Roses are Red
by Akizakura202
Summary: She claimed to hate him the night he left, but just how empty were here words? She tries to avoid him upon his return, but remains unsuccessful. Will Krystal allow Sasuke back in her heart after all the pain he caused? And the pain she's yet to overcome? SasukeXOC and some other pairings.
1. Confession

**Edited as of November 7th, 2008**

Hello, I am Akizakura202, though you may call me Aki. Yes, it may seem rather peculiar that I am here speaking (well, writing) instead of allowinbg you to go directly to the first chapter, but there is a teensy-weensy explanation I feel compelled to give you.

For this story, you will need to start from chapter five. I had chapters one, two and three posted on here, as the only parts of the **original version** to be posted here on fanfiction, but on chapter four I put up a rewrite announcement and on chapter five, the newer, better version of .:Roses are Red:. was posted. So that is that, I apoloize if I confused you. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it :) Please leave reviews as often as possible, as I do love feedback! Even negative ones, and I do respond to everyone's review! Even if you review frequently XD Thank you and may God bless you.


	2. Changes

Recap:_‛sigh . . . I‛m sorry, Krystal . . .‛ With hesitation, he bent down a little and gently placed his lips against Krystal‛s and let them linger. Even if she wasn‛t conscious to kiss back, he at least wanted his last memory of Krystal to be somewhat pleasant. Besides, now he could say he‛d had his first non-accidental, with-a-girl kiss. _

* * *

Chapter 2: Changes

Three years have passed and Sasuke still wasn‛t back in Konoha. It had been hard on most of the people who knew him, but none more so than Krystal. Eyes that were once full of mirth now were hard and nearly cold. Her features were a little more sharp now that she had grown out of her baby fat and she grew her black hair out so that it was shoulder length and full of bounce. As she was now fifteen instead of twelve, her body had matured and was mainly muscle now due to excessive training.  
The hem of her jacket hiked up over the years and now only reached a few inches past her breasts. A short sleeved fishnet shirt was what she wore underneath to keep her stomach covered. Covering her legs down to the knee was a pair of dark blue pedal pushers and she now wore a more summery and feminine style of ninja sandals.

At that precise moment, she was sparring against her cousin, Hinata because her cousin Neji was on a mission. Hinata was almost a spitting image of Krystal. She had also grown her blue-violet locks out but to a much greater length; it reached a little bit past the small of her back. Her eyes were still as gentle as ever and she‛d improved her byakugan sight. In contrast to Krystal‛s, Hinata‛s jacket was overly baggy as to hide her figure and was colored dark purple for the torso and tan for the sleeves and hood. Her capris were blue and baggy for the same effect as her jacket and her ninja sandals were the same feminine style as Krystal‛s.

They both collapsed onto the ground, tired by the day‛s training session. Hinata removed her jacket to reveal a fishnet t-shirt. "You did huff great today huff Krystal-chan. . . " She commented between breathes.

Krystal nodded. "Thanks, you weren‛t so bad yourself."

They sat in silence for a few moments as both tried to catch their breathe until yells could be heard originating from somewhere near the Hyuuga gates.

"Hey! Open up! Open up! I need to see Krystal-chan! I‛ve got something to tell her!" said a hyperactive voice.

"Naruto, what could possibly be so important that you can‛t wait for Krystal-nee to come here?" replied a calm voice.

Naruto‛s response couldn‛t be heard.

‛sigh What does that baka want?‛

Krystal stood up and headed towards the gate followed by Hinata. She had reapplied her jacket and was getting more nervous and excited by the second, probably because she‛d heard, "Naruto".  
They wove through the many halls and houses of the Hyuuga estate until they reached the gate.

Krystal was the first to open and step through it when she saw a boy with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. It was unmistakable that this was Naruto because Krystal had never seen anyone wear so much orange in her life.

His jacket, with the exception of his zipper and sleeves, was orange while the rest was black. His capris were also the same jubilant color unlike his ninja sandals and the black shinobi hitaiate he wore proudly on his forehead. Three whisker-like markings accented his healthy peach skin.

He had been arguing with another girl with the dark hair and pale eyes exclusive to the Hyuuga clan. She was Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata‛s eleven-year-old sister.  
"What do you want, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his attention from Hanabi to an annoyed Krystal, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, and the nervous Hinata with her beet-red face and fidgeting.

Naruto ignored Krystal‛s question and asked Hinata, "Are you okay, Hinata? You look sick again. Wow, with how often you seem to get sick, it‛s a wonder how you made it to become a ninja!" He said the last part with a grin, mainly because he meant it as a joke.

Hanabi had stalked off while Hinata now looked a little down as she stared at the floor.

‛Jeez, Naruto . . . I woulda thought for sure that Ero-sennin would have taught you how to talk to a girl. Tch! Baka . . . ‛

"Naruto! What the heck do you want?!" Even though Naruto was one of Krystal‛s best friends, she was starting to lose her patience with him.

Naruto blinked in confusion. Having an epiphany, he remembered his reason for coming to the Hyuuga Estate in the first place. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Krystal-chan! Sasuke‛s back! Sasuke‛s back! He‛s in Konoha Prison, though, but Tsunade baa-chan said she‛d allow visitors! Isn‛t that awesome?!"

Krystal‛s eyes widened a bit as Naruto‛s words sunk in. She hadn‛t told Naruto of her last encounter with Sasuke, which is why she tried her best to sound cheerful when she replied to Naruto. With a sweet smile pasted on her face she said, "Okay . . . Thanks for telling me, Naruto-kun." Her tone, however, implied otherwise. She turned to leave, but Naruto stopped her.

"Hey! Hey! Don‛t you want to go see him?"

Krystal didn‛t look back as she said bluntly, "No."

She was watched by Naruto with a confused expression and Hinata with a concerned one as she re-entered the grounds of the Hyuuga Estate. ‛Krystal-chan . . .‛

* * *

‛sigh . . . How long are they going to keep me here?‛ Thought Uchiha Sasuke as he sat in his cell of the Konoha prison. 

Like Krystal ,he had matured over his three years of training with Orochimaru and his eyes had become less gentle, if they ever were. His body now had muscle nearly everywhere but still looked lean. At the moment, he was dressed in the light blue uniform worn by all of Konoha‛s prisoners and he sat on the top bunk of his cell, looking out the window.

He had been careless. Careless to end up in this cell when he should be tracking his brother or at least training to kill him. But, here he was. Trapped in this cell for who knows how long. Maybe if he acted like a good little shinobi he‛d be let out early.

And then there were visitors. Who would visit? How _many_ would visit? No matter, there was only one person he wished to see, but his pride wouldn‛t let him admit it. There was about a forty-nine percent chance that she was still angry with him, anyway.

But what if she _had_ forgiven him?

Sasuke brought his fingers to his lips as this thought crossed his mind and mentally kicked himself for getting his hopes up.

"Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

"What‛s her problem?" Naruto asked in confusion after seeing Krystal leave in what seemed to be a calm state. 

Hinata tried to look at Naruto with little success when she replied, "Don‛t worry, Naruto-kun . . . I-i‛m sure she j-just needs some time to h-herself." Her voice cracked.

Naruto nodded. "So . . . Do you want to get some ramen, then?"

Hinata‛s mind was sent into ecstacy as she nodded vigorously. "Yes."

* * *

Sasuke turned his head in recognition of the voice, only to be disappointed by who it belonged to. 

She was a girl with pale green eyes, light skin, and short pink hair. She stood there with each hand gripping a bar as both she and Sasuke noted the changes in each other‛s appearance. Sasuke saw that she now had a red version of the Konoha hitaiate in her hair to separate her parted bangs from the rest of her hair. The shirt she wore had once been part of a dress was sleeveless and covered a fifteen-year-old body apart from blue shorts, a tan skirt-like apron with slits up the side and black ninja sandals that covered the lower half of the leg. She was his former teammate Haruno Sakura.

"I . . . I can‛t believe it‛s really you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked away again. Sakura wasn‛t really on the list of people he wished to see that day. Besides, she was probably just going to say something about how much she‛d miss him.

Sure enough, she got teary-eyed and dropped to the cold stone floor. "Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much.

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun? Why won‛t you say something?"

More silence.

"Sasuke-kun . . . ? Oh, I . . . I see . . . You probably don‛t want to be disturbed." Sakura stood up and brushed off her skirt. She turned, but didn‛t leave just yet. " . . . Um . . . Sasuke-kun . . . I just want you to know . . . My feelings for you never changed while you were gone and that there is no way in which I can express how glad I am that you‛re back." She started to walk, but then Sasuke said something she couldn‛t hear.

"What? I didn‛t quite catch that."

"You haven‛t changed a bit . . . You‛re still as _annoying_ as ever."

Sakura let out a little gasp before she stalked out of the prison.

* * *

‛Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! He‛s back! He‛s back, and Naruto somehow expects me to be _happy?_ Well, I didn‛t tell him of our fight . . . Ugh, It doesn‛t matter!‛ 

" I woulda been happy if I never ever ever ever ever ever ever _ever_ saw Traitor Uchiha again!" Krystal growled as she took her frustrations out on a training dummy. It was her fool proof way to take care of things in a mature, adult way.

She let out a yell as she sent a deathblow to what would have been the center of the chakra network if she was fighting a real opponent. The dummy couldn‛t take the force of her chakra and exploded, letting straw rain everywhere. Breathing heavily, she let herself fall to the ground onto her back. After catching her breathe, she rolled onto her side and watched a ladybug crawled across the grass to a gold flower. Her expression was a little mix of thoughtfulness and a pinch of sorrow.

‛I _would_ have been happy, right?"

* * *

Teaser Time!

Next time on Roses are Red!:

_Krystal is sent on an escort mission with Team Gai. However, each member of the team is on solos, so she has to round them up before going. What will she do when she has to apprehend Rock Lee from the prison?_


	3. A Heart's A Heavy Burden

Chapter 3: A Heart's a Heavy Burden

‛Annoying . . . Annoying . . . Annoying . . . ‛ The word haunted Sakura‛s thoughts as she left the prison. "He _still_ thinks I‛m annoying . . . Well, maybe he‛s just a little irritated by being in jail, but still. If only he had felt the same way as me . . .‛

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan. Come! Let‛s go somewhere in which we can be alone."

Coming back to reality, she let out a girlish giggle and continued walking with a drunken gaze to her home so that she write of this afternoon in her diary; maybe twisting the story a bit to her fancy.

‛If only such fairy tales came true. . .‛

* * *

The next day began when Krystal turned to her side as she awoke from her nightmares. Most of them included Sasuke, but there were also some that included Orochimaru. Like the last one she‛d had in which she started beating Sasuke with a toy hammer. It was pleasant at first, quenching her anger, but all went downhill when Orochimaru came to take Sasuke‛s sharingan. He succeeded and then killed both Krystal and Sasuke. Oddly enough, it all seemed to be in a type of chibi format (it‛s actually kinda comical that way). 

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned widely. ‛Man . . . Today‛s gonna suck,‛ she wined to herself. After sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and remembered, ‛Oh yeah, (1)Yamato-sensei said we‛d be doing solo missions today.‛

This thought helped her get out of bed a little bit quicker. If she was on solo missions, she didn‛t have to worry about any of her teammates bringing up Sasuke. Sakura was bound to, and Naruto would probably have asked about yesterday.

She changed from her blue sports bra and baggy white shorts into her normal day attire and brushed out unruly locks. After strapping her shurikon holster to her right thigh and her kunai pouch to the butt of her pedal pushers, she was nearly ready to leave. In the kitchen, she quickly ate breakfast and said her goodbyes as she left for the missions office.

The air outside was cool for a spring morning as the sun cast it‛s rays on the rooftops of konoha. Others were already on the streets, some shopping, some just hanging out. Krystal turned a corner which put the Hokage Monuments into view. It made her strangely nostalgic, even though Tsunade‛s face had been added next to the Fourth Hokage‛s. Maybe it‛s because that was where she had officially met her teammates.

"Um . . . First off: My name is Hyuuga Krystal. I like many things as there aren‛t many things I dislike. My hobbies: . . . Hehe! As for my dreams: . . . Well . . . I want . . . I want to live a different life than that of a shinobi but that‛s futile seeing as it won‛t happen. I suppose that, if I am to be a shinobi, I‛ll use my skills to protect my friends."

Krystal had kept her eyes to the floor as she said her speech and didn‛t look up until now. Sasuke had shifted his gaze to her but still kept quiet. Sakura and Naruto were still trying to digest Krystal‛s words but Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought.

* * *

_Tweet-tweet! Tweet-tweet!_ The sounds of birds aroused Sasuke from his slumber. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before placing his hand on his forehead. Jail sucked. There was nothing to do except reflect upon his mistakes . . . and think about _her_. 

How much had she changed? Had she changed at all? How long until they saw each other? And . . . did she still love him?

And there was this feeling in his chest every time he let his thoughts wander to her; he felt like he was going insane, or that a kunai had stabbed his heart. It‛s only been a day and he feels the need to break out of here, break out of this crazy place and find her. He - -.

"U-uhm, Sa-sasuke-san?"

* * *

The Fifth Hokage, or Tsunade, as most know her, was a woman of fifty-six with the body of a thirty-year-old. There seemed to be no grey hairs in her straw blonde hair and no wrinkles around her hazel eyes. Her hair was held in two low and loose pig tails and her bangs parted to reveal the light purple diamond on her fair skinned forehead. Her outfit consisted of a grey kimono-style shirt that mainly covered her overly large breasts. Over it, she wore an open green jacket with a red circle on the back. In the circle was black kanji that read "gambling". Covering her legs were blue capris and she wore feminine strappy sandals on her feet. 

Krystal felt a little intimidated by Tsunade. Partially because she had an angry expression on her face, but also because she didn‛t want to be in the room when Tsunade lost it and caused an earthquake due to her superhuman strength.  
"Um, Tsunade baa-chan (Granny Tsunade)? I believe my team is supposed to go on solo missions, today?"

"Not in your case. I need a four man squad for an escort mission and Guy is busy on an A-ranked mission. You will be teamed up with Team Guy while the rest of your team in on solos." Tsunade replied. Krystal smiled. It had been a long time since she‛d worked with Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee.

"However, Tenten, Neji, and Lee are all on their own solos so you‛ll need to go find them. This scroll holds the mission details and here‛s a list of where they all should be."

Krystal receive the items mentioned with thanks and looked over the list. "Tenten‛s helping out at Emporium Karin, Neji‛s at the Academy; Lee‛s at - - the prison?! A prison guard mission?! Crap.‛ She left after saying goodbye and hearing Tsunade mutter something about, "Where did Shizune hide the dang sake?" But that was the least of her concerns.

What if, while she was looking for Rock Lee, she found Sasuke‛s cell? Maybe it won‛t be a problem, she just wouldn‛t look in any of the cells . . . ‛I‛ll send Tenten in just in case.‛

* * *

"I-it‛s me, Hinata. Um, Krystal‛s cousin?" Hinata revealed her identity to Sasuke. 

Sasuke remained silent as he searched his memory. Did he know a "Hinata"? Then he remembered that she was a shy girl who had been in his academy classes and seemingly the only one without a crush on him. She was part of Team Eight, otherwise known as Kurenai‛s group.

Hinata continued on, though a little discouraged from lack of an answer. "You see, I need to talk to you about Krystal; the last time you guys saw each other?

Sasuke didn‛t reply, but conveyed his interest when he turned over to face Hinata.

Hinata felt a little more confident now that she knew he was listening, but had to take a deep breathe before the next words left her lips nonetheless. "Why did you do it?"

Sasuke couldn‛t look directly at Hinata as he answered coldly, "I had my reasons."

More discouraged than ever, Hinata began to fidget and her voice became shaky as she stuttered. "B-but . . . I . . . I was under the impression . . . the impression that you liked her. You know . . . _really_ liked-liked her? M-more than a f-friend, I mean . . . "

"What would _you_ know about it?"

"Ah! W-well . . . you see, a l-lot of the t-time you‛d talk with her m-more than everyone else and . . . You guys had great chemistry . . ." Hinata‛s voice deteriorated as her courage died.

A pregnant pause followed as Sasuke digested her words and Hinata lost what little nerve she had. She did, however, start to say something along the lines of, "Besides, Krystal mi- -," before being cut off by another voice.

"Hinata-san, hey!" The owner of the voice stopped about a foot in front of Hinata, giving Sasuke the ability to see that she was a brunette kunoichi with her hair held up in two buns. As she was most likely of Chinese descent, she wore a white three-quarter sleeve Chinese-style shirt with red tabs that matched her baggy capris. Her konoha hitaiate covered a peach colored forehead and her sandals were of the feminine style.

"Eh?! Tenten!"

"Yeah, long time no see. Have you seen Lee anywhere? He needs to come on a mission with Krystal, Neji and I, but I can‛t find him anywhere. Krystal would have come herself but she wanted to avoid running into Sasuke. Who are you talking to, anyway?" Tenten turned to peek between the bars to see that Sasuke was now trying to hide the hurricane of emotions he felt then.

‛So . . . She doesn‛t even _want to see_ me?‛

" . . .! Oh! Well . . . uh . . . I‛m just gonna continue looking for Lee, then, see ya Hinata. Bye Sasuke." She ran off without another word as Hinata watched her leave.

Sasuke didn‛t hear what Hinata said next as she left herself. He was sent into a brooding silence.

* * *

"I found him!" Tenten reported to Krystal and Neji as she exited the prison to be followed by a boy with black bowl-cut hair, bug eyes, and overly large eyebrows. He wore a green jumpsuit that was partially covered by a leaf green chuunin vest, orange legwarmers, a red konoha hitaiate that hung from his waist, and bandages over his forearm and hand. 

"What‛s the mission?" Rock Lee asked.

Krystal opened the scroll and started to read aloud. "It seems as though our mission is to escort a feudal lord‛s son, known commonly as, Maboroshi-sama, from Tanzaku Town to Sunagakure. It is there in which he shall meet the Wind Country‛s Feudal Lord‛s daughter for they are arranged to be married.

"He comes from a place called ‛Britain‛ and has starred in a number of films. Huh . . . Where‛s Britain? I don‛t think I‛ve heard of that place before."

All four searched their memories, but it was Tenten who had the epiphany. "Oh! Britain, I think, is the United Kingdom. Or part of it, I‛m not really sure. It‛s in a different continent. I don‛t think we need to worry about too many attacks, but we should still keep our guard up."

"All right, then. When do we meet at the gates?" Lee asked.

Let‛s give it about an hour or two. We all need to pack and Neji and I need to help in training Hinata, anyway." Krystal replied.  
"Okay, two hours it is." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, except Krystal and Neji, seeing as their destination was the same.

Their walk was silent, at first. Mainly because neither of them had anything mildly intelligent to say, but also because Neji wasn‛t much of a talker, when it came to small talk. Which was why Krystal was very surprised when Neji broke the silence.

"I‛ve heard that Sasuke‛s back . . . Is that the reason why you asked Tenten to apprehend Lee?"

". . . ! Wha‛"

"Don‛t try changing the subject, either."

"O.O‛ . . . First of all, I didn‛t ask, she offered. Second, what‛s it to you if I don‛t want to see Uchiha? He‛s a traitor . . ." ‛Just like his brother . . . ‛

"You don‛t really mean that."

"If I didn‛t believe it, why would I say it?!" Krystal‛s temper began to slowly rise as her voice grew louder.

"I think you just _want_ yourself to believe it. It seems to me that - -"

"You know what, Neji?! **Quit psychoanalyzing me!** If I wanted to talk about this to anyone, it would be a girl, like Tenten or Hinata; not my looks-like-a-girl cousin!" Krystal snapped. She knew she had offended him when he looked forward with a scowl as they continued walking. She almost immediately felt a wave of regret.

"sigh . . . I‛m sorry. You don‛t look like a girl. You just have long hair."

"It‛s all right . . . I‛m used to it." He replied in a bitter tone, leaving a long moment of awkwardness. Krystal was relieved when they finally reached the Hyuuga Estate and she bolted for her room so she could get a start on packing.

It wasn‛t long after she‛d started that two chibi girls appeared. One of them had light skin, short white hair, and peaceful blue eyes. She was dressed in a white dress with a tutu-like skirt and two small angelic wings sprouted from her back.

The other had black hair, darker skin, red eyes, and was dressed in a black version of the other one‛s dress. Black bat-like wings sprouted from her back.

"Who the heck are you guys?!" Krystal asked, puzzled.  
The white one spoke first. /???: My name is Yang, but you‛d commonly know me as your conscience. It is a great pleasure to meet you./ She did a little bow in mid-air.  
/???: Yeah, yeah, would ya quit it wit the formalities, Yang? Anyway, the name‛s Yin. I‛m your inner baddie./ She floated with crossed arms as if she had no desire to be there.

"Perfect, I‛m hallucinating, now. What, are you guys going to give me a headache as you argue like in those stupid cartoons?"

Yang puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. /Yang: I see that Yin has been rubbing of on you, but that‛s not why we‛re here. It was very rude of you to insult Neji like that!/

"Hey! He was the one psychoanalyzing me. Besides, I already apologized, what more do you want?"

/Yin: That‛s what I‛ve been tellin‛ her! I feel a lil‛ sorry for ya kid. You‛ve got a guilty conscience./

/Yang: Stay out of this, Yin! Neji isn‛t the only reason we‛re here - - Why haven‛t you visited Sasuke-kun. Yet?!/

/Yin: Maybe she don‛t wanna visit him. The friggin‛ traitor was the one who left her, after all - -/

/Yang: **NOT HELPING!!!**/

/Yin: Dude, I‛m the baddie. You‛re the conscience. It‛s in the contract that I disagree with you on everything./

/Yang: fumes . . . Krystral, I know that after what he did it may be hard to see him - -/

"Ha! As if you inner goodies and baddies or whatever weren‛t annoying enough when you _couldn‛t_ speak . . . Listen, Yin or Yang, or whatever your name was: _Seeing_ Uchiha wouldn‛t be the hard part. There‛s more to it and I won‛t discuss it now. Go away."

/Yang: Now you just wait a moment there, Missy - - Aaaaaah!!!!!!!!/

/Yin: Aaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/

Krystal cut off Yang‛s statement when she smacked both Yin and Yang so that they hit the wall and disappeared into puffs of smoke. ‛Huh. I‛ll have to remember that.‛ She thought as she slid the straps of her backpack over her shoulders and started towards the Hyuuga training grounds.

When she arrived, Neji and Hinata had already started. Hinata was using her Protective Eight Trigrams to parry Neji‛s attacks to her chakra network. Krystal removed her bag and immediately joined the battle by throwing a few shurikon that Hinata dodged with ease, only to receive a direct hit from Neji. It went on like this for awhile until Neji took a break and allowed Krystal to use a different method of training: Her own ninjutsu.

She performed a limited amount of jutsu, mainly fire-style, as to preserve her chakra and periodically switched off with Neji so that he could do the same. It also allowed Hinata to learn ways to deflect many types of ninjutsu. However, soon enough, Krystal and Neji‛s two hours were up and they had to leave towards the Konoha Gates. Both were silent due to the conversation they‛d had earlier that day and it was a great relief to find that Tenten and Lee were already waiting.

"Yosh! I say we keep the fire of youth burning strong by reaching Tanzaku Town in twenty minutes instead of an hour." Lee jeered as he punched his fist into the air.

Krystal karate chopped his head. "Darn it, Lee! Not only am I sick of hearing about the youth, but trying to reach Tanzaku Town in such a short time is impractical!"

Lee crossed his arms and pouted. "It‛s not impractical if you think of it was training . . . to strengthen the flame of youth." He added the last part just to piss her off.

It worked because Krystal was about to high kick him as he got ready to block, but Tenten stopped her in mid-kick. "Jeez, grow up a little, will ya? The longer you guys argue, the longer it‛ll take us to reach Tanzaku Town."

Krystal set down her foot and paused for a moment before running through the gates. "Last one there buys everybody lunch!" She was closely followed by Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

* * *

(1)Yamato-sensei: Temporarily takes over for Kakashi when he is greatly fatigued from battle. It happens in shippuuden. I won‛t tell you how, though seeing as I don‛t know myself and that I _hate_ spoilers.

* * *

_Next time on: __Roses are Red_

_Krystal and Team Gai finally reach Tanzaku Town and arrive at the hotel where they are supposed to meet Maboroshi-sama. However, he doesn‛t intend to leave until the next day and isn‛t at the hotel when they first arrive. Later, after they eat, Krystal meets the feudal lord‛s son in an . . . **unexpected** manner . . . . . _


	4. REWRITE!

Yo, Aki here. Man, it‛s been awhile since I‛ve been on here O.O So long in fact, that I‛ve actually been rewriting .:Roses are Red:. For quite awhile on XD I got to like chapter seventeen and kinda realized that I had nowhere to take the story and thought "what now?" and when I went back to previous chapters to see if I could find inspiration on what I could do next, I found a bunch of things that I thought like "I coulda done something different for that" or "it woulda been so much better if I waited a bit more to present that" so, I shall present you with the rewritten version!! -Tada!-

Yeah, so I‛ma change the format of the chapters I had already posted on Quizilla and post them on here tonight! Or this morning... I dunno, it‛s like 2:30 right now and I‛m attempting an all-nighter so I don‛t have to listen to my mom yelling at me to get out of bed at 6:00 to go camping. Perfect plan, eh?

So, yeah, I have chapters one through five ready to be posted today :) As my form of a teaser, I‛ma put up the chapter titles I plan on having for the first ten chapters of te rewritten version, as that‛s about as far as I am in the handwritten!!

Chapter 1: Never Severed

Chapter 2: Since You‛ve Been Gone

Chapter 3: Not Your Krystal

Chapter 4: Things I Already Know

Chapter 5: Someone I Used to Know

Chapter 6: Maybe

Chapter 7: Something Worth Fighting For

Chapter 8: Prisoner

Chapter 9: Kiss the Demons From My Dreams

Chapter 10: Pride

Yeah... So if you‛d like to start reading the rewrite of .:Roses are Red:. Now, all ya gotta do is go to the next chapter thingy of this, cuz I‛m keeping the original and the rewritten under te same title :)


	5. Never Severed First Chapter Rewrite

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Kudos to you for following instructions and reading :) For those of you whom are confuzzled, this is the first chapter of the Rewritten version of .:Roses are Red:. (Not that fanfiction readers got ot read all 17 of the original, but still.) Although I am sure most of you are quite caught up with the Naruto series, I would like to clarify that this story is beginning with Sasuke leaving Konoha to accept Orochimaru's offer. I shan't spoil anyone much more, so that's all I'll say :) Have fun reading! God bless!

**Chapter One: Never Severed**

A sigh escaped the lips of Krystal as she stared into a pair of charcoal eyes. Being a Hyuuga, her eyes were of an opposite shade, pale and reflective with her skin only being a slightly darker tinge of peach. Black locks of straight shoulder-length hair blew softly in the wind, brushing against her mint green jacket with sleeves reaching her elbows. Although a genin of Konoha, no Konoha headband could be seen, kept safely in the kunai pouch attached to the butt of her dark blue capris.

"Sasuke-kun . . . ." The name left a bitter taste on her tongue, but not out of contempt. It came out as a plea to the raven-haired shinobi standing in front of her.

As an Uchiha, Sasuke had dark eyes and hair, though the back of it stuck out in a cockatoo-like fashion. He stared at Krystal as she stared at him, callused and alabaster hands being tucked into the pockets of his white shorts. His forearms were covered by white arm-warmers lined with blue, and the Uchiha symbol on the back of his blue wide-collared turtleneck was covered by a purple backpack; part of Krystal‛s concern

"Please, don‛t go. No matter how much power Orochimaru can give you . . . . Is it really worth it?" she pleaded.

"What would _you_ know about it?" Sasuke questioned coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"More than you think I do! Orochimaru‛s only going to use you, don‛t do it! No matter how much you want to kill Itachi . . . ."

He turned away, "I can‛t believe this . . . you‛re DEFENDING him, now?!"

"Itachi?! What the heck makes you think that I‛d be _defending_ him?! Give me more credit than that, Sasuke!"

"You had a crush on him . . . ."

Krystal shook her head. "But I don‛t _now!_ And exacting your revenge is only going to make you _just like him!_ Is that what you want—?"

"What do you care if I stay, anyway?! We train together, but we haven‛t exactly been friends for a long time, now! Why would you want me to stay?!" Sasuke said angrily, cutting off Krystal‛s statement. His eyes darkened, seemingly colder than they were moments ago as he stared ahead, wondering what was making him stay _now?_ He‛d had no problem when knocking Sakura to unconsciousness before he bumped into Krystal. What was stopping him from doing the same to her?

". . .," Krystal felt a warm sensation rush to her face as she opened her mouth, biting her lip before speaking. "I . . . I love you. More than a friend and in a different way from a brother. There‛s no way I‛d ever be able to let you go. If you leave, it‛s not just going to affect you, or me. Sakura . . . she and many other girls also like you and would be devastated if you left." Tears cascaded like a waterfall down her face.

"Naruto-kun, you‛re like a brother to him and his inspiration to become stronger as you are to me. Before meeting you, I never wanted to be a ninja; my mom forced me into the program because I am a Hyuuga and I have the byakugan. That‛s also why I don‛t wear my headband . . . .

"And even Kakashi-sensei! He‛d feel somewhat responsible because you think he can‛t teach you what you need to know!" Her voice began to rise as tears became more intense. "Konoha just wouldn‛t be the same without you, so please, don‛t go!" she pleaded once more.

Sasuke‛s eyes widened in surprise, slightly. _L . . . love?_ But, nevertheless, if he wished to complete his ambition, love was something he could not let himself feel. Hatred is what he lacked . . . . He felt his heart flutter, a spasm he ignored.

"Killing Itachi is the reason for my _existence_." For the first time since turning around, he turned again to look at her. "Can‛t you understand that?" This wasn‛t good . . . . Somewhere deep inside of him, beneath the hate and the contempt, he had always had a strange attraction to the girl whom now stood before him. He would ignore it, always, trying to keep to his ambition. But never had he wanted to ignore the ambition this much.

Krystal stared at him in disbelief. "No, I suppose not . . . . But," her eyes looked to the ground and she took one of his hands in both of hers. "What about your other ambition? The one where you want to settle down with someone and revive your clan? Orochimaru‛s not going to give you this power for free and I doubt that Itachi will be having kids anytime soon. And if you keep chasing this, this foolish ambition, then what are the chances of you having any, either? Sasuke-kun, please . . . "

Again Sasuke‛s eyes darkened and he looked to the ground himself. With one swift movement, he was five feet away, about-face. "I can‛t stay . . ." Leaves began to fill the space between, carried by a gust of wind and Krystal couldn‛t believe the scenario she was living. She bit her lip as tears welled up into her eyes.

"Fine," she said, hand reaching into her kunai pouch and pulling out her Konoha headband. Tentatively, she brought it up to tie to her forehead and Sasuke soon after heard the sound of her hands creating seals. When he looked to her face again, he was staring into her byakugan eye. "I‛ll use force to make you stay."

"Don‛t do this, Krystal," he warned. "We‛ve been training together for almost a year, now. I know all of the moves you have to offer and can deflect them all."

She got into a fighting stance. "Who‛s to say I haven‛t learned some things? And I still have to try . . .," and with that said, she began attacking his chakra network; he dodged them with ease and attempted to put distance between them once again.

_A close range taijutsu battle isn‛t going to possible with her Gentle Fist technique . . . . Somehow, I need to keep this at long range ninjutsu and keep it quick and quiet. I‛ve wasted too much time . . ._, he thought. _There has to be a way to do this . . ._

"You‛re in the range of my Eight Trigrams, are you getting sloppy?" she said while suddenly appearing behind him, nearly quoting her cousin, Neji. "Eight Trigrams: Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four palms!" A minimal amount of the palm strikes landed at all and even fewer landed on actual chakra points, but it seemed as though Sasuke slowed down a little, which was a bonus even if it was only the slightest bit. He tried some taijutsu of his own, mostly aiming his attacks for places that could end the battle quickly, but she merely blocked them and aimed for places where his guard was weak.

_He‛s so busy trying to end this quickly, he‛s leaving a lot of holes in his guard . . . ._

A single kick from Sasuke‛s barrage was to the jaw and sent Krystal up a few feet in the air. From there, she was completely vulnerable to when Sasuke jumped him self and acted as her shadow.

_Dancing Leaf Shadow? He‛s not going to—!_ She quickly blocked a kick to her right side, but was unsuccessful in protecting her left, and was sent part of the way down; a last kick went to her stomach the moment she hit the ground.

_Lion‛s Barrage!_

_Of course, that Lion‛s Barrage,_ she thought dizzily while rising too quickly. _I‛ll have to watch out for that, now where did he go?_ She turned slightly, to try and see through her blind spot, but the kunai that Sasuke had thrown had already nearly reached its quarry; it made a deep wound in her shoulder.

"Ngh! . . . hn. What ever happened to ‛If anyone gets in the way of my ambition, I‛ll kill them?‛ This wound may be deep, but it‛s not near any vitals. If you can‛t kill me, what makes you think you‛ll have the guts to kill Itachi? Your _brother?_" she grunted, pulling the kunai out and wincing in pain.

"Just give up already, Krystal. You know you can‛t beat me."

"Don‛t you get it? I‛m not going to give up that easily. I may not like being a ninja, but if it means that I can use my skills to keep a friend from doing something so stupid and childish, then I have to at least try. I have to protect my village _and_ the people in it."

From under his scowl, Sasuke‛s eyes slightly widened. Never had he seen Krystal so determined, before. She would always want to quit during training sessions, saying that she wasn‛t cut out for being a ninja. That she was a failure . . . .

* * *

_"Aah!" Krystal grunted once again as she was pushed back to the ground by yet another one of Sasuke‛s attacks. She was covered with bruises, having hit the ground like this many times over the past few days during these training sessions her and Sasuke would have. Sasuke approached her, still being able to train for perhaps another hour or two._

_"Get up, Stupid. You still have a long way to go before becoming a good ninja. You‛re Gentle Fist is getting better, but you still lack accuracy in your other abilities. Also, you‛re Kage Bunshin—"_

_"Screw it! That‛s it, I give up! I was never cut out to be a ninja, I know it! Everyone says so; Mom, Neji nii-san, Hiashi-sama . . . I‛m worse than Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan!" she shouted, cutting Sasuke‛s analysis off. _

_He diverted his gaze with the smallest shade of rosette coming to his ashen face. "You‛re not worse than Sakura . . . As for Naruto, maybe. "_

_"You know, this isn‛t helping at all!"_

_"I‛m only telling the truth. You and Naruto are about the same skill level, just ask Kakashi-sensei." Partially embarrassed, he looked to Krystal through his peripheral vision, seeing the twinkle in her now almost heart-shaped eyes. "What?"_

_"You just complimented me," she replied with a normal cheesy smile._

_"So?"_

_"So? You __**never**__ compliment people."_

_"Get to the point."_

_"I‛m going to treasure it until the day I die," she teased._

_"Hn. Idiot."_

* * *

Mentally, Sasuke cursed. This was taking _far_ to long for his tastes. Maybe he _was_ getting a little sloppy . . . .Which was all the more motivation for him to leave and get stronger. He was beginning to get frustrated—How much longer would those other ninja wait? Or until someone wakes up and decides to see what all of the ruckus was about?

_Ram, boar, ox, dog, snake! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_ he performed the named seals and five copies of himself appeared around him, separating to surround Krystal. The moment one of their fists would have connected with some place on her body as they charged, she released chakra from every point on her body and spun around like a ballerina, performing the infamous Hyuuga rotation jutsu that deflected the clones and made them disappear. The real Sasuke aimed for the precise point in the back of her head that was her blind spot and hit her with enough force that she hit the ground.

_Okay . . . . So now I know that he‛s going for my blind spot . . . . _Quickly, without wasting a second, she stood and performed a few seals. _Rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, tiger!_ With a twist of her ankle, she turned in her jump and sure enough, Sasuke was at where her blind spot would have been, fist poised.

_Fire style: Phoenix no jutsu!_ She brought her hand to her mouth, forming a circle with her pointer finger and thumb, taking a large breathe and using it to blow through the circle. The result was a collection of small fireballs aiming and hitting her opponent. He disappeared into a log.

_Crap! Kawarimi no jutsu (substitution jutsu)?!_ Gracefully, she landed onto the ground and began to search the area around her frantically. _Where the heck is he? Behind? Below? My blind spot? Man he‛s beginning to piss me off!_ When her eyes looked below, she recognized his chakra network and jumped away just in time to dodge Sasuke‛s uppercut.

_Serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger! Katon: Gokkakyuu no jutsu (Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu)!_ Krystal performed the seals as she retreated and took an even larger breathe than before. She brought the circle to her mouth once again, but this time, released a giant fireball instead of many little ones while Sasuke was in mid-air. He managed to dodge it. _Dang it . . ._ _._

"It seems that you still lack accuracy."

_Why do I have to be so weak? At this rate, there‛s no way I‛m gonna be able to force him to stay . . . . I hate this! He‛s practically mocking me right now! Standing there with his cocky smirk._ _It‛s so frustrating . . . ._ She charged again, using her taijutsu faster than before, therefore using up her chakra at a faster rate and because of her frustration, her guard was becoming sloppy, giving Sasuke more room to attack her.

The battle was becoming intense, both shinobi feeling the heat of the situation as blow after blow was executed. Emotions were running high, as Krystal especially felt her blood boil, and three little words were being held back and creating a foul taste in her mouth. Three little words that were contradictory to things said earlier, but she did not care. No longer could she keep to the gentle fist technique, she was so angry. All she could think of was the satisfaction of landing just one decent punch on his handsome face and getting him to stay. She was determined more than ever.

But the more the battle went on, the more she could feel the three little words rising out of her voice box and through her vocal cords until she could no longer hold them back."I hate you! You and everything you‛ve become—I take back what I said about loving you! You want broken bonds, then there! Ours is broken! But that‛s not going to stop me from stoppi—"

Her rant was cut off by Sasuke‛s fist connecting with her stomach, forcing small tears from her eyes. Blood coughed from her mouth. Quietly, she murmured his name before slumping against him, and he could barely hear a frail, "Don‛t go . . .," but ignored it as he carried her bridal style underneath a tree to shield her from the light fall of rain that soaked him within minutes. Eyes devoid of emotion, he wiped away blood from her mouth with his thumb, seemingly in thought as he lingered for a moment.

"Our bond . . . can never be severed."

**End of End of Chapter One**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Two: Since You've Been Gone

Her eyes widened and she backed away a little, and not just because of Naruto and her nearly bumping heads. _He's . . . back?_ Silence stretched on, the words taking moments to sink in and Naruto awaited her reaction, one she did not necessarily give. She stared at him blankly, as if completely clueless as to what he was talking about until a shadow crept over her eyes. His expression became less bright at Krystal's reply. "Thanks for telling me, Naruto-kun." She looked back at the clouds.

Not quite comprehending the situation, the blonde looked back to Sakura in hopes that she could explain, but she had the same questioning expression. ". . . . Aren't you going to come with us to visit him?"

"No."

* * *

Please review, God bless you for reading!!


	6. Since You've Been Gone

Recappy From the Last Chappy: But the more the battle went on, the more she could feel the three little words rising out of her voice box and through her vocal cords until she could no longer hold them back."I hate you! You and everything you've become—I take back what I said about loving you! You want broken bonds, then there! Ours is broken! But that's not going to stop me from stoppi—"

Her rant was cut off by Sasuke's fist connecting with her stomach, forcing small tears from her eyes. Blood coughed from her mouth. Quietly, she murmured his name before slumping against him, and he could barely hear a frail, "Don't go . . .," but ignored it as he carried her bridal style underneath a tree to shield her from the light fall of rain that soaked him within minutes. Eyes devoid of emotion, he wiped away blood from her mouth with his thumb, seemingly in thought as he lingered for a moment.

"Our bond . . . can never be severed."

**Chapter 2: Since You‛ve Been Gone**

"Three years . . . . Uchiha‛s been gone for three years to this day . . .," Krystal pointed out sadly as pale lavendar eyes absent of the mirth they had years ago mirrored the cloudy sky above. Over the course of time, her hair had not grown any longer nor been cut any shorter, but there seemed to be a slight curl to it as she rested her head against her arms like a pillow. The hem of her jacket had risen to the point that it now reached just passed her rib cage, the rest of her torso being covered by fishnets. She wore a more summery and feminine style of ninja sandals.

Nara Shikamaru, her cloud-watching companion for the day grimaced. Just when he thought he had met a woman whom knew how to be quiet. _Women . . . . _"You‛re point?" he asked, although he hoped there was not a point to be made. A lazy boy, Shikamaru had come to watch clouds in hopes escaping work and his small almond colored irises normally read "how troublesome." He wore his dark hair in a spiky ponytail that gave his head a pineapple-like impression and had a pair of stud earrings pierced into his ears. Like many jonin or chuunin, he wore a forest green vest with a red swirl on the back and many pockets meant to hold scrolls. His capris and long-sleeved shirt were a dark blue.

"Nothing, really. Just thought about it . . . ."

_Troublesome,_ he thought while looking back up to the sky in a silence that carried on for a few moments after, until Krystal sat up. "What now?" he asked.

"My ‛Naruto senses‛ are tingling . . . ."

A sweat drop formed on the chuunin‛s forehead, but he sat up as well, looking in the same direction as Krystal down the slope, now hearing the approaching footsteps. Not from only one person, however. A head of pink hair and a head of blonde hair could be seen walking up the slope of the Hokage Faces to them.

The former was a female medical ninja of chuunin rank with green eyes and a troubled expression. Her red and sleeveless shirt used to be part of a dress she would wear as a genin, but she instead wore a tan apron-like skirt over blue shorts fitting to the form of her fifteen-year-old body. A red Hidden Leaf headband separated her bangs from the rest of her hair.

The spiky-haired blonde was Uzumaki Naruto, the one Krystal had sensed coming. Although he was still a genin like Krystal, a great energy was within him, one that showed in his blue eyes and whiskered face. He looked boyish still even at the age of fifteen and wore an overabundance of orange on his pants and the majority of his torso; his Konoha headband and sleeves were black.

"Krystal-chan!" he called, running across the short distance between. Krystal had to crane her neck in order to see his face.

"What do you want, Naruto-kun?" she asked, squinting against the glare of his headband.

"We brought Sasuke back, believe it! He‛s in Konoha Prison right now though, but Tsunade baa-chan‛s letting people visit! Isn‛t that awesome?!" he said excitedly, once crouching down to Krystal‛s level and getting in her face.

Her eyes widened and she backed away a little, and not just because of Naruto and her nearly bumping heads. _He‛s . . . back?_ Silence stretched on, the words taking moments to sink in and Naruto awaited her reaction, one she did not necessarily give. She stared at him blankly, as if completely clueless as to what he was talking about until a shadow crept over her eyes. His expression became less bright at Krystal‛s reply. "Thanks for telling me, Naruto-kun." She looked back at the clouds.

Not quite comprehending the situation, the blonde looked back to Sakura in hopes that she could explain, but she had the same questioning expression. ". . . . Aren‛t you going to come with us to visit him?"

"No."

"But . . . . Why not?"

"I have better things to do."

"But I thought you missed him," Naruto harped.

"Maybe I did, but that doesn‛t mean I want to see him, though."

"But—" both Naruto and Sakura chorused.

"Shikamaru? Aren‛t we supposed to meet Chouji and Ino at the Korean barbeque soon?" Krystal said, cutting them off abruptly and bringing Shikamaru into the conversation for the first time. "It‛s getting a little bit too crowded up here for my tastes."

"Since when were you—" he started, seemingly confused.

"Good. Let‛s go then," she interrupted while rising and paying no mind to how stunned Naruto and Sakura seemed to be. Stretching, she began to leave the area while Shikamaru lagged behind, annoyed that Krystal was dragging him into her problems.

_Troublesome . . .,_ was his last thought while rising himself. He then looked at Naruto and Sakura, giving a sort of telepathic message Naruto could understand. _Sorry . . . ._

"HURRY YOUR LAZY BUTT UP, SHIKAMARU!!!"

With a sigh and one more look at the clouds, Shikamaru followed Krystal in the same direction Naruto and Sakura had arrived in, mumbling "troublesome woman."

"What was her problem?" Naruto wondered aloud as him and Sakura exchanged looks.

"I don‛t know . . .," Sakura said as she began to walk in the opposite direction of whence she and Naruto came. "But I don‛t think I‛ve seen her that angry since Sasuke-kun _left_."

"She was mad?"

"You couldn‛t tell?"

"Er . . ."

"Forget I asked . . . ." On the inside, Sakura smacked her forehead. **Idiot!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke himself was in jail, having changed over the years, as well. For one thing, his eyes had become less gentle, if they ever were. Beneath the light blue uniform worn by all residents of Konoha prison, his muscles had increased in size and strength, but at the same time seemed lean.

_How long are they going to keep me in here?_ he wondered when in the confines of his cell. For two weeks, unknown to others besides select ANBU black ops and Tsunade, he had been inside the same cell and just _now_ they were letting people visit him. He was beginning to feel restless, since in jail there was absolutely nothing for him to do . . . except occupy himself with thoughts of _her_.

How much had she changed since he had last seen her? Was she still angry with him? What was she doing now? Had her feelings changed any . . . .

Every time thoughts such as those crossed his mind, he would mentally kick himself as he turned to his side, keeping his back to the bars and staring at the wall. Normally emotionless, his eyes were filled with bitter anger towards himself as she kept popping into his mind.

_"I . . . I love you. More than a friend and in a different way from a brother. There‛s no way I‛d ever be able to let you go."_

He had to stop getting his hopes up. The chances of her still being mad at him compared to her forgiving him were greater, and he needed to face that. He was being careless, just as he had been when ending up in here in the first place when he _should_ be tracking down his brother to complete his ambition.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_And so it begins . . . ._ Even so, he kept his mouth shut and hoped that they would leave, being fooled by the illusion of him being asleep. He did not wish to speak to Naruto and Sakura at the moment.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called again, only to be answered by more silence. "I think he‛s sleeping, Naruto-kun. Maybe we should come back—"

"Hey! Sasuke! Wake up!" Naruto yelled in a loud enough voice to wake up the dead. Sasuke realized this, and cursed the blonde, and he turned to face them unenthusiastically. A long and uncomfortable silence followed.

"It‛s . . . been a long time, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said awkwardly, trying to relieve some of the tension.

". . ."

Sakura became slightly discouraged, looking at Naruto for help, but he only shrugged, for once not having anything to say.

"We tried to bring Krystal . . . . But she was . . . _busy_," she tried, but did not manage to receive any sort of response except a slight twitch of his eyebrow. Realizing what she had actually wanted to say, she turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun? Could you leave Sasuke-kun and I alone for a minute? It‛s obvious he doesn‛t want us here, but I‛ll only be a minute. Meet you outside?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment before nodding and leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sakura waited for the color of orange to fade from view before turning her attention back to the ninja behind bars.

"Sasuke-kun . . . ." She placed her hand against the bars, gaze to the floor with a far-off look, trying to form her thoughts into words worthy of being heard, and not just the random and fast gibberish they had taken the form of in her head. "I . . . I just wanted you to know that . . . . Ever since you‛ve been gone, my feelings for you never changed. Not one bit."

"And you haven‛t changed, either," the other ninja replied boredly.

"Eh?"

"Sakura . . . . You‛re still as _annoying_ as ever."

Her eyes widened with the slightest intake of breathe, both surprised and slightly angered by Sasuke‛s response. "I . . . I shouldn‛t keep Naruto-kun waiting . . .," she said. "I‛ll come back later, Sasuke-kun," and left the prison in a sort of huff.

_Finally . . . she left._

* * *

_So . . . he‛s back,_ Krystal thought bitterly as she, Shikamaru, and Chouji sat in one of the few Korean barbeque places in Konoha. Chouji was munching happily on meat he grabbed from the grill before him and Shikamaru. Sitting across from him and next to Krystal, he did the same, at a slower and less eager pace. Krystal had once been doing so as well, but was driven to distraction.

_He‛s back, and Naruto somehow expects me to be happy?_ she thought when looking out the window and rested her left cheek into the palm of her hand, using the other in gripping her tea. _Then again, Naruto doesn‛t know about the fight, and I never exactly told him I was __**angry**__ about Uchiha leaving . . . . _She took a sip of her tea and set it down with an audible thump.

_It doesn‛t matter!_ Expression turning sour, she picked up her long ago abandoned chopsticks and reached for the last piece of meat on the grill, grabbing it just before Chouji.

"Hey, that‛s the last piece!"

"Be quiet, ya big baby/ You know you were gonna order more, so just go ahead and do it." _I woulda been happy if I never ever ever ever ever ever __**ever**_ _saw him again!_ She popped the piece of meat into her mouth and chewed angrily, hearing another mumble of "troublesome" from Shikamaru. By the time she swallowed, her gaze was distant as she seemed to stare at her chopsticks.

_I . . . __**would**__ have been happy . . . right?_

**End of Chapter Two**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Three: Not Your Krystal

"Erm . . . Sa-sasuke-san?" called a small and tentative female voice Sasuke only just barely heard. He lowered his gaze until his eyes met pale and gentle ones. From the dim lighting in the prison, she seemed to have dark hair, a Hyuuga definitely. His eyes narrowed as he was not sure if the girl on the other side of the bars was in fact whom he thought it was and leaned forward slightly to get a closer look.

". . . Krystal?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave a review; I hope you liked it! God bless!


	7. Not Your Krystal

Recappy From the Last Chappy:"Hey, that's the last piece!"

"Be quiet, ya big baby/ You know you were gonna order more, so just go ahead and do it." _I woulda been happy if I never ever ever ever ever ever **ever**_ _saw him again!_ She popped the piece of meat into her mouth and chewed angrily, hearing another mumble of "troublesome" from Shikamaru. By the time she swallowed, her gaze was distant as she seemed to stare at her chopsticks.

__

I . . . **would** have been happy . . . right?

**Chapter 3: Not Your Krystal**

_Annoying . . . annoying . . . annoying,_ the disgusting adjective would not leave her alone! It kept repeating itself in her thoughts. _After all these years . . . He __**still**_ _thinks I‛m annoying?_ The word was not a comforting one, and it would not leave her head as she left the prison, ignoring the hoots and hollers of other prisoners. Surely she had changed a little bit . . . . She was stronger now, having trained under the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade in the ways of a medical ninja, but no one in the longest of times had called her "annoying." _I guess it‛s true then . . . . Sasuke-kun may very well never have feelings for me . . . ._

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto‛s voice cut into the kunoichi‛s thoughts. While in her daze, she had walked right past him.

"Naruto-kun . . . . Am I . . . ‛annoying‛?" she asked, hoping he would answer "no."

"N––wait! Is this a trick question?"

**Idiot!** Her eyes turned anger-white and she concentrated chakra to her fist, giving Naruto a punch that sent him flying back ten feet. **You‛re the one that‛s annoying! Cha!**

* * *

Three weeks later, Krystal was laying in her bed, waking up from yet another night of restless sleep. It had been this way, ever since she had learned of Sasuke‛s reappearance; having pleasant dreams at first that always ended up with a bitter ending and normally results in the death of her or Sasuke. Like the last one she had in which she was quenching her anger by hammering Sasuke‛s handsome mug into the ground until the snake which had made the offer that caused Sasuke to anger Krystal in the first place stole Sasuke‛s sharingan and slit both their throats.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap!_ "Krystal-chan!" _Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap!_ "Wake up, Krystal-chan!"

Annoyed from lack of rest and Naruto‛s frequent tapping on the glass, Krystal walked to the window and slid it up, still dressed in her bed attire of a blue sports bra and white sweat pants. She stuck her head out the window, nearly into Naruto‛s face and yelled, "WHAT? What could you possibly need from me this early in the morning?!"

A tiny shade of red color bleed into Naruto‛s cheeks as his eyes saw just a bit lower than Krystal‛s face. "Wow . . . . You are **racked**. I think I shoulda noticed that before, though, what with us spending two years together and stuff."

A vein throbbed in anger on Krystal‛s forehead and she could only just keep her voice even. "Naruto-kun . . . . Please tell you me you had a reason for coming her DIFFERENT from commenting on my breast size," she threatened through clenched teeth as she crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

For a moment longer, he stared blankly. He then had an epiphany, remembering his _other_ ambition for coming to the Hyuuga Estate and smiled. "You‛re the only one who hasn‛t gone to see Sasuke, yet. I was thinking that, since it‛s been a few weeks, that maybe you‛d be ready . . . ."

". . .," she stared into face for a long time, mulling over the proposal in her head as she tried finding the words to speak. Seeing his almost hopeful expression was making it hard, so she changed the direction of her gaze to the ground. "I . . . Y-you see . . . ." She sighed. "Right now, Naruto-kun . . . I don‛t think I ever want to see his traitorous mug ever again," and with it said, she pulled herself back through the window and slammed it shut.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap!_ "Hey! Krystal-chan!" Naruto began tapping and knocking on the window again before taking the initiative and opening it himself. "Krystal-chan!"

"What, Naruto-kun? I‛m not gonna go!"

"Okay, okay, I get ya, but Tsunade baa-chan also wanted to see you, believe it."

* * *

_Tweet-tweet! Tweet-tweet!_ Bird‛s chirping and the sun radiating its warmth was only part of what Sasuke imagined would be going on on the other side of the concrete wall he leaned against. The cell‛s interior always seemed to be cold in a way not always literal. To be truthful, Sasuke would have preferred to be outside, despite the possibility of running into a bunch of former fangirls, but he also would have the chance of bumping into _her_.

Not that he‛d admit it, of course, as he clutched the edge of the bunk angrily. Why did it have to be like this? What did he really do wrong? And why did he have to care so much? It wasn‛t like he had _shared_ her feelings . . .

_"I hate you! You and everything you‛ve become—I take back what I said about loving you! You want broken bonds, then there! Ours is broken!"_

Those words were some of the last he had heard her say to him on that night when he left. Even now he could feel a small pain in his heart. He could also remember his response, though Krystal was unconscious by then. "Our bond . . . will never be severed," he murmured now, nearly smiling at the sweet taste it left behind. A sigh escaped his lips as he lifted his head towards the ceiling.

"Erm . . . Sa-sasuke-san?" called a small and tentative female voice Sasuke only just barely heard. He lowered his gaze until his eyes met pale and gentle ones. From the dim lighting in the prison, she seemed to have dark hair, a Hyuuga definitely. His eyes narrowed as he was not sure if the girl on the other side of the bars was in fact whom he thought it was and leaned forward slightly to get a closer look.

". . . Krystal?"

* * *

Lady Tsunade, otherwise known as the Fifth Hokage was in her late fifties to early sixties but had the appearance of a woman 20-30 years younger, due to a jutsu she had developed when she was truly around those ages. Wrinkles were absent from any part of her pale face, as were they gone from around her hazel eyes, pink colored lips, and forehead where a purple diamond showcased itself. Dirty blonde bangs framed a currently cross expression as she stared forward with her fingers interlaced in front of her and nearly made Krystal want to turn around immediately after following Naruto into the office.

"Erm . . . er, Tsunade baa—I mean, Tsunade-sama? You, er . . . wanted to see me?" Krystal managed to stutter, and corrected herself from calling the obviously annoyed woman in front of her "Granny Tsunade;" instead, she used a more respectable name she knew wouldn‛t drive the superior shinobi to take her anger out on her. She was also intimidated by the dark aura.

Snapped from her vengeful thoughts that in fact had nothing to do with Krystal, the Fifth Hokage‛s expression brightened. "Yes, I did. I have a mission for you. Naruto-kun, you already have your mission, so you may go."

Naruto nodded with a "See ya later, Tsunade baa-chan; Krystal-chan," and left both women alone in the office, the junior waiting patiently for the senior to begin.

Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke quickly. "All right, originally, your whole squad was only going to be sent on a few solo missions, but some thing has come up and an allying nation has a mission request for us. They need four ninja for an escort mission; the details of which you will find in this scroll. Here is a list of your teammates for this mission and where they should be. I would elaborate further, but I‛m a little hung over right now . . . ."

A sweat drop formed on Krystal‛s head as she took the named items, but she nodded anyway. The hangover explained why Tsunade had seemed positively venomous. But that aside, she overlooked the list handed to her.

Inuzuka Kiba was number one, which would of course include his trusty companion Akamaru. The former was a brunette chuunin with red fang-like markings on his cheeks and wore his Konoha hitaiate in the traditional way so it covered his forehead. Thin black irises from his small eyes would stare from his tan face. At his new age of fifteen, his wardrobe had changed in that he wore a black leather jacket with a large quantity of zippers found mostly in clothing from the 80s and a fishnet muscle shirt underneath it. He wore grey capris and the traditional zori worn by all ninja. Akamaru is his large white dog that had grown large enough that Kiba could ride him like a horse. Ironically, the list said they were helping out at one of the local pet care facilities.

Second was Hyuuga Hinata, Krystal‛s cousin. Her and Krystal shared similar characteristics, in that they both possessed the lavendar-white byakugan eye and dark hair, though Hinata‛s was more blue-violet in color and reached to her hips. She seemed much kinder as well, even with her headband clearly presenting itself around her neck. Her overly baggy purple jacket hid her figure, making it less obvious and her navy blue capris seemed big as well. She wore the more summery and feminine zori. The list did not give anything specific on her whereabouts.

But these were not the two names that made her feel slightly upset.

_Yamanaka Ino._ A former and possibly current fangirl of Sasuke‛s, Ino was one of the more girly and annoying ninja Krystal new. She would wear the blonde locks she had grown long due to a rumor that Sasuke liked girls with a certain length of it in a high ponytail and allowed for part of it to hang over her right eye. Being one who took a great deal of thought into her appearance, she wore a sleeveless purple midriff-bearing turtleneck shirt with a skirt that matched in color but would have left her front bare had it not been for the fishnet shorts she wore under. Krystal sighed in relief once the list stated Ino would be helping out at her family‛s flower shop instead of visiting Sasuke‛s cell.

After a moment‛s silence, Tsunade decided she would rather have the office to herself and dismissed Krystal once saying she wanted her in Tanzaku Town, where she was to meet with the clients, by nightfall. Krystal simply smiled and acknowledged the order with an "Okay," before leaving.

* * *

A tiny and hesitant smile tugged at the corner of the kunoichi‛s lips. "Forgive me, Sasuke-san, but I am not your Krystal. My name is Hyuuga Hinata—I-I‛m her cousin."

The Uchiha leaned back in bitter disappointment when he learned her true identity and realized now the difference in appearance between her and Krystal. She seemed more gentle, wore purple shades as the color in her jacket, and she had much straighter hair. Feeling rejected for some reason, he stared at the ceiling again. Did he even know a Hinata? He then remembered that she was the only other Hyuuga in his graduating class at the Academy.

"Get on with it already, then," he said.

"O-on with what?"

"I assume you‛re here to say something about how much you ‛missed‛ me, right? Like the fangirls? So let‛s save ourselves the trouble and just say it already," he said arrogantly, wanting her to leave.

Hinata shook her head with a blush. "Oh—n-no, that that‛s not why I‛m here! I-I like someone else, b-but I just . . . I need to talk to you about . . . about Krystal-chan."

". . . ." Although he had not spoken, Hinata could tell she had caught his attention when he bowed his head slightly to at least look her in the eye.

"W-well, you see, erm . . . Krystal-chan told me about . . . about what happened when you left and I just . . . I wanted to know . . . . Why did you do it?" she started, eyes traveling to the floor at the intensity of his stare.

"I had my reasons," he replied coldly, lowering his head completely to see her. "And she knew those reasons, too."

"B-but I don‛t get it. I thought that, that you LIKED Krystal—you know, like m-more than a friend?"

His eyes widened slightly, now thankful for how cool the cell was as he all of a sudden felt warmer.

"You . . . . You were just, kinder to her than most people and you tw-two just seemed to have great chemistry . . .," her voice died along with all confidence when Sasuke began to glare.

"That—That doesn‛t prove anything—What do you know? And what does it matter, anyway? It‛s obvious she doesn‛t care because she‛s not here."

"S-sasuke-san, I don‛t th-think you understand. Krystal-chan, she re-really did mi—"

"_Bark Bark!_" A dog‛s barking cut Hinata‛s statement off and her gaze shifted quickly to her left, eyes wide in surprise as a white dog the size of a horse tackled her to the ground.

"Akamaru!" she exclaimed.

Shortly after, a boy Sasuke remembered as Kiba followed, hopping onto Akamaru‛s back. He seemed amused at finding Hinata where she was.

"Oi, Hinata," he called.

"K-kiba-kun?" she questioned once standing again. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Sasuke watched this scene just as, if not _more _annoyed than before. More than ever he wished for their departure.

"We got a mission. You, Ino, Krystal and I. Krystal probably woulda come and got you herself, but I think she just wanted to avoid Sasuke—Nearly bit my head off when I refused the first time. Anyway, who‛re you—Oh." Kiba just then realized whose cell they were standing in front of. "Well . . . . That‛s awkward. Hinata and I have to get ready for the mission now so maybe we‛ll catch ya later. Sayounara, Sasuke!"

But of course, Sasuke had not listened to the last part. His mind was lingering on "I think she just wanted to avoid Sasuke." _Avoiding?_ Not that he cared, there was no reason for him to care at all. The possibility of her anger had already crossed his mind—Why did _Kiba‛s_ word changed anything?

**Because, Sasuke-kun! 'Tis like a confirmation, and there‛s naught you can do about it,** a voice pointed out in his head.

"Shut up—What do you know?" he retorted, eyes seeming to shoot poison darts wherever they looked.

**Well, it **_**is**_** all your fault! If you had listened to her, then you wouldn‛t be here, now, would you? You wouldn‛t have been in the hospital, either. You wouldn‛t of had to recover from Orochimaru-san trying to steal your soul!**

"I said SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. "LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!" His breathe became heavy, anger coursing through his veins. Even though the voice did not respond, he backhanded the wall hard enough that a small crack was formed. _I have to get out of here . . . SOON._

**End of Chapter Three**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Four: Things I Already Know

"I don't like that tone you are using Krystal. Change it. And if this was a matter of just 'screwing up' as you so charmingly put it, then this would have been settled a long time ago! Frankly, if you were to have left three years ago with _Sasuke_ instead of the Fox Boy, you would be much stronger than you are now," Zakuro claimed as she crossed her arms, appalled by the way Krystal was acting and not knowing just on how many nerves she was stepping on.

To Krystal, this was the straw that broke the camel's back, and instead of obeying her mother, she raised her voice to an even higher volume. "AND BECOME A TRAITOR TO THE VILLAGE?! You would rather me become a rogue ninja instead of staying a genin? **You would want me to end up in prison like Uchiha?!**" _You don't think I've thought of that?_

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young lady!"

* * *

Please review, thank you for reading!! God bless!!


	8. Things I Already Know

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "Shut up—What do you know?" he retorted, eyes seeming to shoot poison darts wherever they looked.

****

Well, it _is_ all your fault! If you had listened to her, then you wouldn't be here, now, would you? You wouldn't have been in the hospital, either. You wouldn't of had to recover from Orochimaru-san trying to steal your soul!

"I said SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. "LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!" His breathe became heavy, anger coursing through his veins. Even though the voice did not respond, he backhanded the wall hard enough that a small crack was formed. _I have to get out of here . . . SOON._

**Chapter 4: Things I Already Know**

"I wish Kiba would hurry up already. I mean, seriously, with Akamaru‛s nose, he should‛ve found Hinata in no time, right?" Ino complained as her and Krystal waited outside the prison, the former less patient than the latter.

"I guess so," Krystal replied distantly, not caring a smidgen for the blonde‛s complaints or for what was taking Kiba so long. She was more concerned with why Akamaru‛s nose found Hinata _here_. What business would Hinata have at Konoha prison? "We have plenty of time, though. Tsunade baa-chan only wants us there by nightfall."

"Well, yeah, but if we get there early, then maybe we can take a look around the town and shops there. Do you have any idea how long it‛s been since I‛ve been at Tanzaku Town?"

"No, I don‛t." _Hinata wouldn‛t come to visit Uchiha, right? She barely knew him . . . ._

"Well, it‛s been a long time . . . . Now that I think about it, it‛s been awhile since I‛ve been _anywhere_ outside Konoha. Tsunade-sama‛s been assigning me missions inside the village—even though I‛m a chuunin."

Krystal only nodded. _Nah, she wouldn‛t have the GUTS to talk to him, she‛s not that bold at all . . . ._ "Couldn‛t be . . . ." she murmured aloud.

"Huh?"

"Oh. Nothing. Kiba and Hinata are coming back," Krystal said, snapping out of her thoughts and using Kiba and Hinata as a cover up. Ino looked at the entrance as Krystal did, watching the two other chuunin and dog approach.

"Okay, I got ‛er. So what are the mission details?" Kiba announced.

Giving an annoyed look to Hinata, whom averted her gaze sheepishly, the other Hyuuga opened the scroll she obtained for the Fifth Hokage and began to read aloud. "‛Your mission is a request from one of the feudal lords of an allying nation called, 'Britain.' You are to meet his son, by the name of Maboroshi, in Tanzaku Town and escort him as an addition to his original guard to the Sand Village. This mission is critical, as Maboroshi is to be arranged to be bound in holy matrimony with the daughter of one of the Wind Country‛s feudal lord to finalize the alliance between the two countries. This mission must succeed, or else Konoha‛s own alliance with both the Wind Country and Britain will be put in jeopardy.‛ Britain? Where the heck is that?"

Ino shrugged. "Who cares? I wonder if there‛ll be any eye candy on this trip . . . ."

"This sounds like one of those fly-by missions. So easy . . ." Kiba said as he stretched and put his hands behind his head. _But at least it‛s just me and the ladies!_

Krystal simply rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she wants us in Tanzaku Town by nightfall, so when should we meet up after packing? Noon-ish?"

"Sure."

"That sounds about right."

"All right then, we‛ll meet at Konoha‛s gates by noon."

Ino and Kiba went their separate ways, and the Hyuuga girls left in the same direction that was different from the others as their destination was the same. Neither spoke for awhile, Krystal getting some key points across to Hinata through her body language alone: Narrowed eyes; mouth twisted in suspicion; her overall expression gave the impression that she was glowering. Hinata started to fidget and bite her lip, nervously looking around to avoid Krystal‛s look.

"Wha-what‛s the m-matter, Krystal-cha-chan?"

". . ."

"Wh-why are you glaring?" _I feel chills running down my spine!_

". . ."

"You‛re really beginning to sca--"

"What were you doing at the prison, huh? Who were you visiting? Who do you POSSIBLY know that would be in there?!"

"Ah! N-no one! No one at all!"

"It had to be **someone** Hinata! People don‛t just go visit there on a whim! Was it Uchiha?"

Hinata suddenly stopped and stared at the ground. "You‛ll . . . . You‛ll th-thank me someday," she said and concentrated chakra to her feet to aide in an escape Krystal could not possibly follow as she jumped onto the nearest rooftop. Krystal stopped herself and considered running after, not caring how futile it would be, but decided against it.

_I just wish I knew WHY she went to go see him . . . ._

* * *

Later, as Krystal began packing for the mission and tried to think of what Hinata could have been talking to Sasuke about, she found herself thinking of only him as well. Wondering what he had learned over the past three years; how much stronger he had gotten; what he was doing now and even if he had thought about her like she had him. The last question made her uneasy as she wondered if maybe she _should_ have taken Naruto‛s offer of going with her . . . .

_No, even if I wanted to, I couldn‛t. I still __**can‛t,**_ _not yet,_ her hands stopped moving as her eyes stung yet again. Two quick knocks coming from the door, followed by her mother‛s voice, made her quickly wipe at them in case any tears had drifted down.

"Krystal? Are you decent?" Hyuuga Zakuro asked.

"Yeah, Mom."

"All right then, I‛m coming in," she said, true to her word when she crossed the threshold seconds later. Although directly related, Zakuro and Krystal contrasted almost as much in looks as they did personality. The elder of the two had noticeably sharper eyes and had grown out her smooth and straight locks, letting it reach to just the tip of her emerald-colored obi. Floral designs on her blue kimono were of the same shades.

"Is there something you need, Mom?"

"I‛ve heard that you‛ve been assigned another mission."

"Yeah, is that a cause for concern?"

"Try not to get in anyone‛s way. This mission deals with both Britain and Suna, both allying nations to Konoha and it would be very problematic if something went wrong because of you. Both of us know you were only a third wheel on that trip you took with one of the legendary sannin and the Fox Boy."

"Don‛t worry, Mom, I don‛t plan on being the hindrance . . . . And do you have to call Naruto ‛the Fox Boy‛?"

"But that‛s what he is, with that _filth_ sealed inside of him. And I can only hope that you aren‛t a hindrance. But, you are only a genin."

"Well, it was kinda hard to take the exam since—Oh well, I dunno, I was **traveling around for three years!** And you know what, Naruto-kun is more than just the Fox, why can‛t any of you adults see that?"

"That may be true, but you are still a genin nonetheless. You SHOULD have become a chuunin the first time around, like that Nara kid. But no, you had to lose that battle in the preliminaries. _To a sound village ninja!_"

"That was three years ago, get over it already! Get off my case about my ninja status—You are only telling me things I already know! Yeah, I screwed up—I don‛t need you reminding me of that!" Krystal yelled.

"I don‛t like that tone you are using Krystal. Change it. And if this was a matter of just ‛screwing up‛ as you so charmingly put it, then this would have been settled a long time ago! Frankly, if you were to have left three years ago with _Sasuke_ instead of the Fox Boy, you would be much stronger than you are now," Zakuro claimed as she crossed her arms, appalled by the way Krystal was acting and not knowing just on how many nerves she was stepping on.

To Krystal, this was the straw that broke the camel‛s back, and instead of obeying her mother, she raised her voice to an even higher volume. "AND BECOME A TRAITOR TO THE VILLAGE?! You would rather me become a rogue ninja instead of staying a genin? **You would want me to end up in prison like Uchiha?!**" _You don‛t think I‛ve thought of that?_

"Don‛t you dare raise your voice at me, young lady!"

An awkward silence commenced as mother and daughter glared into each other‛s eyes. Zakuro seemed surprised at the retaliation, a blush of fluster flushing her face and the whites of her eyes being the dominant color. Krystal, on the other hand, was plainly venomous, trembling to the point in which she continued packing, just to give her hands something to do. In a way that made her seem ashamed, Zakuro looked away first and turned her back to leave. It wasn‛t until she was in the doorway did she glance back and say something in an impossibly soft tone that Krystal just barely heard.

"Maybe I wouldn‛t have wanted you to end up in prison . . . . But then, maybe you would be someone worth the trouble."

As soon as the door closed, Krystal answered her impulse to launch herself onto her bed and buried her face into a pillow to muffle her screams. _I hate her! I hate her hate her hate her hate her! How could she say that?!_

Ever since Krystal was little, the maternal bond between her and her mother was strained and questionable. At least, that was how it had been since Zakuro forced Krystal into ninja training. Neither woman could seem to see eye to eye when it came to most subjects. _Dang it . . . . First Naruto-kun tries to get me to see Uchiha, and then my mom begins badgering me about my ninja status. Why? WHY can‛t I do anything __**right?**_ Slowly, she raised her head a little, bringing her chin just off the pillow as she looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. The time read "10:45" and she decided she had enough time before she had to meet the others in which to take a nap.

* * *

Zakuro tried to keep a straight face as she left the room and even as she walked down the hall in an attempt to keep a strong appearance. She did not let her exterior crumble until she reached her own room, using both hands behind her to close the sliding doors and slid down them herself so her forehead touched her knees. Not a word escaped her scarlet lips for she bit them, and not a thought she did not want would cross her mind as she was clearing it. _It‛s what‛s best for her, really . . . . I didn‛t do anything wrong,_ she tried convincing herself with little luck. It was more or less the last few lines she had said which she had a hard time excusing. What could she have been thinking?

A tear glistened as it fell even with the room‛s dim lighting and was wiped away quickly. No excuse would be adequate enough to let her have such a moment of weakness! She had to be strong . . . . For Krystal‛s sake and her own it would be of no help if she was found in her own room at this time a day crying like she was.

Tentatively, she looked at the picture of a man on her bedside table with an aspect of yearning in her eyes. "Oh Yuuta . . . . What would you do? How would you fix this?"

* * *

_"I hate you! You and everything you‛ve become—I take back what I said about loving you! You want broken bonds, then there! Ours is broken!"_

Why couldn‛t he stop thinking about her? Why were those particular words ringing through his head? Even if they were some of the last he had heard from her, why did they have to play over and over, like a broken record? She may not have actually meant it . . . . From what he had heard, woman could be extremely fickle; they had a great deal of trouble making up their minds.

_"I . . . I love you. More than a friend and in a different way from a brother. There‛s no way I‛d ever be able to let you go."_

_"I hate you! You and everything you‛ve become—I take back what I said about loving you! You want broken bonds, then there! Ours is broken!"_

Wether this myth was true, or not, he did not know. Either way, knowing would not confirm a thing because he would still not know wether or not Krystal herself was fickle,so it did not ease his concerns any. Unless it meant any grudges she had would be short lived . . . .

**Oh come **_**on**_** what makes you think she WOULD hold a grudge anyway? You did NOTHING wrong!**

**Oh yes he did! If he hadn‛t, don‛t you think Krystal-chan would've visited by now? She‛s mad, obviously! It‛s been three weeks, and I doubt she was that busy!!**

**Okay, so she may be mad, but what can he do about it? He‛s stuck in this darn place for who knows how much longer, if they don‛t decide to execute him for treason. That‛s why we should break out!**

"Shut up, you two," Sasuke muttered under his breathe to the voices in head. "You‛re only telling me things I already know."

**And leave you to talk to yourself?** both voices chorused. **People‛d think you‛re crazy.**

"If I‛m talking to you idiots as if you‛re here than I guess I already am."

**. . . .**

Sasuke smiled smugly. "That‛s what I thought."

* * *

"You‛re late. Krystal!" Ino scolded with hands on her hips as Krystal jogged to reach her, Hinata, Akamaru and Kiba. Krystal apologized sheepishly in front of them. "Whatever. Let‛s just leave already, I want‛a get to Tanzaku Town as soon as possible."

"Okay then, let‛s go," Kiba urged. "Last one there buys everybody lunch!" In a flash, he and Akamaru were running past the gates at top speed. Krystal, Hinata and Ino all looked at each other first in confusion at what just took place and then shrugged before following.

**End of Chapter Four**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:. Chapter Five: Someone I Used to Know

Krystal only blushed and nodded with an almost giddy smile. It would be three day long trek to Sunagakure, and Ino would most likely make the group linger for a bit to check out a few things. She wondered how this mission was going to end up, after all . . . . For some reason, an image of Sasuke flashed through her mind's eye. He had his back to her, looking back with a side-long glance. Her smile dissolved to a near sad one as her eyes narrowed.

"Is there something wrong, Krystal-san?" Maboroshi asked.

"Eh? Oh, no. I'm sorry. You just . . . remind me, of someone I used to know," Krystal replied and realized it was true. His skills with a sword; the fangirls that had swarmed around him; some of the things he would say; even the way his white blouse showed part of his chest. Despite how heavily accented his voice was, it could still melt any girl's heart. Maboroshi reminded her of Sasuke.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! God Bless you!


	9. Someone I Used to Know

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "You're late. Krystal!" Ino scolded with hands on her hips as Krystal jogged to reach her, Hinata, Akamaru and Kiba. Krystal apologized sheepishly in front of them. "Whatever. Let's just leave already, I want'a get to Tanzaku Town as soon as possible."

"Okay then, let's go," Kiba urged. "Last one there buys everybody lunch!" In a flash, he and Akamaru were running past the gates at top speed. Krystal, Hinata and Ino all looked at each other first in confusion at what just took place and then shrugged before following.

**Chapter 5: Someone I Used to Know**

Hotel Kagura. The three chuunin, dog and genin looked up to it‛s grandness almost with an expression of awe. Though it was perhaps only four stories high, it seemed to reach into the sky and made the other smaller hotels and such around it seem like only simple tea houses.

"It‛s so . . . big," Hinata commented.

"I think the owner might be compensating for something," chuckled her teammate.

Krystal shook her head. "I highly doubt that," she said, having met the owner of Hotel Kagura a few instances before during her trip with Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Why?"

"Because—Never mind, I‛ll let you see for yourself."

Kiba gave her a questioning look, but dismissed the statement at the moment and allowed the girls to enter the hotel before. They were greeted at the entrance by a woman with short violet hair, blue eyes and a red lipstick that stuck out on her luminescent face. Her kimono was colored with shades of lilac and decorated with golden floral designs.

Krystal gave Kiba a look. "See?"

He simply shrugged. "Hey, ya never know, these days."

She rolled her eyes as Kagura finally arrived to a stop in front of them. "Welcome, you must be the Konoha ninja assigned to protect Maboroshi-sama, correct? We weren‛t expecting for another few hours . . . . Oh well, my name is Kagura, the owner of this hotel. Allow me to show you where you will be staying as Maboroshi-sama has informed me he wishes to extend your stay until morning." She then realized Krystal‛s presence, who smiled a fake, polite smile, and her previous cordial expression turned sour. "Oh . . . it‛s _you_ again. Where‛s the old man and that blonde kid?"

"Oh, don‛t worry, they‛re not with me. I‛m traveling with different company today," Krystal replied

"That‛s good. You and that blonde kid nearly tore up my hotel last time you were here with all those pranks and practical jokes. Heaven forbid if you two ever come here on an April Fools‛ Day," Kagura said with a nearly mournful look on her face that stayed for a moment longer before the persona of a happy hotel owner overtook her again. "Please, follow me, and I—Oh, I didn‛t realize . . . . Sir, we can‛t let such a large dog in, I‛m afraid."

"What‛re you talking about?" Kiba asked, glancing over his shoulder at Akamaru. "He‛s not _that_ big."

"He‛s the size of a horse! He won‛t be able to—"

"Is there a problem here, Miss Kagura?" stepped in a young woman with long and beautiful red hair. She looked at Kagura with eyes of a more forest green pigment and wore clothes that made her seem casual yet have an air of authority at the same time. They consisted of a black blouse, a navy pleated skirt, a dark red tie, and a blazer nearly matching the color of her skin and belt where her sword hung from.

"I—W-well, erm . . . . His dog," Kagura stuttered.

"And what‛s wrong with pets? This one doesn‛t believe you have a rule against them, as you let Lady Shijimi bring in her cat with her this morning. You have something against dogs?"

"No, but this one‛s the size of a horse! He‛s not even going to fit in the hallway!"

The mysterious woman now looked at the ninja and Akamaru. "That could pose a problem . . . ."

"Actually, it‛s not that big a deal," Kiba cut in after having stared at the red head for the entirety of her presence. Grin wide and the red color coming to his face lost among his fang marks, he made a hand sign that triggered the transformation jutsu for Akamaru, changing him into Kiba‛s double. They both gave a look to Kagura that asked Are You Satisfied?

"Big dogs make big messes," she retaliated strongly, becoming cross.

The other woman sighed. "If this one‛s party pays you some extra, would that help you change your mind?"

Intrigued by the offer, Kagura held her chin, giving a thoughtful look as dollar signs appeared in her eyes. "That all depends . . . . How much are we talking, here?"

"You can talk about that with Lord Maboroshi himself. This one will lead the ninja to their rooms, so you can take care of the guest who‛s about to make off with one of your vases."

Kagura had been about to argue further, but instead nearly gave herself whiplash as she turned her attention to the vase-snatcher. "Hey you!"

The woman chuckled as Kagura left and then addressed the ninja. "Follow this one before Miss Kagura finishes with the thief," she winked before walking down the hall and to the stairs. Kiba followed first more eagerly then he normally would have, making sure to stay close and Akamaru followed after. The girls followed next, wondering why Kiba was so excited.

"Oh! It just occurred to this one that this one never told you this one‛s name. It‛s Hayden Isabella Bos, but you can just call this one Hayden. This one‛s part of Lord Maboroshi‛s original guard," she said over her shoulder.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"H-hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Krystal."

"Hiya!"

At the third floor, they stopped in front of rooms 306 and 307. Hayden turned to face the ninja. "As this one‛s sure Miss Kagura has told you, Lord Maboroshi doesn‛t wish to leave ‛til tomorrow. So you four—"

"Bark!"

"Sorry, er . . . five have 306 and 307. We‛re gonna have a little meeting later in the day, too, and that‛ll be when you can meet the rest of the guard. We‛ll also fill ya in on the whole situation then, too. Well . . . . Make yourselves comfortable! This one has other business to attend to," she said before going back to whence they all came.

"Woah, Hayden, wait up!" Kiba said as he jogged to catch up to her. He wanted to get to know her a little better.

"Figures," Krystal smiled as she opened the door. "Been here only fifteen minutes and he‛s already found a skirt to chase."

Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement as they entered the room. The walls were decorated with a few scrolls featuring drawings made by famous artists, such as Katsushika Hokusai, and there were a few plants in the corners to give it a traditional Japanese feeling to it. Krystal however payed no attention to the room‛s decor and immediately seated herself at the kotatsu in the center of the room where three platters of food were covered to keep them warm. Rubbing her hands together, she said in an overly-cheerful voice, "Let‛s eat! I‛m starved; Itadakimasu!" and she began shoveling hot rice and raw sushi down her esophagus. Hinata and Ino did the same, without neglecting their table manners.

When her belly was nice and full, Krystal set down her chopsticks on the empty plate in front of her, keeping the oddly cheerful atmosphere about her as she said, "Well, I‛m getting a little tired now, so I think I‛ll go take a nap. Wake me later, ‛kay?"

"Okay," Ino replied as she watched her leave into the next room. The blonde waited until the door was closed before saying anything. "She‛s taking it a lot better than I thought she would. Sasuke being back, I mean."

"I see . . . . So even you know about her and Sasuke-san."

"Who doesn‛t? It was kinda obvious with her depression happening right when Sasuke left. "

"Actually, a few people don‛t know. And, I think she‛s still depressed, but she doesn‛t want anyone to know it. Maybe it‛s partly from pride, but Krystal-chan‛s the kind of person who tries to hide her pain from others because she doesn‛t want to make them suffer. I think that, deep down, it‛s eating her on the inside, even if it‛s unlikely since she had changed so much when she came back."

"Oh . . . ."

"What about you? Weren‛t you a Sasuke fangirl?"

Ino smiled a little. "I used to be . . . but, not so much anymore . . . . I guess that, while he was gone, my feelings for him slowly dried up. Distance doesn‛t always make the heart grow fonder, I guess. I‛m happy he‛s back and all, but I think I might‛ve fallen for someone else . . . ."

"Who?"

A blush crossed Ino‛s face. "No way! I‛m not telling, it‛s _so_ embarrassing!"

"Okay," Hinata gave in, not one for confrontations or fishing information from someone.

* * *

_I‛m not fooling anyone, am I? Since when am I ever that bubbly?_ Krystal wondered as she stared at the chipping white paint of the ceiling. Maintaining a cheerful attitude had been much easier between the time of her and Naruto‛s return to Konoha and Sasuke‛s. She had also been able to do it in a more believable manner.

The sound of clashing metal coming from the outside brought Krystal from the reverie and caught her interest enough that she went to the window and leaned over the sill, peeking at the streets below. Without the aide of her byakugan, she could only make out a small crowd gathering around two men, whom appeared to be fencing.

_This could certainly get interesting,_ she thought to herself, deeming it unnecessary to add the part in about needing to get Sasuke off her mind. With ease, she pulled herself to a crouch on the window sill and concentrated chakra to the bottom of her feet so that when she scaled down the rest of the building, she wouldn‛t fall and kill herself. When she reached the first story, she jumped from the wall, flipped, and landed right in front of the crowd, startling some onlookers.

Now that she was closer to the battle, she could see the features of the two fencers, and the first one was quite the pretty boy with shockingly bright green eyes and golden brown hair. He could not have been much older than Krystal, perhaps in his early twenties at the most. Despite his height, he was on the scrawny side, but it was a good look for him. He also appeared to be the dominant one in the fight.

In contrast, the other looked the part of a brute, what with his muscles bulging under his open white vest and muscle shirt.; bone-chilling black eyes; dark, buzz-cut hair style. His handle of the sword relied more on force than actual skill as compared to Pretty Boy whom fought deftly.

"You aren‛t going to win by prancing around like a little girly ballerina, Pretty Boy," the brute taunted. "Were you training to be a geisha at one point, by chance?"

Amongst his opponent‛s insults, Pretty Boy simply hopped atop the near by stacks of hay he had nearly backed into and used the elevation to his advantage by executing a few attacks to the brute‛s upper body and head; attacks parried just in the nick of time. At that moment, he decided to keep his insults to himself, having been intimidated by the silence and hopped onto the haystacks himself., taking the opportunity to strike at Pretty Boy‛s side, but was blocked at the last moment. Sparks from the clash flew.

_This __**is**_ _getting interesting__,_ Krystal thought with a smile as the brute sent a flurry of shrikes at Pretty Boy that brought him to the edge of the haystack, cornering him. As he was obviously a man from a country lacking ninja expertise, Krystal wondered how Pretty Boy was going to get out of this one—_Wait . . . . Did he just use chakra?!_

There was hardly any other explanation to explain Pretty Boy‛s action that had followed being cornered. It looked as if, from a last resort, he had used chakra to momentarily scale up the building near him to get behind the brute. From that position, he had swept his leg across the back of the Brute‛s knees, causing him to fall back. Then, Pretty Boy put a foot on the Brute‛s stomach and said in a heavily accented voice, "I believe you owe me ten thousand ryo (about a hundred American dollars, I'd imagine), Takashi-san."

Embarrassed to have lost to someone smaller than him, the Brute, or "Takashi," handed over his money to Pretty Boy and sheathed his sword, leaving with what little dignity he felt he had left. Pretty Boy was immediately surrounded by a swarm of teenage girls with hearts in their eyes and squealing in delight. Krystal had to elbow her way out of the crowd without much enthusiasm.

_I‛m glad I was never that obsessive . . . . Being a closet fangirl sure had its advantages back then . . .,_ she thought wistfully, once free of the crowd and began playing with a small red rose pendant on a silver chain around her neck, memories coming back to her. Some were from the last "Sasuke Retrieval" mission she had tagged along on a long time ago. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into an intense fight, she could remember that much, but she never bared witness to it; she was to weak at heart and hid from _him_ the entire time. But she could remember the few instances that she had caught a glimpse of Sasuke and his skill with the kusanagi, or grass cutter sword. Seeing that bout of street fencing just then and the fangirls were bringing those memories alive.

Amidst those thoughts, some that she was more willing to have than others, she suddenly found her face buried into something warm and soft, yet at the same time, firm and muscular. The pace of her heart fastened as she realized she heard the beating of someone else‛s and slowly lifted her head to stared into a pair of vaguely familiar green eyes. To her embarrassment, she had bumped into Pretty Boy. He smiled gently at how her voice cracked and her eyes nearly swirled.

"I-I‛m so-sorry about that! I-I was just sorta l-lost in . . . in . . . ."

"Thought?"

"Ye-yeah . . ." _Oh my__**gosh!**__ I sound worse than HINATA!_ "B-but hold on a second—Weren‛t you surrounded by the fangirls?—Was Takashi-san fighting a replica this whole time? But even if you COULD make one, I-I doubt y-you could do one so well . . . . How?"

He chuckled. "No, Takashi-san was not fighting a replica. I simply used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu) to avoid the fangirls. Are you walking this way?" Krystal nodded, feeling stupid. "Well then, allow me to escort you."

Giggles erupted from her vocal cords as she processed his words.

"What‛s so funny?" he frowned.

"Er—W-well, it‛s just that—You‛re not from around here, a-are you? We don‛t really talk like that, much . . . . All formal and . . . yeah."

"Oh, is that all? Now how am I going to charm the ladies?" he joked, earning another bout of giggles from Krystal.

"I don‛t think you‛ll have much of a problem with that."

"Well, you have a point there. By the way, my name is Maboroshi. It‛s one of the Japanese terms for ‛dream‛, if I remember correctly. Etiquette requires one to introduce oneself before asking the name of another," he said while extending his hand.

"Maboroshi-san . . .? That‛s a nice name," she replied as a pang in her heart began to swell and she shook his hand. That was a Sasuke line . . . . "My name‛s Hyuuga Krystal, but you can just call me ‛Krystal,'" she said, blushing.

"It‛s a pleasure meeting you, Krystal-san, you have a beautiful name as well. An English name for a Japanese beauty?"

"Yeah, my father had a certain fetish for English names when I was born . . . . Wait—Now I know where I‛ve heard your name before! You‛re the Britain Feudal Lord‛s son—Maboroshi_-sama!_"

"Er . . . . Have we met before?"

"Oh, no—I‛m one of the ninja from Konoha assigned to protect you on your way to Suna." _Oh man . . . I kinda __**flirted**__with the guy I‛m supposed to be protecting . . . . __**And he‛s engaged!**_

"Great! This means we get to spend more time together after this!"

Krystal only blushed and nodded with an almost giddy smile. It would be three day long trek to Sunagakure, and Ino would most likely make the group linger for a bit to check out a few things. She wondered how this mission was going to end up, after all . . . . For some reason, an image of Sasuke flashed through her mind‛s eye. He had his back to her, looking back with a side-long glance. Her smile dissolved to a near sad one as her eyes narrowed.

"Is there something wrong, Krystal-san?" Maboroshi asked.

"Eh? Oh, no. I‛m sorry. You just . . . remind me, of someone I used to know," Krystal replied and realized it was true. His skills with a sword; the fangirls that had swarmed around him; some of the things he would say; even the way his white blouse showed part of his chest. Despite how heavily accented his voice was, it could still melt any girl‛s heart. Maboroshi reminded her of Sasuke.

"Erm . . . . Okay, I‛m wondering wether or not that‛s good or bad . . . ."

"I‛m still trying to decide. Right now, it could go either way."

"Well then. Maybe I can try to change that point of view for the better," he smiled, charmingly.

* * *

Krystal closed the hotel room door feeling an odd medley of emotions; most of them, positive. Oddly, her head was light and she was giddy to the a point in which she had only felt in a few instances. Her face was hot, her heart was beating out of it‛s normal rhythm and her head was filled with thoughts of Sasuke, which made her feel heavy and light at the same time, but there was not as much pain as there would normally be.

Ino and Hinata, who had entertained themselves through conversation the entire time, looked at her curiously until Ino demanded to know where Krystal had been.

"I went around town for a bit—Is that a crime, Ino-pig?" she insulted but it did not contain it‛s usual venom. "I needed to clear my head a bit, but now I‛m kinda tired, so I think I‛ll go take that nap now."

"Hey! I‛m not a pig!" Ino yelled, but Krystal had already entered the bedroom portion and closed the door behind her before the statement was finished.

_Ino can be so annoying sometimes__,_ she thought when plopping onto the same bed she had earlier face-down and turned her head to the side a little so she was looking out the window. _And Maboroshi-sama . . . . He makes me think of Uchiha so much . . . . Can I . . . handle that?_

**End of Chapter Five**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Six: Maybe

"Hey, Sasuke! I finally caught ya when you're not sleeping!"

"What do you want, Loser?" Just what he needed: Another loud person to converse with and worsen his headache.

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to the guy who's about to release you from this dump?" The blonde retorted, showcasing and jingling a few keys on a metal ring.

"Tsunade baa-chan's letting ya out of the jail, bit on probation. You won't be allowed outta the village or on any missions for awhile, and there's gonna be a jonin babysittin' ya," he teased.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! God bless!


	10. Maybe

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "I went around town for a bit—Is that a crime, Ino-pig?" she insulted but it did not contain it‛s usual venom. "I needed to clear my head a bit, but now I‛m kinda tired, so I think I‛ll go take that nap now."

"Hey! I‛m not a pig!" Ino yelled, but Krystal had already entered the bedroom portion and closed the door behind her before the statement was finished.

_Ino can be so annoying sometimes__,_ she thought when plopping onto the same bed she had earlier face-down and turned her head to the side a little so she was looking out the window. _And Maboroshi-sama . . . . He makes me think of Uchiha so much . . . . Can I . . . handle that?_

**Chapter Six: Maybe**

"Wow . . .," Maboroshi murmured as he stared at Krystal‛s eyes. "The infamous byakugan eye." The trip for Sunagakure had started a few hours ago, and Krystal‛s ears had been filled with compliments similar to those for the majority of the said time frame, though she had only started using her byakugan moments before.

Lips curling into a smirk, she asked, "Are these eyes really so amazing?"

"Yes, from what I have heard . . . you have the ability to see all that is around you: chakra points, chakra networks; far distances . . . . But from where I stand they hold a great beauty within them, too. Well, despite the fact that you look as though you have one hell of a migraine, there‛s a perfect reflection of nature‛s bounty within them. At this moment you can see the blue of the sky and the green of the trees. I bet they would look even _more_ dazzling after sunset . . . . The colors would bring an unrivaled radiance to the rest of your features."

"Hm . . . . Does this ‛you are radiant and beautiful' speech work will ALL the girls?" Krystal asked as pleasantly as she could with Sasuke flashing through her mind again. The crimson colors of his sharingan would sometimes have made her think of sunset. "Besides, I‛ve always found the byakugan to be kinda creepy. When I first tried using it, I had enough chakra to activate it, but not to it‛s full extent. I was only able to see through my Uncle Hiashi-sama‛s clothes. I think I fainted after that . . . ."

"Ahahahahahahahaha!!!! Maybe having the byakugan wouldn‛t be so fun after all . . . ."

"No, I suppose not . . . . Tell me, Maboroshi-sama— and I‛m sure Hinata noticed this, too—But the majority of you have more chakra than the average human would, yet less than a trained ninja would be at your ages. Why is that?"

"Oh, did you think the Lands of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning were the only countries with ninja training? Britain may not have the same sort of program or one as well developed, but the three of us each trained there at one point, right Ed?"

"Right you are, Lord Maboroshi. Ed remembers it quite well," Mister Edward James Bos answered. Older than Maboroshi and Hayden, Edward was nearly the eldest of the complete guard at twenty-seven years old. Some of his characteristics were the same as his sister‛s, one of which being that he spoke in a way different than most; in his case: referring to himself in third person. He was good-looking, but could hardly compare to Maboroshi and did not share the same fiery hair color as Hayden or her eyes. His dark brown hair and violet eyes gave a cooler and more laid-back look about him. He had been with Ino, guarding the front. "Lord Maboroshi, Hayden and Ed all attended the Academy when it was first opened by Lord Maboroshi‛s mum, God rest her soul."

"This one and everyone else would always get into trouble . . . . Especially in the beginning, for this one. This one was the only girl to attend, much to some people‛s distaste––like Henry. He didn‛t think a girl would be able to complete the program—which is kinda dumb considering a KUNOICHI was the one teaching. And it was only a few years long. But look at this one now—this one is just under Henry!" Hayden said, putting in her two-cents with a triumphant glance to the man in charge.

"Well, Miss Hayden, your case was an odd one and I still find it hard to believe that you were able to get through that rigorous training on your own. Had the Academy continued for more than one year, than I am sure you would have flunked out," Henry replied smugly. So far, this pompous fool had not made to Krystal‛s A-list. His eyes were cold and black like his receding hairline, and his face seemed to be stuck in a sneer, no matter what the situation. He traveled opposite of Krystal on the left side of the carriage with Hinata; she did not seem to enthusiastic about the arrangement.

Hayden, Maboroshi and Edward rolled their eyes at his statement.

"Hold on a minute, Hayden just said the program lasted a few years. What happened?" Kiba asked from the back of his trusty companion, Akamaru. On his suggestion, Hayden was riding behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, though not tight enough to cause him discomfort. It may not have been the best of positions to be in if an enemy were to attack, but it felt nice enough that her cheeks nearly resembled her hair color.

Edward was the one to answer. "Lady Mine died. She was Lord Maboroshi‛s mum and the only actual ninja in Britain. She was from Konoha, and it was her marriage with Lord Alphonse that set the alliance between our countries some years ago. She was the one to start the Academy and teach the classes. When she died, there was no one else to teach the classes, so they were forced to close it down after only a year."

"E-erm . . . . May I ask how she died?" Hinata asked politely.

"That, my dear, is because Lady Mine had taken a leave of absence to visit Konoha when the Academy was on it‛s break sometime in Early October. Poor woman hardly new her place and happened to visit on that dreadful day fifteen years ago when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked. She died trying to protect her old village—which should have torn our alliance to pieces, but Alphonse wouldn‛t have it. He claimed it would be an insult to her if Britain went to war with the Fire County over it. Honestly, this is the very reason why women should not do battle." Henry said. "They get far to emotional for their own good."

_The Kyuubi . . . ._ "Just because Mine-sama died in battle, doesn‛t mean that women in general shouldn‛t. **Tons** of people—male or female—died that night," said Krystal, irritated by the old man‛s sexist views. Out of compassion she held onto Maboroshi‛s hand that hung out the window, having realized how this turn in the conversation had brought a depressed and wistful look on his face, as he had taken a sudden silence and leaned on the window. "I‛m sorry for your loss, Maboroshi-sama, and I‛m confident Mine-sama was a kunoichi to be proud of. She died with the greatest of honors a ninja could ask for."

He shook his head. "I know that, don‛t be sorry . . . . Hn, seems as if I‛ve brought the whole party down . . . . Forgive me, but you are much prettier when you smile, Krystal-san," he added when seeing her downcast expression. "Could I get you to promise me something?"

"Absolutely."

"Never lose the ability to smile. A girl like you shouldn‛t have to be sad, so I think you should smile, always. Would you do that for me?"

Firstly, she could not find it in her to do anything but stare at him blankly. This was not the first time she had been complimented on her smile _or_ told she should always have the ability to do as such, never frown. She would like to say it had been Sasuke who had spoken those words to her, but it had actually been Naruto. Times when Sasuke would say something like that was only a figment of the imagination.

Humoring him with a sweet smile and knowing Sasuke was hovering above her thoughts, she said, "Of course . . . I can do it."

Her reaction seemed to satisfy him. "That‛s a good girl."

Krystal, only realizing then that she was still holding his hand, released it and changed the direction of her byakugan eye forward, letting her mind wander to that certain "someone-she-used-to-know" in Konoha, but did not protest. Maybe she should have visited him while they were both in Konoha after all. There had been plenty of opportunities.

_No. Krystal, you did the right thing not going ot see him. What would you say? What would he do? And . . . . You can‛t go see him again and have it __**not**__ really be him—not again. That can‛t happen again . . . ._

* * *

Thirty-six days, twelve hours and twenty-seven minutes of unrelenting attacks on his pride and threats to his sanity. There were sixteen webs left from the hundreds of spiders he had seen coming through the cold iron bars and cracks in the walls. The only event that had occurred in the said time frame that could be counted as a blessing was the lack of a cellmate, as he preferred the almost silence. The wave of visitors had also significantly depleted, however that left him to entertaining himself. Admittedly, vengeful thoughts could only take him so far and he was insanely bored.

Thoughts of Krystal would still cross his mind, there was hardly anything new there. The voice would also still come and remind him how much he had screwed up. But there was now another voice, sounding more like his own as it said that he _had_ done the right thing. What he was doing wrong now was still staying in Konoha as his brother was still on the loose. Over time, the voices would become more and more real until—

They formed living, breathing bodies, right before his eyes.

It was the third time in that cell that Sasuke questioned his sanity and realized he was the only one who could see them. Despite being his inner baddie and concious, one was female and talked _all of the time_, which was a contradiction to his actual personality. Always, they would argue and fight the same battle they had been fighting in his head for over a month.

Yin was the name of the less annoying one, his name meaning "shadow" and being darker in appearance and personality. He had eyes colored like blood and dark hair that messily framed his dark face. Two small horns poked through his hair and a tail like there would be on the media‛s depiction of Satan poked through his black leather jeans. The skeletal structure of bat-like wings protruded from his back through a black T-shirt. The other, was completely opposite.

She was known as Yang, her name meaning "sunlit" and being much lighter and annoying than Yin. Her eyes seemed to be a peaceful blue and short white hair framed her pale face. To add an outer appearance of holiness, a small halo hovered above her head and angel wings were visible as they poked through her toga-like dress.

**Oh, Sasuke-kun! The path to love is one that should be seldom walked, but as should one of hate! Forgiveness! Will killing Itachi be worth all of this misery?!** Yang said in a dramatic tone. She had her hands drawn to her chin as she hovered in front of Sasuke‛s face and somehow was able to bring tiny dews to the corners of her eyes.

**You bet it‛s going to be worth it, **Yin said boredly from Sasuke‛s left shoulder. **It‛s only because of that weasel in the first place that he‛s miserable anyway. With him alive, how can Sasuke find any happiness?**

After she waited patiently for Yin to say what he had, Yang shook her head and turned back to Sasuke. **That is why he must FORGIVE! Forgive and—well, I guess forgetting would be hard, wouldn‛t it? Especially considering how this grudge has ruled you half of you life . . . . But Sasuike-kun, there‛s Krystal-chan, too! If you stay in Konoha, wouldn‛t you be able to find happiness with her? You love her and she loves you!**

"Are you stupid? I never said anything about loving her!" Sasuke blushed.

**If you ask me, **Yin started, **you should just break out of this place. If any Uchiha belongs behind bars, awaiting possible death, it‛s Itachi.**

**He can‛t break out!! That‛s against the law!** Yang flew from in front of Sasuke to Yin. **Breaking the law **_**again**_** will only put him in more trouble!**

To avoid Yang bumping into his face as she advanced forward while talking, Yin had to lean back, only to end up falling backwards. Enraged, he rose again and pushed Yang. **Can it! You‛re goody two-shoes act is REALLY pissing me off! Do you believe he should rot in this place? Especially since he‛s becoming mentally insane enough that he can actually see us!**

With her eyes becoming large and watery, Yang continued her dramatics. **You‛re so mean, Yin! This is not an act! As Sasuke‛s conscience, I must set him down the path of truth, love, justice and righteousne—** Her statement was cut off by the ball of spiderweb thrown by her opposite that found it‛s way into her mouth.

**Haven‛t I heard **_**that**_** speech a thousand times . . . and as his inner badself, I have to disagree with every bit of garbage YOU spout from your mouth! You‛re no fun at all, Yang.**

**Waaaaaaaaaaah!!!! There‛s a spider crawling down my throat!**

**SHUT UP!**

"BOTH of you shut up! You‛re both annoying—haven‛t stopped talking for DAYS!" Sasuke said firmly, having long since grown tired of their bickering, but only now beginning to feel the threat of a headache. "I can figure out what to do without listening to you losers argue about it."

**Okay, Smart guy, what are you going to do then?**

"I never said I decided yet!"

Approaching footsteps quieted the Uchiha and his hallucinations immediately, hearing each one echo through the hall and gradually becoming louder. Yin and Yang, whom were at each other‛s throats seconds ago watched the other side of the bars curiously. Before long, Naruto appeared with a wide-set grin.

"Hey, Sasuke! I finally caught ya when you‛re not asleep!"

"What do you want, Loser?" Just what he needed: another loud person to converse with and worsen his headache.

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to the person who‛s about to release you from this dump?" The blonde retorted, showcasing and jingling a few keys on a metal ring. "Tsunade baa-chan's letting ya out of the jail, but on probation. You won't be allowed outta the village or on any missions for awhile, and there's gonna be a jonin babysittin' ya," he teased.

_They‛re gonna let me go, after only thirty-six days, but I‛m going to be babysat? The Old bag‛s gone soft . . .,_ Sasuke thought with half a smirk. "It‛s not like I can go back to Orochimaru."

With a cheesy grin, Naruto put the keys in the lock. "I made sure of that, believe it." He was referring to the part he had played in Orochimaru‛s execution. Within seconds the cell was unlocked and Sasuke could already feel the weight on his shoulders lighten as any seals or spells that suppressed chakra or ensured captivity were lifted.

**You wouldn‛t go back to Orochimaru, anyway!** Sasuke heard Yang say as she picked the last few strands of spiderweb from her tongue. **Now that we‛re getting out of this jail, you can go find Krystal and—**

**Who ever said he had to go find Krystal? He should just try and run, I mean, he‛s stronger than any jonin from **_**Konoha**_**.**

**Oh, but just picture it, Yin.** **To be reunited after three long years! So **_**romantic!**_ Yang sighed and clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling at the idea. Yin looked as if he could puke.

**Ugh, why do you have to be such a friggin‛ romantic?**

Sasuke was about to tell Yin and Yang to cease their arguing yet again, but decided against it. He would rather the threats to his sanity be kept unknown to those outside of his own mind. Discreetly, as he hopped down from the top bunk, he smacked Yin and Yang hard enough that they sailed through the air, screaming, until they hit the wall and disappeared into puffs of smoke. He smirked. "Doesn‛t change the fact that you‛re a loser."

Naruto gave Sasuke an angry look as he closed the cell door behind him. "If anyone‛s the loser, you are! I‛m not the one who ended up in prison, and look at all the stuff _I _used to do!"

"They just found me _worth_ being confined." Inwardly, Sasuke had to admit that he missed these little arguments between himself and Naruto. It simply was not the same with anyone else. He did not mind so much being babysat by the jonin, either, as there was nowhere for him to run-off to anyway. With Orochimaru dead, he should have been trying to track down Itachi, but even he knew he did not have the strength yet. Staying in Konoha all of a sudden seemed to be a good idea, maybe, if even the dunce had become strong enough to beat Orochimaru. Maybe he could get even stronger than he thought.

_Maybe, staying just a little bit wouldn‛t be so bad . . . ._

**End of Chapter Six**

Next time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Seven: Something Worth Fighting For

Shikaku set down his tea. "So . . . . Who's the girl?" Shikaku asked after the long stretch of silence.

"Girl?"

"Before I began this assignment I had already analyzed the possibilities of you attempting to make a run for it—Which you did try to do—and I considered why you would want to run. With the death of Orochimaru, there isn't anyone for you to run off to for more training; you don't have the ninja tools or the stupidity to go after your brother now . . . . A girlfriend is the only one that seems partially logical," he explained as Sasuke's face turned red.

"Why is it that everyone links my motives to her . . .?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, everyone!! May God bless you!!**


	11. Something Worth Fighting For

Recappy From the Last Chappy: Naruto gave Sasuke an angry look as he closed the cell door behind him. "If anyone‛s the loser, you are! I‛m not the one who ended up in prison, and look at all the stuff _I _used to do!"

"They just found me _worth_ being confined." Inwardly, Sasuke had to admit that he missed these little arguments between himself and Naruto. It simply was not the same with anyone else. He did not mind so much being babysat by the jonin, either, as there was nowhere for him to run-off to anyway. With Orochimaru dead, he should have been trying to track down Itachi, but even he knew he did not have the strength yet. Staying in Konoha all of a sudden seemed to be a good idea, maybe, if even the dunce had become strong enough to beat Orochimaru. Maybe he could get even stronger than he thought.

_Maybe, staying just a little bit wouldn‛t be so bad . . . ._

**Chapter Seven: Something Worth Fighting For**

_Just like any other Summer‛s day, that July 23__rd__ eight years ago was a hot and humid one; Konoha experienced some of its warmest temperatures_. _The newly seven-year-old boy spent the day wondering if he would pass out form having to evade his fangirls the whole time. Unfortunately for him, those girls were persistent . . . and he may have to begin investing in anti-perspirint._

_Panting as quietly as he could, Sasuke found a good hiding place in a small thicket of trees. Thankfully, there was plenty of shade and it helped cool him down as the fangirls squabbling dissipated from his hearing. Little Sasuke leaned up against the tree and plopped into the dirt. __**Finally . . . I lost ‛em.**_

_"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" called a loud and shrill female voice._

_Surprised, Sasuke opened his eyes and yelped, searching for the fangirl, but seeing nobody until the same voice urged him to look up. What he saw was Little Krystal dangling upside down from one of the branches above, using her legs to keep her suspended. Quickly, as he heard the "what was that" and "I think someone found Sasuke-kun"s, he jumped to a standing upright position and covered Krystal‛s mouth to quiet her down and stop drawing unwanted attention. With stealth, he peeked around the tree trunk._

_"Oh, it seems it was a false alarm . . . ."_

_"Where do we look now? I think Sasuke-kun left . . . ."_

_"Maybe he ran back towards the Academy!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_He smirked after the retreating figures of the day‛s greatest enemy and felt something wet on his hand. In disgust he realized that Krystal was __**licking**__ him and quickly retracted his hand while Krystal was in mid-lick. She smiled cheesily with her tongue hanging out as he wiped away her saliva onto his shorts. "Sorry, did I scare you?"_

_"No way!" Sasuke retorted pridefully. "What‛re you hangin‛ upside down trees for, anyway?"_

_"Tryin‛ to give you you‛re birthday present! I knew you‛d be runnin‛ from fangirls all day, so I waited somewhere shady," she said and wriggled around a little as she tried to get something out of the pocket of her capris. Amongst her struggles, two red rose pendants produced themselves from under her shirt, hanging on silver chains and dangling in front of her face. He did not remember ever seeing them before._

_"Don‛t you think maybe you should get down, Krystal-chan? I‛m‛a laugh when you fall." Sasuke warned._

_Krystal puffed her cheeks angrily and glared at him. "Laugh and you won‛t get your present—Oh there it is!!" Trying to jump for joy, she conveniently forgot she was hanging upside down, and accidentally released her grip on the branch. The impact of her falling on top of Sasuke left swirling effects in both of their eyes. _

_"Ow . . . you‛re __**heavy**__, Krystal-chan," he said in a strained voice._

_"Oh yeah? Well I bet you‛re not so light yourself, neither—Now get off me!"_

_"Me? __**You **__fell on __**me!**__"_

_"Well, er sh-shut up!" Krystal retorted as the blood which had been rushing to her head moments ago only powdered her cheeks. She offered a hand to help Sasuke up once she stood upright, feeling moderately embarrassed. Almost immediately after, her pale and petite hands reached for the nape of her neck, eyes closed as if undoing something. Seconds later, she held out one of the rose necklaces. Sasuke‛s only reaction was to stare blankly._

_"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!"_

_"That‛s . . . that‛s a __**girl‛s **__necklace!"_

_"No it‛s not—Well kinda—But guys can wear it too! It‛s a friendship necklace. You wear one and I wear the other, and then we‛ll always have something to connect us! Don‛t you like it . . .?"_

_"Er . . . ."_

_Taking that as a rejection, Krystal‛s brow furrowed downwards and she puffed her cheeks again. Drawing her hand in, she growled, "Fine! If you don‛t like it, I‛ll take it back! All ya had to do was tuck it under your shirt for all I cared!" She crossed her arms and turned. "Sakura and Ino woulda killed me for having the same necklace as you anyway, but I guess you‛re just too __**manly**__ to wear it! I got half-a-mind ta tell ‛em where you‛re hiding!"_

_"No, wait!" All throughout Krystal‛s accusations and assumptions he had opened his mouth many times to say something as a sweat drop formed on his head but only then had he found the voice. As much as he did not want her to be angry, he ESPECIALLY did not want her to relay his hiding spot to his number one most obsessive fangirls. He sighed in a way that the air blew upwards and upset the way his bangs were settled. "So long as I can hide it," he started with his cheeks becoming hot and Krystal turning slightly to face him." I guess I can wear it . . ."_

_At that, Krystal formed a new smile that was wide and she turned fully, knowing that, even though he was not very enthusiastic about it, that was the best she would get from him. She handed the necklace to Sasuke and watched with a smile still as he reluctantly pulled it over his head and tucked it under his black turtleneck. "Just promise you aren‛t goin‛ fangirl on me now."_

_"Haha, don‛t worry Sasuke-kun. I‛m too scared of your other fangirls to be one and—Well, you know I like Itachi-kun!" She reassured him while extending her pinky. "I just want to be best friends forever with you, Sasuke-kun1"_

_Sasuke linked pinkies with her, a smile curving his lips. "Right! Best friends forever! If you became a fangirl, it‛d suck so bad ‛cause you know all my hiding places!"_

_"HEY!!! I FOUND SASUKE-KUN!!!" came a sudden voice belonging to a fangirl that made Krystal and Sasuke jump nearly eight feet in the air._

_"Him and Krystal are making a pinky promise," someone gasped._

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"**_

_Both Sasuke and Krystal exchanged glances, releasing their pinky promise. Sasuke started, "I think—"_

_Krystal continued with, "we should—"_

_Then they both chorused, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!!"_

* * *

Sasuke nearly smiled at this memory with a look of nostalgia as he twirled the same rose necklace from the memory, but on his face it came out as more of a smirk. He looked over Konoha from atop one of its tall buildings for the first time in a long time after letting the first few hours of his new freedom sink what he had been told, the clothes he had worn over the last few years adopting the Sound Village clothing style had become too torn and bloodied to the point in which they could no longer be worn. Now, after paying a visit to the Uchiha estate, he wore a blackshort sleeved turtleneck with a wide collar and the Uchiha symbol on the back over a long sleeved white shirt. His white capris were a little long and baggy, but short enough that the bandages between his black zori and the edge of the pants were visible.

Nearby, squatting on one of the water tanks, was Nara Shikaku, the jonin assigned by Tsunade to babysit Sasuke, and the father of Nara Shikamaru. Like his son, he had almond-colored eyes and a pineapple-shaped head with the exception of it being a little longer and he had a on his face gave him a more rugged look when he would also wear a torn up vest over his chuunin wore a short sleeved shirt out of fishnets under that.

**Oh wow, look at this view! Konoha is such a pretty place once you get out of that uber-icky jail! **Yang exclaimed from Sasuke‛s shoulder with sparkling eyes.

**Yeah . . . I bet it looks even better from the other side of the gates, **commented her opposite. When he was given a disapproving look by her, he responded with, **Well, it‛s true!****And Sasuke can easily get past this jonin—he‛s Shikamaru‛s FATHER for crying out loud!**

**I still disapprove! What he should be doing with his newfound freedom is go find Krystal-chan! Get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness! Declare his undying love!**

_It doesn‛t matter how many times or for how long you two argue about this, I am __**not**__ going to get down on my knees or beg for forgiveness because I didn‛t do anything wrong, _Sasuke said silently to the both of them through thought, preferring it that way as Shikaku would then have absolutely no idea what was crossing his mind. After crouching for a long time, he finally stood and stayed put for a second to let blood begin recirculating through his legs.

"Where do you think you‛re going?" asked Shikaku, who had appeared to be sleeping moments ago, as he stood as well.

"It‛s none of your business." Sasuke glowered at the jonin from the corner of his eye. _Well, I didn‛t do anything __**morally**__ wrong, at least. Yin‛s right, though. I‛m sick of being babysat._

"Troublesome as it is, Lady Hokage _made_ it my business."

He was right, as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, but since he planned on giving him the slip, he could not really say as certainly would not be the smartest of moves. Instead, he turned so his glare hit Shikaku with its full intensity and began mentally formulating an escape plan. One that was most likely doomed to fail coming to mind, Sasuke diverted his gaze just to the left of Shikaku‛s face and portrayed a surprised look to an invisible something in the latter‛s blind spot.

Skeptical, he turned to look behind him and automatically made the hand sign for his Kagemane no Jutsu, otherwise known as the Shadow Possession Jutsu, to catch Sasuke a moment after he had begun turned around fully, and because the jutsu would cause Sasuke to mirror his movements, he turned too, thus, they faced each other. Shikaku seemed amused at the attempted escape, while his assignment cursed him mentally.

"Assuming your opponent will fall for a trick _that _old in the book is a rookie‛s mistake, Uchiha Sasuke," he mused. "To be honest, I expected better."

Sasuke said nothing and Shikaku‛s smile grew.

"Come on, Kid. I can force you, or you can come voluntarily, but I think it‛s about time we left here and went to one of my favorite tea houses." _Though if you weren‛t I minor I‛d have preferred the bar . . . ._

"I‛m not a kid . . .," the younger of the two shinobi‛s replied in further vexation. Something happened, something so sudden it did not quite register in Shikaku‛s concious, and Sasuke was free of the Kagemane no Jutsu, the carmine color of his sharingan glaring. "And I don‛t plan on being chaperoned by one."

* * *

Despite the genin‛s protests, both him and the jonin found themselves in the tea house. The latter drank his tea heartily, enjoying the enka music playing in the background while the former barely touched his. For a majority of the short time they had been there, he had sat with his arms crossed, looking out the window with a glare of such intensity the glass could have melted. To his embarrassment, Shikaku had gotten a hold of him with the Kagemane no Jutsu again and forced him to come.

Shikaku set down his tea. "So . . . . Who‛s the girl?" Shikaku asked after the long stretch of silence.

"Girl?"

"Before I began this assignment I had already analyzed the possibilities of you attempting to make a run for it—Which you did try to do—and I considered why you would want to run. With the death of Orochimaru, there isn‛t anyone for you to run off to for more training; you don‛t have the ninja tools or the stupidity to go after your brother now . . . . A girlfriend is the only one that seems partially logical," he explained as Sasuke‛s face turned red.

"Why is it that everyone links my motives to her . . .?" The confused Uchiha wondered aloud and added, "and she‛s NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, I don‛t think of her like that." _She probably doesn‛t think of __**me**__ at ALL._

Shikaku‛s chagrin hinted that he suspected otherwise of Sasuke‛s afterthought. "Because . . . a woman is often the motive for any man, no matter how much they deny it. Women can be troublesome in that way."

"But . . . why?" The current topic of conversation was a little out of Sasuke‛s comfort zone—_embarrassing_, actually—but he would not let it show and he had a thirst for wisdom on the subject, especially since Shikaku had guessed correctly that searching for Krystal had been on his agenda.

"It‛s because they‛re something worth fighting for," Shikaku answered once he gave the question some thought. "They can be the roughest and most troublesome, but they definitely are worth it. Yoshino—That‛s my wife‛s name—Yoshino is actually the most troublesome woman I have ever met . . . But I wouldn‛t trade her for another."

The words were left to marinate in Sasuke‛s mind for a few moments as he stared at his tea cup. ". . . her name‛s Hyuuga Krystal. We had a fight before I left."

"‛Hyuuga Krystal‛, huh? I‛ve heard of her . . . . Shikamaru mentioned her once. She‛s a troublesome one . . . . You looking to make up or something?"

Sasuke‛s blush grew and he snapped. "Why should I have to apologize to her, anyway? I didn‛t do anything wrong and _she‛s _the one acting cold to _me!_ I don‛t understand her . . . ." _And I don‛t understand why I‛m __**talking **__about this, either!_

"Not many men _do_ understand women, that‛s another troublesome trait. Understanding comes with time, but did it ever occur to you that she may still be angry from the fight?"

The possibility had _not_ crossed his mind, not concretely, at least. If she was still angry after three years, then there was no telling just how much that anger had grown. As this came to realization, his eyes grew, and as pride tried to cover it, the fact that he _did_ care about what Krystal thought came to light.

It was a strange feeling he thought had been severed from his heart long ago and wondered why Yang had not used it to her advantage whenever getting on his case about something. She had thrown nearly everything else back into his face, but not this. Whatever _**this**_ was. He knew and had always felt that the bond between him and Krystal never had and never would be severed; he had not known what to call that, either but it was part of the cause for the rebirth of the feeling. Instead of backgrounding emptiness, something was full. Is this feeling what other people called "guilt" or "remorse"?

Whatever it was, he did not like it very much.

Knowledge of what to do also escaped him. It was uncharted territory; the last time he had felt guilty was not a part of his memory. A single word fluttered in the shadows of his concious, failing to reveal itself and kept eluding him. Some primary concept that should have been drilled into him when he was a child. Something as simple as table manners or first words.

He had to _apologize_.

No, there was no way he would do **that**, why did he even consider it? Why did he want for her not to be mad, and why did he have to feel so "guilty" about it? She was just another girl . . . .

As Sasuke silently tried to sort through the conflicts rising within himself, Shikaku analyzed his reaction with interest. It was beyond him how a boy who was so clueless about girls could have so many chasing after him.

"She may be mad, but that doesn‛t mean she‛ll stay mad forever. Even the roughest woman is tender to the man she loves." he pointed out.

"She most likely **hates** me," Sasuke said distantly until he was grasped with a new determination. If she hated him, then perhaps it was time to rectify that situation, and no lazy jonin was going to stop him! Of course, he had no idea where to look, but that thought was not important to him at the moment. He stood up and said to Shikaku, "I‛m going to the bathroom, and I‛d prefer not to have the unnecessary company."

As he shifted himself up and out of the booth, he heard Shikaku say, "Okay then, but so you‛re not wandering aimlessly after you sneak out the window, her mission is to meet with the son of a British Feudal Lord and help escort him to Sunagakure . . . . I‛m sure Orochimaru taught you tracking skills, right?"

Sasuke froze, wondering how the jonin had figured out his plan and felt a sweat drop forming on his head as he realized he most likely would have wandered around aimlessly until he remembered Kiba mentioning a mission with Krystal. Ino. And Hinata. And that, would have been stupid. Really, really, stupid.

Not taking another moment‛s hesitation, he left the place with a silent nod to answer Shikaku‛s inquiry. Before he left the village towards Suna, he would have to stop by the Uchiha Estate for some ninja tools and his kusanagi. With Krystal‛s group having left already, there was no time to lose.

* * *

Meanwhile, as those on the mission stopped for a spell to give the horses a rest from pulling the carriage Maboroshi rode in, Krystal sneezed again and again; she wondered if she had gotten a cold, but there were no other symptoms of such and the sneezes were dry.

"It‛s said that, when you sneeze, someone‛s thinking about you," Hayden pointed out by the fourth or fifth sneeze with a wink.

"I thought that when you sneeze, someone‛s _talking_ about you." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Ed heard same as Hayden. It‛s your ears that tingle when someone‛s talking about you."

"It tends to vary between cultures," Maboroshi said from behind Krystal. She had been sitting with the group when he had decided to approach her. "That‛s irrelevant, though. Seems that this ‛someone-you-used-to-know‛ is thinking of you as much as you are him," he teased when bending over to say it in a whisper to her ear. "Or maybe it‛s my thoughts that are making you sneeze." And with that he tweaked her nose, smiling gently at the blush flushing her face before leaving to flirt with Hinata, whom nearly fainted from the interaction.

Was it possible that Sasuke was thinking of her? So much that she had sneezed over four times in the last half-hour? It was a possibility, even if a small one, and it brought a light feeling to her head again (until she sneezed, that is.) Maybe she was developing some allergy, instead. It did seem as though there was all of a sudden a strong scent of expensive cologne every time Maboroshi was around, and yet her eyes were not itchy or watery.

Dreamily she looked up in the trees, changing her expression when she momentarily saw a woman in there, but when she looked away and then checked again, no one was there. She simply shrugged it off, thinking it was only a hallucination from her possible cold. No big deal. She sneezed again. _At this rate, I‛m gonna sneeze my friggin brains out!_ Angrily, she wiped her nose, annoyed by it‛s frequent involuntary blowing. _Still . . . . If it‛s Uchiha that‛s thinking about me . . . Maybe it‛s not so bad—?_ "Achoo!"

**End of Chapter Seven**

Next time on .:Roses are Red:.!!!Chapter Eight: Prisoner

_Illusion Style: Feather Hypnosis Jutsu! _The fans multiplied and lowered themselves to surround Krystal, their patterns moving across the plane in a hypnotizing way.

_Genjutsu?!_ Automatically, Krystal could feel the jutsu‛s effects. Her mind went blank, her vision grew dark and she could not concentrate long enough to cut off the flow of her chakra, which would normally foil any genjutsu. Within moments, she fainted.

Miss Peacock, as Krystal would have begun calling the woman, ended the technique by raising her right arm and snapping her fingers. The fans converged into a single one above her as she stared at her captive with empty eyes and a slightly painted smirk. She tucked the large fan into the back of her obi. "Hn. And to think, Peacocks only use the effect of their feathers to get laid," she said when crossing the stream to Krystal‛s limp body."Some animals are so ignorant. Oh well," sighed she almost mournfully. "At least I was able to apprehend the girl. Akakana-sama will be pleased."

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Thanks for reading, everyone! -bows- Well, since you guys on fanfiction were kinda deprived of the original .:Roses are Red:. chapters, I'ma start tellin ya where there're some differences and stuffs 8D First, shall be Sasuke's prison-type stuffs

In the original, Sasuke also was released from prison but the idea had come so suddenly when I was writing that I never actually _showed _it happening or anything. He just sorta showed up randomly during Krystal's mission. I like it this way, better. Also, that whole sneeze-thingy at the end of the chapter was put there as just some sort of filler cuz it didn't feel like le chapter ended.... So, yeah.

In the original, the peeps from Britain were also different. Hayden didn't exist at the time, she was added into this one cuz Ace-sensei wanted to be a part of the story and so she was born!! I may make a side-story chroniclingher days at the Academy. For some reason, Edward's last name was "Honda" and Henry was known as "Hokuto"... I realized later that that made no sense XD Also, it was Team Gai that Krystal had come on this mission with, not Hinata, Ino, and Kiba. So.. yeah. That's all I can think of, right now! Stick around :D:D:D:D:D!! And thanks to those whom read this little afternote thingey-meh-bobber!!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!! God bless you!!**


	12. Prisoner

Recappy From the Last Chappy: Was it possible that Sasuke was thinking of her? So much that she had sneezed over four times in the last half-hour? It was a possibility, even if a small one, and it brought a light feeling to her head again (until she sneezed, that is.) Maybe she was developing some allergy, instead. It did seem as though there was all of a sudden a strong scent of expensive cologne every time Maboroshi was around, and yet her eyes were not itchy or watery.

Dreamily she looked up in the trees, changing her expression when she momentarily saw a woman in there, but when she looked away and then checked again, no one was there. She simply shrugged it off, thinking it was only a hallucination from her possible cold. No big deal. She sneezed again. _At this rate, I‛m gonna sneeze my friggin brains out!_ Angrily, she wiped her nose, annoyed by it‛s frequent involuntary blowing. _Still . . . . If it‛s Uchiha that‛s thinking about me . . . Maybe it‛s not so bad—?_ "Achoo!"

**Chapter 8: Prisoner**

"Maboroshi-sama seems to have a larger guard than we would have thought . . . . They have brought Konoha ninja into the matter," observed a kunoichi quietly from the tree tops above. She reported back to her superior with a voice that was a little deep for a female. "There‛s . . . seven people guarding him plus a humongous dog—most likely belongs to one of the ninja."

"I see. They outnumber us, then. Tell me, Kakuju. Is there anyone in that guard whom Maboroshi seems to be particularly interested in?" The voice that replied was also female.

"He just tweaked some girls‛ nose, if that helps any."

"Hn. Well. You know what to do then and you better succeed or else the entire mission will be thrown off course!"

"I understand that, Akakana-sama. I‛ll get her, no problem."

"Okay." The crackling sound that followed told Kakuju that Akakana had broken the connection between their headsets and she turned hers off while watching the girl she had pointed out a moment before. She had been sneezing a lot, which is convenient as Kakuju had to kidnap her. If the girl was sick, then that meant she would put up less of a struggle.

The girl looked up for a moment, meeting eyes with Kakuju and realizing her presence to be out of place. In the time it took for her to look away and look back again, Kakuju released chakra from every point on her body so it would cloak her figure and make her appear invisible. The girl resumed daydreaming until the reverie was broken by another sneeze. From where Kakuju stood, this girl seemed like a ditz.

Suddenly, the girl jumped up and Kakuju was lead to believe she had been caught until the girl walked to the horses, unhooked them from the cart, and began to lead them away. Maboroshi quit talking to a girl that resembled the other and stepped towards Kakuju‛s quarry, as though having full intent of going with her, until she shook her head. She wanted to lead the horses to water on her own. Kakuju silently moved through the trees to follow.

* * *

During the morning‛s trek Krystal had not realized how hot the weather had been, most likely because of her mind being on other subjects. She had decided she needed some time to herself, which was the reason why she had declined Maboroshi‛s offer. As the horses drank their fill, she kneeled at the water‛s edge, having already removed her jacket and tied it around her waist. A black tanktop coming short at the same place as her jacket would covered the fishnet. Cupping her hands, she picked up some water and splashed it to her face, feeling better as it trickled down. When she opened her eyes, she looked at her reflection.

_If this keeps up much longer, I‛m gonna end up a hindrance to this mission . . . . I don‛t want to burden anyone—ESPECIALLY people I don‛t know—with my problems just because __**he**__ keeps popping into my head without warning and I get distracted. If Maboroshi-sama felt he had to make me pinky promise to be cheerful . . . ._ She sighed, smacking the water with a hint of malice when she saw Sasuke‛s face instead of her own.

It was a little unsettling, the effect he had over her even when he was so far from her reach. He had been gone **three years** and as much as it pained her to realize it, she was still as much in love with him now as she had been when they were twelve. Her heart wrenched in protest. That could not be true . . . . After all that had happened? After she had been given so many reasons _not_ to have such feelings for him, she did?

Briefly her eyes swept over other parts of the stream, wanting to look at anything other than her reflection changing to take on Sasuke‛s persona. Towards the other side she saw what looked to be a pattern of peacock feathers, and when she raised her eye level, she saw a woman of beauty; the same woman from the trees.

Her kimono was colored a rich shade of cerulean and the obi had a peacock feather design that also ran across the trim, explaining why it was found in the stream. She wore her silky chestnut hair mostly pinned up, but many loose ringlets hung down to drape her face, shoulders and chest. In one hand she carried a small blue fan that she poised to cover the lower half of her face, making only her leaf green eyes visible and in the other hand, she carried a large open fan with more peacock feather patterns, giving the impression that she was a peacock herself.

_I don‛t think she was there a few minutes ago_, Krystal thought once snapping from her surprise and noticing the tiny, but most likely deadly blades on the small fan. Deftly, she pulled out a kunai knife and tried to activate her byakugan, but the woman had already made her move. In a swift and skillful fashion, she threw the large fan into the air and formed a hand sign with only a single hand.

_Illusion Style: Feather Hypnosis Jutsu! _The fan multiplied and lowered themselves to surround Krystal, the pattern moving across the plane in a hypnotic way.

_Genjutsu?!_ Automatically, Krystal could feel the jutsu‛s effects. Her mind went blank, her vision grew dark and she could not concentrate long enough to cut off the flow of her chakra, which would normally foil any genjutsu. Within moments, she fainted.

Miss Peacock, as Krystal would have begun calling the woman, ended the technique by raising her right arm and snapping her fingers. The fans converged into a single one above her as she stared at her captive with empty eyes and a slightly painted smirk. She tucked the large fan into the back of her obi. "Hn. And to think, Peacocks only use the effect of their feathers to get laid," she said when crossing the stream to Krystal‛s limp body."Some animals are so ignorant. Oh well," sighed she almost mournfully. "At least I was able to apprehend the girl. Akakana-sama will be pleased."

* * *

"Hey, am I the only one that‛s noticed Krystal‛s been gone for like . . . half-an-hour?" Ino said boredly to the group. "She should be back by now."

Maboroshi, who had been charming a timid Hinata, shifted from the relaxed position of leaning against the carriage and looked over to everyone else, realizing Krystal had _not_ returned as of yet. He had heard of her tendency of being late, but for something as simple as getting water? Something was not right.

An unusually eager Hinata spoke up. "I-I-I-I-I‛ll do it! I‛ll l-look for Krystal-ch-han!"

Maboroshi smiled at her. "I‛m glad you are so enthusiastic about volunteering, Hinata-san. But perhaps it would be better if Ino-san assisted you. I don‛t know what I would do if I were to lose _two_ charming ladies such as yourself and Krystal-san."

Hinata nodded with stars in her eyes as she was not used to being talked to this way and waited at the edge of the clearing for Ino to stand and follow her. Ino was not quite happy about the arrangement, mostly because she had to stop talking to her eye candy, Edward. She smiled and waved to him before leaving with Hinata.

* * *

As though waking from a long nap that had provided no rest at all, Krystal attempted to open her heavy eyelids, feeling groggy. Her head ached, yet felt empty at the same time. There was a moment in which the patten of peacock feathers tinted her vision but it left soon after. Upon seeing that a good amount of her hair obscured her view, she attempted to bring up one of her hands to move it away, but the hand stayed in place. As did the other. She tried moving her torso forward; she could not budge. When she looked down, she saw the rope wrapped around from her chest to just a bit above her hips.

_Figures._ She sighed inwardly while shaking her hair from her face. _I got captured._

A little girl with the curious amber eyes of a kitten crouched in front of Krystal, observing her team‛s captive as her own little ball of fur sat on her head, doing the same with light blue eyes. The girl seemed of the innocent type, only looking to be nine—maybe twelve at the oldest with bubble gum pink pigtails. The painted claw marks counted to two on either side of her face and there was a shinobi hitaiate featuring a crescent moon on its metal; she was a ninja of the Moon Village.

"You can forget winning a staring contest against me, Kid, ‛cause it‛s not happenin‛," Krystal said irritably after the girl had been staring, unblinkingly, into Krystal‛s eyes for minutes.

Kitty fell back from surprise. "You can see me? I thought for sure you were blind! Ah! Wait, wait! Now I know Akakana-sama told me to do something when you woke up; what was it!" she said as she crossed her legs to sit comfortably and brainstorm. "I know she told me NOT to hurt you, ‛cause you‛re only a hostage . . . I can‛t let you go . . . I‛m not supposed to talk to you . . . ." Each order was counted off of her fingers until a bright look returned to her eyes and she cupped her hands around her mouth to ensure her voice would carry. "AKAKANA-SAMAAAAAAA!!!!! SHE‛S AWAKE!!!! KAKUJU-SAN‛S JUTSU WORE OOOOOOOOOFF!!!!"

Had her arms not been constricted, Krystal would have covered her ears. She knew people who could be loud, but this girl could be compared to a construction site.

The woman who answered the girl‛s summons, Akakana, appeared in a puff of smoke looking more the part of a peasant girl from a story set in medieval times rather than the mastermind behind an assassination mission. Over her straw blond mop top sat the same Moon headband like a tiara, a cowlick flipping up under it on the right side of her face. Her body suit was the same navy blue as the headband and fit to where it tucked into her boots, covered her stomach, and her arms would have been left naked if it were not for the poncho of a lighter blue ending just above her elbows and in the rib cage area. A skirt of the same color had a split from her hip on her right, allowing for her fingerless gloved hands to easily access her tools. She stared at Krystal with red eyes.

"Good work, Tsume-chan," she said, patting the pink-haired girl on the head. "But you weren‛t supposed to YELL for me, an enemy ninja could have easily heard you. Mistakes like that can get you _killed._ Next time, use the headsets. Now go do the other part of your training. I can take care of this girl myself."

Tsume nodded and made a hand sign as the cat jumped from her head, changing its size. She sat on the cat‛s back, said "Let‛s go, Luna!" and darted into a thicket of trees. Krystal had watched her leave and was caught off guard when she found Akakana in her face, resting her palm on the bark near her head.

"Maboroshi seems to have lowered his standards. You‛re not even that cute. Why would he be interested in a girl like you?" she finally said, but was speaking more to herself in a hushed tone than to Krystal, whom tried to shrug in her bonds.

"How should I know Maboroshi-sama‛s motives? I‛m actually more interested in _**your**_ motive. I assume you‛re the bad guy, as I‛m all tied up and talking to you," Krystal replied bitterly as she tried to resist the temptation to spit in her captor‛s face. "You‛re here to assassinate Maboroshi-sama, yes?"

She smiled. "Well, at least you have some sort of a brain." She stood fully and stretched. "Yes, that‛s we‛re here to do. But we needed to separate your group a little, I mean, you do outnumber us. Tsume‛s going to separate the rest—Poor girl doesn‛t even know this is an assassination mission; she thinks this is just a practice simulation." Carelessly she began tossing a kunai up and then catching it as it fell, as though examining it. Her back turned to Krystal. "I wouldn‛t be able to get that Pussy to do any of this work if she _did_ anyway, so I guess it‛s win-win. What she doesn‛t know, won‛t hurt her." Suddenly, she stopped tossing the kunai up and looked to the side, waiting for a reaction Krystal did not give.

"Not even a gasp, huh? No ‛that‛s horrible‛ or ‛how could you use that poor girl‛? I find that very amusing. Where _is_ your sense of compassion?" The kunai embedded itself into place next to Krystal‛s face.

Her reply was distant. "I‛ve already learned not to expect much from the shinobi world. Lies . . . betrayals . . . death. I can honestly say that I‛m not surprised. Let me guess, your country or village is poor and would suffer from the allegiance to be created when Maboroshi-sama and the daughter of the Wind Country‛s feudal lord marry, right? That‛s how it always is." _Betrayal . . . . That one I know all to well. I guess that he and I are now __**both**__ prisoners._

Akakana‛s smile was sour. "Okay, first you were amusing, but now your smart mouth‛s starting to tick me off," she said dangerously.

"What else is new? The villain‛s always have a short fuse." Six more kunais circled her head and though she expected Akakana to throw more, the angry antagonist instead pulled out a blank roll of paper and a brush to write with. She wrote frantically.

"You want a short fuse? Well now you have it. Unfortunately for you, Hyuuga, I am NOT a merciful person. I‛m going to leave you alone for awhile and get everyone into position while you live through some of your worst nightmares. When I‛m through with you, you‛ll be _begging_ for death, but I‛ll just make you suffer." She finished writing and kneeled in front of Krystal, placing the note she had just written over her eyes. The sign of the rat was made with her hands. "By the way, this won‛t be like normal genjutsu. You can‛t just cut off the flow of your chakra and it‛ll be over. This particular genjutsu has _very_ specific requirements for it to be broken . . . . Sweet dreams ," she winked.

* * *

Pursing her lips, Hayden moved the direction of her gaze from Kiba‛s wolf-grin to the ground at her feet. Something felt almost dirty about what he had just said, though most people would not have read anything into it. In fact, most girls would have been flattered to hear it from a good-looking guy such as himself. She could not help it, though. Being called "hot" felt more like an insult than a compliment.

Kiba took notice of the sudden change in her mood. "You okay, Hayden?"

"Should this one be?" she asked, picking out an apple from the pack next to her and polishing it on her sleeve. "After all, you just insulted this one."

Confused, Kiba looked down for a moment as he mouthed "insult?". He added voice to, "Was it something I said?"

Nearby stood four amused spectators, including Akamaru, who titled his head to the side. Henry turned up his nose at it, thinking it was only a simple matter of it being _that_ time of the month and his subordinate was only experiencing mood swings. Those who knew her past stereotypical belief watched in interest.

"Ed knows that look," Edward said, attempting to keep his laughter to himself. "Kiba‛s in the doghouse, now."

Maboroshi smiled to himself. "Poor guy didn‛t know any better. I wonder how he‛ll get out of this . . . ."

Hayden crushed the apple in her hand. "Yes, it IS something you said, Insensitive jerk! As much as you may think otherwise, being called ‛hot‛ is **not** a compliment." She stood and threw the mush at him. "Don‛t you _think_ before giving someone a compliment?!"

Kiba stood to her level while wiping applesauce from his face. "Of course I do! Why is that not a compliment?"

"This one doesn‛t like being referred to as a piece of meat! This one is not ‛hot‛ because this one hasn‛t been cooked! Obviously you haven‛t thought through your compliments very well!"

"Yeah I ha—!" Hayden cut off what Kiba was to say with a slap to his face.

Krystal, who had suddenly appeared between Maboroshi and Edward followed Hayden with her eyes as the upset young woman stalked off to the other side of the carriage. She raised an eyebrow at Kiba‛s shocked expression. "Er . . . Did I miss something?"

"Nothing much, really, just a little lover‛s spat. Hayden held back her anger this time 'round. She didn‛t beat him up _nearly_ as much as she did Peter when he called her ‛hot‛—Poor bloke spent over a week in the hospital from lacerations and concussions," Ed answered. "Some men honestly do not have a gift with words," he turned to face Krystal and Maboroshi, "Do they?"

Maboroshi sniggered, "Right you are, Ed," before the both of them realized Krystal‛s presence. "Krystal-san? When did you get back?!"

"Silly, since I had to ask ‛Did I miss something‛, I obviously just came back now," she replied in an odd way, according to Maboroshi. She sounded a little _too_ cheerful, now and she used an interesting type of dialogue that did not sound like her. He expected something a little more tart, that did not include a word like ‛silly.‛ "I know, I‛ll talk to her!"

"That would most likely be a good idea," Maboroshi decided, brushing his observation off and watched Krystal move towards Hayden until she reached about halfway. She was most likely just humoring him in sake of the pinky promise. He motioned his head to indicate to Edward that they themselves should go to Kiba. "I think it would also be jolly if we repair his shattered pride, too." His comrade agreed.

Hayden was found by Krystal drawing random lines into the ground with a stick, seeming still steamed about what had just taken place. Krystal approached her after a moment‛s hesitation and crouched down next to her. "So . . . you had a fight with Kiba?"

The twig snapped in her hand. "You could say that."

"Sources tell me that it was because he said you were ‛hot‛." She ignored Hayden when she twitched. "I think there might be an interesting story behind that."

Releasing a breathe, she hesitated and let the twig fall. "For so long this one has been living amongst the world of men. This one was literally the only kunoichi attending Britain‛s Ninja Academy and that was fifteen years ago . . . . Do you know how much harder this one has had to work to make it this far? How long this one has tried earning respect from those this one works with?" Her eyes held a slight sparkle to them as they pooled, but she kept them from spilling over. "This one can‛t help it. When someone calls this one ‛hot‛, it‛s like this one is not being seen for what this one can do or has accomplished, more like this one‛s hips and breasts. All that respect this one thought this one had earned is gone with that simple word and this one is taken prisoner again . . . .

"This one wants men to realize that girls are just as strong and can accomplish just as much—that‛s why, instead of breeches, this one wears a skirt. To remind them that this one is a girl. And to top it off . . . . This one," her face turned red and she bowed her head to try and hide it, "This one . . . really likes Kiba . . . . Hearing it from him just made it hurt a million times worse."

Krystal furrowed her brow. She was becoming to involved with the enemy. What was she supposed to say to that? The flashbomb she had set underneath the carriage would detonate at any moment, so she needed to get to a safe distance—and fast. Warily she searched around with lavendar eyes, and seeing no other option, she portrayed a cat-like smile and pointed her finger as-a-matter-of-factedly, breaking character in the way she said the next line. "Well, Miss Hayden, I don‛t quite know what to tell you about _Muttface _over there," she stood, "but right now, I think it‛d be best if you duck and cover." She darted into the trees, calling for someone named "Luna."

"Krystal!" Hayden stood after, but widened her eyes and crossed her arms over her face to guard it as a light began to glow from underneath the carriage. Sensing the fraud and the danger, Kiba whistled Akamaru to him, and hopped onto his back, but before he could ride over and catch Hayden like he wanted to, the flashbomb detonated.

**End of Chapter Eight**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Nine: Kiss the Demons From My Dreams!!

"Uchiha?"

He smirked. "Loser, you had to ask? You didn‛t train your mind _or_ your body, I see."

"So what if I‛m a loser! Shouldn‛t you be off finding your brother or something?! I mean, you‛re getting on my case about star-gazing, yet here _you_ are! Practice what you preach, Hypocrite!" Krystal retorted. Genjutsu or dream, she would not allow herself to easily submit to his spell. No matter how handsome he looked against the soft frozen powder on which he lay . . . .

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Hallo!! Thanks for reading :D:D:D!! In truth, this whole chapter is pretty much new XD Kakuju, Tsume and Akakana didn't exist in the last one, there were only three bad guys named Takashi, Kumi, and Tomoko. Krystal was in fact captured by the enemy and it was by genjutsu, but it was actually Takashi that had performed the deed and the genjutsu was actually a bunch of ones people would recognize from the anime itself. However, the jutsu Kakuju used is totally original:D!! Originality is awesome-possum!!

Also, Krystal had actually left the group in original way before others woke up, so the only one who knew she was gone was Neji, because he had been guarding the night shift. He discovered she was a fraud right away when she glomped him from behind, kissed his cheek and called him her "brother" instead of cousin XD

Hm... I think that's about it! I'll try to get chapter nine up soon, but I'm prolly not going to do that until I finish handwriting chapter ten. Writer's block suuuuuuuuuuuuucks DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX!!

Pretty pretty pleeeeeaaaaaaaaassssse leave a review if you read this! I would like to know if people continue reading, ya know?? I think some got confused when I put up the rewriting announcment and they think it's gonna be under a new title and everything. Thanks! TTFN!

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! God bless you!!**


	13. Kiss the Demons From My Dreams

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "This one wants men to realize that girls are just as strong and can accomplish just as much—that‛s why, instead of breeches, this one wears a skirt. To remind them that this one is a girl. And to top it off . . . . This one," her face turned red and she bowed her head to try and hide it, "This one . . . really likes Kiba . . . . Hearing it from him just made it hurt a million times worse."

Krystal furrowed her brow. She was becoming to involved with the enemy. What was she supposed to say to that? The flashbomb she had set underneath the carriage would detonate at any moment, so she needed to get to a safe distance—and fast. Warily she searched around with lavendar eyes, and seeing no other option, she portrayed a cat-like smile and pointed her finger as-a-matter-of-factedly, breaking character in the way she said the next line. "Well, Miss Hayden, I don‛t quite know what to tell you about _Muttface _over there," she stood, "but right now, I think it‛d be best if you duck and cover." She darted into the trees, calling for someone named "Luna."

"Krystal!" Hayden stood after, but widened her eyes and crossed her arms over her face to guard it as a light began to glow from underneath the carriage. Sensing the fraud and the danger, Kiba whistled Akamaru to him, and hopped onto his back, but before he could ride over and catch Hayden like he wanted to, the flashbomb detonated.

**Chapter Nine: Kiss the Demons From My Dreams**

The force of the bomb‛s flash had blown Hayden out of the clearing into a new one where a lake was present. Her eyes opened to the blue cloudless sky and she blinked to clear up the spots of color left behind. When she sat up, she felt wet hair settle against her back and looked behind. When she had fallen, her hair must have settled into the lake behind her. Or rather _around_ her, as she discovered when looking. She had landed on one of many strips of land in the middle of a large lake. _It‛s a good thing flashbomb‛s are more light than anything else . . . . This one would‛ve been a goner if it had been a regular bomb, _she thought to herself. From the way things had played out, she could definitely be sure that the Krystal she had been speaking to was a fake.

She realized the fake also was the one who planted the flashbomb, and would have had the perfect opportunity while she had been causing a scene with Kiba, which made her feel a little grievance. That feeling was brushed away quickly, however, as there was no proof she had provided the distraction at all. _Now‛s not the time for guilt, this one needs to find everyone el_—

Unexpectedly, Hayden felt a pulling sensation on her ankle and was dragged into the water so quickly she was only just able to get a breathe before plunging into its icy depths, struggling all the while. After wiping them to better her underwater vision, she looked with her eyes to the ankle that had been pulled, but there was nothing there. _Why is this one still being pulled under, then?_ She began kicking her feet and swam towards the surface, only getting so far being something forced her back down. This time it felt more like a push than a pull.

The breathe she had taken was released as she felt her lungs condense under the pressure in a scream as she brought her hands together to form the sign of the snake. Lack of oxygen to the brain hindered the concentration of her chakra and made her feel faint; staying underwater for much longer was not an option.

Miraculously, she was able to send a surge of chakra through the bottom of her feet that sent her sky-rocketing towards the surface and then landed on the ground whence she came. She coughed and gasped for air, each breathe hurting lungs that had commenced to tire. It was not until she could take a few heavy, deep breathes that she stood.

"Did you know, the brain can‛t survive without oxygen after about a minute and a half? You were underwater for nearly four," said a man with long silver hair and blackish blue eyes standing on the other side of the body of water. "You have lost brain cells you probably needed desperately," he shrugged. "Then again, most woman lose most of their brain cells from breathing in all that aerosol from hair spray. You look like one of them."

Hayden glared at him and drew her sword. "Who are you? And who sent you?" _This one understands . . . . He must have manipulated the current, pushing this one down . . . and he‛s a sexist tard-face._

"I . . . am known as Mizumaru of the Moon Village. I was sent by the leader of our village to assassinate the one known as Maboroshi, "Mizumaru replied as his eyes studied Hayden, moving down her body and lingering at certain points that widened his smirk. "You must be . . . 'Hayden Isabella Bos,' the first and only girl to attend that Britain Ninja Academy . . . ." He dived into the water, leaving Hayden to wonder how he knew who she was and where he went. His movements were silent, even as he climbed out of the water so she had no idea he was behind her until he began speaking again. "The rumors are true, you are quite hot for a girl that went through such training. Maybe if more girls had gone there, they‛d end up like you."

Hayden‛s temple throbbed with anger and she turned, trying to kick the dirty sneer from his face, but he moved back momentarily. Still in mid-kick, she planted her sword into the ground to use as a tool for swiveling around it to get a good kick at him again, only she let go of the sword to put more jump into it; her foot landed square on his chest, sending him back to flop into the lake. Lacking hesitation, Hayden charged across the water, using chakra to make her move faster and stay aloft until she met fists with her opponent. He seemed amused by the strength behind her punch, as he skidded on the liquid surface a few inches. For moments they were engaged in hand-to-hand combat, exchanging punch to punch and kick to kick, seeming to be evenly matched.

The routine changed when Mizumaru ducked under another high kick and quickly performed a string of hand signs, speed of execution being lightning-fast. A column of water rose from the lake, causing a disturbance that made it hard to stay on the surface. When it reached the peak of its height, it began to descend, like a wave, to envelope Hayden in its murky liquid essence once again. _So that‛s his plan, huh? Just keep attempting to drown this one,_ she realized when trying to swim to the surface again. _Well, if it didn‛t work the first time, then the same trick definitely won‛t work on this one a second time!_ The same escape plan as before worked its charm on the lake and Hayden found herself at the surface again, this time next to her sword. She placed her hands on its hilt, looking around to see where Mizumaru had gone, only to meet the sight of _many_ Mizumarus climbing, soaking wet, from the lake to stand on its surface.

Feeling only slightly inferior, as all of these water clones carried some sort of weapon, Hayden swallowed and took proper hold of her sword. _Wow . . . ._

* * *

Crashes and booms of thunder pried its way through cold and clammy hands to Krystal‛s ears. Rainfall hid the tears and soaked through her clothes, chilling her to the bone. Despite these facts, she kept running. Staggered breathing was nearly visible in the air, but because she was squinting and her sight was befuddled by the tears, she could not see much of anything. No matter how long or far she ran, she could not stop. Her knees were about to give. She was running out of breathe. But somehow, she had to escape.

All along her trail they followed, some sensing her by her fear and others simply from the footprints left in the mud behind. Some were faceless; others their visage so vivid Krystal had a terrible time remembering that this was _only_ a dream. She had been forced from reality into a nightmare where the words from her peers and the people she held dear whipped her like a misbehaved dog.

One of nine tails wrapped around her stomach, the intensity of the red chakra burning through her clothes to her skin as an invisible force pushed her down, forcing out a painful grunt. She began clawing at the tail, feeling it burn the tips of her fingers until the claws of Naruto‛s Nine-Tailed Fox constricted her wrists. In a demonic tone, he began to speak.

"Why do you run from your problems, Girl? It is you who is at fault for not stopping Sasuke when you had the chance. If you had stopped him, then that mission to retrieve him never would have been necessary. There were so many casualties that could have been avoided—"

"Stop it . . .! It was Uchiha‛s own decision to leave, not mine. At my skill level, I never could have defeated him. Never . . .," Krystal shot back, cutting off the Kyuubi‛s attacks to her ego while taking the courage to stare it straight in the face. "I still can‛t, now." _Please stop saying it‛s my fault . . . ._

With a devilish grin that sent shivers down an already chilled spine, the Kyuubi devoured Krystal, sending her into a completely new scene. Upon falling through the darkness, the chills of rain were being replaced by the suffocating feeling of an intense flame. Water evaporated from her skin and the sweat accumulated would, too. She had to keep her eyes closed to keep them from being sucked dry. The flames licked her skin but would not leave a mark or burn.

"Insolent child . . . . Are you so weak you cannot keep your eyes open in the mere presence of me? My daughter, how soft will you get?" played a new voice. Since the air around her face now contained less heat, Krystal found the nerve to open her eyes and face the person that mocked her anew.

"Mom . . . ."

In the light of hearing one of her names, her stare portrayed a sadistic joy to mirror her grin, an expression Krystal had never quite seen on her mother‛s face before; it was just a figment of her imagination that reminded her it was only a dream—Not even that, a genjutsu.

She remembered now. The note Akakana had written must have triggered a genjutsu, making her go through all of this. However, the authenticity of the feelings and emotions was unnerving. The aching she felt was a reality and she had always imagined the backwater thoughts of those she had run into as they had been personified. Whatever type of genjutsu it was, it was completely in her head.

And that was frightening even of itself.

"Why can‛t you train harder? If you would be serious as a ninja you would not be in this position. Yuuta wouldn‛t have left! It‛s all because of you! Everything! If you hadn‛t been born—"

"Please don‛t say it . . . ."

"Everyone‛s lives would have turned out better!"

Quickly Krystal closed her eyes, but an image inscribed itself beneath her eyelids. It was as though a pen of white ink was used to draw it in the empty darkness. A man with hair similar in style to hers yet cut at a boyish length laid on the wooden floor, surrounded by his own blood that had spilled from slit wrists. As Krystal moved to approach him, it seemed almost like she was part of the image as well, being drawn in the same way. She hesitated while lowering her eye level to his, looking into his dilated pupils. Her hand trembled as she reached to touch a lock of his hair hanging at the ear.

_Dad . . . I never actually saw you . . . dead,_ she gulped. _Mom wouldn‛t even let me attend the funeral because it was during school . . . ._ Krystal released a gasp, her heart quickening it‛s pace as Yuuta‛s cold, should-be-dead hand latched onto the hand she had used to touch his hair, and lifted his head, calling her name softly. Suppressing her screams by biting her tongue, she tried pulling her hand away. Her struggles proved worthless as he only rose his other hand to further hinder her. His words were hard to hear, as there was no breathe expelling them but he kept saying the same sort of things: Look at me . . . . This is what you‛ve done to me . . . . You‛re _existence_ did this to me . . . . Krystal-chan . . . .

And as quickly as she had arrived at the scene, she was moved to a new one as soft snow blew to cover the darkness, taking Yuuta with it and wrapping her in a new cold. Poised as if to make snow angels, she stared into the starlit sky. She savored the moment‛s peace, seeming to smile at the tiny pixels far-off in the distance.

"How you can star-gaze when you should be training is beyond me," said a voice releasing sound waves Krystal‛s ear drums had not felt the vibrations of in over three years. Her eyes widened and she turned her head.

"Uchiha?"

He smirked. "Loser, you had to ask? You didn‛t train your mind _or_ your body, I see."

"So what if I‛m a loser! Shouldn‛t you be off finding your brother or something?! I mean, you‛re getting on my case about star-gazing, yet here _you_ are! Practice what you preach, Hypocrite!" Krystal retorted. Genjutsu or dream, she would not allow herself to easily submit to his spell. No matter how handsome he looked against the soft, frozen powder on which he lay . . . .

"Shouldn‛t you be saying that to yourself? You claim that being a ninja sucks for you yet you go through the motions of it everyday; you don‛t try to get out of it. Wouldn‛t that make you the hypocrite?"

"NO! It‛s called giving up—Just like you did! You gave up on life in Konoha; you gave up on life with me, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei! All of that, just for something as stupid as revenge!" Krystal sat up a little, glaring into his eyes as the poison was released. She had seen Sasuke getting angry, but was surprised still when he rolled over and pinned her down so he hovered above.

"That‛s easy for you to say! You‛ve never been in my position so you would never know. Did someone take everything from you? What if someone had murdered all of the Hyuuga clan? Would you be able to get through everyday without thinking of vengeance? Just _forgive _and _forget?!_"

"Probably not . . . but I also wouldn‛t let it run my life."

". . . ." He was at a loss. For moments his stare burned into her while she only scowled back to subtly broadcast her point to him clearly. He bowed his head and scoffed before pushing himself from above her. In the while that followed he did not look her in the eye or say a word. Then, he reached under his shirt and pulled at something around his neck so the clasp broke. After he stared at it in his hand for a moment, he turned the direction of his gaze to Krystal and extended his hand to her. "Take it back. I never wanted that stupid necklace."

She waited with baited breathe as the rose necklace fell into her palms.

* * *

He was getting close and he knew it. The snake he had summoned to aide him in tracking Krystal took roost upon his shoulder, sticking out its tongue to taste the scent of gardenia Sasuke had come to know of from her. A slight burden had been lifted from his shoulders when it was confirmed she had been nowhere close to the flashbomb he had heard set off moments ago. As far as he knew, she was safe, for the time being.

"Stop here!" The snake commanded. "The girl you seek is near."

Sasuke obeyed, not wasting a moment as he looked around, changing where he looked when urged to. Ninja dismissed summoned creature as the kunoichi they had been searching for was now a part of their visual. As the snake left with a "poof," Sasuke stayed in the trees for a moment, allowing Krystal‛s current state to sink in. He frowned as he could see, even from the altitude where he stood, that ropes restricted her and despite the fact that her eyes were covered, he could see from the water on her face that she had been crying. _Unforgivable._

The grass "sshh"d softly when he landed on it and as he walked ten paces to stand in front of her trembling form. Immediately he used his kusanagi to slice through the bonds and kneeled to keep her from slumping as he held her shoulders and examined her further, trying to distinguish wether she was sleeping or under a genjutsu.

Why was his heart racing so furiously, he wondered. Some kunai circled her head, but none seemed to have hit her and there were no signs of a struggle or physical damage. She was not hurt, so why did he feel a fleeting adrenaline?

**La la laaaaaaaaa la la laaaaaaa la la laaaaaaa that‛s amoreeeeeeeee,** Yang sang while playing a harp and floating through the air. **Oh, look at this! A hero has come to save the princess! Kiss her, Sasuke-kun! That is the only way to break the evil spell that hast been cast upon her!**

From the top of Sasuke‛s head, his inner baddie sighed. **What garbage are you spouting **_**now**_**, Yang? Love . . . . Tch! How lame . . . .**

_What the heck does "amore" mean?_ "I‛m NOT going to kiss her—What‛d be the point in that?"

**Don‛t you know the story of Sleeping Beauty? Princess Aurora was put in a deep sleep by the evil fairy Maleficent! And she could only be awoken by true love‛s kiss! KISS HER, SASUKE, KISS HER! It‛s the only waaay!!!**

He frowned and blushed. "Shut up! It doesn‛t work that way!"

**Oi vei, she read the darn fairy tales again.** **Come back to reality, Bimbo! Since when does kissing dispel a genjutsu?**

**Oh! Oh! But the note on her forehead! Her forehead!** The conscience flew and pointed to the note covering Krystal‛s eyes and tried reading it. **"Kiss the demons from my dreams for only a lover‛s touch will awaken me!" See? See? A kiss from her love is the only thing that will wake her up! C‛mon, Sasuke-kun! Do it do it do it do it do it**—

"Shut up! I‛m not going to do it. Even if that note were true it wouldn‛t work—She HATES me, remember?"

**You can‛t know for sure! You can‛t! You can‛t! Let this be the test! Come ooon!! You know you wanna! All ya gotta do is grab her, lock lips and the sparks will fly!** Caught in the moment, she grabbed Yin and gave Sasuke a demonstration until the baddie pushed her away.

**Eeeew!** He wiped his mouth. **Goody two-shoe germs, GROSS!**

**Uh-oh . . . . Methinks I went a little to far . . .,** she thought out loud while bringing her pointer finger to her lips and furrowing her brow.

Sasuke felt the sweat drop at his forehead and decided to pay no further mind to what his conscience and baddie said or did, turning his attention back to Krystal. He caressed her cheek, realizing how _vulnerable_ she looked in this state, the note acting as a blindfold that added to the helplessness. Next he tried peeling the note away, distracting himself from thoughts he should not have been having. Like, how beautifully she had matured in her face and "other" places; that particular one made him feel a little itchy. Her hair was longer and a bit more curled. He liked it. Her lips were slightly parted, feeling soft as petals to his touch. _"Kiss the demons from my dreams," huh?_

Would it work? Even if it did, how would she react? When she woke up, would she accept it? Or push him away? And either way, where would they stand after that?

_But it‛s only a kiss,_ he reminded himself as his hands cupped her face. Just—One—Kiss. One _harmful_ kiss. Nothing more.

Why such a big fuss, then?

Sasuke smiled to himself for letting his thoughts carry him away and used his thumb to wipe away some of Krystal‛s tears. "Just a kiss . . . ." he murmured before gently touching his lips to hers.

**End of Chapter Nine**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Ten: Pride

Tears started to form in Maboroshi's eyes. "O-okay . . . ."

Edward chuckled and reached a hand to wipe the dews away. "Stop that . . . . Keep some . . . male pride . . . . You look . . . like a girl, hehe . . . ."

That statement made Maboroshi crack a smile. "A joker to end," he murmured.

"Who said Ed was . . . jesting . . .?" Then, his face fell and he seemed to think hard for a moment. "Lord Maboroshi . . .," he started but was interrupted by a huge coughing fit. When it ended, blood was trailing down both sides of his mouth. "Lord Maboroshi . . . H-hayden and Ed were going to . . . talk---to you, about . . . you and Miss Krystal . . . ."

"Maboroshi's face was now serious as well. "Whatever you do, don't tell me to stop . . . . I won't."

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Yin: You seriously named it that . . .? -sweatdrop-

Aki: Shut up!! (Note: This used to be named "Aki's Original to Rewritten Transformation Corner," and that it what Yin's referring to. I've been going back to previous chapters and editing them, for grammatical and spelling errors.)

Krystal: Admit it, Aki. That's a lame title.

Yang: I think it's a wonderful title!! I mean, what else could fit it more??

Aki: -sticks tongue out- I agree with Yang! Anyway, in this chapter, there are a LOT of changes!!

Krystal: That's for sure. Aki hates me, though and made that dream sequence thing more hellish than before. I mean come on, did you HAVE to have the Kyuubi devour me?

Aki: Yes, the Kyuubi did have to devour you :D And no, I do not hate you, Krystal, I just enjoy writing the drama!! In the original, Krystal was put under the Ephemereal jutsu. You may not recognize the name of the jutsu, but it's the same genjutsu Naruto's put under in Shippuuden and you see Sakura's head coming out of his stomach and stuffs. And, while Sasuke DID wake her up in the original--I think the chapter was named "These Words Haunt Me"--He did NOT have to kiss her!! There was fluff, but no intimacy. And I think the number for the chapter was seven.

Yang: But don't you agree that this way is SO much more romantic?? -stars in the eyes-

Yin: -rolls eyes-

Aki: Also, since by the time Aki wrote that chapter in the original, she had forgotten all about Yin and Yang D8! So, they were nowhere to be found. Plus, they had belonged to Krystal. AND **YIN WAS A GIRL!!**

Yin: OxO Wait... But... But I... -checks pants-

Aki: Okay, I think that's about it!! As I told you, Hayden never existed in the original, so her fight with Mizumaru--who is also a new asset--is completely new!!

* * *

**BYE!! THANKS FOR READING!! GOD BLESS YOU!!**

Love me, hate me, have comments about this story, please leave a review!! :D

* * *


	14. Pride

**Chapter Ten: Pride**

The pendant fell slowly, its descent slicing through Krystal‛s heart and crushing both pieces as it landed into her palms. She clenched her hand to a fist around it, and let it drop to her side while watching Sasuke‛s departure to a darker world. The connection between them was breaking, she could feel it. There was no longer any symbolism to personify their bond. The path he had taken was beckoning, tantalizing her to follow, but something pulled her the opposite way, to a light at the end of the tunnel and she closed her eyes, waiting to be awakened from this hell.

The serene texture of grass brushed against her fingertips, being disturbed only by the breeze and she felt it upset her hair, as well. Feeling the sun against her skin filled her with a warmth that was not suffocating; it felt refreshing compared the previous hurt. Had her mouth not been occupied with something, she would have smiled.

It then occurred to her that there was no reason as to why it would have been occupied. What would it be doing now when she had been asleep?

Her lips had molded against something perfectly, like it was doing something it was made to do. A sweet taste, that was not necessarily a taste at all, was flowing in and it was different from anything she had experienced before. Strange how similar it was to how she imagined being kissed felt like, only better.

Something cupped her face, making her chin, neck and cheeks feel slightly warmer than the other parts of her body. Like she was sharing body heat with someone. Also, an alarmingly familiar scent of apples was present.

Apples. When was the last time she had smelled such a scent without any around?

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, though she kept closing them before anyone was visible as she was not sure she wanted to see what she thought she would see—or rather, _whom._ She suddenly felt extremely tense and her heartbeat‛s irregular rhythm rang in her ears. Then, she opened her eyes wide, wanting to get it over with and gasped, breaking her and Sasuke‛s kiss.

If Krystal had not seen it, she would not have believed it and wiped her eyes to make sure that she was really seeing what she thought she was. He was really here. HIM. Uchiha Sasuke, in the flesh, with the sweet apple scent she remembered him by . . . .

Tentative and slow was her hand as it reached to his cheek, the pads of her fingers caressing his skin daintily as it examined the contours of his jaw, neck and shoulder; the other hand rested on his chest and registered the pounding of his heart. She looked into Sasuke‛s eyes, forming a small, peaceful smile as she drank in the moment. The mortification of ruining her first kiss had been set behind, and now there was only him and the joy of seeing him again after three, long years.

Three years. He had been gone THREE YEARS—What was she lovingly caressing his face for? Memories of their last encounter were flashing fast; the feelings of pain, sorrow, and a pure sense of _anger_ was overwhelming her. She strained her smile as it morphed to show sarcasm. "Nice seeing you again," she said with a smidgen of difficulty as she had to speak through a tangle of emotions caught in her throat. Her hands now held fistfuls of his shirt. "Been what—Three years and thirty-seven days, right? As if I was counting . . . ."

Sasuke attempted to keep his mask of no emotion, but his trademark smirk broke through, coming more naturally as he covered her hands with his. "Too soon, if you ask me. If I had my way, it would‛ve been longer."

"Well, I didn‛t ask you, and it figures that you didn‛t come back on your own accord. What are you doing here, anyway? You escape from the prison or something?" There was a tartness in her voice when she replied. She had that same tingling sensation in her hand that made her want to smack away that smug smile from his face.

"No, she released me for good behavior."

"Ha! You. Good? Please, don‛t make me laugh! You haven‛t been ‛good‛ since we were eight. You know what? A ‛good‛ boy wouldn‛t have become a traitor to his village. A ‛good‛ boy wouldn‛t have even had to serve _any_ time in prison. I‛m pretty sure a ‛good‛ boy would not have broken out of prison and come here unless under Tsunade baa-chan's orders. What are you doing here?"

"Saving you."

Her face flushed. "THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU KISSING ME FOR?! WHAT KINDA GUY TAKES ADVANTAGE OF A GIRL WHILE SHE‛S ASLEEP?!"

Sasuke‛s face burned scarlet and he looked away, trying to form an answer, but before one could be given, an enemy returned, landing about fifteen feet behind them when jumping down from the trees, one who‛s voice was emotionless and dull. "Because that is the only way to dispel that genjutsu. Akakana always had some lame fascination with that romantic aspect of fairy tales. I‛ll never understand it . . . ."

Immediately, both genin sprung up and apart into defensive stances. Kakuju brought up on of her bladed fans called shukusen, elongating the blades to a prominent six inches and hid her face. "Huh. Apparently I startled you. Wouldn‛t be the first time."

"I knew it! You‛re the one who captured me," Krystal said.

"Yes. I am. Unfortunately," she swiftly pulled out another fan, twirled both of them in a figure eight with a butterfly effect, and hurled them both at Sasuke and Krystal. "I am also the one who will have to kill you."

Sasuke deflected one with his sword, changing its course so it dug into the ground and Krystal was able to catch the other with one hand just as the blades nicked her arm.

_Ngh! Man, even a shallow wound like that one is probably going to scar._ "The bad guys always say something like that and they always succumb to either my own or my friend's abilities," Krystal pointed out. _Mostly my friends . . . ._ She examined the blades, recognizing the type of metal and how sharp they were, as she held the fan in front of her face like Kakuju had done and then gave Sasuke a dirty look from the corner of her eye. "Although, Uchiha isn't a friend anymore, in my eyes."

He scowled in reply and Kakuju showed the smallest scrap of annoyance. "And that sort of mentality is the kind I detest the most; you can die because of it. Especially since you have no idea this early in the game just how great my abilities are . . . or what friends of mine may show up."

Eyebrows and guards were raised until Akakana appeared at Kakuju's side. "You're no fun, Kakuju—How could you start without me?" She scolded with her hands on her hips. She then turned her attention to the former captive and her savior. As if to look astonished, she rested her hand on her cheek, but the sneer on her lips gave her real thoughts away. "Wow . . . I totally had you marked as someone who had never experienced love—Or you were bitter because your love was lost or unrequited or something—But the fact that he was able to awaken you proves it," she winked. "A handsome catch, and an Uchiha no less. How touching is it that you lovers will be able to die together."

"We're NOT lovers. Any relationship with her would be impossible," Sasuke put in. He had his pride and would not let Krystal insult him without doing the same.

"More like you 'severed' all your bonds when you left! You wanna talk about 'impossible to have a relationship with'!"

She had him there.

A sweat drop found its way to the back of Akakana's head. _I think these two might end up killing __**each other**__ before Kakuju or I even lay a hand on them._

"Akakana, I believe we have let this go on long enough. We are not here to witness a lover's spat. Just how capable do you believe Takashi will be to carry out the assassination when he has already lost to Maboroshi once before?"

"Right." She nodded and knelt down while unraveling a scroll to write with, catching the genin's attention. "Uchiha, Hyuuga. While your display has been quite amusing, do you think we can get with the fighting?" She made the sign of the monkey with her hands and the kanji on the scroll began to glow and released smoke. Many clones appeared of not only Akakana, but of Kakuju as well, cloaking their position. Some, however, would have the wrong hair or eye color, or their clothing would be colored and patterned differently. "Kakuju and I have a more important . . . 'engagement' to take care of."

* * *

Having dropped low just in time to avoid the worst of the blast, Maboroshi rose and blinked the stars and specs of color from his eyes, wiping them when that did not work. The space around him, particularly around the carriage's place, was in shambles. Rays of charred debris surrounded what was left of the cart as if it were the Sun. Unshaken by what was almost definitely a threat on his life, Maboroshi coughed into his sleeve, the dust having infected his lungs and tiny particles of dirt leaving an undesirable taste in his mouth.

Edward squinted as the dust began to clear and brushed the dirt off black short-sleeve turtleneck uniform and jeans. "Are you all right, Lord Maboroshi?" he asked after spitting.

"I'm all right, Ed, though I think Ol' Henry over here bumped his noggin; he's unconscious," Maboroshi replied as he knelt and checked Henry's pulse. "Yes, he's very well still alive. How 'bout you then?"

"Ol' bird deserved it . . . . Fine. By gum that was a nasty explosion. Flashbomb, Ed'd wager, since we're only bruised."

"I think you are right . . . ." Down on one knee, he picked up a sample of the charred soil, feeling its texture. From its composition and feel, he determined once and for all that it had been a flashbomb, as the texture was more glassy like an igneous rock that had cooled quickly as opposed to it being rough or coarse. In the midst of his analysis, a few shurikon whizzed passed him, slicing his cheek to leave a moderately deep wound. With one hand he covered the wounded cheek and quickly drew his sword with the other, turning just in time to block someone's attack from behind. The attacker had a familiar face, bringing a smirk to his. "Ah, Takashi-san. Pleasure seeing you again. I apologize, but it is not in my policy to reimburse you for money I fairly won."

"Oi, you mean this is the idiot you beat in that fencing match back in Tanzaku?" Edward laughed. "Well played . . . ."

"I am **not** an idiot!" Takashi snapped. He then smirked wryly at Maboroshi. "Unfortunately for you, I am not here for your money, Pretty boy."

"It is unfortunate for you, Mr. Takashi, but Ed can assure you that Lord Maboroshi no longer pursues men with the intent of romanticism," Edward teased, not being able to turn an otherwise innocent statement into an innuendo.

Maboroshi's brow twitched. _N-no longer . . .? I never __**did!**_

A vein near Takashi's temple throbbed as he lost his patience. "I mean I'm here to kill him, okay?!"

Edward now drew his sword. "Ed's afraid that is not okay. Now, Mr. Takashi, you can either lower your sword or fight Ed. What shall it be?"

Taking the prior inquiry as a challenge, Takashi answered it by changing the position of his sword to Maboroshi's so their hilts were locked and his own greater height and weight could be used to his advantage. Both had trembling muscles as one created pressure and the other resisted.

Edward's previously playful expression now was surprised at the choice Takashi had made. There was nothing for him to do, as any attack he tried to execute towards Takashi could easily hit Maboroshi as well or instead of.

_Crap! That's not how it was supposed to happen . . .,_ he thought.

Amongst Takashi and Maboroshi's struggles, an ominous look to his opponent came across the former's face and as Maboroshi was distracted by that, the testing of his strength, and he did not expect anything fancy due to past battle experience, he was caught off guard when Takashi maneuvered his sword so it lifted Maboroshi's from his hands and to a high point in a nearby tree. Next, Takashi pointed his sword to Edward.

"Show me whatcha got, Smart guy."

Relieved that he no longer had to worry as much about Maboroshi losing his life, Edward smiled. "Gladly. Ed was hoping you would choose that option."

Maboroshi sunk back into the scenery to give the men space to duel, having moved just in time to avoid the blades of fashioned steel. He watched them spar, calculating the movements and his comrade's chance of surviving. It was not right to assume he was in doubt of Edward's ability to fight with a sword; he knew very well the occasions when he would come out on top against him. The part that was unsettling was how much Takashi had improved in merely a day or so. His style and technique was completely different. He was faster. His movements were less predictable and full of more surprises, as if in Tanzaku Town, he had been holding back.

A reassuring factor, however, was what Maboroshi observed in Edward. There were two swords the violet-eyed swordsman would use. One was a broadsword, heavier than most, which made it more difficult to wield, but Edward handled it well, especially when it came to the swiftness of executing attacks. The other, which he used now, was made of a special steel from the Wind Country that was the sharpest known by man. Edward normally used the broadsword during morning exercises, which built up his muscle and made him even faster with the other sword. Fast enough, that he was a full second faster than Takashi.

Both men had broken into a sweat, feeling only just tired enough that they no longer attacked each other's pride and ego, which opened their minds completely to violent oppositions and therefore ultimately improved their fighting. Any attempt to belittle one another was done physically, not verbally.

After only a few moments, Edward was sporting cuts on his cheek, collarbone, arms, and there was a tear in his pant leg. All of the wounds were shallow enough that he was not concerned in the slightest. Takashi's on the other hand, though few, were moderate to deep. Somehow, he managed to have kept them away from his vitals; he was still good to fight for awhile—Wether that while was long or short, however would depend on how the battle further ensued.

Edward jabbed for Takashi's left; it was blocked. He tried for a chop on the opposite side, but that was blocked as well. The dance continued as he then feinted for a few high points, and then quickly struck for his opponent's legs. Fancy footwork is all that saved his legs, but it was fancy enough that he lost balance and fell so his back hit the ground. He cursed and struggled to stand, but not before Edward saw his opportunity and held his sword's point high over Takashi's chest.

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Takashi. Perhaps you and Ed can do this again in hell, sometime," Edward said with a nervous smile. He hesitated momentarily, but it was not because he had not killed before. In battle, he remembered his swords causing many a scream and bloodshed. Those victims, however, had not been lying on the ground when the blade pierced their flesh.

Upon hearing such words, Takashi began to panic. He had no other options. It was do, or die. Edward was getting past his nervous hesitance and raised the point a little higher, before bringing it down with a yell. As quickly as was humanly possible, he took his sword and made a deep gash in Edward's thigh, stopping him from making the deathblow and cutting his warcry short. The brunette dropped his sword, took a step backwards with the other leg, and eventually stumbled while applying pressure to the wound.

Knowing that he was now safe from mortal peril, Takashi took his time in standing and remained calm as he slowly approached Edward. When he stood next to his body, he sneered at the pain he knew Edward was enduring. He knew what he had done. The Smart-mouthed wretch had only about five minutes left to live. An artery had been severed.

"You a-hole . . . . You cut Ed's warcry short," remarked the wounded one as he sat there. "Though Ed knows you've also cut his life short, too."

"Smart guy even when facing death," Takashi chuckled menacingly. Then, he began speaking through a headset. "Hey. The one known as Edward James Bos has a severed artery; he has less than five minutes left to live . . . . I'm about to go after Maboroshi, now. The assassination is almost complete."

For the duration of a full minute the son of Britain's feudal lord sat, frozen. Seeing his friend collapse has made him do the same, and he let marinate the event that had just taken place. It had seemed so much like Edward had won, but with only one strike, the tables were turned. Something had to be done—He had to find _something_ he could use to protect himself.

The shurikon. Maboroshi was only a few feet from the little star-shaped steel pieces that started this battle. He picked one up, eyeing it carefully. Throwing projectile weapons had never been his strong point, but if he could somehow manage to hit one of Takashi's vitals . . . .

He looked from the shurikon to Edward's soon-to-be killer, the words being spoken into the mouthpiece lost somewhere in the auditory nerve. The blood rushed faster through his veins, pumping its furious adrenaline through his body. His grip on the shurikon tightened, drawing some of his own blood and the overall ferocity of his emotions began to overwhelm him; he began to tremble as he stood and adjusted his hold of the shurikon until he held it properly. With a loud, angry yell, he threw the weapon and watched it course its way through the air until implanting itself in Takashi's windpipe. Next, Maboroshi immediately ran to Edward's side.

The violet-eyed brunette leaned back slowly, easing himself into a downright position. He sighed, feeling more comfortable, now. So this was how he would leave this world . . . . He smiled when Maboroshi showed up. "Well done, Ol' chap . . . . That's the best shurikon you've thrown yet."

Maboroshi smiled wryly. "Maybe . . . . If only I'd thrown it sooner. How much time do you think you have?"

He took a few seconds to think it over. "A few minutes . . . or a few seconds. Ed can't really tell . . . . By gum . . . . Had Mr. Takashi cut just a little more to the right, Hayden would've ended up with a dead _sister_ . . . ." He chuckled and coughed up a little blood. "Oh yeah . . . . Tell Hayden that, next time she goes to . . . kick some poor bloke's butt . . . . She should try working on . . . her right hook," he joked. Maboroshi laughed with him. "Seriously, though . . . . She should give Kiba, a second chance . . . . He seems like a . . . fine fellow."

Maboroshi nodded and watched in concern as Edward's breathe became shallower and the pauses, more frequent. He was really going to die . . . . "I'll do that . . . . Now don't waste your breathe. If you can hang on for a little while, maybe Ino-san could—"

Edward shook his head. "That . . . won't work . . . . Ed may not be a . . . medical ninja . . . but he knows that . . . an artery can never be—healed . . . . Hey . . . when Ed leaves . . . will you burn his body . . . instead of bury him? He can't . . . bear the thought of . . . being inside the box . . . even in death . . . ."

Tears started to form in Maboroshi's eyes. "O-okay . . . ."

Edward chuckled and reached a hand to wipe the dews away. "Stop that . . . . Keep some . . . male pride . . . . You look . . . like a girl, hehe . . ."

That statement made Maboroshi crack a smile. "A joker to end," he murmured.

"Who said Ed was . . . jesting . . .?" Then, his face fell and he seemed to think hard for a moment. "Lord Maboroshi . . .," he started but was interrupted by a huge coughing fit. When it ended, blood was trailing down both sides of his mouth. "Lord Maboroshi . . . H-hayden and Ed were going to . . . talk—to you, about . . . you, and Miss Krystal . . ."

Maboroshi's face was now serious as well. "Whatever you do, don't tell me to stop . . . . I won't."

"You'd say that . . . to a friend on his deathbed?!" Ed replied softly, attempting to sound astounded before becoming serious again. "That's not . . . what Ed was going . . . to say . . . . Concretely, that is . . . . What Ed . . . was going to say . . . was: don't break her heart . . . . That girl . . . is already hurting . . . enough . . . ." His voice trailed off and his eyes began to close, but Maboroshi could tell from the rise and fall of his chest that he was still alive, momentarily.

"Goodbye," Maboroshi said in response to his comrade's dying words. "Say 'hello' to my mum in heaven for me, will you?"

Edward only cracked a smile and nodded stiffly. As more blood left his body, his soul started to escape with it. His spirit was expelled with every breathe and finally, Edward James Bos left Maboroshi, and everyone else, in the cruel shinobi world.

**End of Chapter Ten**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Eleven: Mizumaru's Showers Brings Hayden's Flowers

Why? Why did he have to die?

She planted her sword into the ground, gripping it tight. From under the curtain of her bangs she glanced up, seeing Mizumaru's broad grin and glared. How _dare_ he smile like that? Had he no shame? No remorse? The way he looked at her was more perverse than before. He was actually _enjoying_ this!

That was the last straw.

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Aki: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy!! And thanks goes to Shuddup123 for leaving a review on the last chapter! -gives you cookie-

Gaara: OO Cookies!! -tackles Aki-

Aki: DX Here Gaara, just take the whole cookie jar!! -hands it to him and watches as he prances off to the Hampster dance- O.o... Anyway, I guess I'll take this moment to tell you guys that I plan on posting a Gaara story on here soon, once I handwrite about three or fours chapters, ya know? I've got one and two right now It's gonna be titled Fear is Only in Our Minds_, _though you will mostly see me referring to it as "my Gaara story" or "FOOM"

Sasuke: -raises eyebrow- FOOM?

Aki Yes. FOOM. Ah-nywho, back to business!! The entirety of this chapter is new, pretty much. Akakana and Kakuju never existed in the original--

Sasuke: Yeah, there was another loser that I had to fight named Tomoko.

Aki: Don't interrupt me...!! Anyway, Tomoko was like a mix of Kakuju and Akakana. She had a smiliar look and fighting style to Kakuju, but Akakana definitely inherited her personality. Also, Sasuke and Krystal ended up not fighting together, as there was some sort of an explosion a few moments after Krystal woke up and she went ot go check thaqt out, leaving Sasuke to fight alone.

Sasuke: She only got in the way anyway.

Krystal: Shut up! I wouldn't have gotten in the way!!

Sasuke: Yes. You would've.

Aki: CAN I FINISH THIS DARN THING BEFORE YOU TWO START FIGHTING!! -pulls out bazooka and points it at them-

Krystal and Sasuke: OxO

Aki: That's better Now, there actually is one thing that remained the same in this chapter: Edward's death, and this time around, I actually cried whilst writing it. In the original, however, his death had been less dramatic and he had actually been disguised as Maboroshi when fighting Takashi. THey had died with each other's swords in their guts, instead of Maboroshi killing Takashi with a shurikon.

Edward: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy did yoouuu haaaaaaave to keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell me, Akiiiiii?? -ghostly wails-

Aki: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! -runs away- Because I had no choice TT!! Your death triggers a lot of things that the readers will simply have to find out in future chapters!! So long!!

Edward: . . . -chases with ghostly katana-

Aki: Well, I'ma escape Ed's vengeful spirit now, so I'll see ya next time!! -thinks: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! I hate ghosts!!-

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!! In memory of Edward James Bos -moments of silence-**


	15. Mizumarus Showers Brings Haydens Flowers

**Chapter Eleven: Mizumaru's Showers Brings Hayden's Flowers**

"Hey. The one known as Edward James Bos has a severed artery; he has less than five minutes left to live . . . I'm about to go after Maboroshi, now. The assassination is almost complete." Thirty-two words played like a part of a melody, it's sound different pertaining to those who heard it. Akakana, Kakuju and Mizumaru found it to be a lovely tune with a sense of relief falling over them. To those who were somehow able to overhear the headsets, like Hayden, it began to scream in her ears. And to top it off, the poison was spread through thirty or so headsets, echoing the words over and over through Mizumaru's copies.

It was not possible . . . Ed? **Dead?** There was just no way that someone so lively could be breathing his last breathes–NOW. It was like hearing of Lady Mine's death again. Two very important people in her life were gone, and she had not been there to do anything about it. What was the point in her position if she had to let those she wanted to protect most of all slip through her fingers?

She had vivid memories of times with both Edward and Lady Mine, some included Maboroshi. Most of them had to do with the times at the Academy, when she was the only girl. Lady Mine had helped argue Hayden's way in when the council considered expelling her, since it caused many fights at the school. She had also been the one to cut Hayden's hair when she wanted to try fitting in more.

Edward had been surprisingly supportive of Hayden, for an older brother. Most people she knew, at that age, had older siblings who wanted nothing to do with the younger of their flesh-and-bloods, but Edward was right behind her.

There had not been a single thing he did not help her with, with the exception of tests and such unless it was to practice or study for it. He would even coach her on how guys got along socially, to help her fit in. Lessons like that would even go into the late hours of the night. He had helped her become stronger, faster, better than all of the other boys–even himself, eventually. And when she asked him to back off and let her fight her own battles against those who had a problem with her, he did.

Why? Why did he have to die?

She planted her sword into the ground, gripping it tight. From under the curtain of her bangs she glanced up, seeing Mizumaru's broad grin and glared. How _dare_ he smile like that? Had he no shame? No remorse? The way he looked at her was more perverse than before. He was actually _enjoying_ this!

That was the last straw.

Mizumaru laughed silently in a grim tone. The look on Hayden's face was absolutely PRICELESS. He found a sadistic joy in her sad face, but ultimately wished for more. If only she had become more tortured, emotionally torn. Maybe she would soon make the angry face. She really did have a beautiful face . . . he wanted to avoid marring such a face with cuts and bruises. That was why he had attempted drowning her twice instead of only one time.

She suddenly collapsed to her knees, bracing her palms against the ground as she hovered. Although her face was overshadowed by her hair, the body language was enough to widen Mizumaru's sneer. This was the picture he wanted to see. This was why men would always be superior to women. They were simply to weak, physically and emotionally.

He brought his hands up and together, rising a small column of water to consume only Hayden. _Well . . . third time's the charm,_ he thought and Hayden's airless bubble was submerged. "That was almost to easy," he thought aloud when Hayden had not come up after a few moments. Little did he know that he had fallen for Hayden's trap. An angry smile had come to her face when she was enveloped in the murky water again but that had gone undetected. As the bubble traveled deeper and deeper, she began to make hand signs, waiting until she created the final seal to open her eyes.

Above the surface, the water seemed to be disturbed by something big underneath as many small air bubbles rose up. Suddenly, vines burst from many parts of the lake all at once, spreading everywhere ferociously. The clones were all destroyed upon impact, the sound of their poofs and screams filling the void along with the dancing moon flower petals. A tree with more moon petals and flowers grew from the strip of land in the center and vines dotted with the same flower grabbed Mizumaru by his wrists and ankles to bind him tightly to the tree. He was confused still of what was going on.

Seconds later, at the moment when things seemed to be still, a giant moon flower rose in the lake, its petals blossoming open to reveal Hayden in its center. The jutsu she had activated had created some temporary changes to her person: her skin seemed to give off its own light, reflecting it like the moon would and the pupils of her eyes were dilated so much, the they looked like solar eclipses. She descended one of the petals as though it was a ramp to the land where Mizumaru and Hayden's sword stood.

She did not say a word as she made her way to her sword, fingering its hilt as the blade glowed like her skin. It had a beautiful and unique design, with moon flowers dotted on vines that traveled around the hilt and such to along the beginning of the blade. She could remember obtaining it on her birthday fifteen years ago from Maboroshi, Lady Mine and Edward. She felt a sense of security and love when pulling it out of the dirt again.

"You know, it's kinda sad . . . This jutsu just happens to be a favorite of this one's, but this one's opponents only get to see it once. This one can remember learning it from Lady Mine before she passed. It could only be done with a sword like this . . . Well, have you had your fill of 'Earth Style: Flowers of the Moon'? This one is merciful, so before this one makes you pay for Edward's death, this one will let you see something beautiful one last time."

Mizumaru smirked. "You will always be the hottest thing–" Hayden's sword stabbed his heart, cutting off his statement.

". . . This one is not 'hot.'"

* * *

_Those are a lot of clones . . .,_ Krystal thought, bluntly stating the obvious in her mind. The near-hundred of them had spread out, filling a good amount of the space, but still left room for movement. They shuffled themselves constantly, so it was just about impossible to track which ones were real. She glanced at Sasuke hopefully (without his knowledge) but he had yet to have his sharingan activated. _Crap._

She tugged the shukusen Sasuke had deflected from the ground with only a little difficulty and held them both in front of her as the clones approached slowly at first, but then launched themselves for attacks. As they came in around her, she used the fans to slice them away and block their ninja tools. The more she used them, the more she got the hang of it, and fought quite well for someone who had never handled shukusen before. Sasuke was doing the same with his kusanagi, but with more success as he handled it many times before.

_There are to many of these . . . We can't just pick them off like this, one-by-one,_ Sasuke realized. He had the sneaking suspicion that the real Akakana and Kakuju were no longer a part of the swarm, and every time he wiped out a large chunk with jutsu, they only seemed to come back.

He snuck a glance at his teammate during a momentary relent in the wave of clones. She was hacking her way through them with just as much, or little, success as he. She had a calculating expression on her face the entire time and he wondered what was going on in her head. From what he remembered in the training days, she was not one for making plans.

All of a sudden, she scaled up a tree and kicked from it, beginning a top-like rotation when she was in the center of them. With the aide of his sharingan, he could see that she had figured out how to channel her chakra through the blades of the shukusen, making it seem like a knock-off of the Hyuuga rotation jutsu, only with a little more edge.

She fancily waved around the fans while spinning, destroying a massive amount of clones at once and leaving Sasuke to stare in amazement. This was not the same girl he had left behind. She had matured in the strength of her mind and her body. Her skills had improved. The movements were skillful, graceful and effective. Krystal had changed and shew had changed a lot.

Soon enough, all of the clones were annihilated and Krystal stopped spinning. Sasuke's eyes were still widened in surprise even when she showed signs of dizziness by trying to find a sure-footed stance again. He took a few steps forward, scanning the area once he snapped himself out of his trance. "Well . . . the clones are taken care of, but where are the real ones?"

Krystal shortened the blades of her shukusen and folded them up before placing them with her shurikon in its holster to free her hands so she could form the hand signs that would activate her byakugan. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she shook her head. "This can't be . . . I don't see _anyone_ within a ten-mile radii . . . Not only is there no way they covered that much ground so quickly, but I doubt that Kakuju dragged me off that far from everyone else."

The blonde female of their opponents poked her head from the ground behind Krystal's back, utilizing the Earth Release Jutsu to allow her free movement underground. She rose moderately slowly, smiling in a diabolical fashion as she raised a kunai to kill. Quickly, Sasuke put the Lightning Element into use by forming Chidori Senbon, a type of acupuncture needle created by his lightning-based chakra, and threw them at Akakana's vitals. Unfortunately, the senbon passed through Akakana and hit Krystal instead. It was only out of luck that Krystal had been positioned differently, so instead of killing her, the lightning only damaged her nervous system enough for momentary numbness.

"Gaaaaah!! Uchiha, you idiot! Now my nerves are shot!" she scolded after being hit and collapsing. _Now how'm I supposed to fight?!_

The Uchiha hid his surprise with a frown. Both of them had been caught in a genjutsu, though it had not seemed like it when Akakana first cast it. The clones had only been created to mask what really happened with the words she had written on the scroll. He was not overly concerned, however. He was more concerned–**annoyed**–of _her_ yelling.

"You're worse than Naruto-kun, I swear! Seriously, he hit me with double rasengan by accident one time, but that didn't hurt me enough to make me UNABLE TO MOVE! Oh yeah, I said it! You're worse than–"

"Shut _up!_ Apparently, my Chidori Senbon didn't affect _all_ your nerves, 'cause then you wouldn't be able to talk!" he snapped back.

"Well, you're steppin' all over the last of 'em!" I guess you just bring out the worst in me," she muttered before deciding to keep her mouth shut. Her yelling was not going to help the situation any, as good as it made her feel, only distract Sasuke. She would give him an earful, or punch him, later. Now, she would have to content herself with watching him do his thing. _Which sucks! Kinda . . ._ A small part of her was curios as to how much stronger he had become under the eye of Orochimaru. The Chidori Senbon had caused her mass amounts of pain, filled her body with an adrenaline she was only allowed to express with her anger, and christened her with temporary paralysis. Not many jutsu could do that in the bat of an eyelash.

She saw him make a hand sign that was hard to read because he made it so quickly. Then, he walked over and tapped her shoulder, muttering "Release." Everything all of a sudden seemed a little bit brighter, as if her eyes were reopening themselves. It had been a genjutsu. She could suddenly see many bodies of chakra, but then refocused herself to only a one-mile radius. She could only see one body, and it looked to belong to Akakana. In a small whisper that Sasuke could barely hear, she warned him of their little genjutsu-writing friend.

He nodded; he had already seen her. "And the peacock one is with her, too."

"What are you talking about? I don't see her chakra network," Krystal whispered. According to her byakugan, Kakuju was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke frowned. "What're _you_ talking about–BOTH of them are over there plotting. Get your byakugan checked," he retorted. She was actually _questioning_ his judgement! "Maybe the shock blinded it a little."

"I am not blinded!" she shot back fiercely, somehow keeping her voice quiet. "Her chakra is non-existe–"

Suddenly, a familiar pattern of peacock feathers crossed Krystal's eyes, the colors changing themselves and constantly moving, almost like a kaleidoscope. On its own, her body began to tremble and her byakugan was instantly deactivated. Her expression blanked completely, contrary to the flashing emotions and thoughts going through her head. Using the tree for support, she slowly–_very_ slowly–rose to her feet.

Krystal felt completely detached from her body. There was no way she could be controlling herself, now, her will was commanding herself to sit back down! Even if she had somehow regained ability to move, it certainly was not a reliable capability at this stage, especially since it was not doing as it was told.

"You can move again?" Sasuke asked. The nod Krystal gave was stiff and dumb as she finally stood straight, leaving the tree.

"No! I'm not doing this!" she wanted to say, but the words only screamed themselves in her head and would not leave her lips. Instead, as Sasuke turned around, her right hand reached into her shurikon holster and brought out one of the shukusen; it opened with a _snap!_ Her motions were strangely out-of-character. With dull, blank eyes she stared at the fan and used her other hand to grab a small lever-type device to slowly bring out the blades. The mannerisms matched Kakuju's, in a strange, non-mocking way. Once brought to eye level, the blades glinted.

There was no way Krystal was going to let Kakuju make her body do what it was about to do. She fought to keep her arm in place, initiating a battle of wills that made her entire body tremor. One centimeter. Two. Back in place. One. Three. Back in place. _Why isn't he turning back around?! He should be able to sense it or something, right–? However it normally works!!_ But he kept studying at Akakana and Kakuju, thinking that they believed their whereabouts were anonymous still and oblivious to the threat. Beads of sweat formed on Krystal's head as the fan was raised to the left across her front.

**Give up,** Kakuju said in Krystal's head. **Make things easier on yourself and him. You won't be able to resist my control, no matter how much you try. The more you resist, the more bloody and painful this will be for him as the blade files through him slowly. Let me take over . . . it will be like a mercy killing.**

_You are sorely mistaken if you think for a __**second**__ that I'm gonna let you make __**me**__ responsible for his death! No matter what you say, I am not going to let this blade kill him._

Krystal felt Kakuju's smirk. **Too bad. I was only half-trying for most of that . . . witness the true strength of my willpower, Hyuuga. This is actually kind of heartbreaking . . . So sorrowful is the sight of one lover killing another.**

_We're not–_ The momentary distraction weakened Krystal's will enough that the shukusen's blade sliced all through Sasuke's back.

**End of chapter Eleven**

Next time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twelve: Blood and Chakra

"Hnhnhnhnhn . . . So that's what happened. Fairly impressive, Uchiha, using my own jutsu against me. Then again, it is only a Rank-D technique, so I suppose you could've copied it from anyone," Akakana said aloud, striking one of Krystal's nerves.

_She has no remorse! She just **killed** a teammate, and she doesn't care! _Her hands clenched to fists, but she tried to hide the anger in her voice. "Well, just what did you do to Kakuju? That was some pretty . . . impressive ninjutsu. Why didn't you stop it?"

She smiled and flashed her eyes to their hiding place, seeming to pick under her fingernails. "It's just a little thing called 'Bloody Fang: Thirst of the Vampire.' It's an ancient, forbidden jutsu that requires a lot of my blood and chakra to work. In return, if it happens to fail, I would die from blood loss. I simply drained Kakuju of her blood and replenished my chakra with hers. I could've stopped, but then _I_ wouldn't be here now, would I? And, let's be honest, she gets on my nerves a bit. Plus, she wouldn't have been able to get rid of you two. She just doesn't have the strength. Now . . .," she pulled out four kunai and four shurikon and hurled them all towards Sasuke and Krystal, "It's up to me to complete the mission!

Thanks for reading!! Now it's time for Aki's Original to Rewritten Transformation Corner 8D!!

Maboroshi: 'Ello, everyone. Aki is recovering right now, as Ed sort of let her have it after the last chapter, there, so I humbly accepted to host the Original to Rewritten Transformation Corner, this chapter.

Ed: -smiles and sips tea but the tea goes right through him cuz he's a ghost!-

Maboroshi: -sips tea as well and then sets it down on table that's set for a tea party!!- Now, this chapter is nearly all-new. In the original, there was actually only a single memory told from Krystal's point of view as she remembered a memory I had told her about. It was of when Edward was to become one of my guardsmen and the chapter was called "Language and Gameboys."

Ed: Ed misses that chapter . . . although you were quite the jerk to Ed in it until the end when you convinced your father to allow Ed to be a part of your guard or to at least try out, despite Ed's age C:

Maboroshi: Right you are, Ed. Although, you weren't all perfect yourself, in truth. But that aside--

Aki: O.o Maboroshi-sama . . . you . . . turned my . . . turned my . . . my . . . -angrily chases Maboroshi out of corner- THIS IS MY CORNER! MINE! WHO SAID YOU COULD HOST IT! AND I AM NOT RECOVERING, I MANAGED TO GET AWAY FROM ED!!

Maboroshi: -runs- Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! -dodges Aki's kunai-

Aki: -shuts him outside and sighs- It's ruined T.T Why a tea party? And _you_ . . . -points at Edward and then opens door as Ghostbusters theme plays- Have fun in heaven!!

Ed: -eyes widen and runs away from ghostbusters-

Aki: Well everyone, I think Maboroshi and Ed pretty much covered it, so . . . see ya next time!

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!! PLEASE _LEAVE A REVIEW_!!**


	16. Blood and Chakra

Recappy from the last chappy: _You are sorely mistaken if you think for a __**second**__ that I'm gonna let you make __**me**__ responsible for his death! No matter what you say, I am not going to let this blade kill him._

Krystal felt Kakuju's smirk. **Too bad. I was only half-trying for most of that . . . witness the true strength of my willpower, Hyuuga. This is actually kind of heartbreaking . . . So sorrowful is the sight of one lover killing another.**

_We're not–_ The momentary distraction weakened Krystal's will enough that the shukusen's blade sliced all through Sasuke's back.

**Chapter 12: Blood and Chakra**

_"Sasuke!!"_

The moment his blood splattered on her, Krystal was released from Kakuju's control. She fell to her knees, but it had nothing to do with lack of nerves. It was horrifying, kneeling next to his body whilst knowing it was her hand that had brought his death. There was no recovering from a wound like that, even if Krystal knew a shred of medical ninjutsu. He had already lost too much blood.

Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. _I'm sorry . . ._ Akakana and Kakuju jumped down to watch.

"Aaw . . . such a nice Kodak moment, and no camera to share it," the former said. "Fate is a cruel thing. Isn't it, Kakuju?"

"Why you . . .," Krystal started but left the sentence to hang as something of miraculous proportions happened right before her tear-filled eyes.

Out of Sasuke's wound, two sets of fingertips revealed themselves, feeling along the sides of the opening. They were too big to be baby's hands, though it was doubtful that Sasuke was pregnant in the first place, but she had trouble comprehending what was going on. Her tears were put to a halt as the fingers finally got their bearings and opened the wound wider. Next, the Uchiha symbol on the back of a shirt was visible, rising and soon, his head was visible. Sasuke, covered in a gross slime, left his previous skin behind and stood fully straight with his back to Krystal, until he turned his head and glared at her from the corner of his eye. She was speechless.

_Oh . . . my . . . God. He learned something useful from Orochimaru after all,_ she thought and quickly wiped her eyes to hide the moment of weakness. From previous battles, she had witnessed that form of regeneration from Orochimaru himself. It was like a snake shedding its skin, but the body, or "skin," would not bear the same damage as the previous one. A complete healing . . .

"Thought you'd get back at me for _temporary _paralysis, huh?" he said venomously.

Krystal shook her head. "I swear I didn't do it–well, my body did it, but I couldn't control it! If I'm right, it was Kakuju–the peacock one–that used her hypnosis again. It's those friggin' feather patterns . . ."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but soon softened them. He could see it in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"That was quite an interesting technique, Uchiha Sasuke," Akakana complimented with her fanged smile. "But, a technique like that . . . I bet you used up quite a bit of chakra . . . Would you be able to do it again?" She began to make a string of hand signs. "Kakuju! Barriers!"

The brunette did as she was told, forming only the sign of the boar to summon a mountain of chakra, that was only visible every few moments in flickers, to travel to Akakana and envelope her in the shape of a sphere before turning invisible. They could still see Akakana forming seals in the center as a small, but thick scroll floated from her kunai pouch and unraveled itself, spiraling around Akakana like a winding staircase without steps.

Sasuke turned his sharingan back on, made a few hand signs himself, and pointed one hand to the ground. Before Kakuju could interfere with him summoning the Chidori, Krystal stood in her way, byakugan activated and jyuuken stance taken with the shukusen at hand, causing Kakuju to part-ways raise an eyebrow.

"You really expect to beat me using my own shukusen? I never thought that I would meet someone so dumb as to try," she taunted in her ever-so-dull voice as she brought out a new pair of shukusen. "And you may as well tell your boyfriend that it's futile. It won't matter what he does, but that barrier is impenetrable. Made with my own . . . 'unique' chakra."Immediately Krystal had to block strikes from Kakuju's fans as she charged.

"What exactly . . . is so special about it?" she asked, dodging, striking and doing all she could with the extremely little and impromptu experience she had fighting with the fans. She then realized that, although she could see Kakuju's chakra network, there was absolutely no chakra to be seen. That, however, was impossible. If Kakuju was completely out of chakra, that meant she should be dead. No chakra, no life force.

"Not much . . . it's invisible to both the naked and the byakugan eye with the exception of the moment I begin molding it, and then it starts to flicker as you saw before. So–" she paused to lunge at Krystal's stomach; it was dodged, "–I can release it from every point on my body to mask its appearance . . . Also, it has a specialty for protection, much like your boyfriend just found out."

Krystal glanced at Sasuke, who was now experiencing the sting of his own jutsu._ Wow . . . not even the Chidori broke through? And it looks like it rebounded and hit Uchiha instead. Part of what makes that jutsu an A-rank technique is its ability to cut through __**anything**__._ "Interesting. But you realize you just gave away your trump card."

"What would the loss be in that? You will not be living long enough to take advantage of it, I promise you," she said with a shrug in her voice and finally caught what she thought was a lucky break when her fans sliced through both of Krystal's wrists. "See?" she smirked.

Curiously, the Hyuuga looked at her wrists: unscathed and intact.

Kakuju's eyes opened more. _An illusion?! _"AKAKANA!" she cried.

Her shouts, however, would not reach Akakana, as she was completely absorbed in her jutsu. She made one last hand sign while the scroll still spiraled around her, opening many wounds along her arms and even one on her cheek. The blood spread all across her skin to stain it red. Her eyes turned pink, seeming dilated as she used the blood on her fingertips to begin writing on the scroll. She began to chant words that sounded a little like the names of hand signs, but her voice had become undecipherable and forced.

_This jutsu . . . I didn't expect to need it on this mission,_ she thought. _I already fell woozy from the blood loss . . . Sensei wasn't kidding when she taught it–This jutsu may very well kill me if it doesn't hit the Hyuuga or the Uchiha . . ._ She smirked when writing the final character, setting her sites on Krystal as she fought Kakuju, whom seemed strangely overwhelmed. _Well . . . I guess I just have to not miss, then._ Her hand raised to call in the scroll to ravel itself up again, and she took one end of it to an open wound acting as the entrance to her chest cavity.

Lightning-quick the scroll unrolled itself and shot through the barrier, heading towards Krystal. Her eyes widened, but the scroll simply passed through, hitting Kakuju instead. She showed a full expression for the first time, her face expressing fear as the scroll not only attached itself to her chest, but began to circle other parts of her body, squeezing her tightly once situated. Krystal and Sasuke's bodies flickered and disappeared, the genjutsu they cast being released.

The words written began to glow red and the wounds like what had appeared on Akakana showed themselves on Kakuju. She began to panic, begging Akakana to stop the jutsu, but it was too late. Blood drew itself from the openings and spiraled itself in a double-helix motion around the scroll to Akakana's chest, allowing her to drink it. Soon, the flicker of Kakuju's chakra joined it, so both Kakuju's blood and chakra were feeding her superior's thirst. From the shelter of some well-foliated shrubs, Sasuke and Krystal watched in horror as Kakuju's body shriveled up and her eyes rolled up to show only the whites.

_That could've been me,_ Krystal gulped. _If Uchiha hadn't copied that jutsu from Akakana, I could be like that . . ._ She placed her hand at her throat and gulped, feeling uneasy.

Resembling a non-bandaged mummy with clothes on, Kakuju collapsed; dead from lack of chakra and blood loss. Akakana, on the other hand, let the scroll dissolve and the wounds close as the rest of her collected blood and chakra entered her chest. The shell began to crumble and the pieces fall. It took a few moments until her eyes returned to their original carmine pigment. _Bloody Fang: Thirst of the Vampire!_

"Hnhnhnhnhn . . . So that's what happened. Fairly impressive, Uchiha, using my own jutsu against me. Then again, it is only a Rank-D technique, so I suppose you could've copied it from anyone," Akakana said aloud, striking one of Krystal's nerves.

_She has no remorse! She just __**killed**__ a teammate, and she doesn't care!_ Her hands clenched to fists, but she tried to hide the anger in her voice. "Well, just what did you do to Kakuju? That was some pretty . . . impressive ninjutsu. Why didn't you stop it?"

She smiled and flashed her eyes to their hiding place, seeming to pick under her fingernails. "It's just a little thing called 'Bloody Fang: Thirst of the Vampire.' It's an ancient, forbidden jutsu that requires a lot of my blood and chakra to work. In return, if it happens to fail, I would die from blood loss. I simply drained Kakuju of her blood and replenished my chakra with hers. I could've stopped, but then _I_ wouldn't be here now, would I? And, let's be honest, she gets on my nerves a bit. Plus, she wouldn't have been able to get rid of you two. She just doesn't have the strength. Now . . .," she pulled out four kunai and four shurikon and hurled them all towards Sasuke and Krystal, "It's up to me to complete the mission!"

Both genin sprang from the bushes, allowing the projectile weapons to miss. They ended up about fifteen feet in front of her when she used chakra to write the kanji for "fire" in the air. Forming the tiger hand sign, the kanji glowed and released a typhoon of flame in her opponents' direction. Sasuke dodged it while Krystal set up a chakra shield. Like a madwoman, she began to draw many kanji at the same time, releasing torrents of different elements that Sasuke and Krystal had to dodge. Wind, fire, lightning, water, earth–any element was possible.

"Chakra! Chakra! Oh how I love this chakra! Chakra! I'll never tire of this chakra! Chakra! Thank you Kakuju for this chakra! Chakra!" she sang. "Tee hee hee hee hee!!I feel almost like a little murderous girl again! Chakra! Chakra! You're getting to my head chakra! Chakra!"

"Shut up! What's up with that stupid chakra song!" Krystal shouted, making a couple of hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Quickly, she brought up her thumb and pointer finger in a circle, took a deep breathe and released it through the circle, releasing four small fireballs.

"That's not going to work!" Akakana taunted in a sing-song voice. Creating the sign of the boar, she summoned the chakra sphere like Kakuju had done earlier. The fireballs bounced back, coming at Krystal more fiercely than they had at Akakana, and she was forced to dodge. "Remember, dim-witted Hyuuga, I absorbed Kakuju's chakra! So nothing–not even Pretty Boy Uchiha's Chidori–could break through it!" Quickly, she pulled out another scroll and used a brush to write on it. By performing the sign of the dragon, the scroll's kanji glowed and a variety of weapons including shurikon, kunai, axes, katana, spears and naginatas appeared to circle the clearing. "Now please, kindly die, will ya?"

The weapons began raining down from all directions. Thinking fast, Krystal sped in front of Sasuke and created the sign of the boar, hoping that, although it may not compare to the sharingan copy ability, her ability to sometimes learn through observation on the spot would come into effect now and allow her to mold her chakra into the same spherical, three-hundred and sixty degree protection Kakuju and Akakana had initiated. _Just like a rotation jutsu without the rotation!_ She reminded herself, releasing chakra from every point on her body enough to cloak both her and Sasuke. She felt thousands of weapons simply glance off and nearly lost concentration, but managed to keep it up until the very last shurikon.

Harboring a slightly embarrassed look, she turned her head and released the barrier, but made it a point not to look at him. "Now I don't owe you anymore for 'killing you.'"

He smirked. "Please . . . If I was to remember all the debts you owe me, you'd never be able to repay them all."

"Oh, shut up and help me figure out how to kill this woman, already. I'm getting sick of 'er," she retorted.

"Whatever, I'm workin' on it." _What we need is something that'll break through that damn barrier . . . If the Chidori couldn't do it, then my kusanagi won't . . ._ He had thousands of jutsu in his arsenal, most of them copied, but when it came to something like this, he could normally count on his Chidori. He could use Chidori Nagashi . . . No, even with a combo of Chidori and kusanagi, his chakra would still not be strong enough to cut through.

He needed something stronger than anything that could be chakra made. The only jutsu he had in mind, though, had two parts of it. _I probably won't have enough chakra,_ he thought while looking at Krystal. That would mean . . . _teamwork._ He shivered at the thought, but said her name aloud nonetheless.

"What?" she asked, still keeping an eye on their opponent.

"Do you know 'Great Fire Dragon Jutsu'?"

". . . That the one with dragon-head shaped fireballs?"

". . . yes."

"Mhm."

"Use it."

"But–"

"Just do it!"

Krystal puffed her cheeks and began creating hand signs. "Fine! Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Jutsu!" she cried and took a deeper breathe than before, releasing it to unleash the fiery fury of a dragon-shaped fireball. As soon as the fire passed through her lips, Sasuke's eyes widened and he performed a jutsu known as Hidden Shadow Snake Hands that summoned a snake from his sleeve. The snake lassoed around Krystal's stomach and reeled her into Sasuke's hold as he used to chakra to help him jump high, avoiding the flames that ricocheted off the barrier. When they landed back onto solid ground, he still held onto her for a few moments longer than needed and scolded her.

"I didn't mean to fire it _at_ her, Stupid! You were supposed to do it at the sky."

She made a face at him. "What the hell kinda good would that've done?"

"Trust me. Now point it at the sky."

"Why–"

"Just . . . trust me."

". . ." Krystal released herself from his hold and started creating hand signs again. This time, when the fire was ready to be released, she raised her head towards the sky, and managed to create two fireballs instead of only one. "There. Happy?"

He smirked. "Just try not to get in the way," he said as a powerful rising air current brought on by the fireballs, since they had warmed the atmosphere, generated thunderclouds overhead. As the lightning flashed, Krystal ducked down and hugged her knees, but Sasuke did not notice for he was too busy preparing his Chidori. He raised his arm to the heavens and watched as the lightning came down to meet it. With that, he would now be able to channel naturally created lightning, which is a greater power than anything created merely by a ninja's chakra. _This should work . . ._

"Kirin!" He called the jutsu's name and a huge amount of lightning came down upon Akakana. All through the land her blood-curdling scream cut through the sky, telling them that the lightning had been able to break through the barrier. When her cries finally died, Sasuke allowed his Chidori to flicker away, which stopped the lightning and allowed the clouds to begin clearing away. The sun shined on a greatly damaged and charred surface.

"Is it over?" Krystal asked timidly. She still sat down, knees drawn up to her chest, eyes shut tight and hands covering her ears. When Sasuke tapped her with his foot, however, and said, "Hey. Stupid. It's over now," she opened her eyes and uncovered her ears.

"You're afraid of lightning."

"Is that a question or a statement?" She stood. "You know I've been afraid of it since we were kids."

Silence.

"Let's go find our way back to the others."

* * *

The next few hours went by extremely fast. On their search for the original campsite, Sasuke and Krystal were found by Kiba and Tsume. As it had turned out, Kiba had cornered Tsume while she was in Krystal's form. One thing after another led to Kiba holding back at the last moment in battle when the fact that she was there under false pretenses came to light. She was now a compulsive Kiba fangirl.

Hinata and Ino ended up finding Hayden as they wandered their way around; Hayden had to fill them in on the situation for they had not run into any enemies to fight. They found the campsite after Kiba, Sasuke and Krystal, so the moment she entered, someone's lips caressed hers softly and she found herself in a warm embrace. "You're even more beautiful covered in blood," Kiba said. She smiled wryly, but then quickly buried her face into his chest in order to hide it, deciding to forgive him and begin mourning.

"Sasuke-kun?! What are you doing here–You should be in jail!" Ino exclaimed once catching sight of the shinobi whom had been "hiding" behind Krystal. Hinata and Kiba seemed equally surprised. Akamaru began sniffing him, simply to see if it was true.

"The Hokage released me early and sent me to come rescue you losers; just in case," he answered, telling only half a lie.

Henry, who had only regained consciousness shortly before, turned up his nose. "Prison? Why that–"

"Don't even start. Like Britain doesn't have it's fair share of criminals?" Krystal snapped, smacking him upside the head. She was _not_ in the mood to deal with his snobbish remarks and she _certainly_ did not wish to hear any–even nice comments–about the man she was supposed to hate.

"Respect your elders!"

She simply waved her hand as if to say "Yeah, yeah . . . Old man." With a sigh, she moved away from the rest of the group as they crowded around Edward's body. Everyone was paying their respects before it would be cremated, and she had already paid hers. She ended up crouching next to Maboroshi, whom had moved away because he could no longer bear the sight, or so she had guessed.

"Hey," she greeted gently. "How're you holding up?" In a comforting way, she hugged him with one arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he started and quickly rubbed his eyes. "All I need is a moment . . . Then I'll smile, I promise . . ."

"You don't have to promise something like that . . . While your smile is most charming, I don't think any less of you. I probably would if you _didn't_ show any signs of mourning . . . Guys who act like they have to much pride for that get on my nerves," she replied, attempting to stay kind, but slightly hardened her expression towards the end. The feeling was shaken off quickly, though, and she changed the position a little so her forehead rested against his, blushing. "So don't worry 'bout it, 'kay?"

He nodded, giving her a small smile as he took hold of her hand and twisted himself so that they faced each other instead of her arms being around him. Too soon for her to realize it, and before she could resist, her mouth was drawn to his. Conveniently, she forgot to be nervous or embarrassed, so instead of pulling away, she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Hayden pulled her face from Kiba's warm chest and wiped her eyes, feeling only a little self-concious. Her eyes fell on Sasuke, coincidentally, and realized that he was looking at something with a mask of no emotions. She followed his gaze and saw–_What the hell?_–Maboroshi and Krystal kissing. Her brow furrowed. This was not good.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Thirteen: Attachments

Maboroshi rubbed at the red hand mark. "Dealing out a lot of slaps today, aren't we? It's about time you shagged someone, Hayden. Maybe then you wouldn't be so tense," he said, dropping his charm with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Don't make this about this one! Why would you do something like that? This one excused it when you were flirting, but _kissing?_ Do you even know what you are actually doing? Getting that poor girl's hopes up for something that will never happen! Lord Maboroshi, you are getting _engaged_–you can't have any attachments with that girl! You will marry that woman from the Wind Country to keep peace; it's in your position to do so!"

"Are you sure you aren't simply jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Now for Aki's Author Corner!!

Aki: Hello, all!! As you may have noticed, I have changed the name of this corner! The other one was too long and I got tired of typing it out, so here we are with "Aki's Author Corner!!"

Yang: Yaaaaaay!!

Aki: In this chapter, a good portion of it was completely new, as it was the battle and they died pretty, er, harshly, now that I think about it ' Either way, there was only a single similarity between this chapter and the original one: the kiss.

Krystal: -eyes sparkling- Ah, yes... It was even better the second time around!!

Maboroshi: That is what rewrites are for; improving that of which may have already been great.

Sasuke: -glares and holds Krystal- Hey. This is my story. She's mine. Go away.

Aki: **Anyway...** Whilst there was a kiss in the original one, there was a sort-of seduction scene performed by Maboroshi right before it, pertaining a rose that he placed in Kryrstal's hair. It was kinda outta place, but Sasuke had also seen that one happen. As to how he reacts... Well, you'll simply have to find out in future chapters and installments of Aki's Author Corner! C;

* * *

**  
THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!**


	17. Attachments

Recappy from the Last Chappy: _He nodded, giving her a small smile as he took hold of her hand and twisted himself so that they faced each other instead of her arms being around him. Too soon for her to realize it, and before she could resist, her mouth was drawn to his. Conveniently, she forgot to be nervous or embarrassed, so instead of pulling away, she closed her eyes._

_Meanwhile, Hayden pulled her face from Kiba's warm chest and wiped her eyes, feeling only a little self-concious. Her eyes fell on Sasuke, coincidentally, and realized that he was looking at something with a mask of no emotions. She followed his gaze and saw–**What the hell?**–Maboroshi and Krystal kissing. Her brow furrowed. This was not good._

**Chapter Thirteen:** **Attachments**

Wounds collected from the battles were all dressed by Ino over the next hour once Edward and Takashi's bodies were cremated. In the end, Maboroshi had a bandage on his cheek to keep the cut from the shurikon sterile; Hayden had a few minor cuts on all her limbs that needed bandaging; claw marks on Kiba had already become slightly infected and needed to be both cleaned and healed; Krystal needed her arms to be bandaged and all Henry, Hinata, and Sasuke were unscathed.

It was through mutual agreement that the decision of no progress would be made that day was made and they would have to wait until the next morning. All shinobi, Hayden, and Maboroshi needed rest; some of them were having a hard time hiding their fatigue. Hayden, however, had to ignore it, for something else going on in the group was distracting her: Krystal and Maboroshi.

She knew very well the feudal lord's son could be a sort of womanizer—she knew VERY well. When she and Edward had noticed him acting flirtatious with a Konoha kunoichi, they were only minorly concerned and thought he knew where to draw the line. Kissing was crossing it, as for him, that was simply the beginning. Action needed to be taken. For the second time that day, she may have to literally slap some sense into someone.

"Lord Maboroshi. Talk. Now," she said, grabbing him by the ear right after seeing Ino. Because she would have rather avoided interference, she dragged him into where the trees grew a little thick. As soon as they were completely out of sight, she released his ear and slapped him across the face, catching his other cheek. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

Maboroshi rubbed at the red hand mark. "Dealing out a lot of slaps today, aren't we? It's about time you shagged someone, Hayden. Maybe then you wouldn't be so tense," he said, dropping his charm with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Don't make this about this one! Why would you do something like that? This one excused it when you were flirting, but _kissing?_ Do you even know what you are actually doing? Getting that poor girl's hopes up for something that will never happen! Lord Maboroshi, you are getting _engaged_—you can't have any attachments with that girl! You will marry that woman from the Wind Country to keep peace; it's in your position to do so!"

"Are you sure you aren't simply jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn. Don't drag up ancient history like that. That ship sailed long ago, and this one could never be jealous of a girl unfortunate enough to want you," she answered venomously and crossed her arms. "You're missing this one's point."

"No, I know what you are saying . . . But believe me, she will not grow attached to me. Take it from someone with a lot of experience with women. In this scenario, I am the rebound man. Miss Krystal only has eyes for the person whom she refers to as 'someone-I-used-to-know' and I simply remind her of him . . . And, you know me. I never fall in love for real . . ." His expression softened. Hayden's arms loosened and her eyes showed concern.

"Lord Maboroshi . . ."

"Is that all you wanted?" She nodded. "Okay." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait . . .! Apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"Not to this one . . . To her. And explain, in case she doesn't already know."

"Fine," he said. At that point, he decided to turn his charm back on. "You know, by the way you give orders, it seems you almost forget that _I_ am technically the one in charge of _you_."

Hayden rolled her eyes when he flashed a smile back at her. "Get out of here."

* * *

The stinging of her eyes and the urge to blink was nearly unbearable while laying on her belly. It was probable that holding a staring contest so close to the dirt, with a cat, no less, was not the best idea of Krystal's after all. To add pressure, she felt the eyes of everyone else on her and Luna, as there was not much else for even mild entertainment.

There were, however, two shinobi who were not paying attention. Tsume was busy, scowling as she opened two cans of juice in front of her, both seeming to be a type of orange-flavored lemonade. Sasuke was watching her, though she did not realize it as it was only a side-long glance. Her behavior was quite peculiar, as from pink pigtails, coy amber eyes, and cat-like curiosity, she should be more bubbly—especially at twelve years old. There was a look in her eye that he knew particularly well: the look of someone seeking revenge.

For a moment, she looked at the crowd to check that they were still occupied; Sasuke had diverted his look momentarily, but he looked back just in time to see her pull out the roots off a Ninja Wolfsbane in a plastic sandwich bag from her kunai pouch. The roots were crushed and then she sprinkled some of them into one of the open cans before putting the bag away. There was a rustle of bushes that suddenly lightened her face as she pounced up.

"Maboroshi-sama, you're back!" she exclaimed and trotted over to him, hugging his arm to lead him back. Quickly, before anyone noticed, Sasuke switched the drinks. "It's been quite a day. Please . . . have a drink. I even opened it for you!" Tsume offered the can she thought was poisoned to Maboroshi.

With a charming smile, he accepted, "Thank you. Tsume-chan," and bumped cans with the one in Tsume's grasp before they both began drinking. Tsume finished hers in one huge gulp, smirking at Maboroshi.

_Yeah, that's right Maboroshi-sama . . . drink up. It's all your fault that they're dead. Takashi, Kakuju, Akakana-sama, Mizumaru—all of them are be—_ Suddenly, she could no longer feel her lips or skin, yet there was an intense pain racking through her entire body. She could hardly breathe, and as she had her hands clenched around her throat, that did not help. Everyone's eyes were on her, wondering what was going on. _N-no! Th-the poison! But . . . I know I grabbed the right one! It can't be!_

The poison traveled through her small body quickly, to quick for Ino to get over to her and see what the problem was to solve it. Can crushed in her hand, she collapsed, Luna pouncing on her back to protect the body soon after. Ino checked Tsume's pulse and shook her head; the Moon Village ninja, was dead. "From the looks of it, she was poisoned by the Ninja Wolfsbane, but I don't know where she got it from or who poisoned her with it . . ."

Sasuke reached into Tsume's kunai pouch and pulled out the plastic bag with the roots, explaining how she had poisoned the drink before handing it to Maboroshi, but he switched the cans.

"Wooooooow!! You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with hearts.

Maboroshi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder in thanks. "I owe you my life, specially, it seems. What can I do to repay you?"

Cooly, the Uchiha pushed his hand away, eyes seeming colder than usual as he said the next line softly so only the previous speaker could hear it. "Humph . . . Stay away from Krystal!"

* * *

"You can see the constellations so clearly out here," Krystal commented. "Look! There's Scorpio . . . I can't remember the name of that one . . . Hehe! I bet you were thinking of saying 'I can see Cancer in your eyes just fine' or something like that, huh Maboroshi-sama?"

Sitting next to her on the log, Maboroshi smiled. "Something like that." Krystal had volunteered to take the first night guard shift and tried to stay awake next to a warm, cozy fire. Since Maboroshi had trouble sleeping, he stayed up with her. For the entire time, however, Krystal could not help but notice that he seemed distracted . . .

"Maboroshi-sama . . . are you okay?"

"What? Why do you ask, if I may?"

She shrugged. "You're more . . . distant, than usual. And my gut's telling me it's for something different than Ed's death . . ."

"I see . . ." _"Lord Maboroshi, you are __**engaged**__–you can't have any sort of attachment with that girl. You will marry that girl from the Wind Country to keep peace; it's in your position to do so!" . . . "Humph . . . Stay away from Krystal!"_ His eyes hardened. "I'm all right . . . Just thinking."

"Oh . . ."

"Krystal-san . . . Are you aware of the fact that I'm engaged?" he asked, staring into the dancing flames.

"Um . . . yeah, it was in the mission details . . ." _Crap! I think I actually forgot for awhile . . ._ A sweat drop formed on her head and she wondered where Maboroshi was going with this new line of questioning.

"I see . . . That makes this that much harder, then."

". . . makes what harder?"

"Apologizing."

"Oh, you don't have to—"

"Please, allow me." His sheepish smile radiated more charm than him normal one, so Krystal could not help but nod and hear him out. "Thank you . . . I suppose I'll start with 'I'm sorry' . . . I . . ." He closed his mouth, choosing his words carefully. "It's an arranged marriage to a woman I've never even met. This will be the first time we have ever seen each other's faces. I believe her name is 'Karin' or something like that . . . How do I know she isn't completely batty? What if—I know this sounds bad—she's horridly ugly? Or I can't stand her personality? What if . . . she doesn't like me?"

"Oh, well if _that's_ all you're worried about," she began. Maboroshi's expression questioned her passive-aggressively. "You shouldn't bother with so many 'what if's. For all you know, she could be the perfect woman for you. Are you sure it's not something else? You don't seem like that kinda guy to worry about that a whole lot."

He smiled, sadly. "Well, that was part of it. I think it would be more right to say that marriage in itself is what scares me. I can't picture myself settling down after being so 'available' for so many years . . . As you have said, I am quite the flirt and always have been. I've gotten to know many girls, and to be promised to one I have never met feels strange; I panicked. I wanted one last fling before I would be totally committed and when I saw you that day in Tanzaku Town . . . 'Why not?'

"But, Hayden smacked some sense into me and made me realize how unfair that was to you. I am sorry again . . ."

"I-I see . . . But . . . well . . . Remember, I didn't exactly stop you. Not that I'm in love with you or anything, but I did enjoy it. It was nice being pursued for once . . ." She smiled. _Uchiha never felt the same way and neither did Itachi . . . Even if Uchiha, for some reason, kissed me . . ._ "Someone I used to know rejected me completely when I confessed to him. He rejected the idea of even staying in Konoha with me and everyone else."

He looked at her as if he knew something she did not. "Krystal-san . . . This 'someone-I-used-to-know' . . . by any chance, is it . . . Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Wha—? W-w-w-what makes you think that?!"

"Ahahahahahahaha!! I'll take that as a 'yes'. And, to put it simply, your eyes soften a little whenever you look at him, even when you are attempting to glare. It's actually quite adorable. You're trying to hate him, even though you can't."

The embarrassed Hyuuga in the conversation crossed her arms and looked away, trying to hide a mild blush. "There's nothing cute about it! It's frustrating, that's what it is . . . I mean—I hate him! I have every right to hate him. Who says I don't—ah!" Maboroshi suddenly held her chin and gaze.

"Your eyes do . . ." Her eyes sparkled a little against the firelight, red dominating her entire face. "And . . . I wouldn't be so sure about _his_ feelings, if I were you." He let her go. "Anyway, it seems we have strayed from the original conversation. I only wished to apologize and explain to you why I did it . . . and that I cannot make any sort of commitment."

A little star-struck, she smiled and shook it off. "And oddly enough, I'm totally okay with that."

Awkward silences filled in after that, as both sat quietly and trying to figure out what to say to the other. Maboroshi was struck with inspiration, deciding that he would tease her one last time, and laid an arm across her shoulder, yawning. "You know what? I think I am finally getting a little tired . . . I think I'm going to turn in. I believe the first guard shift is nearly over . . . maybe you and I can find a way to keep each other warm _away_ from the fire."

"**WHA—?**"

"Kidding, kidding. Keep your voice down. You're so cute when you're flustered, I can't help but tease you."

"Psh. A-and with comments like that, y-you'll start to lose your charm."

"Hm . . . is that so?" he asked, tilting his head and closing the gap between them that their lips were almost touching. "Now, that wouldn't work well for me, would it?"

"No . . . it . . . it wouldn't . . . " _Crap! He turned the charm back on!_

He smiled and pulled back a little. "Why must you torture me like that? At this rate, I may just have to kiss you again."

At that point, Krystal's heart could not take anymore and she pulled away, trying to play it cool. "Now, now, Maboroshi-sama . . . Maybe you should just go get some sleep, I'll be fine here for a bit longer. We have a long day ahead of us since we have to make up for today."

"Yes, I guess you are right," he replied, showing a dash of disappointment. A few moments passed before he finally stood and propped up Krystal's chin. Delicately, his lips brushed her cheek and he whispered gently in her ear, "May you have sweet dreams, Krystal-san," before heading of to sleep.

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief once he was out of ear shot. _Oh, man . . . I think I've got another crush. Or maybe that's just how any girl feels when a cute guy kisses them, wether they've fallen for them or not . . . Crap, it's cold out here!_ Chills ran along her arms and back; the parts that were not facing the fire. As her jacket had been lost sometime between the prelude to her capture and the battle, she was only wearing the fishnet top. She began rubbing her arms for warmth when a long-sleeved white shirt was thrown at her head.

"What the—?" She pulled the shirt from her head and looked behind where Maboroshi had been sitting. Sasuke, holding the blue turtleneck he had to take off in order to hand her the shirt, stood with his normal scowl. She voiced his last name confusedly, blushing hard as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Stop looking at me like that and put it on already! You're not much of a help now, but you'll be a complete hindrance if you catch a cold or something," he said, occupying the seat next to her and laced his hands behind his head. Krystal stared at him for a few moments longer, noticing that, although it may have been a trick by the fire's glow, his face seemed red.

"Er . . . erm . . . okay." Stiffly, she nodded and pulled the shirt over her head and around her arms. It still contained a little heat from being on Sasuke's body. A sensual mix of an apple scent and sweat had come to fill her sense of smell while she had put it on. "Erm . . . thank you, I guess . . ."

"Whatever."

**Sasuke-kun, I'm surprised at you!** Yang scolded. **You're SUPPOSED to say "you're welcome"!**

Lounging on Sasuke's head, Yin stretched. **Seriously? You're **_**surprised**_** by now? Don't bug him with manners, Bimbo, it's stupid.** He sat up a little. **Gotta admit, though. Not that she didn't look sexy in just the fishnet, but she doesn't look half-bad in your shirt. Fits her lady lumps REAL nice.**

**Yiiiiiiin!!** Yang charged at him. **What are you checking her out, for . . .? I thought . . .** She shook her head and began to tug him away. **Never mind, you're coming with me. Let's just leave them alone!**

**Noooo!! Leave me here, woman-conscience-thing! Listen, Sasuke! You have my permission as your inner baddie: ravage her! Ravage her!**

**Aaaaahhh!! Lustful urges! Don't listen to him—Respect her! Respect heeeeeeer!!** Yang successfully pulled Yin away and they disappeared.

_Ravage?_ Silently, Sasuke coughed and closed his eyes, finding it extremely difficult to suppress his blush. The word had two different meaning in different contexts—one was more _sexual_ than the other—but he knew which one Yin had been hinting at. Well, it was not going to happen. Even if he was right about how she looked in his shirt. White was a good color for her.

Or . . . maybe it had nothing to do with colors. There was something in the way that it fit her. On her girlish frame, it was a little big and long. The sleeves reached down to nearly cover her hands and fingertips. From the way she sat, it pulled in a little after draping over her breasts and slightly hugged her hips. It was all . . . oddly enough . . . beautiful to him. And to even allow a thought like that was out-of-character for him.

Maybe the starlit sky, romantic fire, his shirt caressing her feminine curves and the shear fact that they were alone after so long was getting to him. Yeah. That had to be it.

He had to somehow get rid of her before he let it get to him more.

"Go get some sleep . . . I'll take care of the second shift."

She frowned sleepily. "No way, I'm not leaving you up alone. Thanks for the act of chivalry, but I don't trust you. You'll run away again."

"Where would I go? There's nowhere for me to run, Stupid."

"You'll find somewhere. Don't take me for a fool. I've learned not to be so naive anymore. Especially if the matter concerns **you**."

". . . whatever." _Damn._ An eternity passed as he stared at her from the corner of his eye, somehow keeping himself under control. There were many little things she did that made it hard, If he was to torture himself with details, however, he knew what would happen. Finally, he looked away into the fire, which helped. It was crazy how much this was affecting him now. Extremely. She was not _that_ much different from the girl he used to know . . .

Suddenly, his heart jumped as arms wrapped themselves around his left one and her face snuggled into it like a pillow. Frozen solid, he turned his head stiffly to see that Krystal had fallen asleep . . . using him like pillow, or stuffed animal. His face was completely red, now, as he gave a strained smirk at the sky.

"What the hell is wrong with me . . .?"

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Fourteen: Jealousy of an Uchiha

"Krystal-san told me about your little 'nickname' for myself. You flatter me, Uchiha-san, it almost makes me wish to blush," he said, staring back at Sasuke and being passive-aggressive in his tone of voice and choice in words.

"It's not a compliment, idiot," the Uchiha replied icily.

"Oh, but I must say it feels like one. After all, I know I do pretty well with women, but to be called a British _Playboy_ . . . It is quite the honor. Otherwise, without my skills . . ."—his eyes glinted mischievously as he uncrossed his limbs, leaned forward, and laced his fingers—"I would not have had the opportunity to kiss Krystal-san so passionately."

Next thing Maboroshi knew, he was lifted out of his chair, having to stand on tip-toe for Sasuke held him up by a fistful of his shirt and poised his fist to punch. "I told you to stay away from Krystal! She's mine!"

* * *

Now for Aki's Author Corner!!

Aki: Hola!! And welcome to Aki's Author Corner!! Many many similarities and differences between this chapter and the original version of it. In the original .:Roses are Red:., Sasuke-kun of course was extremely jealous of Maboroshi-sama and Krystal-chan's kiss. He actually sorta broke it up and when Krystal left, he gave Maboroshi-sama a wake-up call with only one line: "You sohuldn't do such things when you're engaged."

Sasuke: That version was more satisfying... Why didn't you let me kick the crap out of him this chapter?! You made me do nothing!

Krystal: Except get on my case XC

Aki: Relax, relax, as you can see in the preview, your time will come ;D Now, back ot business... Maboroshi's little speech in the original DEFINITELY cannot compare to this one--I love it I love it I love it!! This version shows more character in it, especially since it shows more of his reaons WHY he's afraid of being married as opposed to the original where it wasj ust kinda out out there... Also, he managed to keep his lips off of Krystal completely after the speech was over XDDDD

Maboroshi: -hugs Krystal from behind- I like this one much better C:

Krystal: -blushes- Me too, and not just because of the part with Maboroshi-sama. While in the original, Uchiha and I did end up like that at the end of the chapter, I did not get to wear his shirt C:

Yin: There was also no me there to give him the idea of ravaging her -nods-

Sasuke: -blushes furiously and smacks Yin away-

Aki: Whelp, that's all I can think of, and I'm actually pretty tired from only one measly hour of sleep last night, so... Mata Ashita!

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! God bless those who review!!**


	18. Jealousy of an Uchiha

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "You'll find somewhere. Don't take me for a fool. I've learned not to be so naive anymore. Especially if the matter concerns **you**."

". . . whatever." _Damn._ An eternity passed as he stared at her from the corner of his eye, somehow keeping himself under control. There were many little things she did that made it hard, If he was to torture himself with details, however, he knew what would happen. Finally, he looked away into the fire, which helped. It was crazy how much this was affecting him now. Extremely. She was not _that_ much different from the girl he used to know . . .

Suddenly, his heart jumped as arms wrapped themselves around his left one and her face snuggled into it like a pillow. Frozen solid, he turned his head stiffly to see that Krystal had fallen asleep . . . using him like pillow, or stuffed animal. His face was completely red, now, as he gave a strained smirk at the sky.

"What the hell is wrong with me . . .?"

**Chapter Fourteen: Jealousy of an Uchiha **

"Hey. Stupid. Wake up," Sasuke ordered. The sun had risen, and that meant everyone else was too, as well. He shook her lightly when she did not wake. Then he shook harder. He shook her as hard as he could with only one arm as she still had his left one in a vice grip. "Krystal! Wake the heck up!"

Krystal moaned a little and slowly opened her eyes. Her head had turned, so she was extremely close to Sasuke's face. After a moment of staring from his face to his arms, she pushed herself away from him with a yelp. Instead of trying to come up with an excuse, she walked away to wake up the others.

It was not long before they were fully prepared to leave. Only an hour had passed since dawn and the time had been spent packing and making the area seem as though no one had been there. They were finally going to continue their way to the Sand Village. While everyone else began walking, Krystal hung back, waiting for Sasuke as he lingered behind a little, blushing.

"It's not what you think," she said. "I'm not walking with you 'cause I want to. If you're anything like the Uchiha I used to know, then you were planning on either lingering back or being competitive and taking front. Either way, I'm not lettin' you outta my sight."

Ignoring her statement, Sasuke continued past her and followed the group at a distance of about five to seven meters. He had seen it coming after she had refused to leave him last night. To his surprise, he found himself almost _glad_ she was walking with him, for otherwise, she would be walking with _Maboroshi._ Sasuke had not known the guy for twenty-four hours and already he could not stand him.

Krystal quickly fell into step with him, grumbling nonsense as she crossed her arms in front of her, bringing Sasuke to glance. The temptations he had come over the night before had dwindled slowly while time passed, and he felt next to nothing now. He saw her set aside her grumbles and smile warmly at someone; Maboroshi, as Sasuke saw when following her gaze.

Maboroshi winked back at her, causing Sasuke's blood to boil. The kiss was flashing through his mind, adding fuel to the fire as it was burning him for an unknown reason. But there was a certain . . . enthusiasm she had shown in that kiss than she had with him. And what made it worse was the smug smile Maboroshi would flash every now and then.

Of course, all that was irrelevant. It was not like he himself had found any significance in the action; the kiss was the only thing to wake her up. He did not care that she resisted his and accepted some other guy's. That would mean Sasuke had actually fallen victim to 'jealousy' . . .

Nonetheless, he asked her coldly, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She looked at him in confusion. ". . . what?"

He turned his head, attempting an emotionless mask, but coming up with a scowl instead, "You and that British Playboy seemed pretty 'comfortable' yesterday."

"Yesterday . . . With Maboroshi-sama? O-oh, y-you mean the . . . Well, what's it matter to you if I enjoy another guy's kiss?"

"It doesn't"

"Oh, I see. It doesn't. Tell me, why else would you ask?"

"I have my reasons. You don't need to know them."

"Ditto." Her reply had been smug to match her smile. She felt a superiority at the moment and was not quite ready to let it go. There was no mistaking from the way he said the first line that it was bothering him more than he was letting on. Her response only seemed to make him that much more annoyed.

"Tell me!"

"No. Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I don't!"

"Then I'm not telling!" Immaturely, she stuck out her tongue.

"What are you, eight?"

"What about you?! Kissing someone in their sleep is childish!"

"It was the only way to break the genjutsu!"

"What the hell is this, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke looked forward again, having had enough of his buttons being pushed. It did not matter to him anyway. He did not care anything for her emotionally and it was obvious that she felt the same. She preferred the playboy compared to him. End of story. She could kiss whomever the hell she wanted . . .

_Uchiha . . ._ Krystal looked at him, a mix or concern and anguish in her expression. Perhaps she had taken her high horse a little to far, but it was none of his business—What made him so angry about it? Tempting as it was, she was trying not to let her heart jump in ecstasy since, by the way he was acting, he definitely cared. It was bothering him. But . . . the part he did not know, which was the most important part of all was: _The entire time I was kissing Maboroshi-sama . . . I was thinking of you._

* * *

The trip to Sunagakure was a long and trying journey, but it had to soon come to an end. They arrived to the Village near dusk, feeling fatigued and relieved—with the exception of Maboroshi, who was combating a flurry of nerves—that it was finally all over. Upon arrival, they were met by some of the Feudal Lord's servants, who led them to a place to clean up and all before they were to meet his daughter. There was an offer for an overnight stay that the ninja gratefully accepted. Once everyone was done cleaning up, they were to meet in a certain room where they would later see the daughter.

It just so happened that, when Sasuke arrived in the room, Maboroshi was the only one present. Sasuke walked over to the wall farthest from the playboy and leaned against it, closing his eyes. Even so, he could still picture the smug smile on his face, annoying him even more.

Maboroshi, on the other hand, seemed extremely relaxed as he sat comfortably in a cushioned high-backed chair, both arms and legs crossed. He was finding much amusement in the tension created by Sasuke's foreboding atmosphere. The timing was perfect. "'British Playboy,' eh?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared daggers.

"Krystal-san told me about your little 'nickname' for myself. You flatter me, Uchiha-san, it almost makes me wish to blush," he said, staring back at Sasuke and being passive-aggressive in his tone of voice and choice in words.

"It's not a compliment, idiot," the Uchiha replied icily.

"Oh, but I must say it feels like one. After all, I know I do pretty well with women, but to be called a British _Playboy_ . . . It is quite the honor. Otherwise, without my skills . . ."—his eyes glinted mischievously as he uncrossed his limbs, leaned forward, and laced his fingers—"I would not have had the opportunity to kiss Krystal-san so passionately."

Next thing Maboroshi knew, he was lifted out of his chair, having to stand on tip-toe for Sasuke held him up by a fistful of his shirt—"I told you to stay away from Krystal! She's mine!"—and landed a punch on Maboroshi's face.

He recovered from a momentary surprise and pushed Sasuke away roughly, setting his heels back in contact with the ground. The bruise that formed was tender to the touch, but he still seemed partially satisfied by Sasuke's words and actions and kept up his playful facade by chuckling. "You do love her, then. For you to say she is 'yours,' that is."

Sasuke's face turned an instantly beet-red color. "I NEVER SAID THAT! Don't put words—!"

"Uchiha? Maboroshi-sama . . .? What are you . . . doing?" Krystal asked in confusion when suddenly appearing in the doorway. "And why is your face bruised, Maboroshi-sama?" Instead of receiving a reply, she was hugged by Maboroshi.

"Krystal-san, welcome back!" He smirked at Sasuke; an action missed by Krystal. "Don't worry about the bruise, Uchiha-san and I were simply having a long overdue conversation," he said upon releasing her and returned to his charming smile. "Simply a friendly chat between two gents; no harm ever came in that, has it?"

"Er . . . If you say so, though I would hardly call Uchiha a 'gent' . . ." Calmly, Krystal took a seat at the end on a sofa closest to where Maboroshi had been sitting. As if to prove his exclamation of "she's mine" did not mean anything, Sasuke went back to his wall, saying, "Well you're not much of a lady, either."

Krystal changed how she sat to a cross-legged Indian-style and stuck her tongue out, bringing about his response of, "I rest my case."

"Whatever," she blushed. Over the twenty minutes following, everyone returned to the room, and it was announced that they would be introduced to the daughter soon. Maboroshi seemed quieter, completely lost in thought as his skin definitely became paler in an instant. Krystal furrowed her brow slightly and reached to touch his hand. _He's shaking . . ._ "Are you going to be able to go through with this?" she asked quietly.

He smiled nervously. "I have no choice in the matter, do I? I must marry this girl for the sake of my country and the country of the Wind . . . wether I like it or not. It's only fifty or so years, right? I'll survive one way or another . . ." Krystal bit her lip before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Thank you . . . I needed that."

From behind Maboroshi, Hayden gave a small cough to call the pair's attention, signaling them to cut it out without causing a scene and alerting everyone. They immediately obeyed, having a stroke of luck with timing as that was when the sliding doors opened. Two servants entered first, lining either side of the entrance while Karin stayed momentarily shrouded by shadows. She then took a tentative step forward, bringing everyone else to stand and bow politely.

Karin was a polite-looking young woman with some good characteristics to her looks. Her smile was as kind as her large hazel eyes, framed with long dreamer's lashes. The light shade of her skin contrasted with the night-blue color of her neck-length hair. Topping it off with a silk cream kimono designed to have a pattern of golden flying cranes, she caught Maboroshi's eyes and kept them when he straightened.

_Karin-hime, huh?_ Krystal looked at Maboroshi, whom had plastered on a charming smile as soon as the doors slid open. There was a relief in his smile that brought one to Krystal's face; one of his fears had been thwarted.

Personally, Maboroshi took the walk near the front of her and bowed again, this time taking her hand in the process and gently kissing it. "Good evening, Karin-hime. It is a pleasure to be meeting you face-to-face at last," he greeted.

Karin blushed furiously, lowering her lashes as she held her hands close to her heart. "W-welcome to the Wind Country, Maboroshi-sama . . . I am glad to be meeting you, as well. I pray that you and I may be able to live happy lives together," she said. _He's so handsome . . . _Remembering her manners, she turned to everyone and bowed. "I thank you all for escorting my beloved here safely."

_She seems nice enough . . . I can't know for sure now, though,_ Maboroshi sighed in his thoughts. _Her flustered look may not compare to Krystal-san's, but it will have to do._

Krystal's smile grew a little more. It all seemed to be going well. Although the were not head-over-heels in love, they at least seemed to like each other. She was glad to see that their story may have a happy ending.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples at her desk, wanting a very much needed break. It had been a full day and another one was sure to follow. She read report after report to the point that her eyes began to sting, but believe to or not, that was the least of her problems.

Uchiha Sasuke disappearing from Konoha AGAIN had caused a great headache for her and the few people that knew. Almost a week had passed since Shikaku had entered her office, telling her that he had failed his mission and Sasuke was on the loose.

_Angrily, the Hokage stood and punched her desk, breaking it. "What do you mean you lost him?!"_

_"Exactly what I said. The boy was troublesome and gave me the slip at that restaurant near the center of the Village . That place has good eel . . ." Shikaku responded a little bit too calmly._

_"I don't care what they have that's good! How could you lose him? You are a __**jonin**__—I expected you to be able to handle this! Now I have to involve Anbu!" After all the trouble to bring him back? Part of her had felt it was too early to release him—even for probation—but she ignored it. HOW COULD SHE HAVE BEEN SO NAIVE?!_

_"Relax, Lady Hokage._ _I don't think you need Anbu for this. Give it a week; he'll be back."_

_"Relax? A WEEK? Are you insane! Last time, he only got one night's head start and he ended up away from the Village for three years before we brought him into custody. And you're telling me to give him a WEEK?"_

_"Lady Hokage he has no motive to stay away any longer. Orochimaru is dead and he knows he's not strong enough to defeat his brother yet. He will be back."_

Presently, Tsunade laid her arms and head on top of the papers littering the new desk. At the time she wanted to believe Shikaku and held back; as the week ran out, she was losing faith.

They did not call her the Legendary Sucker for nothing.

The door opened and she was forced to regain her composure. She watched the ninja as they filed in: Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Krystal, Ino, Sasuke–_Uchiha Sasuke?_ The hands she held laced in front of her hid her dropped jaw, but the surprise showed in her eyes. The lazy jonin was right! He came BACK! On his own accord, as it seemed. She brought down her hands and smiled. _One less headache . . ._ "Report."

Kiba handed her the mission report, but also knew to give it orally. "The mission was a success: Maboroshi-sama was escorted safely to Sunagakure. There were only two attempts on his life—One included a few battles with a total of four Moon Village Ninja and they were taken care of though Edward James Bos, a part of Maboroshi-sama's original guard, had to sacrifice himself. The second attempt was a poisoning by a ninja of the same Village. Sasuke was able to thwart the attempt by using the poison against the ninja."

"I see . . ." _Hmph. So he ran away to join their mission._ "With that, I suppose you are all dismissed"—everyone turned to leave—"**Except** you, Sasuke. There is a matter you and I must discuss."

_Damn,_ Sasuke thought and approached the desk again. Everyone else filed out except Krystal at the last moment. A little embarrassed, she quickly took off Sasuke's shirt and tossed it to him.

"I, er . . . thought I'd better return that before I forget or something . . ." she said, staring at the door. "See ya 'round." She left, leaving Sasuke to stare after her with a flash of an almost-genuine smile before turning to Tsunade and morphed it to his normal, indifferent expression. The Hokage was looking at him thoughtfully. Then, it was to business.

"Rules, Sasuke, are made for a reason. They bring structure, order . . . And most importantly, when you brats break them, it causes more grief for me!" she said, seeming angry and setting up for the lecture to come. "Do you know the penalty for running away once—let alone TWICE? You could have very well gotten executed just for the first offense! On top of that, you violated your probation, and I know Naruto-kun filled you in on the conditions of it.

"On the other hand . . .," her tone lightened. "I will not overlook how you came back, seemingly on your own as the team you were with had not notion you weren't there under my orders. Also, you played a major part in the success of that mission. That is appreciated.

"However . . ." she darkened again. "Consequences will have to be met despite these factors. Lucky for you, I did not inform the council of your disappearance, so you will not be executed for high treason." The senior leaned back into her chair, beginning to shuffle through the papers on her desk, setting one down after the other. "Now I've been thinking of your punishment for a few days; wrote it all down somewhere . . . Ah, here it is," she set the other papers aside and reached into one of her drawers, pulling out a black Konoha headband. After a moment, she tossed it to him.

"Your old one was scratched; take care of this one. It may seem like a reward to be reinstated, yet in reality Konoha would just be at a loss without your ninja skills. BUT. You are completely starting over as a _rookie_ genin. Grunt work. All of your missions will be D-rank, and I will hear no complaints. Baby-sitting, catching a missing pet, farming—You are to do it with pride and when I feel you have learned your lesson, I will begin assigning you tougher missions.

"Second: I've been overworking Shizune lately. It's been on my list of things to do to assign a genin as her personal assistant. Think juggling that and missions will be too much?"

Sasuke answered her challenge. "No."

"Good to hear, because there's more." His scowl deepened and Tsunade stood. "I can see from the look on your face that you think this is not fair, but I can assure you that you're getting the better end of the deal. Most shinobi accused of treachery die or they endure much longer prison sentences than you did." Seeing his expression lighten in understanding, she smiled and cracked her knuckles before bringing her fist back. "Lastly . . . there's one more punishment I have for you that a little more . . . self-satisfying, if anything." Tsunade's fist caught Sasuke's face, sending him back to leave a crack in the door.

"Ahhhh . . . That felt better than drinkin' a gallon of sake . . ." she commented, cracking her shoulder. _To be able to resist my punch so easily, though . . . He didn't even flinch. That kid has grown stronger . . . He was supposed to go __**through**__ the door . . . _

* * *

Meanwhile, Krystal trudged outside the Hokage building, feeling mildly embarrassed. She had seen the look in Tsunade's eyes and knew what her actions had insinuated. Maybe she should have waited to return his shirt, but she surely would have forgotten . . . At least, that was the excuse she was willing to go with. When she was outside, she realized that everyone else had waited.

"Why are you always the one that's late?" Ino complained.

"I dunno . . . Why did you guys wait?"

"Did you forget?" Kiba asked. "You were the last one to reach Tanzaku Town. You owe us lunch at Shushuya!"

"Oh yeah . . ." Krystal thought aloud with a sweat drop forming on her head and groaned inwardly. _My onigiri wallet just got nice and plump, too . . ._

"C'mon, we're starvin'!" Kiba began to pull one of Krystal's hands to drag her away to Shushuya.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Fifteen: Family Secrets

That particular mark was given only to members of the Branch Family of the Hyuuga Clan at the age of four. It would ensure that the secrets of the byakugan would seal itself upon the individual's death. However, when a Main Branch Family member made the correct hand sign, it could be used to begin killing the brain cells of those with it.

"It's fine," Neji replied before walking away.

". . ." _Wait . . . Now I get it . . . I think I know why it's bugging me so much . . . Of course . . . Why didn't I notice it before?_ Looking thoughtful, she continued on her way, deciding to walk this time. Something was out of place, and she had no idea why it had never occurred to her before. Her mother was, and always has been, a member of the Branch Family. Her father had naught an ounce of Hyuuga blood within him. Zakuro had the Hyuuga curse. Yuuta had no byakugan, so there was no need for a curse. Krystal DID have the byakugan. Due to her parents' places in the clan, SHE was a Branch Family member.

Why did she not have the Hyuuga curse, then?

Now it's Time for Aki's Author Corner!!

Aki: Welcome!! Now, as sad as it may seem, this may actually have to be the last of Aki's Author Corner -tear- Or rather, it may be a rare sight. Mostly since, after this mission, there aren't exactly any similarities between the two versions of the original and rewritten--that I am planning, that is. Maybe I'll just have it as an asfterword instead... Ah-nywho, as for the similarities in this one...

Maboroshi: I have finally been bound by the shackles of commitment. In the original, it of course showed the part where I meet Karin-hime, but in that one I fell head-over-heels in love with her at first sight and vice versa.

Karin: However, under the circumstances, Aki didn't feel that was very realistic, especially due to Maboroshi-sama's character.

Sasuke: And I finally got to punch the British Playboy -triumph!-

Aki: Yes, yes you finally got to let out your pent up jealousy and all that XD Which, now that I think of it, you didn;'t do in the original. You held back... Which was too extremely out-of-character for you.

Krystal: -stares dejectedly at wallet in little emo corner- Gone...it's all gone...Last time, Neji-kun was the last one to Tanzaku Town but now...it's gone T.T

Aki: -.-' yeah... Anyway, the only other difference, really is how Tsunade baa-chan punished Sasuke, In thed original, I let him totally get away with it! -smacks forehead- Oh well...this is what rewrites are for :) Besides, it's always fun to see the lead guy get punched by a girl!! Go Tsunade baa-chan!!

Tsunade: -eyes glint while cracking knuckles behind Sasuke-

Sasuke: -eyes go wide and runs to dodge punches-

Aki: Well, that's it!! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!! God bless!!

* * *


	19. Family Secrets

Recappy from the Last Chappy: Meanwhile, Krystal trudged outside the Hokage building, feeling mildly embarrassed. She had seen the look in Tsunade's eyes and knew what her actions had insinuated. Maybe she should have waited to return his shirt, but she surely would have forgotten . . . At least, that was the excuse she was willing to go with. When she was outside, she realized that everyone else had waited.

"Why are you always the one that's late?" Ino complained.

"I dunno . . . Why did you guys wait?"

"Did you forget?" Kiba asked. "You were the last one to reach Tanzaku Town. You owe us lunch at Shushuya!"

"Oh yeah . . ." Krystal thought aloud with a sweat drop forming on her head and groaned inwardly. _My onigiri wallet just got nice and plump, too . . ._

"C'mon, we're starvin'!" Kiba began to pull one of Krystal's hands to drag her away to Shushuya.

**Chapter Fifteen: Family Secrets**

A week has passed since the end of Krystal, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and Kiba's escort mission and so far, nothing but good news has been heard. Days after their return to Konoha, Kiba received a letter from Hayden, telling him some of what was going on; he relayed a little of what was said to the others.

Apparently, it was decided by Maboroshi's father that, due to his helplessness during the mission and the promise of a certain young girl, Henry was made to relinquish his Head Guard status to Hayden. As for the engaged couple, they seemed happy enough. They were definitely interested in each other, fond perhaps, and even if it may not have been in a romantic way, it was better than nothing. A date for the wedding would soon be set.

It was all going well, much to everyone's satisfaction. Krystal even found herself in a better mood for the majority of the time. Weird, after having been in a bad one for so long. Like a large burden was lifted from her shoulders ever since she had learned Sasuke was back for real. Naruto was not playing another prank on her. Of course, admitting it aloud that this could be even a possibility for her change in mood was not going to happen.

"Oi, Krystal-chan! Wake up!" Naruto said after letting himself into her room through the window. It was a bright and sunny morning , so since he had not seen his fellow genin in nearly two weeks due to mission scheduling complications, he was not going to let her waste the day away.

"Ugh . . . Five more minutes, Naruto-kun," she groaned from partway under her pillow, face-down. The way she was laying allowed her forearms to be parallel with her head as the blankets covered only up to her waist. "Why can't you just wait at the Main Gate like everyone else?"

He sat on her. "Because coming through your window is more fun! Like those cheesy love movies . . . I didn't want to wait to see ya, anyway, 'cause it's been like two weeks!"

With a sigh, Krystal lifted up what she could of her torso and said, "Well that's very charming and all, but can you at least get off me? You're heavy!"

"Only if you get up!"

"Well, I can't get up when you're sitting on me now, can I?"

"Okay, okay. Testy . . ." The blonde moved from his perch and found himself unprepared when Krystal tackled him to the floor, a broad sneer on her face. He blushed.

"Testy? Rethink your adjectives a little . . . DUNCE!" she joked. Naruto rolled them both so he had her pinned, but instead of seeming angry, he had a red, triumphant smile. It was the reddest shade she had ever seen on his face. "You okay?"

"Heeheehee . . . I was just thinking that I could kiss you from this angle, believe it."

"You get the weirdest thoughts, Naruto-kun," she laughed. Naruto hesitated a moment before laughing himself, half-heartedly. He had been totally serious. "Anyway, how about you go wait out at the Main Gate while I get dressed, 'kay? Try not to be seen; it's just gonna give the wrong people the wrong idea."

"Not like I haven't seen you change before . . ." he muttered when getting up but Krystal did not hear him. As told, he left her to changing.

She had yet to find a jacket like the one she had previously lost, so it took a few moments of looking through her closet to find something to wear. In the end, her ensemble included a sleeveless black hoodie that would end at her ribcage like the other jacket and the fishnet covered her tummy. With the day's outfit chosen, she did other necessary parts of her morning routine and then set out to take the outside halls in order to meet up with Naruto. Because she did not wish to keep someone with such a short attention span waiting much longer, she ran and did not watch where she was going. The result: she crashed into someone.

He was a fellow Hyuuga, about a year older than Krystal with sharper byakugan eyes and the ninja status of 'jonin'. In some aspects, despite the masculine outline of his face and body, he looked like a girl. His long, brunette hair would surpass Krystal's in length, and was held in a loose ponytail. It was her cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

"Sorry, Neji-kun! Wasn't watching where I was . . . going . . .," she said, staring at his forehead. He was not wearing his ninja headband, so the Hyuuga's Branch Family Curse was completely visible in the shape of an "X" centered by two squiggly lines. For some reason, seeing it bugged her extremely; it was hitting her a lot harder than normal.

That particular mark was given only to members of the Branch Family of the Hyuuga Clan at the age of four. It would ensure that the secrets of the byakugan would seal itself upon the individual's death. However, when a Main Branch Family member made the correct hand sign, it could be used to begin killing the brain cells of those with it.

"It's fine," Neji replied before walking away.

". . ." _Wait . . . Now I get it . . . I think I know why it's bugging me so much . . . Of course . . . Why didn't I notice it before?_ Looking thoughtful, she continued on her way, deciding to walk this time. Something was out of place, and she had no idea why it had never occurred to her before. Her mother was, and always has been, a member of the Branch Family. Her father had naught an ounce of Hyuuga blood within him. Zakuro had the Hyuuga curse. Yuuta had no byakugan, so there was no need for a curse. Krystal DID have the byakugan. Due to her parents' places in the clan, SHE was a Branch Family member.

Why did she not have the Hyuuga curse, then?

The question puzzled her, even when she met up with Naruto. As they walked to the Hokage building to hopefully receive a mission together, his words were drowned out of her hearing by thoughts. There was absolutely no explanation she could think of.

"Oi . . . you're not even listening to me, Krystal-chan," Naruto said suspiciously.

"No, I wasn't. You were gloating about something, right? Beat up a jonin or chuunin on your last mission?"

Though a little peeved she had not listened to him monologueing, he crossed his arms in triumph. "Believe it! It was an A-rank criminal!"

"That's great, Naruto-kun! Tsunade baa-chan'll make ya a chuunin before ya know it."

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Cheesily, he grinned and laced his fingers behind his head while they both entered the Hokage building to meet the sight of some of the greatest blackmail material ever.

Coming down the stairs, carrying a large stack of papers or files each, was Tsunade's assistant Shizune and Shizune's new genin assistant, Uchiha Sasuke. The former had nothing wrong with her appearance; she was looking normal, with short black hair framing dark eyes and a light apricot face. Sasuke's appearance, however, made his former teammates laugh so hard that Krystal was doubled over, clutching hurting abs and Naruto was laying on the floor, doing the same as he kicked his legs.

There had been one condition in Sasuke's punishment that Tsunade came up with at the last moment, though it was only a "minor" change in wardrobe for when he worked as Shizune's assistant. What stood out the most about his uniform was an overcoat like Tsunade's, except his was colored bubblegum-pink with "SHIZUNE'S ASSISTANT" written in bold red kanji on the back. There was also a beauty pageant-like sash saying the same thing, but in pink cursive. As if that was not embarrassing enough, a princess tiara with plastic heart-shaped diamonds colored pink and red rested on his head. His scowl was much darker than normal.

"I don't think . . . I've ever seen so much . . . p-pink in my LIFE!_ Princess_ Sasuke!" Naruto guffawed in-between laughs.

Krystal was able to stifle to giggles while bringing her hand to her mouth, trying to stop them. "I think . . . my lungs are gonna . . . **burst!**"

"BREATHE, Stupid. It's not that funny," Sasuke said defensively.

"Actually, it is." Shizune giggled. "Sorry we can't stay and visit, Naruto-kun, Krystal-chan. Sasuke-kun and I need to get these documents into the Library's Archives. If we don't get back soon enough . . . ," he face turned worriedly serious, "Tsunade-sama might make _me_ wear that . . ."

". . ." Sasuke glared and walked away; Shizune followed him shortly after. A blushing kunoichi watched them leave.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for him . . . heheh . . . 'Princess Uchiha' . . ."

Slyly, Naruto inched over to Krystal, putting his hand by his mouth like what he was going to say was a secret. "Hey, hey . . . you sure we shouldn't call 'him' a 'her'?"

She hit him, still smiling. "Naruto-kun! Come on, 'Princess' is more than emasculating _him_ enough."

"Maybe to you it is—OW!" She had hit him again. "You know, I like that you've been a lot happier, lately, believe it, but ya think you can stop hittin' me so much!"

"Like you'd listen to me otherwise," she retorted, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

_I am going to kill that woman_, Sasuke thought vengefully. Being an assistant, he could handle. Starting over with the worst of D-rank assignments: fine. A punch in the face: when was he known to have the inability to take one? But the uniform he was being forced to wear . . . It was the worst. Wearing it made him feel dirty, like worms and beetles were crawling all long his skin. Never in his life, even when he and the dunce accidentally kissed, did he feel so embarrassed. Was the Hokage allowed to be so evil?

And as if all the punishments were not bad enough, Naruto and _Krystal_ had seen him. This ordeal was not something the blonde would let him live down and as for her . . . He simply did not like that it was something she got to see. _With the dunce of all people . . ._ She looked happier with Naruto; happier than with him, at least . . .

**That's because she's **_**mad at you**_** remember?!** **Sasuke-kun, you've yet to apologize to her, of course she's not going to be happy . . .! Oh, no . . . you're tiara's crooked,** Yang stated as she flew up to fix it.

Yin hovered near some documents set on the table in the Archives. **Who cares about the stupid tiara? There's nothing for him to apologize for!**

**Oh . . . But what about what Shikaku-san said?! She's mad just because he left! Betrayal is a thing naught to be taken lightly. Especially in the eyes of a young lady in, **she clasped her hands together, making her eyes sparkle as she leaned her head on Yin's shoulder, **L'amore!**

_It doesn't matter . . . I can't apologize. Even if I were to, after seeing me in this, I wouldn't be taken seriously. Not that I even considered it,_ he thought to them. Suddenly, while looking for a place to set some documents on a bookshelf, his fingers brushed up against a blue scroll with the Uchiha Clan's Crest. He quickly checked that Shizune was not looking and slipped the scroll into his pocket, raising Yang's alarm.

**Now just you wait a minute! That's stealing, y'know!**

**No it's not, according to the crest, it's his. And stop leaning on me already!**

**It's still wrong! Put it back! Put it baaaaack!**

_I'm getting sick of hearing you two argue. Just shut up. Nothing either of you say is going to influence my decisions. Ever! _Sasuke thought to them icily and brushed them away, checking Shizune to make sure she was still busy. There was no telling what sort of secrets this scroll contained of his clan or if it had any at all. He was definitely going to find out.

* * *

That evening, Krystal poked at the bowl of beef and leeks with her chopsticks briefly. Not because she did not like the dish, it was in fact one she liked quite a bit. Especially when served with white rice; which it was. The meal was fine. She was not poking it because of that but rather since her mother was seated on the other side of the kotatsu.

Now, Zakuro and Krystal always would have their supper together in most instances. What was rare, however, was that Krystal would have a question burning at the tip of her tongue. And she was scared of what sort of action it may ensue. How should she word it? Should she word it at all?

"Krystal. Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm . . . not really hungry . . ."

"Oh dear . . . Are you on a diet? I swear, the adolescent kunoichi these days! All of you are just so—"

"No, Mom, you've got the wrong idea—"

"Starving yourself is no way to get to a healthy weight! If you think you aren't skinny enough then train more!"

"MOM! I'M NOT ON A DIET, DAMMIT! It's nothing like that . . ." Quickly, Krystal ate nearly half of what was on her plate. "See? I don't have problems with food."

Zakuro bit her lip. "Oh . . . Eat the rest, then. You need the vegetables."

Following a sigh, Krystal obeyed though she ate slowly. No matter what it was, Zakuro was quick to pick battles. It was why Krystal kept quiet at the dinner table most of the time. Less arguments. Lack of speech, however, did prove to make it harder for her to bring up any subjects puzzling her. She was especially unsure now, as Zakuro's tongue seemed sharper than normal, today. _She would definitely find one reason or another to yell . . . Maybe even scream._

The younger Hyuuga glanced at her mother. Beneath the ruler-straight cut of her bangs, the curse mark was mostly obscured, making Krystal wince. She had to know. Badly. Why did it have to be so hard? Perhaps Neji would be a better candidate . . . But, he had only been five years old. He probably did not remember. Or, he would be bitter about it and he was a jonin. Zakuro, who only reached chuunin status before retiring, seemed like a better bargain after all.

"Er . . . erm . . . Why, er . . . I was . . . wondering—"

"What is it? Come on, quit the stammering and speak up."

Krystal frowned. "Fine. I will. Tell me, Mom. Why is it that I don't have the Hyuuga curse?"

The middle-aged woman dropped her chopsticks, speaking defensively. "Why? What would make you ask such a thing?!"

"Erm, w-well, I, er . . . You see, this morning, I bumped into Neji-kun in the hallway . . . He wasn't wearing his hitaiate, so his mark could be seen . . . I don't know why it never occurred to me, but you have it and since Dad wasn't a Hyuuga . . . That makes me a Branch Family member, doesn't it? Yet I don't . . . have it . . ." Her voice began to die as Zakuro's eyes grew.

"I-I . . . I see." It was rare that Zakuro would stutter, giving Krystal the notion that she had stepped on a particularly touchy subject. That piqued her interest more, bringing an intense swarm of butterflies in anticipation. "Damn it . . .! This conversation is one I've been expecting. But I suppose I dropped my guard. How stupid of me . . . Well . . . you would have to know sometime, I guess," she said, staring at the kotatsu. Then, she stood up and stepped out for a moment, returning with a box. She smiled, nervously and sadly.

"What's in the box?" asked Krystal curiously.

"You'll see soon enough . . . Damn it all, I have no notion of where to even begin . . . Get comfortable, this is a long story. You could say it's a dark part of my past where I made the greatest mistake of my entire life. The man you call your father was lost because of it . . ." Her hands were fumbling with the end of her kimono's sleeves.

"Dad? You mean he committed _suicide_ because of this?! Because I didn't get the mark?"

"NO . . .! No, that's not . . . that's not what I meant . . ." She groaned and laid her forehead in her hands whilst resting her elbows on the kotatsu. She was being weak! "Damn it . . .!"

Krystal looked at Zakuro in concern, her breathe caught in her throat. She had never seen her exhibit such behavior before. "Mom . . . What is it? You're starting to scare me . . ."

"All right! All right . . . Yuuta . . . isn't your biological father. Hiashi-sama is. Sixteen years ago, I had an affair, of which you were conceived."

Krystal's irises shrunk in ratio against the whites of her eyes and let her jaw drop. "Wh . . . what?"

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Sixteen: Fruit of Their Passions

_"But—B-but what about . . . Darn it._ _I'm trying to tell you that she __**isn't**__ entirely a Branch Family member!" Zakuro said, only partially trying to hide her desperateness."You can't do this to her . . . I won't let her be imprisoned like that! My daughter will not be subjected to this . . . Everyday, the Branch Family can be quickly turned to the Main Branch's mercy." Yuuta reached over and placed his hand over hers._

_"I understand that, since Krystal was fathered by someone outside the clan,_ _she technically is not a complete Hyuuga. However, because of your place in the clan, she is a part of the Branch Family—" Hiashi started but Zakuro cut him off._

_"What about __**your**__ place in the family?!" she blurted out and was met with an awkward silence. Yuuta checked her forehead, inquiring if she had a fever, but she brushed his hand away as she stared down. "No . . . I don't have a fever. But . . . I do have a secret . . ." She turned to face him, her eyes pooling over. "Yuuta . . . I, am so sorry . . . I . . . I should have told you sooner, b-but you were just so excited, thinking that Krystal was 'ours' . . ."_

Now for Aki's Author Corner!!

Aki: Hello and welcome to Aki's Author Corner! First, I'd like to thank the wonderful few that have been leaving reviews :) I really appreciate them!! Especially praise -eyes sparkle- I love praise!

Sasuke: -glares- Flame her.

Naruto: C'mon, _Princess, _don't take out your anger on the author. Just because she got a random idea tihs time around to make you wear a tiara -snickers-

Sasuke: Shut up! -blushes-

Aki: Gotta love torturing Sasuke... Anyway, as Naruto said, the Princess Sasuke was a totally new thing. This entire CHAPTER was, with the exception of the scroll. Krystal was the one to discover it in the original, and it was in an old Academy bookshelf.

And when it comes to a Hyuuga family secret... -sweatdrop- Hehe... I had completely forgotten about the Hyuuga curse! In the original, I just wrote Krystal without it and without thinking, I did the same at the beginnig of this one! And so, I decided to explain how that was :D Which, you shall have to find out in the next chapter!!

Sasuke: -sits still, glaring daggers as Naruto fixes his tiara- STOP MESSING WITH THE FRIGGIN TIARA!! -chases Naruto around with kusunagi-

Aki: -sighs- Why won't anyone behave, here...?

* * *


	20. Fruit of Their Passions

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "Dad? You mean he committed _suicide_ because of this?! Because I didn't get the mark?"

"NO . . .! No, that's not . . . that's not what I meant . . ." She groaned and laid her forehead in her hands whilst resting her elbows on the kotatsu. She was being weak! "Damn it . . .!"

Krystal looked at Zakuro in concern, her breathe caught in her throat. She had never seen her exhibit such behavior before. "Mom . . . What is it? You're starting to scare me . . ."

"All right! All right . . . Yuuta . . . isn't your biological father. Hiashi-sama is. Sixteen years ago, I had an affair, of which you were conceived."

Krystal's irises shrunk in ratio against the whites of her eyes and let her jaw drop. "Wh . . . what?"

**Chapter Sixteen: Fruit of Their Passions**

_It had all started with chocolate-covered strawberries on a lonely December evening. Zakuro's only company started out as a bowl of her favorite passion fruit and many bottles of sake in her kitchen. She had let the sliding doors stay open so she could stare at the sky; it was one of the less cold Winter times, with no rain and no snow . . . She leaned against the counter, yearning for her husband to share the moment with._

_Yuuta, however, had not been present at the Hyuuga Estate for over a week. The couple had a fight over something so trivial, she could not remember the main subject of it. He left to clear his head, and although he promised to be back within a week at the most, she missed him terribly. Whatever the argument had been about, she remembered it being her fault, and it had taken a grand total of thirty-six bottles of sake over the week to figure that out (she had a sort of drinking problem back then)._

_Somewhere around her eighth bottle, when she began considering something harder, Hiashi came into the picture. The two had maintained a somewhat close relationship over the years, even after marrying. Zakuro had a mild childhood crush on him that she never completely got over, which was why she felt her heart beat a little faster as he stood next to her, overlooking the amount she had drunk. She noticed he was a little close, though that may have been from the small space of the counter._

_"If you drink much more, you will end up with alcohol poisoning," he warned._

_"Hn . . . Maybe then my heart will stop beating so painfully fast . . . When have I been known to not be able to take my liquor, however? Eight bottles and my speech has yet to slur," she replied, turning to him. "Shall I pour you a glass? With your wife pregnant, I'm sure you are in the need of some."_

_He smiled. "You now me a little too well."_

_She smiled as well. "That is true. I bet I can out drink you, too, even if we only started counting on this glass._" _She poured him some. "That is a challenge, in case you were wondering."_

_Staring at his glass first, he smirked and downed it in one gulp, answering Zakuro's challenge. She downed her's just as quickly before refilling both of their glasses. They raised them, toasting whatever came to mind with each round that came next._ _Next thing they knew, there was only a single bottle left. Both of them had light head, rosy pink cheeks and were feeling a little loose. Zakuro had not caught on that the shoulder of her kimono had slid down, leaving only her bra to keep her breast covered._

_Somehow, in the midst of careless drinking, she had found her way into his lap while he sat on the counter and as she had an arm around his neck, he looped one around her waist. She then silently offered him a chocolate-covered strawberry that he accepted right from her hand. "Hnhnhn . . . You, sir . . . have soft lips," she said drunkenly and ended the compliment with a hiccup; giggles followed. Another strawberry she picked ended up on her own lips after she said, "How soft do you think mine are?"_

_Realizing what she wanted him to do, Hiashi grinned and obliged, craning his neck so his lips met Zakuro's over the strawberry._ _As the "berry kiss" broke, so did the berry, releasing some of its juices to trail down the sides of their mouths. "Your lips are quite . . . tasteful."_

_Seductively, Zakuro smiled and closed the gap between them to lick away the strawberry's leftover juices. "Well . . . today is your lucky day then." She kissed him again, adding a passion and lust that was not felt in the first one. Their hands and lips explored each other feverishly as the slid from the counter top to stand normally. Everywhere he touched she would feel the sudden, yet welcome, shiver of pleasure. Each time their lips collided the hormones were tickled and enraged. He began to fumble with the ties of her obi—_

"Okay! I get it!" Krystal exclaimed, blushing madly in the present. "You two 'did it.' **Please** save the intimate details . . . I already don't think I can look at strawberries the same anymore . . ."

"Don't interrupt me. However, I see how that could have been a little too graphic; no one wants to hear how they were conceived . . ." Krystal nodded. "All right then . . . Er . . . Yuuta returned about a week later and I kept silent about the affair. Without a second thought, Yuuta and I consummated our passions and apologies, so when I realized not long after that I had skipped a period, I was skeptical. With Hiashi, we were a little to drunk to remember protection and Yuuta . . ." Her scarlet lips formed a chagrin. "It just started so fast."

* * *

_**"Congratulations, Mrs. Hyuuga. You are most definitely pregnant! I'd say you're about . . . four to five weeks along."**_

_**"Four to five . . .? Are you sure it's not more like two or three?"**_

_**"Erm, yes, I'm sure . . . Is there a problem?"**_

_**"No . . . There is no problem." **_

_On the day Zakuro found out she was pregnant, she wanted to punch herself in the stomach, but restrained herself. She had no desire to have a child, but that did not mean she would kill it. What was she going to do, then? Ninety-nine percent sure was she that this child was not her husband's. But to explain that would mean telling him about the affair, too . . . It would emotionally murder him._

_Did that mean she would have to lie about it all? Straight to his face even if, in nine months, this child looked nothing like him? It felt so immoral, but what else was there for her to do? To tell the truth would mean losing Yuuta and that she could not do._

_On the edge of the wooden flooring of the outside halls, she sat and watched as two other Hyuuga sparred in the Estate's Training Field. She sighed, bracing her elbows on her knees and her forehead into her palms. "How . . . do I tell him?"_

_"Tell whom what?" asked the man known as "Yuuta" with a sly smile. Having come in just then, he sat down next to Zakuro and greeted his wife with a kiss. He noticed her tense up and held her hand, hoping it would help he relax a little. Zakuro lowered her head again, staring into her lap while Yuuta pretended to watch as one Hyuuga took the greater advantage in the sparring match. _

_". . ."_

_"Hm . . ." Carefully, and while still holding Zakuro's hand, Yuuta twisted himself_ _so that he laid on the floor; his hand clasped around hers on his chest and laying his head on her lap, staring into her face with a slyer smile than before._ _"Is there something you want to tell me, perhaps?"_

_The mother-to-be's eyes widened, yet she tried to smile. "N-no, nothing! Why would you ask . . . Sweetie?"_

_He quirked his brow. "You're awfully tense . . . And you only stutter when you're hiding something."_

_"Honestly, Yuuta . . . I'm not hiding anything . . ."_

_"Are you sure about that? Shikaku mentioned seeing you leave the hospital earlier. Honey . . . Did something happen?" he said, his smile growing._

_"Er, well—Wait a second, wipe that grin off your face! What do you know?" She knew that look. It was his "I-know-something-you-don't-know-I-know" face. She pouted to hide her alarm._

_He kissed her knuckles and then turned his head, lightly brushing his lips against her stomach. Zakuro met his lazuline eyes curiously. "You're pregnant." _

_"H . . . how did you know . . .?" she asked slowly after a period of quiet. "I can't be getting fat already . . ."_

_"I knew it! And not because I think you look fat or anything—still the sexiest woman alive—but you've been in a 'mood' lately. And . . . well . . . that one time we recently . . . you know," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, bringing a slight smile to Zakuro's face. "It just seemed to fit. When you think about it, it is one of the more optimistic reasons to be going to the Hospital . . ."_ _His voice lowered to a hushed tone as he stared with gentle eyes at Zakuro's stomach. "I hope it's a beautiful baby girl . . . Always wanted one."_

_The smile he wore was full of the joy a young boy would have seeing a flurry of presents underneath the tree on Christmas morning. Seeing him so happy and showing such a love for something he was just learning about and did not even know . . . As she began stroking his hair, she felt both happy and sad to see him like this. She was glad to see him this excited (his boyish tendencies were part of what made her choose him in the first place), but she was guilt-ridden that he did not know the baby was most likely not his. _

_Tears sparkled in her eyes and she held them back, tilting her head up to watch the match in order to hopefully conceal them from Yuuta's sight. Her heart sank. Would she be able to handle these feelings of remorse for the rest of nine months? Or possibly, her entire life?_

_By the time nine months passed, her views were changed and she began to look forward to having a baby. She found that it became easier keeping it secret; especially when morning sickness came 'round as she found herself busy with __**other**__ things coming out her mouth. And on the day of Krystal's birth, though she was in the worst pain she had ever physically experienced . . . She found a happiness equivalent to how she felt on her Wedding Day. She could see the same in Yuuta's eyes as he held his daughter for the first time._

* * *

Zakuro opened the box on the kotatsu, rummaging through it to produce a picture that she handed to Krystal. It was taken from the date of birth, with baby Krystal screaming in her tired mother's arms and Yuuta hovering near them with his boyish grin. The teen's expression stayed mainly blank yet showed a sliver of a smile towards the photo. She was a mistake. That made sense now. Zakuro treated her the way she did because she was her life's mistake . . .

"You can see the love in his eyes . . . When he told me about the birth later, he mentioned how he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life—in a non-perverse fashion."

"Oh." Krystal set the picture down and looked at Zakuro, summarizing what she was told so far. "So . . . You and . . . Hiashi-sama 'did it'—which made me—but you didn't tell Dad . . . So he thought I was his . . . I'm kinda glad that you're sharing this with me—though I don't see why it had to wait all this time—But how does this tie to me not having the Hyuuga Curse? And Dad leaving?" she asked crossly.

Zakuro took a deep sip of green tea in order to calm herself a little as one of the hardest parts to tell was coming. She sighed. "Well, when you turned four, Hiashi tried to mark you as a Branch Family member . . ."

* * *

_Three people kneeled on mats in a closed room, two of them facing the other. The only female in the room was trying to keep her cool, clutching the cloth of her kimono near her knees. Her husband was looking at her in confusion, wondering what was going on as Hiashi began to lecture her. "You know how this works, Zakuro. When a Branch Family member turns the age of four, they must be branded with the Hyuuga Curse. As Head of the Family, I cannot make an exception—even for your daughter."_

_"Zakuro . . . It's the clan's rules. I don't want her to have it either, but you and I both knew our little Krystal-chan would have to get that mark. We've known since before she was born. There's nothing—"_

_"But—B-but what about . . . Darn it._ _I'm trying to tell you that she __**isn't**__ entirely a Branch Family member!" Zakuro said, only partially trying to hide her desperateness."You can't do this to her . . . I won't let her be imprisoned like that! My daughter will not be subjected to this . . . Everyday, the Branch Family can be quickly turned to the Main Branch's mercy." Yuuta reached over and placed his hand over hers._

_"I understand that, since Krystal was fathered by someone outside the clan,_ _she technically is not a complete Hyuuga. However, because of your place in the clan, she is a part of the Branch Family—" Hiashi started but Zakuro cut him off._

_"What about __**your**__ place in the family?!" she blurted out and was met with an awkward silence. Yuuta checked her forehead, inquiring if she had a fever, but she brushed his hand away as she stared down. "No . . . I don't have a fever. But . . . I do have a secret . . ." She turned to face him, her eyes pooling over. "Yuuta . . . I, am so sorry . . . I . . . I should have told you sooner, b-but you were just so excited, thinking that Krystal was 'ours' . . ."_

_He turned a rare form of serious. "I hope I'm not following this . . ."_

_"Remember when . . . Remember when you left for a couple weeks four years and nine months ago?" She laid her hands in her lap as Hiashi blushed mildly. He certainly remembered._ _"You . . . aren't . . . Krystal's . . . biological father. Hiashi-sama is." Somehow, she found the courage to peek over at her husband._

_"You're . . . you're joking, right? This has to be some sort of sick, __**sick**__ joke. An affair . . .? Hiashi . . ." He looked at the Head of the Main Branch hopefully, but he only confirmed it with a shameful nod. Yuuta swallowed the lump in his throat, having the inability to look at either of them. Krystal, his sweet little girl, was the fruit of __**their**__ passions? Not himself's and Zakuro's?_

_While she could not be completely sure how he was feeling on the inside, it was obvious he was hurt, just as she feared. "Yuuta . . .?" He stood up and turned from them, not saying a word. After moments of staring blankly, he began to walk away. _

_"Yuuta? It was just one time! I was really drunk . . ." she called after him, rising from her mat as well and she would have run after him, had he not stopped and stared back coldly, freezing her in place. _

_"One time? How am I supposed to believe that? You've lied to me for four years! About my daughter! These past few years, you've looked at me with that smiling face of yours; calling her 'our' daughter . . . I trusted you. And an affair . . ." His eyes softened, showing that he was in fact more hurt than angry. "You could've told me . . . I wouldn'tve been as mad. I don't like that I had to find out about it this way." Turning his back to her again, he continued to walk away, slamming the sliding doors shut upon leaving._

_It was not long before he had his bags packed. He had them set by the Main Gate in a wagon a few mornings later when he made the decision he could not stay. Trying not to cry, Zakuro stood and watched each trip he had taken to gather his things, neither helping nor sabotaging. When his guitar case was set with the bags, he stopped; it was the last thing he was taking with him._

_Silence. Leaves blew in the wind, filling the void with tension before Yuuta spoke up, still staring at his bags. "Did you love him?"_

_Standing behind him to his right, Zakuro hugged herself. "I love __**you.**__ He was a childhood crush I finally got over because of that night . . . Listen, Yuuta—"_

_"No, you listen; I don't want to hear it . . . I love you, Zakuro. That's part of why I married you. I didn't think you'd hurt me like this, but you did . . . Maybe I was a fool for trusting you. I will say goodbye to Krystal-chan, and then I'm leaving. For good."_

_"I love you too . . . I'm sorry . . ."_

_"I know you are."_

_"Daddy!" Four-year-old Krystal ran up from inside the estate frantically, letting her boy-cut wavy locks flow wildly like the blue dress she wore. Since she had run out so quickly, her feet were bare. "Where are you going?" she questioned, standing behind him as she tugged the hem of his shirt. Yuuta faced her and brought himself down to her level._

_"Daddy's just going away for a little while, okay? I'll be back before ya know it," he lied, brushing a leaf away that had landed in her hair._

_"But what if I don' want you to go?" she whined, trying to use pouty puppy-dog eyes that she had not quite mastered yet. It did, however, compel Yuuta into grabbing her in a tight embrace, figuratively resembling a puppy. _

_"That's not fair! You're so cute! How did you get so adorable?" he exclaimed. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging uncontrollably. After a few moments, he loosened his hold enough to let her breathe and look her in the eye. "Now, you be good for Mommy, okay? Do what she says; eat your veggies; no boys 'til you're thirty . . . I love you."_

_"I love you too, Daddy," Krystal responded with her grin missing some teeth and kissed Yuuta on the cheek. "Come back soon." _

_He just smiled and stood up, rustling her hair a bit. When his eyes met Zakuro's, his smile faded. Both of them were silent as he treaded over to her. Gently, he cradled the back of her head as she held tears back successfully. She would not cry until after he was gone. _

_"I'll send the divorce papers once I get them and sign them," he whispered so only she could hear. Then, he kissed her for the last time, deeply and with warmth that she matched. When it was released, he said, "Take care of her," and went to the wagon._

* * *

"And that was when Yuuta left to live with his sister in the Rock country for awhile; said he was going to pursue his dreams of having a music career . . . As you know, we've never seen him since then . . ." Zakuro fell into silence, letting all of the information sink into Krystal's head.

It was so bizarre . . . She had no idea something like this had happened. Her parents became divorced and she did not even know it. Due to a drunken affair, she was conceived. That would mean she was not even a love child. She was a **drunken** child!

And the day Yuuta left . . . no wonder he had not replied to "came back soon." He had not planned on coming back at _all._

"So . . . That's it. Why I don't have the Hyuuga curse . . . How I came about . . . Why Dad killed himself . . .?" Krystal summed up, causing Zakuro to show signs of guilt once more. "What else are you hiding?" she asked solemnly.

"There's . . . there's o-one more thing . . . I lied to you about . . . Yuuta never did kill himself. He's still alive."

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

Next Time on .;Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Seventeen: Elegance

"Seriously? A celebrity!" Shizune questioned, setting a stack of books on an already cluttered desk. 'Princess' Sasuke followed suit. "These all need to be stamped."

Lady Hokage frowned. _So many . . ._ "Yes. 'Elegance' . . . Didn't he used to live in Konoha?"

Shizune nodded. "He was married to Hyuuga Zakuro up until twelve years ago. They divorced . . ."Tsunade and her assistant's eyes became saucer-wide. "Who's available for this mission?"

Hurriedly, Tsunade cleared a space on her desk ab d pulled out a bunch of tokens with the faces of genin and chuunin in the Village (the mission was only C-rank). One-by-one she began pulling them from the original pile into two others, murmuring if they were either already on a mission or out-of-commission. On one of the chips, she hesitated before dragging to the 'out-of-commission' pile. Two single ninja were left in the pile of 'Free Ninja': Uchiha Sasuke . . . and Hyuuga Krystal.

She cursed. _This is the worst possible pair for this mission. Sasuke is still undergoing his punishment and Krystal will almost definitely become emotionally involved . . . But we can't just reject the mission, it'd look bad . . . And this could become a good client . . . _

* * *

Not For Aki's Author's Corner!!

Aki: Hola!! Now, this chapter is entirely new XD I guess the only similarity, in a way, would be the strawberries. In chapter fourteen of the original, Sasuke and Krystal finally got together and things got a little steamy until a bolt of lightning interrupted them. Sasuke commented on how Krystal tasted like Strawberries. As you can see, things are taking a much longer time to progress and I have a whole new thingy-meh-bobber planned for when Krystal and Sasuke finally pair up ;)

Also, by the time this came 'round in the story, I had completely forgotten about Krystal's parents -sweat drop- I believe I only briefly introduced them in Krystal's dream/genjutsu sequence thing in the original and that was it. They didn't even have NAMES!! Yuuta also did not dote on Krystal as much. I think it's cute that he doted on her, though!! -glomps Yuuta-

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE REVIEW?!**


	21. Elegance

Recappy From the Last Chappy: It was so bizarre . . . She had no idea something like this had happened. Her parents became divorced and she did not even know it. Due to a drunken affair, she was conceived. That would mean she was not even a love child. She was a **drunken** child!

And the day Yuuta left . . . no wonder he had not replied to "came back soon." He had not planned on coming back at _all._

"So . . . That's it. Why I don't have the Hyuuga curse . . . How I came about . . . Why Dad killed himself . . .?" Krystal summed up, causing Zakuro to show signs of guilt once more. "What else are you hiding?" she asked solemnly.

"There's . . . there's o-one more thing . . . I lied to you about . . . Yuuta never did kill himself. He's still alive."

**Chapter Seventeen: Elegance**

_The soft strumming of his guitar played a soothing melody he sang along to with his tenor's voice. Fingertips lightly callused from experienced excessive playing. Sepia locks cut and styled at a longer-then-average length for men. Pierced ears. Green flannel pajamas. Kind, gentle, amused, lavenderish-blue eyes. Fair, healthy peach skin. A lingering, but not overpowering, scent of cinnamon._

_Krystal was three and three-quarters in age, laying sleepily, yet slightly frazzled, underneath the warm comforter of her kid-sized futon. She listened to the lullaby, letting the tune melt away fear from the terrible nightmare that had awoken her. Before long, her memory became slightly vague as her eyes fluttered closed, and the song was nearing it's end. When it was over, there was a shifting she barely heard and phantom lips brushed her forehead, saying, "Sweet dreams, for my sweet little girl."_

* * *

Twelve years ago, this man was lost from the Hyuuga clan. According to the information Krystal obtained from Zakuro, he was supposed to also be lost from this world by his own hands. But, and after everything else she was learning this day it should not have been a surprise, it was all a lie. She scowled at the woman across from her, whom stared at her tea in her hands, finding it hard at the moment to look her daughter in the eye.

"What do you mean he's still alive? Why would you lie about something like that!"

"I didn't want you to go after him," Zakuro snapped. "The bond between you and Yuuta . . . I knew that, some day, you would become curious about him and pursue him. Fool's errand . . . Would not be able to get near him, anyway."

"Why would you say that?" Krystal asked and Zakuro began looking through the box again. Hesitating, she picked up a folded paper and set it on the table towards Krystal. "What's this?"

"If you open it, I am sure you will see for yourself, will you not?"

Holding back a smart-aleck comment of her own, she picked up the paper and unfolded it carefully, as it was a little worn with age. It turned out to be a poster from eight years ago, advertising the first ever concert of a new, upcoming star with his stage name of "Elegance." The face of a man on the poster held a lavendar rose in his mouth, facing the camera with a wink. It took a few moments for Krystal to realize it was Yuuta in the poster.

"You mean he made it? He became a star?"

Zakuro nodded. "I've had to hide every flyer, poster, advertisement, movie and merchandise of him from you for years . . . Miracle he did not have any concerts in Konoha. He has avoided this Village as if it was infected with the plague."

"Oh . . ." _She lied to me . . . about __**all**__ of this? Why am I so naive?_ Angrily, Krystal stood up, darkening the atmosphere. "I'm not taking to you anymore!"

This raised Zakuro's alarm as Krystal stalked out of the kitchen and she immediately rose to follow. "What do you mean by 'I'm not talking to you anymore?!' You are going to give me the silent treatment? Krystal, that is _completely_ childish!" No response. "I order you to say something to me at once, young lady!"

The cross adolescent suddenly turned around half-way into her bedroom, poised to close the door as she glared up into her mom's scowling mug. "I loathe you," she said, and slammed the door shut in Zakuro's face. There was a pregnant pause.

"I thought you would . . .," she whispered softly. "There are times when I loathe myself, too . . ."

* * *

"Well . . . this is interesting," Tsunade thought aloud as she sat at her desk, looking at mission requests. "Not every day we get a mission request having to do with a celebrity."

"Seriously? A celebrity!" Shizune questioned, setting a stack of books on an already cluttered desk. 'Princess' Sasuke followed suit. "These all need to be stamped."

Lady Hokage frowned. _So many . . ._ "Yes. 'Elegance' . . . Didn't he used to live in Konoha?"

Shizune nodded. "He was married to Hyuuga Zakuro up until twelve years ago. They divorced . . ." Tsunade and her assistant's eyes became saucer-wide. "Who's available for this mission?"

Hurriedly, Tsunade cleared a space on her desk and pulled out a bunch of tokens with the faces of genin and chuunin in the Village (the mission was only C-rank). One-by-one she began pulling them from the original pile into two others, murmuring if they were either already on a mission or out-of-commission. On one of the chips, she hesitated before dragging to the 'out-of-commission' pile. Two single ninja were left in the pile of 'Free Ninja': Uchiha Sasuke . . . and Hyuuga Krystal.

She cursed. _This is the worst possible pair for this mission. Sasuke is still undergoing his punishment and Krystal will almost definitely become emotionally involved . . . But we can't just reject the mission, it'd look bad . . . And this could become a good client . . . _

Going over the pros and cons, Tsunade sighed. No matter how much she tried to work her way around it, they were the only ninja she could spare, as most chuunin were busy and the only available genin were so green she could still smell fertilizer. "Sasuke!" He stood at attention. ". . . Take that uniform off, you have a mission."

He did so eagerly, glad to be rid of it.

"Of course, you'll understand that however long you are gone, then that number of days will be added to your punishment that you will continue to undergo when you return? It is only an exception that I am being forced to make under the circumstances and it does not guarantee anything."

"I understand."

"Good . . .," she paused, softening her gaze. "Although, there is something you should be warned about . . . The kunoichi you are being paired with, Hyuuga Krystal, has some . . . history with the client, which may cause her to let her emotions get away with her. As a bonus, you will have to keep her in line, if needed. Is that understood?"

". . . yes." _History, huh?_

"All right. No more will be said until Krystal is present. Please retrieve her."

Sasuke nodded and left the office, leaving Tsunade to unwillingly begin stamping the inside front cover of each book, still feeling partially uneasy. Putting Sasuke and Krystal together—ALONE—on the same mission was the worst idea ever! She had no choice, though . . . All she could do now was hope that they behaved. And that Krystal could keep her head on her shoulders.

* * *

At the Hyuuga Estate, Sasuke hesitated. The day was of an early hour, so it would be quite futile to notify someone and wait at the Main Gate for Krystal to come. The other option, however, was to go directly to her room and wake her himself. If she was still in the same room as when they were children, that is. She was probably going to go ballistic, finding him in her room, though. He would have to do this carefully.

Silently, he opened the window to Krystal's room and entered it with stealth, closing the window behind him. The room was nearly the same as he remembered it, even in darkness. The walls were still a creamy tan shade of paint and the layout was still the same. There she laid on her bed, perpendicular to the wall on his right with the dark blue sheets pulled up over her shoulders. To the opposite of that, there was the door in the center and a large wall scroll with the image of a dark moonlit forest. Across from him stood her dresser and closet; he stepped towards the former, first.

A mirror the same length as it rested on it to lean against the wall. A few trinkets and small stuffed animals littered the surface, but what caught his eye were only three things. One, was a small poster with Elegance on it. The second one was their squad photo from when they had first became Squad Seven; framed proudly. The third . . . was his old headband, with blue cloth and a scrape over the Konoha symbol. He wondered why she kept it.

Then, he looked into the mirror, where she had stuck a few photos in the frame. Many of them included people they had graduated with. There was one with her and Naruto in front of Ichiraku Ramen Shop; her and Sakura sticking their tongues out to the camera; a photo of Naruto's first attempt at a Graduation photo (because of the white face make up and red swirls, he was forced by the Third Hokage to retake it since he was unrecognizable); Hinata blushing as she stood next to Naruto; a picture of himself with his arm around Krystal's shoulder from when they were about six . . . And then there was one with four-year-old Krystal dressed in a blue dress, grinning widely as she was being hugged from behind by a man looking like the one in the poster.

_The old bag DID say they had history . . . I should wake her up now,_ he thought and crept towards her sleeping figure. When he was next to her bed, he reached to touch her shoulder, and the moment he made contact and uttered the first syllable of her name, she swung her fist at him; he caught it.

"Dang it, Naruto-kun! I told you to wait at the Main Gate from now o—," she rose, turning to face the person who dared touch her and cast an annoyed look. "Oh, it's you . . . What the heck are you doing in my room? And where might your tiara be?"

"Shut up, Stupid. There's a mission for us," he replied. _Her eyes are completely bloodshot . . . She's been awake, all night._ "Are you trying to beat the sandman or something?"

Krystal rubbed her eyes again, trying to seem less tired as she sat up completely. "**No** . . . I couldn't sleep . . ." _I kept thinking about it . . . about all of it . . . So bizarre . . . _"What time is it?"

_Hmph . . . She's to tired to argue._ "Around seven."

". . . Idiot," she grumbled. "Why'd you have to wake me up so early in the friggin morning . . . I'll kick your butt when I wake up."

"I'd like to see you try, but right now, we don't have the time. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Oh yeah . . . mission." Sleepily, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. A matter of seconds was all it took for her to go to her closet and choose a dark red jacket. This one had two gold stripes going down either three-quarter sleeves, a Konoha symbol on the back in the same color, and would go all the way to her hips when worn. From her dresser, she grabbed a fishnet tanktop and black capris. She had felt like changing her normal outfit completely today.

Now, she paused. She did not want to change in front of Sasuke, but it would be very awkward for him to be sneaking around at this hour. Thus, she narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, making a decision when Sasuke realized what was going on. "Don't flatter yourself," he said, sitting on the bed and facing the other way. "What reason would I have for looking?"

Krystal frowned, sticking her tongue out only a little as she pulled her sweat pants down to change. "So . . . What's the mission about? We know the client?"

"The Hokage wouldn't brief me on it 'til you were there . . ." His eyes shadowed over. "And . . . you might know him. Supposedly, he's some famous celebrity . . ."

"No way? Who?"

Sasuke paused before speaking, staying emotionless. "The name 'Elegance' mean anything to you?" he asked slowly, only to be met with an awkward silence. He voiced her name when she did not answer. Taking a chance in thinking she may have finished changing by then, he turned his body slightly to glance at her. She was frozen, dressed and staring at him with a slightly opened jaw and wide eyes. ". . .! What? What's with your face?"

Quickly, she snapped her jaw shut and shook away the shock. Clearing her throat, she said, "Er, none other than he's a celebrity." She shrugged. "And I heard he's pretty good."

"Hn." _Liar. It's something else . . . Tsunade-sama wouldn'tve warned me like that if this was the case._ "Whatever. You ready to go yet?"

She nodded. _Phew. I'm surprised he bought that . . ._

* * *

"Nice of you to come," Tsunade commented. "I can tell from Krystal's eyes that she lacks sleep, so I doubt waking her took so long. You get lost?"

"Er, no, Tsunade baa-chan—"

"Never mind that," she said calmly as she stamped one last book and set the stamp aside. Then, she opened the scroll full of C-rank missions. "Basically, this is like any other routine C-rank mission: the objective is to protect the client. The unique quality, however, is that this client is musical sensation 'Elegance' . . ." She watched Krystal carefully, catching only a slight twitch of the brow upon hearing the name. "Someone named Bryan, I assume he is the manager of Elegance or something, put in the request for two Konoha Ninja as bodyguards, since the ones whom normally protect him were given a vacation.

"You will be gone from the Village for a few days, as the mission will end after Elegance's 'Itsu Made Mo: Always With Me' concert. Seems you lucky kids get free tickets. Any questions?"

"No," the genin chorused and quickly gave each other glowering glances before respectfully turning their attention back to the Hokage.

"All right then. I need you in the Land of the Lotus Blossoms by the day after tomorrow, so I will not keep you any longer. You are dismissed."

"Okay."

* * *

"Krystal . . .? Honey, are you awake?" Zakuro questioned in an unusual tone of voice. It was dripping with remorse as she leaned her back against the wall and knocked on Krystal's bedroom door. She paused, biting her lip when she did not get a response. "I know you are mad at me . . . Hn . . . I have been mad at myself for twelve years. Disrespectful of you as it may be, if it were possible _I_ would probably give myself the silent treatment, as well . . ." She waited for a reaction of some sort. _Should have known it would take more than that . . ._

Sighing, she slid down the wall to sit with her knees drawn up, feeling she would be there awhile. As she tried to come up with words, she leaned her head back. Why did it have to be so hard? "Erm . . . Listen to me—I do have a point . . . It just may take me awhile to get there.

"All night, I have been giving what was said yesterday evening a lot of thought . . . It was wrong of me to have lied about Yuuta's death. Especially since you were so young and naive when I told he took his own life—How old were you? Five? Six?—Either way, that's beside the point. Why tell a child of suicide when it's a lie? Honestly, if I was going to lie about it, I should have said something else—No, no I shouldn't have lied at all! Despite my fears of you pursuing him, I should have told you the truth. For that, I am sorry."

There was not even a stir on the other side.

Zakuro cursed under her breathe and ran her hand through her hair, feeling the stress. She quickly wiped away a tear that glistened down her cheek. It was bad enough that she was outside her daughter's room like this, but to be found crying as well? "And, erm . . . You see, in the exposition of the conversation, I told you that I made 'the greatest mistake of my life' . . . Please, allow me to clarify what I meant when I said that. Knowing you, there is the possibility that you misunderstood.

"There are many things I have done in my life that I am not proud of. The mistake I was speaking of was the affair, not you. My goodness . . . I could never think of you as the mistake and I could never blame you for what happened twelve years ago. While it may have been an easier secret to keep, it is in no way your fault. I was the one who was stupid. I was the one that lied. I was the one who had the affair.

"Please understand, Krystal . . . I do what I do because . . . I love you. I am not one to show it easily, since in my head it seems like the ways to show it shows weakness as well, but I honestly do love you. I realize that sometimes, it comes off as though I think you are incompetent, but I only want you to be strong. So, I may come down a little harshly at times . . .

"I am sorry that it was an affair that made you, and that it drove Yuuta away . . . But do I have to be sorry that you are the result? The only thing I would have done differently is told Yuuta sooner—Possibly from the beginning. What I ask of you however, is your forgiveness. I seem to be coming short of 'forgiveness' from everyone but God, lately . . . It would be nice to know that, in this life, my daughter would at least accept the monster that I am . . ." she pleaded, having turned her body somewhere in the speech to face the door. She hit her forehead against the wood. "Please! Forgive me!"

When was the last time she had pleaded like this? Where had this desperation been when Yuuta left? At the moment, it did not matter as much that she was being weak. Someone just needed to understand . . . It was for some reason very important that it was Krystal who did. Maybe this was that maternal bond. The same one that had driven her to fight so hard against Krystal getting the Hyuuga Curse in the first place.

After a long period of silence, Zakuro became frustrated and rose, pounding on the door. "WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?! What more can I say . . .?"

Not a sound. That fueled Zakuro's frustration.

"All right. Fine. Never mind it—Go ahead and continue the silent treatment!" She stalked away, muttering. "It's not as if I cared _that_ much about being forgiven, anyway . . . I am not that weak . . . Stay strong, Zakuro."

Little did she know, the entire time she had spoken, Krystal had not been in her room. She did not get back from being briefed on the mission until moment's after the speech had ended and it was through the window that she had entered. Slowly, she trudged to her bed and sat on it, staring blankly. _I can't believe it . . . Tsunade baa-chan is __**actually**__ putting me on a mission with __**him**__ and to be a bodyguard for __**HIM . . .!**_

Krystal stared forward still, reaching with her right hand to grab a pillow. Bringing it to her face, she screamed into it. _What the hell is she thinking?! What do I say when I see him? What do I do? What do I __**call**__ him? Oh man . . ._

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Eighteen: Good Morning

That was also a thwarted option. Seconds after she had begun to consider it, she and Sasuke were standing in front of Booth 319. Tentatively, she took a step back, looking at the number like it was Satan's. _I can't do this . . . I really can't . . . He probably thinks I betrayed him, too! I have to get out of here!_ In her frantic search for an exit, Krystal already picked up her feet to run, but was stopped when Sasuke caught her hood. "You can't make me do this! I'll hate you! Let me go!"

Keeping calm, Sasuke gave an individual reply to each claim. "One: Yes, I can. Two: You already do. Three: No. Stop being so annoying, already, and tell me why you're acting stupider than usual."

". . ." Krystal ceased to fight and stared forward dejectedly. Telling Sasuke would not solve a thing; he would probably find a way to turn it into a mean nickname; she was unsure. She could definitely assume, however, that there was no way to avoid her going into that room. Mad as she was at the woman, she would have to follow her mother's example and stay strong. Her brow furrowed in determination and she clenched her fists. "Let's go in." _I've got to stop running . . . Uchiha caught up to me, and it wasn't so bad—even if I still shield him away now,_ she gulped.

**

* * *

**

**Now for Aki's Author Corner!!**

Aki: Welcome!! I will say my thanks now to XXTakaraXX and wishingsky18 for leaving kind reviews on the last chapter, they are always very much appreciated 8D!!

'Tis unfortunate, but I am pretty much clueless on what to talk about in this chapter's corner... I normally ramble on about similarities and differences, but that's just it. This arc in the .:Roses are Red:. series is completely new. Part of why I am going to enjoy writing it so much -evil grin-

Krystal: -.-' Fun all at my expense...

Aki: -smiles innocently-

Yang: This is wrong, Aki! I am afraid that I can no longer just sit and watch as you torture your charaters like this! -flies all into Aki's face and lectures- How could you knowingly do this?!

Aki: -.-' Because i'm evil... obviously. -flicks Yang away-

Yin: It's Aki's story, bimbo! Besides, you know she controls your fate too, ya know! -lounges on top of Aki's head-

Aki: That is true... I am the evil dictator that rules all your lives. -Mental note: Make Yang get eaten by a frog in the Land of Lotus Bloss--

Yang: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!! Ew, no!! not icky frogs!! Gross!! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssse!! Do not bestow such a fate on me!! -teary-eyed-

Aki: . . . . . . . . . . . . . -tries but fails to keep a straight face and huggles Yang- Oh, how could I get rid of you and your dramatic fairytale-ness!!

Yin and Sasuke: . . . . darn.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D!!**


	22. Good Morning

Recappy from the Last Chappy: "All right. Fine. Never mind it—Go ahead and continue the silent treatment!" She stalked away, muttering. "It's not as if I cared _that_ much about being forgiven, anyway . . . I am not that weak . . . Stay strong, Zakuro."

Little did she know, the entire time she had spoken, Krystal had not been in her room. She did not get back from being briefed on the mission until moment's after the speech had ended and it was through the window that she had entered. Slowly, she trudged to her bed and sat on it, staring blankly. _I can't believe it . . . Tsunade baa-chan is __**actually**__ putting me on a mission with __**him**__ and to be a bodyguard for __**HIM . . .!**_

Krystal stared forward still, reaching with her right hand to grab a pillow. Bringing it to her face, she screamed into it. _What the hell is she thinking?! What do I say when I see him? What do I do? What do I __**call**__ him? Oh man . . ._

**Chapter Eighteen: Good Morning**

Once the genin pair arrived in the Land of Lotus Blossoms, it became clear why it was named so. Wether they were natural or not, the entire land seemed to be waterways filled with lily pads and lotus flowers with dirt paths on either side connected by a bridge. Both the streams and the paths were surprisingly broad. The town had an overall relaxing atmosphere . . . Unless you were unfortunate enough to be traveling with someone that gave off a particularly tense aura.

She was muttering under her breath excessively; her words were incoherent enough that Sasuke no longer bothered straining his ears to listen. It was, however, beginning to severely annoy. That and the fact that she was following him _very_ closely. Too close. He was more "aware" of her, now. It would not be so irritating if she was to his side, where he could at least see her—then _he_ would not feel as tense.

Having the inability to take much more, he stopped and turned to face her, restricting her movement by putting his hands on her shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Blinking, Krystal tried to shake her state away and talk normally. "Me? For whatever reason do you ask? When, pray-tell, is there anything wrong with me?"

"You tried too hard," he said flatly, calling her bluff.

"Whatever. Why do you care, anyway? Even if there WAS anything wrong, it's my problem and mine alone!"

A little bit of red flushed his face. "The way you are right now, you'll just be a hindrance to the mission!"

Krystal frowned, a tiny blush coming to her face as well she pushed his hands away. "Look. I'm fine. Just keep leading the way, 'Princess.'"

Sasuke scowled and turned back around. Keeping Krystal from letting her emotions get in the way was going to be tougher than he first anticipated.

* * *

It was not much longer until Sasuke and Krystal reached the studio where they were to rendevous with Elegance and his people. The moment they stepped inside, they were swept away with the waves of agents, producers, fans, and a couple of musical artists that were thrown into the mix. They were caught in the tide and forced around nonstop, until they found the receptionist's desk and they held onto it for dear life.

"Hello, welcome to Cherry Wood Studios. How may I help you?" asked the receptionist kindly. She was of the typical age, perhaps late twenties at the oldest, with dark skin and her ebony haired pulled back in a stylish, tight bun. The maroon shade of color on her lips matched that of her suit. Her calm demeanor clashed especially with that of everyone else in the studio.

"Is it always so busy here?" Krystal asked dizzily.

"Only when seven different deadlines are nearly being missed," she replied. Her eyes then caught the Konoha symbol on the breast of Krystal's jacket. "Oh! You must be here for Elegance? His agent informed me that I should be expecting two Konoha ninja and to tell them that they will be meeting you in Booth 319. Simply follow the current up to the third floor."

"Thank you," Krystal smiled. _So much for stalling . . . He's really here._ She swallowed and followed Sasuke into the crowd. The feeling in her stomach was making her nauseous; it was a wonder, as she normally only felt this awful when enduring seasickness. Nerves had never hit her so strongly, before, but then the situation itself was alien. Maybe if she could get lost . . .

That was also a thwarted option. Seconds after she had begun to consider it, she and Sasuke were standing in front of Booth 319. Tentatively, she took a step back, looking at the number like it was Satan's. _I can't do this . . . I really can't . . . He probably thinks __**I**__ betrayed him, too! I have to get out of here!_ In her frantic search for an exit, Krystal already picked up her feet to run, but was stopped when Sasuke caught her hood. "You can't make me do this! I'll hate you! Let me go!"

Keeping calm, Sasuke gave an individual reply to each claim. "One: Yes, I can. Two: You already do. Three: No. Stop being so annoying, already, and tell me why you're acting stupider than usual."

". . ." Krystal ceased to fight and stared forward dejectedly. Telling Sasuke would not solve a thing; he would probably find a way to turn it into a mean nickname; she was unsure. She could definitely assume, however, that there was no way to avoid her going into that room. Mad as she was at the woman, she would have to follow her mother's example and stay strong. Her brow furrowed in determination and she clenched her fists. "Let's go in." _I've got to stop running . . . Uchiha caught up to me, and it wasn't so bad—even if I still shield him away now,_ she gulped.

She turned around, showing her expression to him; he nodded. He understood. This time, when the door knob was twisted, although her eyebrows did waver, she did not run. Quickly, he opened the door and made her go in before him; the door was closed behind himself.

Immediately, they were met with the sound of a music containing a slow, melodic beat; sound proof walls must have kept them from hearing it outside the room to prevent the stealing of songs. Six other people were standing around inside the room itself; four were at the control panels and two, male and female, appeared to be managers.

Inside the booth stood a man and a woman oblivious to those around him as they sang the lyrics that matched the instrumentals they heard through headphones. The woman sung with a soprano's voice and stood approximately five feet and seven inches tall. She had burnt umber eyes that read the notes on the sheet of paper she held in front of her. Her silky black locks with some brunette highlights reached past her shoulder blades and shadowed over her blushing cheeks. Krystal guessed her was in her early or mid twenties. "Darling, so there you are with that look on your face, as if you're never hurt, as if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure? If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer . . ."

"So let me come to you, close as I want to be. Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast . . . And stay there as I whisper, how I loved your peaceful eyes on me. Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?" sang the man that Krystal instantly recognized as Yuuta.

Age had been kind to the man that was now in his mid to late thirties. Over the past twelve years, he only had crow's feet at the corner of his eyes, making them seem gentler. His hair was still the same cut, style and everything as when he had left. There was a twinkle in his eye, however. One Krystal did not remember seeing since before she was four. It was the same way he had once looked at Zakuro . . .

Krystal released her held breath, though she had no notion before that she was holding it, when her head began to swim from lack of oxygen. Now that she had seen Yuuta alive, it made Zakuro's tale of betrayal, deception and infidelity that much more real. _Then again, I suppose it's real wether I want it to be or not, huh?_

Patiently, the genin waited for the song to finish being recorded, as it seemed their entrance was unnoticed. Even the managers, whom were positioned closest to the door, did not divert from watching their clients and conversing. The first was female in her late forties with a few age lines, grey strands in her blonde hair, pulled back loosely, and sharp eyes. "It's a real shame those two have yet to get together . . . You can just tell from the way they look at each other . . ."

The man, being around the sam age with dark skin and closely-shaved black hair, laughed. "At least it means you and I have fewer romantic scandals to cover up. I myself find it quite entertaining disappointing the press when a woman claims to have had sexual relations with Elegance. It's always a false lead."

"Hmph." The blonde crossed her arms and then realized the genin's presence. "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but the man beat him to it. "Relax, Kotoba. These are the ninja from Konoha I hired to replace the bodyguards for the concert." He turned to Krystal and Sasuke. "Good morning, I'm Elegance's manager, Bryan." _Awfully young, aren't they . . .?_

"Good morning? Don't you mean 'good evening' or something? It's like, seven," Krystal asked, not wanting to pay attention to the fact that her "father" was only about twelve feet away.

"Nope. In the showbiz world, no matter what the time, you always greet someone with 'Good morning.'" Kotoba replied. "My name is Kotoba, the manager of Annora. And your names might be . . .?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm, er . . . Hyuuga . . . Krystal," replied the kunoichi nervously and flinched once she said her full name. Apparently, as they did not throw her out like she had half-expected them too, they did not know of Yuuta's past. This piece of information helped her to relax, a little.

"Nice to meet you. You're catching the end of the song, so . . . sit tight and you'll be on a first-name basis with two celebrities," Kotoba smiled.

"Hehe . . . Can't wait . . ." _Oh yes I can . . ._ Relaxing her own tension was becoming more impossible by the second. She did appear to at least be able to hide her uneasiness from outside eyes, for the time being. _Dammit, I need to clam down,_ she sighed. Surely Yuuta was not that irrational a person? He would not hold a grudge against someone who was technically the least at fault, would he? How was Krystal supposed to know, especially at that age, that Hiashi was her biological father? As far as she knew back then, she had been brought by the stork!

Nevertheless, she gulped as the song was completed. She should have made some excuse to leave the room—bathroom, claustrophobia, anything—to run away._ No! I have to be strong about this . . .!_

The moral battle of ethics in Krystal's mind was quickly deemed as unnecessary when the decision was made for her. It was too late and she did not necessarily wish to be rude. "I think we might want to run that again . . . something just doesn't sound right," Yuuta commented from inside the booth.

"Maybe if we fixed some of the harmonies," Annora suggested. "Like, if I went a bit higher . . ."

"That might work . . ."

Bryan shook his head. "They get so picky when it comes to the duets . . . Hey, Sound guys! Tell them they need to let their voices rest and that I have some people they should meet." The main guy sitting down nodded and spoke into the mich that helped him relay what was said to the celebrities inside of the booth. They looked over curiously before shuffling into the room.

Krystal could hear her nervous heartbeat pounding in her ears, like she was waiting out a frightful thunderstorm. The celebrities approaching footsteps felt like bitter bolts of lightning, coming closer. Somehow, she was still able to smile ruefully, but took a sidestep towards Sasuke in order to hide her hand's movement to grasp the lower end of his sleeve.

Masking his surprise, Sasuke glanced at her, wondering why she was standing so close and holding onto him. Her grip then loosened with a slack in tension and he saw her stand up a bit straighter, a renewed strength in her eyes that mixed with the inner stress and agony she was going through . . . What kind of history did she and Elegance have?

Yuuta and Annora finally arrived near Krystal, Sasuke, Kotoba, and Bryan, bringing Krystal's heart rate faster. He was so casual, not a care as he briefly spoke with his manager. It added to Krystal's stress. She could not take this much longer. She would go insane! She had to get it over with already!

"Ah, I see . . . so these are going to be our bodyguards? Awfully young—"

"MY NAME IS HYUUGA KRYSTAL!" she shouted with her eyes shut, bringing everyone to stare at her weirdly, Sasuke especially. Casually, he stated his own name and snuck his hand over to hers. He hesitated before linking two of his fingers around hers, thinking that, maybe, this would cast that same spell over her and bring her more strength. The action made him blush lightly and her look at him in confusion.

Annora's eyes widened a little in recognition. "No way . . . you're _that_ Krystal?"

Yuuta looked at her strangely, and then realized the connection in the name. How could it have escaped his mind like that? _That_ Krystal. His eyes widened as well, and he shot back to gaze to Krystal. There was bitterness and possible hate that Krystal could not ignore, and she timidly stepped slightly behind Sasuke.

* * *

_Three days . . . I haven't seen or heard from her in three days . . ._ Zakuro complained to herself as she stood outside her daughter's door again. This time, she was not there to deliver some lame apology which would not be accepted. She had let this go on long enough. She at least needed to know that her child was _alive._

Instead of waiting outside the door, she turned the knob and opened it, unprepared for the sight she met. Compared to the uniform tidiness usually kept by the teenager, a lot of items were scattered. Her bed was unmade; the closet was kept open; the drawer where she kept extra weapons was not closed all the way and, as Zakuro saw when she checked, it was empty; Krystal's pack was gone.

"No . . . She couldn't . . . She **wouldn't** . . . When?" Frantically, she kept checking these factors again and again. Before long, it became clear: Krystal had run away. Zakuro darted out of the room. It could not be true. No way! Even if Krystal was mad, she wouldn't _**leave**_?!

Then again . . . she did not know Krystal that well.

That conversation when Zakuro had revealed everything was the closest thing to a heart-to-heart she and Krystal had in a long time. Even when she noticed her daughter's depression sometime after Sasuke left, they did not talk. When Krystal wanted to go on the training trip with Naruto and Jiraiya, she only protested a little and did not ask for a motive. How was she to know at what lengths Krystal would truly go?

In tears, Zakuro barged into the Hokage's office. "TSUNADE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA!" She forcefully hit her palms onto the desk. "SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE! SHE RAN AWAY—SEND ANBU, JONIN, CHUUNIN—WHATEVER! I JUST NEED HER BACK, PLEASE BRING HER BACK!"

Eyes wide, Tsunade tried to calm the hysterical parent. Zakuro had begun swinging her arms around a bit, and while Tsunade was telling her to calm down, she attempted getting a hold of the limbs with Shizune's help. All they could translate of her words was "she's gone! She's gone!" over and over. "Zakuro, calm down! Who's gone? Who ran away—?"

"—SHE'S GONE FOREVER—"

"—WHO—Dammit! Calm down!" Tsunade was beginning to become annoyed if Zakuro did not say who it was, soon. She and Shizune finally got a hold of her arms and then covered her mouth. The woman's chest was heaving with heavy breathes as she tried calming down and her eyes flooded over. Tsunade had never seen Zakuro crying so . . . freely, like a small child. It was a little unsettling . . .

"All right, Zakuro," Shizune started. "Please, calm down and tell us quietly what the matter is. Who ran away?"

They uncovered her mouth and Zakuro tried to be calm."Krystal, she—" she hiccuped "—ran away, she left. Her room's a mess . . . Her stuff is gone . . . She's mad at me . . . It's all my fault . . ."

Tsunade and Shizune's concerned looks quickly changed to one that said There's no way you're that dense. Tsunade was particularly irritated. "It seems that you forgot that Krystal was sent on a mission a few days ago—three, if I'm not mistaken. Unless Krystal didn't tell you?"

Zakuro blinked twice. _A . . . mission?_ How stupid, she felt. The thought of a mission had not even crossed her mind. Krystal could have at least left a note, then . . . And three days? With a sweat drop, she realized that Krystal may not even have been home when she had asked for forgiveness. She wiped her tears gingerly. "How foolish of me . . . I jumped to so many assumptions . . ."

"Yes, well . . ." Tsunade hesitated. "The mission she's on concerns your ex-husband."

"WHAT? And you assigned her on a mission to do with **him**?!" Zakuro pounded her fists onto the desk. "What were you thinking? She didn't even know he was alive 'til four days ago! Oh my God . . . Oh my God . . . I'm going to lose her, I just know it . . . Please, Tsunade-sama, tell me you're joking."

"I'm not. There wasn't anyone else left for the mission. It's not as though I put her alone, though. Hopefully, Sasuke will keep her in line."

Worriedly, she bit her lip. Enough today, she had been irrational. Right now, she had to stay with her strength and wait out until Krystal and Sasuke returned from the mission. However long that was going to be . . . "I see. Thank you."

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Nineteen: Bonds and Grudges

But, unfortunately, it would soon have to come to an end. At where all the waterways in the land seemed to meet, a pond with more lotus and lily pads, she collapsed at the edge, covered in a mild perspiration; the wind felt colder than before. She was nearly wheezing and the tears she had been holding back for the past few hours forced themselves out. She bit back her breath and pounded her fist into the mud, mentally cursing until she found herself both powerless and in desperate need to breathe again. She dug her nails into the wet dirt and cried some more.

Everything she had feared . . . came true.

__

Why?

she kept wondering. As much as she knew it would happen, it caught her off-guard. It made as much sense as it did not. It was not a surprise, so why did it hurt so much? And after not seeing the man for twelve years, why did his opinion matter . . .?

Bonds. To her, despite the truth, he was still her father . . .

* * *

**Now for Aki's Author Corner!!**

Aki: Welcome, one and all to -choruses with Yin and Yang- AKI'S AUTHOR CORNER!!

Yin: You know, I still think that title's lame.

Aki: -shakes head vigorously so Yin falls off- Hey. Don't make me change my mind about having you and Yang be permanent installments on this little corner of mine. The name stays.

Yin: -pulls Aki's hair- No!! I didn't want to be a part of this stupid thing anyway!!

Yang: -ahem- Aki!! How could you forget your manners!! There are reviewers to thank!!

Aki: -trying to save my hair- T.T I'M A LITTLE BUSY!!

Yang: -shakes head- Aki would like to thank XXTakaraXX, wishingsky18 and Kousuke-no-baka for your reviews!! And Ace for helping her get out of so many tight spots in the story!! All of this would take much longer to post--Oh no!! Longer to post!! That's terrible!

Aki: -holds Yin in hand and glares- NEVER. MESS. WITH. A. GIRL'S. HAIR! -puts him in cage with evil hampster that hasn't been cleaned after in months and laughs evilly as Yin runs around, trying to avoid it-

Yang: D: -gasps- Aki! Get him out of there! Who's hampster is that?!

Aki: -shifty eyes- I didn't steal him, if that's what you're thinking. Really. It's true! -glares- Tell anyone and i'll throw you in there with him!!

Yang: -shakes head with teary eyes- You're so... you're so cruel, Aki...

Aki: I know :P -turns to audience- Ah-nywho, I had a little bit of fun wityh this chapter, I've gotta say. It's fun making Zakuro go raving mad like a little kid! Buahahahahaha!! Oh, and for those of you skeptical of the whole "Good Morning" in showbiz thing, that applies more to the Japanese biz. I learned it from the anime Full Moon wo Sagashite and the manga Skip Beat... WHICH IS GOING TO PREMIERE AS AN ANIME ON OCTOBER 5TH!! -CAN'T WAIT-

-cough- Sorreh. Moment of craziness. -glomps Ren, Kyoko, and Sho- I wonder if there will be plushies of them available anywhere... Hm...

Anyway, if I continue writing this any longer, I am only going ot babble and babble so long that your eyes will fall out. SEriously. I've seen it happen :D Say goodbye to the readers, Yin and Yang!

Yang: -waves- Goodbye!!

Yin: -runs away from the RABID hampster- GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

* * *

**Thank you all for reading!! Please, pretty PLEASE, leave a review!!**


	23. Bonds and Grudges

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "WHAT? And you assigned her on a mission to do with **him**?!" Zakuro pounded her fists onto the desk. "What were you thinking? She didn't even know he was alive 'til four days ago! Oh my God . . . Oh my God . . . I'm going to lose her, I just know it . . . Please, Tsunade-sama, tell me you're joking."

"I'm not. There wasn't anyone else left for the mission. It's not as though I put her alone, though. Hopefully, Sasuke will keep her in line."

Worriedly, she bit her lip. Enough today, she had been irrational. Right now, she had to stay with her strength and wait out until Krystal and Sasuke returned from the mission. However long that was going to be . . . "I see. Thank you."

**Chapter Nineteen: Bonds and Grudges**

Hasu Kaiku Hotel, up on the fifth floor, is where Krystal and Sasuke would be spending their nights until the mission was complete. As the night set in, Krystal sat on one of the two beds in the room, knees drawn up in her most comfortable position at her chest as she blankly stared at the sepia sheets. One of her hands rested on her knees lazily, and the other absently rubbed the sheets between her fingertips.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was seemingly reading a scroll while sitting on the other bed. The scroll he had found in the archives on the day before he was assigned the mission. It required some decoding he had yet to do, and probably would be doing now, but he was far to distracted. Occasionally, he would hear her sigh, so he snuck a glance. She had been in that pitiful state for a long time, ever since they introduced themselves to Elegance.

His brow furrowed down. He remembered Elegance's reaction to learning Krystal's name; calling her _that_ Krystal. Who did he think he was? Giving her a glare like that . . . If Sasuke's mission wasn't to protect the guy, then he would have given him a good beating.

And to add to all that, he was curious now more than ever as to what their history was.

**Dude, if you're so curious, then just—Oh, I dunno—ASK her!** Yin complained from the Uchiha's left shoulder. **Wonderin' sure as hell isn't helpin' ya any.**

Yang brought her arms up to make an "X," showing her disapproval. **That would be terribly insensitive! An—Oh wait . . . That actually mightn't be such a bad idea,** she said in disbelief. In front of Sasuke's face she began to hover. **Sasuke-kun! Yin has a point; that is the right thing! If you ask her in a REALLY nice way, so she doesn't get upset . . . Show her how much you care!**

He retaliated defensively. _Wait a second, when did I say that I cared about her?_

Yang smiled and shook her hips in an egotistical way with a wink. **Did you think that just because Yin and I weren't there that I didn't catch you holding Krystal's hand ?** Seeing Sasuke blush and look away, she gasped in astonishment and began to dance. **He didn't deny it! He didn't deny it! **

Yin gave Sasuke the stink eye. **You realize that bimbo isn't gonna let go of this for DAYS? I hope you're happy,** he said slowly.

**He didn't deny it! He didn't deny it! In your face, Yin!**

Before Sasuke could reply, he heard Krystal sigh again. He glanced at her, watching as she swung her legs over the side and slipped on her sandals. Then, she stood up and walked towards the door. "Not that it matters to me," he started for the sake of Yang's gloating, "but where are you going?"

She stopped. "I'm . . . going for a walk. I just . . . I need to be alone for awhile."

_Hn. I expected her to say something like 'if it doesn't matter, why'd you ask!' . . ._ "Oh . . . Don't get lost."

Reaching for the door, she turned her head and gave a sliver of a smile. "Right . . .," came her weak reply that was lost as she closed the door behind her. **Wow . . . she's really upset, Sasuke-kun . . .! She didn't snap at you—Earlier, she at least got mad!** Yang observed, no longer dancing. She brought her pointer finger to her chin, swaying as she thought. **Ah! You should follow her! Comfort her! And when she asks why you care—**eyes sparkling, she flew over to Yin and dragged him in front of Sasuke's face by both hands, hovering slightly higher than him as she took on a Prince Charming's aura. Rose petals were almost expected to sprout in mid-air. **You say . . . "I care because . . . I . . . I love you!" and then, you kiss her!**

**Woah woah woah!** Yin interrupted as he kept Yang at an arm's length to avoid being kissed again. Only she could make the dark inner baddie blush. **First of all, there's no way he's doing that! WAY too cheesy and embarrassing PLUS the fact that he isn't in love with her! She got mad the last time he kissed her, **_**remember?**_** And scamming on her like that when she's vulnerable? That'd make him a per . . .** A lightbulb went off in his head and he grinned. **Never mind. Good plan. Just don't be so friggin' cheesy about the whole thing, and just kiss her.**

Yang blinked. **You're . . . agreeing with me . . .? Uh oh . . .** she grew alarmed as she thought over her suggestion, widening her eyes. **Sinful urges! Lustful tendencies! I cannot believe I was encouraging it! Scamming on a girl like that . . . And I was gloating earlier, too! Gloating is a sin . . . Mine eyes can no longer see that path which is pure! Fit to be a conscience no longer am I! Here I lay within the darkness, the fleeting white rose petals taunting me with their,** she hiccuped from the tears, **PURITYYYYYYY!!**

"I really must be going insane of she is seriously saying crap like that . . .," Sasuke muttered in disbelief.

Yin nodded in agreement. **But . . . After awhile . . . I mean, ya gotta admit that it's kinda . . . cute,** he said with soft eyes and a chagrin. Sasuke was ready to slap himself on the forehead. He had no idea why his mind made these projections for him. Far as he could tell, they only complicated the issues.

* * *

The freezing night air brushed against patches of naked skin as Krystal exited the hotel. Making no remarks, none even mentally, she lightly scanned the area, choosing a path. Following her gut, she took off in to a sprint to the right, wanting to bathe herself in the icy breath of the ambiguous night. She released all of the urges she had restrained to run that day all at once, letting it carry her to an unknown destination across an unknown distance.

This was what she needed. Tired lungs that burned with each attempt she made to fill them with a cold breath. Calves aching from too much running without a break. Having to squint her eyes against the harsh wind . . .

But, unfortunately, it would soon have to come to an end. At where all the waterways in the land seemed to meet, a pond with more lotus and lily pads, she collapsed at the edge, covered in a mild perspiration; the wind felt colder than before. She was nearly wheezing and the tears she had been holding back for the past few hours forced themselves out. She bit back her breath and pounded her fist into the mud, mentally cursing until she found herself both powerless and in desperate need to breathe again. She dug her nails into the wet dirt and cried some more.

Everything she had feared . . . came true.

_Why?_ she kept wondering. As much as she knew it would happen, it caught her off-guard. It made as much sense as it did not. It was not a surprise, so why did it hurt so much? And after not seeing the man for twelve years, why did his opinion matter . . .?

Bonds. To her, despite the truth, he was still her father . . .

It was frustrating, she felt whilst gingerly changing how she was positioned. A lot of her was already covered in mud, so as she drew up her knees and wiped away more of her tears, she did not care that she was sitting in more of it. For a long time she must have stayed there as the moon seemed to slightly change its position on the sky, maybe an hour or two later. By then, her tears had slowed, but not completely stopped. That was when Sasuke finally found her. He broke through a small area of forestry, looking around, and spotted her.

"So, this is where you've been?" he asked while walking up beside her, slightly winded from searching. Since Krystal had run clear across to the other side, he had searched the entire land with Yin and Yang bickering behind him.

Krystal jumped up and turned her face away from him. Crying was not something she wished to be caught doing; by Sasuke especially. She did not answer his question. She did not say anything, for awhile, trying to calm down. When she stopped crying: "He's my father."

He frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

"Yuuta. 'Elegance' . . . You asked why I'm 'acting stupider than usual' . . . . He's not my biological father, though. My . . . mom had an affair when she was married with him. Made me. I think you can pretty much guess from there," she answered, a little snappier than normal in her tone. Turning her head a little, she scratched the nape of her neck angrily.

"It's just—I don't get it! How do you do it? So _easy_ for everyone else . . . . You, Dad . . . . But no matter how hard I try, I just can't _stay_ mad at you! It's frustrating, you know that!" Despite her previous claim, she smiled a chagrin. "Maboroshi-sama was right . . . . I'm trying to hate you, but . . . I don't! I still . . . hmph, never mind." _No way am I being rejected twice._ "Just . . . tell me! How do you hold a grudge against someone you used to love?"

Sasuke looked away. "Yeah, right. What do you mean you don't hold a grudge! You've been nothing but mad at me since I left! And when I came back, you didn't . . . I mean, I don't care that you didn't visit me, but . . .," his face turned red. It was now Krystal's turn to allow her gaze to waver.

"That's not . . . . It's not what it looked like—"

"Am I supposed to take it any other way?"

"But . . . I wasn't mad! I was . . . I was scared. I couldn't get excited about you being here if you really weren't . . . . Not again. Dammit . . . I couldn't stay mad past a few days after you left, never mind three years!

"Once . . . Naruto-kun used the transformation jutsu to make 'him' 'you' . . . I was SO excited, thinking you were here . . . But," she paused. Sasuke watched as the first tear glistened down. "When I found out that it wasn't you, I just—I felt so horrible, so betrayed . . . I was afraid of that feeling. It was like you left again . . . ." The waterworks started all over again and Krystal mentally cursed herself as she used to base of her palm to wipe them away. _Why can't I stop crying?_

". . ." _What do you want me to do!?_ he wondered with a sense of alarm. She stood there in a way that he felt he had to do something, but what? Since he had never quite been in a situation where he had to comfort a girl, or rather that he would care enough to, he had no idea what to do. There were no consoling words he could think of saying, no actions he could think of doing, but for some reason, he had the strong desire to hold her . . .

He searched his memory back, trying to see if he had ever seen or observed someone else in a situation like this. He had seen it aplenty in movies. The guy would hug the girl, yet those two would almost always end up as a couple in the end. Cliche. Then again, mothers would always hold their children when consoling them, as well, so did it really have to be a romantic insinuation . . .?

Uneasy as he was, and embarrassed, he took one of his arms and put it around Krystal, pulling her into his chest in a sort of one-armed hug. He was blushing all the while. "Don't worry about that anymore . . . . I'm back."

Krystal's tentative hands awkwardly raised themselves from her sides. She had been caught off-guard by Sasuke's action but answered it by tightly hugging him back, clutching parts of his shirt, even. Sasuke almost thought for a moment that she was mad at him, as this was the exact thing she had done after their first kiss, but he soon relaxed when her grip loosened. He could feel her shaking with silent sobs, but those would soon cease as he placed the other hand behind her head gently.

Burying her face into his chest, Krystal's blush was hidden, along with a complicated smile. Sasuke's lips were curved into the slightest genuine smile he had let slip as he hid it by placing them against her hair. Almost as if he enjoyed this . . . . There was a sense of belonging that he felt now, with her fitting snugly inside his hold. He could feel her warm breathe hitting his chest, as he was sure she felt his hitting the crown of her head. Against the cold of the scenery, they felt so warm. They reveled in the sweet haven brought on by an affectionate embrace a long while before returning to the hotel.

* * *

Dawn broke over the Land of Lotus Blossoms, bringing warmth to everywhere the sun's rays hit. There was only the slightest of a chill left hanging in the air. Grass, leaves and flowers were just beginning to dew. Day blossoms began to bloom as the night blossoms budded themselves. A soft click came from the roof of the Hasu Kaiku Hotel. The sound would not reach any other part of the building or past it, while repeating every few moments.

It's source was a red butane cigarette lighter held up by a brunette male celebrity plagued by thought. He watched as the flame lit up against the orange and light blue colors of the sky. As he laid on the stone bench on top of the roof, he was still dressed in the same clothing as the day before. It was not long until he was joined by Annora.

She walked onto the roof, yawning and stretching, dressed in a lightweight sleeveless blouse with vertical stripes of green, blue, grey and white varying in sizes and the bottom three buttons were undone, letting her stomach show. With a large emerald green belt in the loops, she wore white pedal pushers and white strappy sandals with small, comfortable heels. The only accessories she wore with the ensemble were a few bracelets and a necklace holding a silver cross. She moved at a leisurely pace, stopping at the back of the bench and leaning over it to stare in his face. She shook her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Same place I left you last night . . . . What am I going to do with you?"

Yuuta blew air through his lips, making a _Pbbbbbbbt_ sound. "Not like I stayed up all night . . . I think I slept at least a few hours," he said, clicking the lighter again. "This was one of those night when I wish I drank . . . ."

"Hmph," she laughed. "Where'd you get the lighter? You don't smoke."

"Found it. Mixes with the morning sky quite beautifully, don't you think? Blends it, matches it . . . . It's fitting, isn't it, that the colors of the morning, the start of most people's days, matches something that symbolizes passion? Just sorta," he paused and clicked it again, "light's up."

Annora rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're such a drama king!" She lightly cuffed his arm. "But you have reason to be . . . sorta. How long has it been since you last saw her?"

". . . . Twelve years . . . . The last time I saw her, I lied to her, saying I would be back before she knew I was gone . . . . Think she might be mad about that?" he asked sadly whilst putting the lighter down and rolling his head to look at her more directly.

". . . it's possible . . . . But you can't know until you talk to her. As far as she may know, you are her biological father."

"Hmph! I don't doubt it . . . . I didn't find out 'til Krystal-chan's fourth birthday, and I left. Zakuro has a lot of pride . . . . If she's still the same as she was, she would not risk Krystal-chan hating her, too . . . . That makes me the bad guy, doesn't it? For leaving?"

Annora bit her lip. "In her eyes . . . maybe so. But," she stopped, leaving a break in her speech as she walked around the bench, deciding she would rather talk to him more directly, when she stupidly tripped over her own feet. Luckily, Yuuta was quick in sitting up and catching her. He had one hand gripping the back of the bench, so he would not fall onto her himself, and his other arm was looped around her from behind.

"You're such a klutz! That's what you get for wearing that type of shoe," he laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she replied after clearing her throat from shock. A little bit to much shock, in Yuuta's opinion. And because he knew better, he could definitely tell she was blushing. Quizzical, he leaned forward and felt his face flush as well. He had accidentally caught her breast, and with a nervous sweat, realized she was not wearing a bra. "Er . . . . Would you—Would you mind letting go? This is a little uncomfortable . . . ."_ In more ways than one!_

He chuckled shakily and carefully released her, murmuring an apology. Feeling the pain settle in his back from moving so quickly, but ignoring it, he moved to give a space for Annora to sit. She took her place not far enough to be insulting, but with enough of a gap between them to relieve a little tension.

"S-so anyway . . . . That's why you need to tell her your side. Then you let her decide for herself who she wants to blame or if she wants to blame anyone at all. Besides . . . I think her tense aura meant she was nervous, not mad. Probably why her boyfriend snuck his hand over to her's . . . ."

Yuuta blinked. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I'm probably jumping to assumptions, though. They just sorta had this 'vibe,' you know? You can just sort of tell that they're both important to each other," Annora responded. She turned to him, getting ready to say more, but stayed silent as a drop of sweat trickled down her temple. _Maybe I shouldn't've said anything . . . ._

His eyes were glowing red and an aura of dark, dark intentions had surrounded Yuuta. "Sauce-kaaaaaaay!!" he growled, jumping up with a fiery determination. "You dare to try and obstruct my daughter's purity?!"

"I told you I was probably just making assumptions!" she tried, but Yuuta was already getting far too carried away for her to dent him. She looked at him softly with a gentle smile, rolling her eyes. It was going to be an extremely entertaining next couple of days.

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty: Daddy's Tears

In his dream, there were only two characters, himself and Krystal, called onto the stage that was his bedroom. He sat on the bed in only his boxer shorts, only a little ways away from her as she kneeled shyly. This was another instance in which she wore his clothes, the colors of his clan, but this time, it was the blue turtleneck and a pair of white shorts barely hanging onto her hips. Her gentle rosette lips formed a timidly coy smile as she decided then to move closer to him.

He smiled and caught her as she tackled him, finally letting go of her more pressing inhibitions. They wrestled, with their bodies and their tongues, playfully with a passion. When he came out on top, she was not quick to overthrow him, but let him stay in control momentarily, taking great pleasure as he leaned into the crook of her neck and nibbled gently at her ear. Then her hands would explore curiously looking for the opening that would put her in charge again as he helped along the shorts that had already been threatening to fall . . . .

* * *

**Now For Aki's Author Corner!!**

Yang: Welcome, everyone, to another installment of -choruses with Yin- AKI'S AUTHOR CORNER!!

Yin: Aki's a little busy right now (she sorta put off a lotta homework assignments in order to finish chapter twenty and post this) Ha! What a moron!

Yang: That's a mean word, Yin! Aki's not a moron, she's just . . . . Bah! I dunno, but a moron she is not!

Yin: -rools eyes- Yeah, yeah. Just go on and thank the reviewers, cuz you know I won't.

Yang: Ah! You're so mean... Thanks to wishingsky18 and Kousuke-no-baka for your reviews once again -curtsies- You have BOTH of OUR gratitude, and Aki's as well. I am sure she would like some OTHER PEOPLE to review, however . . . . Thanks to the wonderful Reader's Traffic granted to the writer's from , she knows that there are many many many others reading her stories, but naught a review by those others have been left--It's a horrible thing! -cries-

Yin: Oh GAWD, you're not seriously going to try and buy reviews with TEARS are you?

Yang: I would never do such an impure thing!

Yin: -motions like "yeah, yeah"- I think I'ma go take a nap... Never wanted to do this lame "corner" anyway...

Yang: -chases after Yin- Noooooo!! Stay stay staaaaaay!!

Yin: No! -poofs away-

Yang: :'( . . . . Erm . . . . -reads little note Aki left for her- Aki also wanted to mention that this chapter was another fun one for her to write! She's had the idea for that scene for literally MONTHS, since about chapter eight or so of this story--Wow, that's a long time! And, er... yeah. OH! OH! OH! AND HOW COUDL I FORGET??

In the previous chapter, a most disgraceful injustice was committed when Aki forgot to mention that teh song Yuuta and annora were singing was not written by Aki, but was ACTUALLY "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong from Final Fantasy VIII (You know, the one with Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartlilly or something like that. didn't actually play it myself)

So, erm... That it!! Bye-byes!!

* * *

Pretty pretty pretty pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssse leave a review?** Reviews make Aki happy**. Happy Aki writes more. Unhappy Aki stares blankly at the page in front of her :)


	24. Daddy's Tears

Recappy From the Last Chappy: Yuuta blinked. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I'm probably jumping to assumptions, though. They just sorta had this 'vibe,' you know? You can just sort of tell that they're both important to each other," Annora responded. She turned to him, getting ready to say more, but stayed silent as a drop of sweat trickled down her temple. _Maybe I shouldn't've said anything . . . ._

His eyes were glowing red and an aura of dark, dark intentions had surrounded Yuuta. "Sauce-kaaaaaaay!!" he growled, jumping up with a fiery determination. "You dare to try and obstruct my daughter's purity?!"

"I told you I was probably just making assumptions!" she tried, but Yuuta was already getting far too carried away for her to dent him. She looked at him softly with a gentle smile, rolling her eyes. It was going to be an extremely entertaining next couple of days.

**Chapter Twenty: Daddy's Tears**

"Sever all ties, break all bonds. Only then will power truly be yours."

"I'm trying to hate you, but . . . I don't! I still . . ."

_Still what?_ the genin wondered. _What else were you going to say?_

Strange, how only a few words could bring on a completely new line of thought. One moment, one embrace, one girl, one night. Sasuke looked back at it and the emotions he had been feeling, trying to make some sense of them all. Her warmth had been so . . . unexpected. Her gardenia scent so . . . intense. The pulsing of her heart . . . .

Frightening. Maybe that was a better way to put it. Just like on the mission which seemed so long ago, when he sat next to her in front of the fire and she had the powerful effect over him. It had not just been the atmosphere, like he had thought back then. It was her. She was the culprit. She was the reason why he felt hot under the collar even now and why his face stayed red. That much he could understand.

But . . . there was one more thing, a thought disturbing enough that he wanted to rid himself of it, but at the same time had the guilty pleasure of keeping it: a certain dream that had left a rather unwelcome surprise under the sheets in the morning. Thankfully, he had awoken before her, so it was easily hidden. Still . . . .

In his dream, there were only two characters, himself and Krystal, called onto the stage that was his bedroom. He sat on the bed in only his boxer shorts, only a little ways away from her as she kneeled shyly. This was another instance in which she wore his clothes, the colors of his clan, but this time, it was the blue turtleneck and a pair of white shorts barely hanging onto her hips. Her gentle rosette lips formed a timidly coy smile as she decided then to move closer to him.

He smiled and caught her as she tackled him, finally letting go of her more pressing inhibitions. They wrestled, with their bodies and their tongues, playfully with a passion. When he came out on top, she was not quick to overthrow him, but let him stay in control momentarily, taking great pleasure as he leaned into the crook of her neck and nibbled gently at her ear. Then her hands would explore curiously looking for the opening that would put her in charge again as he helped along the shorts that had already been threatening to fall . . . .

**Aaaaahhh!!** Yang screamed as she covered her ears. **Say no more, please! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!!**

**Gah, you're such a prude! Can't believe you stopped him before got to third base . . .,** Yin said.

**Don't you use the Lord's name in vain—OW!** she shot back, but found herself flying into a door that had just been opened. Her eyes pooled over as she put her hands over the lower-half of her face, but she continued to fly at Sasuke's right. Yin was over his left shoulder, laughing his butt off. **NOT FUNNY!**

"Look. I told you two I'd talk so long as you don't get weird . . . . You're getting weird," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. Seeing that he was getting a strange look from whomever had exited through the door Yang bumped into, he frowned and immediately made a left as he walked into the restroom. It was empty.

Yin stuck his tongue out and pointed his finger at Yang. **Looks like you can't come in, Yang—Neener neener neener—This is the BOY'S bathroom! Now I'M the only one that gets to listen as duck-butt over here spills his guts!**

Yang crossed her arms. **Nuh-UH! While I may be a young lady, I have embraced, to an extent, how your evil ways hast corrupted my once pure-self. Hence, I shan't be dissuaded from staying. right. here!** The moment another man entered the bathroom, she darted into the only stall and hid behind the toilet paper, covering her eyes. **Ew! Ew! Eeeew! I don't want to see it!!**

**. . . . Prude.**

Sasuke sighed, _Damn those two,_ and waited by the sinks until the man finished his business with the urinal and left. Yang also hesitantly emerged from her hiding spot, relieved. "The dream got worse, though . . . . I don't understand these feelings."

**But Sasuke-kun! How can you NOT? You—** This time, she was cut off by a pebble-sized wad of paper towel being thrown with perfect aim into her mouth.

**I've had enough of your stupid "love" theory!**

She spit the paper towel out. **Just because YOU haven't felt it, doesn't mean HE can't! Sasuke-kun! Whatever happened to "Our bond will never be severed"!**

He blushed. "That's different . . . . How do you know about that? That was before you two started annoying me."

Yin answered as he sat on the counter, wadding more paper towel pieces. **We're in your head, 'member? That means we know your memories, too. We know everything that you know, even some things you mighta missed,** he threw a wet paper towel wad at Sasuke, **Bimbo.**

**Which means,** Yang blushed, **We've already seen the entirety of your naughty-naughty dream. I just could not bear the impurity again,** and laid the back of her hand over her forehead dramatically.

The genin frowned, flicking away the wad that had landed just above his left eyebrow and crossed his arms again. "So you know what I'm feeling and what it means but you're not telling me?"

Exasperated, Yang scowled and yelled—**I'm TRYING to tell you that—** but Yin cut her off.

**Matters of the heart are different, even though emotions are actually controlled by the right side of the brain . . . . We can only be as sure as you are about your feelings—Though Yang is obviously biased—And, often times, the brain denies what's true in the heart . . .,** he finished and looked up at the other two. Sasuke was thinking. Yang, however . . . .

**Oh, Yin . . .,** she cried. **That was so . . . that was just so—so beautiful! Tres magnifique !** Allowing the tears to flow from a moved heart, she flew over to him, tackling him with a hug. **I never thought I would hear something like that from YOUR lips! Have you crossed over to the side of the light? Are you in a white room, with the fleeting black rose petals taunting you with their **_**im**_**purity?!**

**What the—?** He pushed her away and threw a bunch of paper towels at her. **Stupid! I'm not melodramatic like YOU!**

**Aaw, methinks you're just embarrassed, now,** she teased.

**Ha! Teasing is impure, y'know!**

**Aaaaahhh!! No, no, no! Impurity!!**

"You're no help then," Sasuke muttered to himself as he stared into the mirror. It was all so confusing! Anxiety, fear, frustration, pleasure, passion, joy; so many different feelings were coming together all at once. All because of her.

And . . . _'I'm trying to hate you, but . . . I don't! I still . . .'_ His heart had begun to soar when he heard those sweet words. For some reason, although he should have remained cold and indifferent even on the inside, he was glad to know she did not hate him. It was a . . . happy . . . feeling. Hopeful? No, could not be. He did not hope. Hope did nothing and was a waste of time. Weak. Feeble. Not for him.

But then another thing occurred to him: their first (only) kiss. Could it be possible that it meant something more, he wondered when absently putting his thumb to his bottom lip. What was that phrase again? The one on the note? 'Kiss'—something—'from my'—something—

**"Kiss the demons from my dreams for only a lover's touch will awaken me!"** Yang quoted, abruptly stopping her tears. **Tres romantique, 'tis.**

"Right. 'For only a lover's touch will awaken me' . . . ."

Yang sighed and puffed her cheeks. **Why doesn't anyone listen to me even though the answer is so obvious! Sasuke-kun, you're THINKING with your HEAD too much! Like Yin said . . . Often times, the head tries to deny what's true in your heart—Ooh! Song! You must be true to your heart! You must be true to your heart! That's when the heavens will part! And baby shower you with my love! Open your eyes! Your heart can tell you no lies! And when you're true to your heart—**

"Okay, I get it! Shut up! You're not helping any, Yang."

Yang went dead silent, eyes wide as she stared past Sasuke. Yin, after raising a brow, did the same. There was the sound of a door closing. "Sauce-kay? Hn. So this is where my bodyguard ran off to?" _And talking to imaginary beings . . . ._

"Elegance," Sasuke murmured when he saw the brunette's reflection. "My name is 'Sasuke,' not 'Sauce-kay.'"

"Uh huh," he replied in an uninterested tone, eyebrows knit in a rather unkind expression. After that reply, however, he did not say anything. Instead, he kept his silence. The men scowled at each other, unblinking. The tension was near strong enough that it sent chills down Yang's spine and she had to hide behind Yin because of the bad feeling.

_**Yiiiin**_**,** she whispered. **Do you think they're gonna fight?**

He smirked. **They better. Don't know why "Elephant" or whatever is mad, but Sasuke looks ready to kick some celebrity butt!**

She gasped. **Don't do it, Sasuke-kun! Protect this man, you must! 'Tis be the mission!**

The ninja's scowl turned to a glare with a inaudible grunt. _Why does she have to talk so stupidly? I __**know**__ that!_ "What do you want?"

He cracked a sneer. ". . . You know, I was your age once. It was twenty years ago, but still, I remember what was mostly going through my mind back then and the minds of my friends . . . . When it came to girls, especially." He turned serious. "Keep it in your pants and away from my daughter."

Sasuke was equally serious, but surprised. "You're threatening me."

"Yes, I am."

"You're not even related to her . . . . She never mentioned you, before. What do you think gives you the right to threaten me like that? What's your motive?"

". . . ." Yuuta's head followed his eyes down, his wounds burning as Sasuke was unwittingly, but somewhat intentionally, adding salt. "I probably don't have a right. Technically, I don't have a claim over Krystal-chan as my daughter—blood-wise. Maybe I shouldn't feel this way about her . . . . But, I do. That's why . . .," tardily, he craned his neck, making his glowering eyes just visible under the shadow of his hair. "I can't let her be corrupted by pretty boys like you."

". . . hmph. Pathetic."

"What?"

"I have to sing it for you or something? How do you know what she's been up to or how corrupted she may already be when you haven't been there? Or who did the corrupting? Seems pathetic that you're going ballistic now when you don't have all the facts. It's not only pathetic, it's irrational."

Yuuta's expression was still solemn, but holding a little less venom than before. More salt."A parent's love, just like any other love, isn't always rational or logical . . . . It can make a fool out of anyone."

". . . . Idiot," Sasuke muttered under his breathe and headed for the door. He had enough of this conversation. As he opened the door, however, he would, of course, want the final words: "You wanna know how 'innocent' your daughter is still? Her first kiss only happened because it was the only way to break the jutsu!"

The door shut. A first kiss? She had already had her first kiss? How would he know that? Unless . . . . "Pretty boy Sauce-kay . . . was the one that kissed her . . .?" In the classic maternal response, a rain of comical-like tears trickled down his face. "Noooo!! It's already begun!!" _I told her no boys 'til she's thirty!_

* * *

**Sasuke-kun, that was a little harsh, don't you think!**

_It was the truth,_ he shrugged. _He's getting so worked up. Fool._

Yang made a face, mocking Sasuke behind his back when he suddenly stopped. This caused a small chain reaction in which Yang collided with his crown and Yin bumped onto her. **Hey, Duck-butt, what gives!?** he yelled; then Yang shushed him. The Uchiha was not listening.

It was a strange, sudden and crystalizing moment in which everything he had been confused about that day became clear. How many times had he acted, or felt like he was acting, as a fool in front of Krystal? So many times, lately, he found himself trying too hard to deny her, but he would get so jealous seeing her close with other boys. Seeing her tearful eyes made his heart ache. He had one time thoughtlessly exclaimed "Stay away from Krystal! She's mine!" . . . . Yang was right. Maybe that never-to-be-severed bond was . . . love?

He was in love with her.

He still tried denying it. Feelings like that were problematic. It was bad enough that he did not sever all ties, break all bonds like he was supposed to, but to allow an emotion so opposite of hate to have entered his heart! Incomprehensible! He was supposed to _hate!_ Hate was the only way to get strong! He had to hate her, not love her! She needed to be out of his head, out of his heart, how could he be so stupid as to let a girl like her . . . .

No use, he realized as her smile flashed through his noggin in a dreamy vision. Never had he thought he would be so fragile . . . . Everyone had a weakness, yet . . . . At this moment, he was broken glass, each shard showing him a piece of himself; she was a part of so many. Piece by piece they were put together, reforming the answer again and again.

Shaking these unwanted thoughts from his head, he began walking through the hall again. Yang's gloating was blocked from his mind. What was he going to do now? How was he supposed to ACT? He had to hide these feelings, lock them up deep in his heart for no one to find. He would be in deep trouble if someone knew—If _SHE_ knew, especially.

He forced himself to calm down as his steps had begun frantically getting faster. His heart was beating quickly, like a criminal's would when attempting to pull off the biggest heist, or other sort of crime, of all time. Why? Because he had already somewhat fantasized about robbing her of her purity?

Bits of the previous night's dream flashed through his mind again, continuing past the point Yang had interrupted him at earlier. These renewed perverse thoughts turned his face as red as tomatoes in an instant and his walking became more stiff. With these factors of discomfort, he entered to where everyone else was, the indoor stadium in where the concert was to be held. He saw Krystal was in the second row, sunken low in her seat so she could comfortably rest her feet against the seat in front of her.

Although it was two days prior to the occasion, she was observing as everyone underwent concert prep, mostly of prop placement and going through performances. The same would be done tomorrow and part of the next day, until Yuuta and Annora (she would debut Eyes on Me with him and a new song of her own) would be put into make-up. It was a wonder why Krystal and Sasuke were called as bodyguards so early in advance. She seemed awfully bored, in contrast to how she had been when Elegance was up there. When he was singing, she was absorbing every word, note, tempo change, rest—everything.

As cooly as he could act, he walked over to the second row, taking a seat to where there was one between him and her. She looked over and smiled. "Jeez, took ya long enough, Sasuke. Where'd you go?"

"None of your business." When did it all begin? Just how long had he been ignorant of this, or how could it have been possible to be? Then again, he reminded himself that the intensity of this feeling may have had some to do with shock . . . . He imagined that the seed may have been planted in their childhood friendship, although it had not been too solid after the Uchiha Massacre. However, he had been jealous of Itachi for other reasons than Krystal's apparent crush on him. (Also, he would like to think that he was not worse than Naruto, whom seemed very in tune with his own feelings, so it would not be such a large blow to his ego if these feelings had not started long ago.)

From the corner of his eye, he saw her roll her eyes, but the side of her mouth twitched up, as though his answer was exactly what she had expected. "Yeah, yeah, whatever . . . Sasuke."

He wanted to smile, but stopped. Hearing his first name pass through her lips, instead of his last name was a sweet, small thing that should not have been able to make that sort of reaction come from him. Nevertheless, he kept looking at her, unaware that he was "making eyes" (as anyone else observing would have called it.)

Right on cue, just in time to catch this injustice, Yuuta returned through an entrance into the stage area, checking that he had successfully ridden himself of all "daddy-losing-his-baby-girl-to-evil-teenage-boy" tears. At first, he was watching with a shameless smile as Annora and those whom were to be her back-up dancers went over their dance routine for her song.

Then, his eyes roamed, looking into the audience where he saw his daughter and the pretty boy. His previous smile turned instantly to a frown. Why was Sauce-kay making eyes at his daughter JUST after he warned him against it! The insolence! Yuuta was going to walk over there and get his point across in another way—He would not be stopped!

Set in his determination, Yuuta turned, ready to walk down those steps by the stage into the audience. In a twist of fate, however, it was then that someone had lifted a microphone stand and rested it on their shoulder so it jutted out inconveniently. The base of the stand hit Yuuta directly in-between his eyes, knocking him to unconsciousness. Immediately, the man who had stupidly hit the celebrity with the stand put it to the side with wide eyes.

"Man . . . down? Man down! Er," he searched for the right words without sounding like the complete moron that just knocked down a star, but it seemed people got the idea as they started to gather around. Annora was there in a flash, gaping at the wound on Yuuta's forehead and Krystal fought her way through with Sasuke.

"He's unconscious," Sasuke pointed out while checking his vitals. "But he's fine. Pulse is normal."

"Thank God," Annora breathed worriedly, clutching the silver cross around her neck. "Someone needs to take him to the infirmary, though! A wound like that still needs to be treated!"

"Erm . . . . Maybe you should take him, Sasuke. I'll stay here and watch as everyone else continues concert prep," Krystal suggested.

"No!" Annora exclaimed. "That is . . . . I want you to do it! Raven-head over here doesn't look that, er, trustworthy!" She smiled reassuringly, though that did not stop Krystal from giving her a questioning look.

"Er, I don't . . . . I don't think I could carry him, though!" _What the hell is she doing! I don't want to be there __**alone**__ when he's concious!_

Discreetly, Annora looked at Sasuke and then flashed her eyes to Krystal, asking for his help. He understood what she was trying to do. "Don't be a wimp, you know you can."

She glared at him, exclaiming his name in her head. He raised a playful brow that told her she could not get out of this. With a sigh, she stood and waited as her limp father was placed against her back, and she found that she would have no problem carrying him, after all. A dirty look was given towards Sasuke. _You are __**so**__ gonna pay for this . . . ._

**End of Chapter Twenty**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty-One: Likeness

"Actually," he started, turning to face her as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms cooly. His face, however, held solemnity. "You know . . . maybe you and I should talk."

Krystal stared at him, and then, the floor. How ironic was it that she felt like a young child about to be chastised by her parent? "Okay . . . ."

"Okay." A little nervous, he had her sit on the edge of the bed (out of habit, she sat cross-legged Indian-style) as he took the stool, positioning it so he was only a few feet from her. Both chorused an opening vowel sound, but stopped there.

". . . I, er . . . . I'm sorry . . .," Krystal said awkwardly, staring to the side of her.

* * *

**Now for Aki's Author Corner!!**

Aki: -gets streamers, confetti, and party streamers while chorusing with Yin and Yang- WELCOME TO AKI'S AUTHOR CORNER!! -end chorus- We have reached chapter twenty, people!! And Sasuke has finally realized his feelings!

Yang: -sticks tongue out at yin- I _told_ you he loved her!

Yin: -grumbles- You're gloating again.

Yang: Ah! NOOOOO!!

Aki: -.-' Oooookkkkkaaaaayyyy... So, the original .:Roses are Red:. had only reached chapter seventeen, containing content that I am not going to discuss in this corner cuz I may end up using it in the next arc (Yes, there is more after this one... I think we may actually get another ten chapters out of this story before we hit the sequel XD)

Yin: -puts on a party hat- . . . . Wow, a whole ten more chapters.

Yang: -blows horn-thingy- WOW, A WHOLE TEN MORE CHAPTERS!! THAT MEANS MORE OF US, YIN! -dances-

Aki: -sweatdrop- Riiigggghhhtt... You two know who the main characters of this story are, right?

Yin: Of course. US!

Yang: -nods-

Aki: Er... no. You're not.

Yin and Yang: YEah-huh.

Aki: Nuh-uh.

Yin and Yang: Yeah-HUH!

Aki: Nuh-UH!

Yin and Yang: But we had so much text-time this chapter!! And we've been in so many lately!

Yang: And I had a change of morality and everything!

Aki: Sorry... that doesn't make you main characters. Sasuke and Krystal are still our leads. Sorry to burst your... -pops balloons- BALLOONS XD!! (Hehe... I am way too easily amused...)

Yin and Yang: Aaw...

Aki: Oh, and thanks wishingsky18 for your review! :)

Okay, I'ma wrap this up now :D I've gotta party. Byes!

* * *

I think you know what I'd like you to do now :)


	25. Likeness

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "Er, I don't . . . . I don't think I could carry him, though!" _What the hell is she doing! I don't want to be there **alone** when he's concious!_

Discreetly, Annora looked at Sasuke and then flashed her eyes to Krystal, asking for his help. He understood what she was trying to do. "Don't be a wimp, you know you can."

She glared at him, exclaiming his name in her head. He raised a playful brow that told her she could not get out of this. With a sigh, she stood and waited as her limp father was placed against her back, and she found that she would have no problem carrying him, after all. A dirty look was given towards Sasuke. _You are **so** gonna pay for this . . . ._

**Chapter Twenty-One: Likeness**

"This is one nasty cut . . . . What happened?" asked the nurse as she cleaned Yuuta's forehead wound. When Krystal had arrived, she did as she was directed and gently laid him on the bed. She sat, hunched over, on a stool and watched the nurse work.

"Some idiot moving around props hit him with a microphone stand. I think he was carrying it over his shoulder and Elegance didn't have time to dodge . . . . Is he gonna be okay?"

Nurse nodded. "It's not as bad as it looks, actually, the wound is quite shallow. He shows no signs of a concussion, either. I just need to clean it so we don't risk an infection and then we can wait for him to regain consciousness," she answered. "I hope it doesn't leave a scar . . . . A celebrity's face is his selling point, although for all I know, Elegance may be able to pull of the dangerous look . . . ."

"Okay," Krystal said and breathed a mental sigh of relief. A minimal fraction of her stress left her, now that she knew he was going to be okay, but some of those feelings stayed, stubbornly, like the gum stuck to the bottom of her ninja sandal.

Nurse finally finished the disinfection phase and now looked for a gauze bandage. When she found one, she put it over the wound carefully, "Okiee dokiee, we're good to go! Now, er, you just have to wait for him to awaken . . . ." She blushed. "Erm . . . . Would you do me a favor?"

"I . . . guess."

"Wh-when Elegance wakes up . . . . You see, I have to go somewhere, now, so, er, do you think—" She handed Krystal her clipboard, "—you can ask him for his autograph for me?!"

Typically, she felt the classic "anime sweat drop" forming, ". . . fine," she groaned, accepting the clipboard and setting it aside._ Man . . . . This is going to be embarrassing . . . . I was hoping she would stay, too!_

"Uwaaah!! Thank you thank you thank you! You're awesome!" exclaimed she with a thumbs up and left.

"Nooo problem," she said to no one and decidedly moved her stool closer to Yuuta's bed. He looked sound asleep, dreaming contentedly. Hesitantly, as though intending to shake him awake, she projected towards him, but thought it better to withdraw. A scrap of her nearly-forgotten memories with him reminded her that, as calm natured as he was, he could be quite monstrous when forcibly awoken.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on stage, a storm was raging and its name was "Annora." All were intimidated by her fierce winds, loud thundering, and lightning-fast temper. "Kick higher! Azo, you're timing's off! Rei! Yours too! Oi, Georgia, where's your head—You missed the spin! Ugh, you people are all hopeless!"

Some, were annoyed, muttering amongst themselves. With a sigh, Kotoba decided to pull Annora to the side at the elbow, telling the dancers to "take five." She kept her voice fiercely low. "Annora, I know that you're worried, but you have _got_ to calm down! You've had them dancing like that twenty minutes, no break. Remember, you used to be one of them—don't alienate them like that. They control how well the performance looks and sounds just as much as you do."

"What are you talking about? I was being totally uncontroll—"she peeked at the dancers. They looked _exhausted_, which made her realize how tired she was, herself. "—ing . . . . Sorry," she sighed. "I can't just stay still, though . . . . I mean, that was a head wound! What if he got brain damage or something?"

"I know, but I'm sure you can find another way to help yourself get over this rather than abusing your back-up singers and over exerting yourself," Kotoba lectured sternly. Then, she paused, looking at Annora less harshly and taking her hands. "He'll be perfectly fine. You'll see. Lighten up, okay?"

"I'll try—" she smiled wryly, "—but I can't help it. I can't stay still when I'm worried, you know that."

Kotoba smiled, too. "All right . . . if you have to move, then how about you do something less tiring? You have to waltz with Elegance for 'Eyes on Me,' so how about you get that Uchiha boy to dance with you? It'll occupy your head and it won't tire you too much or too quickly."

Annora's grin showed teeth, "Thanks Kotoba!" and she hugged her manager before walking off-stage to bother Sasuke sitting in the audience. She held her hand out to him. "Come on, Raven-head. Doubtless you're worried about Krystal as much as I am Elegance, so I'm electing you to dance with me."

He glared and bluntly replied, "No."

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Raven-head!" she said and pulled Sasuke up and out of his seat, towards the stage.

"But I can't dance!"

"So what? Me neither! (That's kinda why I'm practicing.) You can learn with me, and then you can woo Krystal as a Saint of Steps!" she said with knowing eyes. On stage, she set one of his hands on her waist, put her hand on his shoulder and took his other hands in hers. She smiled when he blushed, starting to lead him so he could get an idea of how it went.

"I wouldn't try 'woo'-ing her, anyway," he mumbled and accidentally stepped on her foot. "Told you I'm no good at this . . .! Hey."

"Yeah?"

". . . . If you're so worried about him, then why were you so adamant about sending Krystal with him? Why didn't you go yourself?" he asked, giving Annora a look that made her look away.

"Because . . . I care about him . . . . You know their history, right?" He nodded. "Well . . . Elegance has been buggin' since yesterday. She's been bothered by it too, right? I thought so . . . . I just wanted to give him a chance to talk with her. There's no way he'll do it front of others and because he's afraid she's mad and he has no idea how to approach her, he wont . . . . Since you helped me get her to go, I'm guessing you agree with me, right, Raven-head?"

"Stop calling me that—It's _Sa-su-ke!_ And . . . maybe."

"I'll take that as a 'yes,' then—Ah! Sorry!" She had stepped on his foot. "Maybe I'll let you lead for a bit . . . ."

* * *

Krystal checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall again and sighed. Yuuta had been unconscious for over a solid twenty minutes. Medical ninja she was not, but it did not sound like a good sign. Any moment now she was going to satisfy the impulse to awaken him.

". . . ." The antsy kunoichi tapped her foot. She (more or so accidentally) bit her tongue. She cursed. She checked the clock again. Time was slowing. Her patience was nearly gone. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick—"Gah, I can't take it anymore!"

Krystal activated her byakugan and searched quickly for the lucky chakra point she was going to hit. Seeing one in his arm, at where the outside would also be sensitive, she poked him with much force, and made it hurt double more as she sent chakra through. Yuuta's eyes flashed open and he rolled to his side whilst grabbing at the site of the pain. It was almost comical.

"What the hell was that?!"

"The gentle fist," she said stiffly and explained all that had happened. He seemed gruff, slightly irritated, yet, oddly, contained. However, this was a situation of being knocked into unconsciousness, not being awoken prematurely from a restful slumber. Circumstances were different, so, perhaps the result would be, too.

A momentary silence of awkward feeling followed, making it stretch on for what seemed longer than it actually was. All Krystal heard was the annoying _tick-tock_ of the clock, when she suddenly had an epiphany. Grabbing the clipboard, she walked it over from where she had set it to Yuuta. He looked at her curiously. "The, er, nurse wanted an autograph . . . ."

"Oh," was his only reply as he took the pen and clipboard from her hands. Quickly, he signed it in a flashy fashion with a small note of "thank you" before setting it aside. "So . . . she said I'm good to go? Meaning, we can leave?"

She nodded, beginning to follow as he went to the door, but he had stopped, just as his hand closed around the knob; seemingly having second thoughts. _About what?_ she wondered.

"Actually," he started, turning to face her as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms cooly. His face, however, held solemnity. "You know . . . maybe you and I should talk."

Krystal stared at him, and then, the floor. How ironic was it that she felt like a young child about to be chastised by her parent? "Okay . . . ."

"Okay." A little nervous, he had her sit on the edge of the bed (out of habit, she sat cross-legged Indian-style) as he took the stool, positioning it so he was only a few feet from her. Both chorused an opening vowel sound, but stopped there.

". . . I, er . . . . I'm sorry . . .," Krystal said awkwardly, staring to the side of her.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, now looking at her.

"Because . . . I don't know."

"Hmph. What's the point in apologizing when you do not know the reasoning behind it?" he mused.

"I—I don't know, I just . . . . Maybe I'm apologizing 'cause I . . . exist? Mom told me about everything . . . . If I was never born, then you wouldn't've had to find out. Maybe you and her would still be happy together," she said sadly, moving from her cross-legged position to one where her knees were drawn up. She also rested her chin on top, her hands at her shins and continued to avoid looking at him directly.

He frowned. "Did she? And I suppose she told you that, too."

"No, that part I came up with on my own."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's true! I'm only a hindrance and all I do is disappoint people . . . . It really wouldn't be a surprise to me. Heck, you didn't even bother with me—"

"—Now hold on—"

"—after you found out. Like I was just some obligation, you didn't really want me, either."

"Don't just assume that! That's not how it is! Hn . . . I knew you held a grudge, but I never imagined you would get THAT idea!"

Now she raised the level of her gaze and chin, meeting his eyes. Absently, she had let her mouth hang open part-ways. "I'm not holding a grudge. I _can't_ hold a grudge. I'm . . . I'm still getting used to the idea that you're even **alive** . . . . Until four days ago, you were my biological father that slit his wrists for some unknown reason after he left. Now, you're the man I still want to call 'Dad' who left because he didn't want to deal with the daughter that isn't his and the ex-wife who slept with someone else! Forgive me if I don't have very high expectations, here."

His eyebrows snapped together. "She told you I was DEAD?" _Of all things . . . ._ "And you're pretty snappy for someone who doesn't hold a grudge," he pointed out. "Just like your mother."

"Don't you dare compare me with that fi—her!" she snapped back, and clamped her jaw shut. What had she been about to finish saying, before she caught herself? Filth? Why not 'jerk,' or something like that? She was about to use a "Zakuro" line, totally claiming her superiority . . . . Frantically, she shook away her astonishment and scowled. "So what . . . ."

"I didn't _mean_ anything by it . . . . Just . . . it's so strange, how much of her I can see in you now and then I think of things about you I would link to myself . . . but, that must have just been wishful thinking," he said ruefully, drawing his eyes to the floor.

Krystal did not retaliate. She remembered, vaguely, walking down one of Konoha's streets as she held one hand with Zakuro and the other with Yuuta. She was about three, nearly four. Many people had commented on her likeness with Zakuro; some who knew her since her childhood said, "If it weren't for the hairstyle, you would look just like your mother did when she was young." Some would add a comparison between her and Yuuta, but it was more of an awkward footnote, as not to feel like they were being rude. For folk whom could not think of any, he would pick her up and put his face next to her's and would say, "I gave her my smile!"

Oddly enough, they did have a similar smile. She wondered if that was maybe a coincidence. Also: "Mom says I hold chopsticks the same weird way you do . . . pencils, too." _But that's only 'cause I learned by watching him when I was little . . . ._

He was perked up a little, but seemed a little far away for a moment. He shook his head. "This isn't right. I should be apologizing . . . . I didn't leave for the reason you said. It wasn't because I didn't want to deal with a 'daughter that isn't mine and an ex-wife that slept with someone else' . . . partly. There's more to it.

"Your mother," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck,"is a hard person to live with. We had other problems even before she told me. We married pretty young, after all, and didn't really think it through very well. It only gave me more incentive; I was fed up. Maybe . . . if I had stayed a bit longer and been more rational about it—forgiven her sooner . . . . I could've been there for you while you grew up."

"Are you saying you regret it? Leaving?"

Yuuta's smile was complicated, seeming only half there. Almost like a sad smile, but it was not completely depressing. Krystal waited his answer patiently, shifting to sit cross-legged again as she tried to figure out what emotion he was trying to convey. "Not completely . . . . I am, after all, living my dream career . . . . I'm . . . happy, here . . . ."

". . . ." She closed her mouth, looking down. Her hands moved from being clasped in front of her to resting at the opposing elbow. "I . . . I see." _I'm not sure that's what I wanted to hear . . . . I'm glad he's happy, but—_

Suddenly, so sudden that Krystal gasped, Yuuta lunged forward and caught her in his arms, holding her tight. "I missed you; my little Krystal-chan . . . ." Her mind went blank as her senses filled with cinnamon and warmth. It was a different warmth, a different sense of protection, than what she had felt with Sasuke. Her heart was not pounding; her palms were not sweating. There was nowhere for her to hide her face. It felt like minutes passed until Krystal shook off her frazzled state and closed her eyes, forming a happy smile as she wrestled her hands from in-between to hug him back.

"I . . . missed you, too . . . ." She understood, now. Everything, and felt foolish for her actions earlier, nervous and unsure. Her face turned red from embarrassment. She had broken down in front of Sasuke . . . for a misunderstanding. Acted tense and paranoid in front of Sasuke . . . for a misunderstanding. Revealed most of what she really thought of Sasuke . . . for a misunderstanding.

_Oh well,_ she thought. _Maybe I would've ended up telling him later, anyway . . . . I'm just glad that I have my dad back._ Grinning, she held Yuuta tighter. "Dad."

**End of Chapter Twenty-One**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty-Two: Heartstrings

"I'm not **dense** Krystal-chan, I KNOW Annora's in love with me! She's so transparent . . . . Lucky for me, though, she IS dense. In a way, it's like Eyes on Me. 'Stay there as I whisper how I loved your peaceful eyes on me . . . . Did you ever know that I had mine on you?'"

"And have you whispered? Does she know that you love her, too?"

His smile was familiar. It was a rueful, wry look that would have drawn empathy from Krystal, had it not been for his answer. ". . . no." She stopped in her tracks, scowling at him. After a few steps, he stopped, too, wondering why she did.

"What are you waiting for, then? The right time?"

He hesitated. "I don't plan on telling her."

* * *

**God bless you for reading *^^*** (Obviously, there is no Aki's Author Corner.)

* * *


	26. Heartstrings

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "I . . . missed you, too . . . ." She understood, now. Everything, and felt foolish for her actions earlier, nervous and unsure. Her face turned red from embarrassment. She had broken down in front of Sasuke . . . for a misunderstanding. Acted tense and paranoid in front of Sasuke . . . for a misunderstanding. Revealed most of what she really thought of Sasuke . . . for a misunderstanding.

_Oh well,_ she thought. _Maybe I would've ended up telling him later, anyway . . . . I'm just glad that I have my dad back._ Grinning, she held Yuuta tighter. "Dad."

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Heartstrings**

"Your manager sure knows how to hire total idiots," Krystal commented bluntly to Yuuta the next day as the two of them walked down one of the streets. Down this street, there was a planter that she balanced on with her arms spread wide, keeping up best she could with him. "'Cause seriously . . . . That one guy first knocks you unconscious . . . and then he totally destroys your guitar in a matter of three seconds."

"Accidents happen," he said simply. In order to avoid being recognized, he was in a disguise that included a beanie to cover his hair and slightly larger than normal square sunglasses to hide his eyes. A grey jacket and faded jeans completed the ensemble, allowing him to look like an every day, normal pedestrian. "The only problem is that now we're losing preparation time."

"That's true." _What's with the nonchalant tone?! You were totally pissed back there! Like releasing evil spirits . . . ._ She stumbled and Yuuta grabbed hold of her hand, aiding her in keeping balance. They continued walking. "By the way, how come no one else was sent to get you a new guitar? Or, why couldn't you use one of the spares?"

"Thought you'd ask that," he smiled. "Bryan knows I have a certain pet peeve about it, so he doesn't bother dissuading me, despite that it annoys him. I can't perform with someone else's guitar or one chosen by someone else. Doesn't feel right."

"Oh, I see." At the end of the planter, she hopped down, but did not let go of his hand. She was grinning from ear-to-ear. This was, after all, the first father-daughter time she had been a part of in a long had been missed. "You know, you look really shady in that outfit," she added.

He shrugged. "It's a small price to pay to avoid being jumped by fans or flamers. I love my fans, but there are times when they can be a little inconvenient." They reached the shop. Yuuta opened the door and allowed her in first. "Especially when we're pressed for time."

Inside, guitars of many shapes, sizes and type lined the walls. Krystal looked around in amazement, as she could see the other instruments and musical equipment everywhere. The cashier woman—a young adolescent with dark-colored hair and eyes dressed in a blue kimono and a green shop apron—greeted them and told them about the sale on accessories they were having as she read a manga. Yuuta thanked her and then headed to the guitars. Krystal began roaming.

The first one Yuuta considered was acoustic, made of dark woods and polished with a mahogany finish. He tested the strings and then tuned it, using his own set of standards in order to see if it was the right one for him. Five minutes was all it took until he decided not.

Next, he sidled along carefully, eyeing each one. Some looked to have potential, but ultimately, did not work for him. Then, he came to the end. Not having found one to his liking, he scanned the store again, and saw that there was one more inside a glass casing at the center of the room.

She was beautiful, standing proudly in her casing. The six strings glistened against the dark brown, almost black, stem and the umber at the top. The body of it had slender curves and was partially colored the same as the stem but had highlights near the center. Written in deep rosette, similar almost to a magenta shade, was "Honor" at the bottom right curve. He grinned, having a strong feeling about this one, and asked the girl to get it out of the case for him.

"Jeez, dude . . . . You're making even bigger doe eyes at it then the other people that've come here," she said, walking over to unlock the case. Gently, she took it out and handed it to Yuuta, whom lifted the strap over his head, to his shoulder, and held it in position. "Anyway, this is a special edition—pretty unique—by 'Honor,' so it's gonna be pretty pricey if you want it."

"I'll take it!" he exclaimed, ignoring the "doe eyes" comment and followed the girl to the register. Krystal followed, as well, realizing that they were finished.

"That if for you, dude?"

He nodded and within moments, he had ownership of the guitar. The cashier seemed mildly surprised. She explained that, of all people that have considered the guitar, Yuuta was the only one with enough money to buy it; it had been rather annoying, seeing the others cry.

_Wow,_ Krystal thought. _I didn't think people would actually get that upset._

As they left, she did compliment it, however. "It's a nice looking guitar."

"She sure is," he agreed.

"Speaking of 'she's . . .," the teen stopped herself. The question had started before she knew it. She was not sure if she should continue it.

He acknowledged her by looking, waiting for her to finish. "Yes?"

Her cheeks blushed pink and she looked aside. "Erm . . . . After Mom, did you . . . . Were there any . . . others? Other women?"

It seemed like someone came to mind, as he grinned bashfully and scratched an itch on his cheek. _I should've expected this one more than the last._ "Hehehehehe . . . . I guess that would vary on what you mean by 'other women.' As far as a girlfriend goes: nobody. As for just fooling around or someone warm to sleep next to: you don't need to know that. And, well, as for crushes . . . ."

"Annora?"

His eyebrows snapped together in alarm. "How did you know?"

"Ah! Your managers were talking about you two the other day, that's all, and you look at her the same way you used to look at Mom . . . . Are you mad?"

His expression changed. "Oh, no, sorry. I started to glare, didn't I? I hate surprises, so that's just how I gander . . . . So they were talking about us, huh?"

She nodded. "Based off of that and how she looks at you, I think she likes you, too."

He laughed. "I'm not **dense** Krystal-chan. I KNOW Annora's in love with me! She's so transparent . . . . Lucky for me, though, she IS dense. In a way, it's like Eyes on Me. 'Stay there as I whisper how I loved your peaceful eyes on me . . . . Did you ever know that I had mine on you?'"

"And have you whispered? Does she know that you love her, too?"

His smile was familiar. It was a rueful, wry look that would have drawn empathy from Krystal, had it not been for his answer. ". . . no." She stopped in her tracks, scowling at him. After a few steps, he stopped, too, wondering why she did.

"What are you waiting for, then? The right time?"

He hesitated. "I don't plan on telling her."

"WHAT? WHY NOT?!"

"Don't yell, Krystal-chan, it'll cause a scene—"

"SCREW THE SCENE, JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"she yelled louder. Citizens and passerbys watched in interest, murmuring their curiosities and ideal explanations. Krystal's face was redfrom both anger and embarrassment.

Yuuta was not happy. "This isn't the time or the place," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her off from the people. She wrestled her arm loose.

"I DON'T CARE! What's stopping you from being with her when you know she returns your feelings?" This time, she calmed herself for the latter part to speak normally, still holding poison. To aide her in keeping her voice down, she clenched her fists.

"It's . . . complicated. I wonder the same thing, every day, and I'm running out of reasons. The one's I still hold on to don't really matter as much as I make them, day by day."

"What're the reasons?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because! It's not fair!"

"Krystal-chan, you're not making much sense—"

"YOU'RE the one not making sense! How can you not try? You _know_ she likes you back, so you know you won't be rejected, right?" Her eyes began to well up. "And you don't even know WHY?! Just makes me so mad . . . . If two people who love each other won't try at happiness, then what hope is there for us? The unrequited lovers—!" she was breathing heavily, having yelled loud and long, "—HUH?!"

For moments, Yuuta could only stare as Krystal caught her breath. The people around them voiced sympathies, gave dirty looks to Yuuta and shook their heads. He heard some people commenting on Krystal's "shameless" actions and immaturity. Embarrassed, he took Krystal's arm gently, this time, and explained to those around him, "PMS."

"It's not PMS—," Yuuta covered her mouth, still giving a passive smile to the crowd as he tried walking away, but she fought against it. That is when all hell broke loose, as the sunglasses fell from his face and to the road.

"Crap," he and Krystal chorused as people, despite the beanie, recognized him instantly. He let go of Krystal, whom searched for an escape route as they mobbed around them. Dodging elbows, she activated her byakugan.

Unfortunately, because she did not know the layout of the land that well, she could not generate an effective escape plan fast enough, and turned off her byakugan. "Come on, we have to run 'em out," she told Yuuta, grabbing his hand and taking off before they would be fully engulfed in a parade of hormone-crazed fangirls and a few fanboys. He kept up with the ninja's pace best he could, taking care in not tripping over himself.

At the same time, Krystal searched with her naked eye, for any nook or cranny they could hide themselves in, and when the crowd came too close for her liking, she took a sharp turn to the left. _Crap! I think I just turned us farther from the stadium,_ she cursed. This was ridiculous! These people were even worse than Sasuke's fangirls in Konoha—though, the Uchiha did not have celebrity status or a career in show business.

But those girls—most of them, at least—were **ninja**. It was a shame that normal people were showing better skills in pursuit than shinobi.

Then, it hit her. SHE was a ninja! Why was she running around so commonly? Acting fast, she next pulled Yuuta toward an intersection as she used her other hand to search her kunai pouch, trying not to let its contents spill. At the intersection, she finally found her smoke bombs and threw them to the ground. In the confusion, four copies of both Krystal and Yuuta were made, as the fans saw then the smoke cleared and the pair looked to be running in all directions. They divided to follow.

Krystal snickered from in the shadows in an alley a few feet from the intersection. "All right, I think if we stay here a few moments, then we should be able to get back peacefully," she said, glad, for once, that she had ninja training. Then, she looked over at Yuuta, whom was not amused. She remembered what happened just before the chase, and was full of shame.

Why did she make such an outburst? Jealousy? Because his love was returned, when hers was not? Angry, because he could not see his luck? "I-I'm sorry . . . . I know that was bad for your image, it was inappropriate, it was childish . . . . You must think I'm a spoiled brat."

He was sitting on a crate, resting his head against his fists, definitely irritated. "I told you, it was complicated. I told you, I had reasons!" —he looked up, scowling— "Please, don't do that again. You're right. It was childish, it was inappropriate—If any of them were reporters or something of the like, then my image could be in jeopardy . . . . But I don't think you're a spoiled brat. Just . . . please. Don't do something like that again."

"Sorry," she apologized again. "But, please . . . I just—I have to know."

Yuuta sighed, rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead and then rested both elbows on his knees, folding his hands. "Fine, I'll tell you." Krystal gave a small smile and waited momentarily for him to begin. "It may not look like it, but there is a twelve-year age difference between Annora and me. I am thirty-six, she is twenty-four. I've known her since she was your age exactly—When I debuted as an artist and she became one of my backup singers." His eyes softened. "I remember how she called me 'Old Timer,' just because she liked exaggerating certain things and I'd return with calling her 'Jail Bait.'"

"An age difference doesn't seem all that bad . . . . After knowing her—" she did the math, "—eight years, it doesn't seem like it should be what's really stopping you. And, she's a woman, now," Krystal responded. Like a young child awaiting story time, she moved to the front of him and sat down, bringing her knees up again.

"I know that," he blushed. "Ever since she turned eighteen, I've known it. She stopped calling me Old Timer, I stopped calling her Jail Bait. A year later, she became an independent artist—THAT'S when it really hit me. I saw her a lot less, missed her like crazy . . . . A little while after her debut, I realized how I felt.

"But," he sighed, "even though I knew she was a woman, I . . . kept making excuses. I let our age stay there as a wall—and when that nearly failed, I told myself that she had only just made her debut while I was very famous. If we were to become romantically involved, she would only be known as the girl stained by my lips. At nineteen, her image was innocence—which she was, mostly.

"But now . . .," he trailed off. Implying that he should continue, she repeated his previous words in question form. "She's a woman. She's no longer just 'innocence.' She and I are on equal footing in celebrity status . . . . Do you see what I'm saying?"

Krystal nodded. _That __**is**__ pretty complicated . . . . And what if Annora has reasons other than fear of rejection for not pursuing Dad? Come to think of it, I only just assumed she's single . . . . But, still . . . ._ "It sounds like, the real reason is, you're scared. For so many years, you've been able to repress your feelings, and have become almost 'comfortable' with it, but now the rules keep changing. And I'm assuming that what happened between you and Mom affects this, too—"

"They are wounds that sometimes still burn."

"I know. But . . . you can't let another person's betrayal rule you for the rest of your life—can't let grudges rule you, either." _Not like Sasuke . . . ._ "You're sort of making Annora pay for Mom's mistake by not trusting her. You said yourself that those reasons don't necessarily matter as much as you are making them. It's also selfish. You're not just hurting yourself, you're making her suffer with you."

"Hmph. You're only telling me things I already know," he said, making Krystal give a tiny laugh. "What?"

"I said the same thing to Mom not too long ago, that's all."

"Oh . . . . How is she?" he asked, despite himself.

Surprised by the question, Krystal blinked, hesitating. "She's . . . Mom. Even if she wasn't fine, she won't let it show. And I haven't talked to her since she told me . . . . I still can't believe she lied to me about you . . . ."

He did not say anything. Instead, he stood up and carefully walked to the opening, peeking imperceptibly around in order to see if it was safe to leave. "The coast looks clear to me. We've been gone long enough."

* * *

Back at the stadium, Annora stared blankly at the objects in Kotoba's hands. Then, they began to sparkle. Gingerly, she took the shoes from her manager, her mouth hanging open in a dumb smile. They were high-topped white boots that would cover her shins and had metallic gold trim and laces. Oh how she loved a good new pair of shoes! "Kotoba . . . I love you!" she exclaimed, grabbing her in a tight bear hug.

Most likely used to the bone-crushing, she laughed but seemed otherwise unaffected. "You should thank Hachi, she's the one doing costume and make-up—"

"Oh my GOSH those are high heels!" Only just had she looked at the back of the shoes, seeing that the heel was possibly six inches high and _extremely_ thin. "This is supposed to be for the Kiss Kiss Kiss Me Breathless outfit, right? Hachi _knows_ I have to dance around for that one—and she knows I'm a klutz! But they're so cute . . . . I can already feel bruises and blisters, though . . . ." She seemed to be working out the pros and cons, wanting to wear them so much but being wary of consequences.

"Yes, well, if you start wearing them now, perhaps you'll break them in soon enough to dance flawlessly. Plus, it wouldn't be the first time you've taken a spill on stage—you're a cover up expert," Kotoba decided for her.

Annora made a face in regards to the 'cover-up expert' comment, but sat with her legs over the edge fo the stage so she could slip off her sandals and put on the boots. Today, she was wearing a lavendar Chinese-style short sleeved jumpsuit sort of outfit, looking almost like a dress as the bottom flared out just a tiny bit before being pulled in by a string concealed in the fabric. It showed on the side in little bows mid-thigh. A darker shade of purple decorated the flora design and lined the sleeves. She had her hair held up in a bun by chopsticks and had large hoop earrings.

After she finished lacing the second boot, she examined how they looked with a smile. Next, she stood carefully, struggling not to fall, and struck a small pose before she attempted walking. She took one step. Two. Three. Four. Fifth, she faltered, but fought to keep balance as she swung her arms about and took other steps to try and find surer footing until she finally fell back. Unlike what she expected, however—a rather painful, unwelcome meeting between stage and bottom—she had been caught by someone.

She leaned her head back to see her savior's face and grinned, blushing. "You know, since I have you to catch me all the time, perhaps falling isn't such a bad thing."

"Yeah," Yuuta said, looking at her in a way that made her blush more noticeable. He was thoughtful, serious, _intense_ . . . . She had never seen such an expression of deep thought on his face, before. It gave her a funny, familiar feeling in her stomach and her fingertips numbed themselves almost painfully. She swallowed, thinking of her poor, straining heartstrings.

"Y . . . Yuuta . . .?" she whispered breathlessly, snapping him from his thought so he smiled and helped her catch balance. She thanked him. "Oh, is that the guitar? She's cute!"

"Mhm, but your shoes, I have to say, are a catastrophe waiting to happen."

"Just wait, I'll be able to run marathons in these babies by tomorrow!" she assured him, attempting to back up her statement by walking a few steps without falling.

Next to Sasuke, in the audience, Krystal plopped down, sinking low to sit the same way she had the day before as she rubbed her temples, sighing. "What's with you?" asked the Uchiha.

"Fangirls," was all the explanation she needed to give. Somehow, the gaggle had found them again. "Man, I'm tired. Wake me up when we go for lunch?"

"Okay," he replied and then gasped (in an embarrassingly loud way.) She had fallen asleep instantly, leaning against him and making his face turn red. _Not again . . . ._ He did not move her, though. Calmly, he instead faced forward and watched as Annora fell again.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two**

Next time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty-Three: The Old Timer and The Jailbait

His warm air hit against her lips, sending a shiver down her spine. Her top lip was in contact hair-fine with his bottom lip for the briefest of time frames before he quickly withdrew. Next, he came back again, touching his lips to her, but not quite close or long enough to be called a kiss when high-pitched squeals from the screen startled them apart. It was Yuuta's wake up call, as he then rushed into the connecting bathroom.

_Oh my God . . . I almost blew it,_ he thought chillingly, leaning with his back against the door, head hung back. So easily, temptation had come knocking. He took in a deep breath, held it, and sighed.

* * *

**Now for Aki's Author Corner!!**

Aki: Hello everyone, and welcome to: -choruses with Yin and Yang- Aki's Author Corner!!

Yin: I am so pissed!!

Yang: -gasps- What's wrong, Yin!! What evil has gripped your heart?!

Yin: Some idiot bad-mouthed this story!! Only I'm allowed to do that! -frowns-

Yang: -gasps...again- Yiiiiiiiiin!! That is not nice, apologize! Everyone's opinion is appreciated, wether we agree with it, or not!

Aki: -_- I don't get why you're upset. Heck, when I read it, I laughed. I always do that with flames, cuz it happens so rarely.

Yin: Well, whatever! She was too chicken to even leave a reply link!

Aki: Yin, stop bad-mouthing "ANNA." I realize it is annoying that I could not reply to her directly, but what got to me most was that she did not quite know all that she was talking about. -turns to readers- XP I know this corner isn't really about the story, but I'd just like to make a point. Please, be kind or constructive in your reveiws---or if you are going to flame or something like that, KNOW what you're talking about and have the guts to leave it so I may reply. I won't bite your head off.

Anyway, ANNA left a review bashing my story after she read the first chapter, and so I replied to it by leaving another review after hers because there was no reply link. I am also going to add my reply in right here:

_Okay, Anna, since your review was anonymous, I shall reply in this review and add it into the next chapter I post, altohugh considering how you reviewed, I guess you may not even read my story again._

First off, I would like to thank you for your input. I realize that there are flaws in this story-especially the very first chapter, but there are things you would have discovered, had you read on.

Krystal was given her name because her father had a fetish with English names, as you would have read in Chapter 5; although since there is a rewritten version starting after the four thing posted, it would TECHNICALLY be Chapter 9, I believe. She was also named after the friend of mine who requested a Sasuke story.

As for background, this is why it isn't always smart to judge after only the first chapter. I know that the very first one in the original is kinda crappy, which is why I rewrote it. But in later chapters, the background of both Krystal and Sasuke is explored, and a little spoiler for you? Sasuke doesn't realize his feelings until the twentieth chapter. In the new chapter one, I think it is more believable, personally. And I know Sasuke doesn't get crushes on anyone. the mere idea of him falling in love is OOC for him. But out of all my readers (And trust me, I have a LOT; not to be bragging, just proving my point) you're the only one to complain, so *shrugs*

As for the byakugan, I am confused as to what you mean by it being fishy. I know perfectly well that the Hyuuga are born with the byakugan, and that they need practice, but you are mistaken in believing Neji is the only one that can know it. The eight trigrams isn't necessarily a genius technique, nor is the rotation jutsu, it's a Clan-wide technique. I realize Hinata doesn't know it, but that does not mean Krystal can't.

Maybe I made a mistake with the kage bunshin no jutsu. She prolly shouldn't be able to produce shadow clones, my bad.

*sighs* It seems you are mistaken, in regards to the fireball jutsu. It is not a technique exclusive to the Uchiha clan, but rather, it is seen as a right of passage into adulthood for the clan members. Mind you, I am checking my information as I write this, for I am sure I do not know every little thing about Naruto, and I am taking your adive into consideration. I apologize for the snappy tone.

And, Krystal was not modeled after Neji or Hinata. I just created a character and made her a Hyuuga, therefore I gave her Hyuuga techniques (as well as some ninjutsu... Mix it up a little bit).

So, I shall thank you again, Anna, for your input :) Even sarcasm, flames and bad reviews are appreciated.

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading!! May God bless you!!


	27. Elegant X Honor

Recappy From the Last Chappy: Next to Sasuke, in the audience, Krystal plopped down, sinking low to sit the same way she had the day before as she rubbed her temples, sighing. "What's with you?" asked the Uchiha.

"Fangirls," was all the explanation she needed to give. Somehow, the gaggle had found them again. "Man, I'm tired. Wake me up when we go for lunch?"

"Okay," he replied and then gasped (in an embarrassingly loud way.) She had fallen asleep instantly, leaning against him and making his face turn red. _Not again . . . ._ He did not move her, though. Calmly, he instead faced forward and watched as Annora fell again.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Elegant X Honor**

_He could remember, so well, when she was sixteen and as she grew years older. Watching as she learned the secrets of make-up; witnessing as she went through her first boyfriends; she had matured, gradually, right before his eyes . . . ._

_During adolescence, her hair had been jet-black, and she had the slightest hint of baby fat lingering with a full mouth, making her seem vulnerable. She had been so much more confident then, some would mistake it for arrogance. She had also been very much unafraid of flirting with an Old Timer like himself._

_He recalled one particular incident, sometime before his debuting concert. She had only been around a few months less than him in the business, but at times, it was clear that he knew more. He was seated at a table in the middle of the AGA Agency, in the Earth Country, in the meeting room, working on song lyrics when she hopped up onto the table and slid over to him. "Hey, Old Timer!"_

_"It's 'Good morning,' in this business, Jail Bait. Respect your senpai," he replied, setting down his pencil._

_"Oh, Jail Bait," she teased sarcastically. "Am I supposed to take that as in you find me attractive? I mean, you'd only go to jail if you tried anything with me."_ _Her deep rosette lips formed a small grin, just barely flashing her pearly whites._

_He smiled in return. "And that, is the beauty of 'if.' Rest assured, Jail Bait, I don't plan on doing anything like that with you, ever."_

_"Ever, huh? Sounds like a long time. Are you sure you can resist me that long?" she asked playfully._

_He thought it over for a moment, humoring her. "Come back when you're wearing less make-up. You look like a prostitute."_

_Annora pouted, but brushed off the comment with a joke. "So you've discovered my night job. What are you writing, anyway?"_

_He handed her the paper, resting his cheek into the palm of his hand. "Just some lyrics I kept hearing in a dream, last night. Mostly. Some of them have changed, since then."_

_"Oh," she said, reading them over._

* * *

Into his hotel room, the present Yuuta and Annora entered, carrying with them a few snacks and cartons of Chinese take-out they had obtained from a nearby vendor in the name of their pre-concert tradition. The items were placed on the edge of the bed, along with the VHS of a romance starring Fujikaze Yukie. He looked at the tape, a little dismayed. Yukie was a good actress, and he did not mind romances, but they made for an awkward atmosphere. However, Annora had insisted she wanted to see it, and he lost the debate.

Annora kicked off her heels, sitting on the side opposite of him and also removed the chopsticks from her hair, earrings, too. Because the room was a tad stuffy, she unzipped her outfit a little past the collar bone. She paused—hand still on the zipper—blushed, and zipped it back up a smidgen. She realized the chances of anything happening were slim, but she could not help her nerves. It had to have been more than butterflies in her stomach. The entire population could not have been strong enough to give her the feeling she had . . . . Moths. Those could easily be mistaken for the same fluttery-winged insects.

Yuuta shook his head, a gesture unseen by her, as he could only guess what was going through hers and wondered again if she was maybe planning something. He laughed to himself silently, rolling up the sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt (he had changed out of the other clothes earlier; now, his jeans were not faded and he had a white shirt under the other one, which was unbuttoned to the bottom of his chest.) Annora was not that sort of girl, despite how she could speak, at times. No, because of her beliefs, he could be sure.

Another memory resurfaced itself, and his face fell. It was one he looked back on with mixed review. She had grown another year older, another year 'wiser;' had not quite matured much, mentally, but around the childish adults she met, she certainly was not to blame.

* * *

_They were in the Lightning country, two weeks' worth of travel from their home in Iwagakure in the Earth Country. Awaiting the concert, they had arrived in Kumogakure days earlier ("they" being Yuuta, his manager, Annora and other backups.) Because of the way this hotel had been set up, the group had been able to rent out the entire floor; there were that many people._

_"All right, Elegance, I've got fan mail for you," Bryan had begun as he opened the door to Yuuta's room with a bag in hand, fishing for the said items. "So soon as I find it," he muttered and then did, pulling out a large stack held together tightly in packaging twine. "There it is—" abruptly, he stopped. Only then had he looked up and noticed Yuuta was not alone. Teenage Annora waved at him with chopsticks in hand, the other being occupied with ramen. He frowned. "What's going on in here?"_

_Annora swallowed her ramen and said, "It's not what it looks like. It __**looks**__ like we're two friends, eatin' ramen as we watch 'The Adventures of Princess Fuun,' but as soon as you close the door, Old Timer and I over here are gonna do it."_

_He looked at her disapprovingly, until Yuuta reassured him that she was jesting and leaned forward from using the headboard as a backrest to receive the mail._

_"Oh, I see . . .," he said, looking at the two with a quirked brow. "Annora, I have a letter for you, too. From you mother—I think."_

_A sweat drop formed on her head, but she reached to receive it, anyway. "She knows I'll be back in only a couple weeks . . . ."_

_"Overall, it's a little over a month. That's too long without hearing from your kid, in parents' eyes," Yuuta had remarked distantly._

_She made a face and thanked Bryan. As he left, he paused in the door way, and moved the door to stand ajar even further. "I want this door OPEN, when she's in here. Understand?"_

_Annora laughed and Yuuta put his head in his hand, shaking it. "Party-pooper!" the teen exclaimed._

_"Not that there was a 'party' to be had," assured the celebrity as he began opening one of the fan mail letters. Bryan, shaking his head, left. "Huh. I got a marriage proposal."_

_"Well, it's about time you settle down, Old Timer. With your youth startin' to go and all."_

_"First off, I'm not that old. I'm twenty-nine. Can we keep the age jokes to a minimum, please? Second, I've been down that road already. Didn't end very we—" __**Oops.**_

_"You were __**MARRIED**__ before?! What happened?" she asked loudly, clearly shocked. She stopped reading her mom's letter._

_"It's . . . . I don't want to talk about it," he said sadly, eyes hard as ice. "It didn't . . . end well."_

_Pouting, she pestered him, still."Why? What happened? I mean, now that I think about it, you haven't had a girlfriend the whole time I've known you. Dates and 'lady friends,' but nothing steady—I can't even imagine you being tied down . . . . Did she do something to make you lose faith in women?"_

_"I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" he whispered fiercely, wary of the door standing open. "Nobody—I literally mean __nobody__—in this business knows and I'd'ruther keep it that way! Let it go!"_

_". . . ." His head was bowed, and the only view he had of her face was her mouth, lightly pursed and her hands, folded timidly. This had been the first time he had used a tone like that with her, ever. "They . . . say that you have to tell someone, in order for the poison to seep out . . . . Makes it easier to pull out the thorn."_

_"I've already talked," he replied, tame. "My sister knows what happened."_

_"So then that means only a little of the poison was let out, since you still have such a hard time. That thorn is driven in deep, still . . . . For some of those wounds, it will take more than one listening ear to heal," offered the girl._

_Their eyes met, then. He saw something in hers, so soft, big, brown and sympathetic, curious, too. For a reason unknown to himself, he dropped his eye level and then stood, walked over to the door, closed it and locked it. Hesitating still, he started, "Her name was Zakuro . . . ."_

* * *

One of the dreaded scenes in the movie distracted Yuuta from his reverie as Yukie and her male lead shared a heated kiss that, from what he knew of the movie, would grow to something more. He glanced to Annora peripherally, seeing her blush and stiffen, as well, and he realized that they were positioned quite close. The moment she looked to glance at him, he looked back at the screen, turning red himself as he started to sweat.

Sighing on the inside, he laid the side of his head visible to Annora into his hand, wanting to hide the evil shade from her eyes. To his dismay, and expectations, the couple on the screen were becoming more intimate, searching each other with hands and strengthening his discomfort. He shifted a small margin away from her, but it did not help. Hoping to reveal the tension with a small joke, he nudged her gingerly and said, "Hey, don't get any ideas."

She laughed nervously along with him, though her mind was screaming, _Crap! Is it that obvious?!_

Then, they watched in silence, Yuuta's line not having quite the effect he had in mind, as it did not relieve much or for long. He used the hand that was holding his head aloft to rub his temple when, finally, the screen blacked into another scene: Yukie gossiping about the "best night of her life" with friends.

Annora sank a little, laying her chin atop folded hands in contact with the sheets. Momentarily, tension left her shoulders, as they slacked and her elbows spread with a relieved sigh . . . until her senses screamed all over again when she came in contact with him. _No!_ she screamed mentally when she thought of moving. _If I move like that, he'll suspect I like him—Just act like it's no big deal! Calm down, act normal . . . slow down, heart . . . ._

_She's so warm,_ he thought, laying down his arm as he glanced to her. Cradling the back of his head with the other hand, he used the alternative in gently brushing her arm with the back.

She raised her head, looking from the close contact to his face, immediately spellbound. Her eyes flashed from his to his mouth and back again. She swallowed, heat flushing her face as the moths and butterflies reproduced so that they not only filled her stomach, but traveled along every vein and nerve in her body. While he leaned in, her breath was drawn from her body, and she closed her eyes.

His warm air hit against her lips, sending a shiver down her spine. Her top lip was in contact hair-fine with his bottom lip for the briefest of time frames before he quickly withdrew. He came back again, touching his lips to hers, but not quite close or long enough to be called a kiss when high-pitched squeals from the screen startled them apart. It was Yuuta's wake up call, as he then rushed into the connecting bathroom.

_Oh my God . . . I almost blew it,_ he thought chillingly, leaning with his back against the door, head hung back. So easily, temptation had come knocking, and like a young, naive child, he had almost answered it. He took in a deep breath, held it, and sighed.

"Y-Yuuta?! A-are you okay?" asked Annora from the other side.

He opened his eyes widely. "I'm—I'm fine!" he squeaked. After clearing his throat, he spoke again. "I'm fine . . . . Be out in a moment."

"Erm . . . o . . . okay."

Sighing, he flipped on the light switch and trudged to the sink. The faucet poured a rushing fountain of ice-cold water that he cupped in his hands to pool and splashed on his face. With it trickling down his mug, he was able to cool and calm down. He leaned with his hands on the counter, observing himself in the mirror. What a flushed mess.

* * *

_"Oh my, Old Timer," she had commented empathetically when he finished. Sitting up on her knees, she moved closer to him; squeezed him, gently. "I'm sorry . . . . How long has it been since you've seen Krystal? That's the daughter, right?"_

_"Yeah, she's my little girl," he answered, setting the base of his left palm into the corresponding eye, blocking the chance for tears. "I haven't seen her since I left. She should be 'round nine, now."_

_"I see . . . ." After a moment, she pulled back and clasped her hands over his, bowing, so they touched her brow. He saw her mouth move and only barely made out her words. "Dear Lord, hear me as I pray to thee. I ask of you, oh great one, to send one of your angels down to Earth, so she may heal the wounds of this man before me; cut the thorns from deep in his heart and pour into the hurt a mending power, instead of the rivers of salt he's faced._

_"And please, merciful one, don't let him give up. Do not let this be the last time Old Timer experiences love. Let this angel of healing pull him from the darkness, release his demons. Don't let Zakuro's actions rule him and his ability to trust again . . . . In Jesus's name, amen."_

_As Yuuta heard this, he could not help the smile ruefully. Over the years, he had thought back upon this memory quite a bit. Little had she known, that she was talking of herself the entire time. She was the angel God had sent, who mended his wounds, pulled out the thorns—all that she had prayed for . . . ._

* * *

Almost everything. If everything she has prayed for happened, then he supposed he would not be hiding out from her. But he was not ready for that. Not with her, not with anybody.

Another part of him argued that claim to be "crap." After twelve years, even he had to admit how _pathetic_ that sounded—and how asinine the excuses were that he had been piling out of fear. He placed his forehead at the edge of the counter, arguing mentally. Groaning, he grabbed clumps of his hair and pulled—not hard enough to pull out, but enough to relax him a little.

Annora knocked on the door again, asking, "Are you sure you're okay . . .? It's been about ten minutes," in a way that he could hear the tinge of sadness.

Of course! Despite her density, even if she was not pounding on the door, demanding to know what happened, he could be sure there was no way she could have mistaken what nearly happened. She had wanted it, too, just as well as him, but since he had pulled back as rudely as he had . . . she probably thought she was being rejected.

If he told her the truth, he would have to tell her how he felt. On the other hand, if he did not explain himself, then she would possibly let go of whatever small pillage of hope she had held on to . . . and . . . possibly . . . move . . . on?

No.

* * *

_He must be really upset,_ she thought woefully. _What happened? Did my breath smell? Am I __**that**__ unattractive? Is it our age? _Disheartened, she poised her fist to knock again and readied herself to say his name, when he opened the door, finally. "Oh! Are you okay? Do you maybe have a fever? You're face looks flushed."

Yuuta shook his head, realizing he was right when seeing her discouraged look and heard the same tone in her voice. "No, there is no fever . . . but . . . ." He took hold of one of her hands with both of his slowly, still looking into her eyes, and rested it to his chest. "There's something a little strange about it's beating," he explained.

She dismissed her previous expression and looked at him with round-eyed embarrassment; gulped, taking into mental notice the pace of his heart. A strange discovery was made as she took her free hand and checked her own heart. In amazement, she looked up at him. "They're the same . . . . Our heartbeats—they're in sync!" Pin-drop soft, she questioned, "Wait . . . why would you're heart be beating so fast?"

Innocently, he smiled and stepped a little closer, lacing the fingers of one of his hands with her hand that was on him. "It's a strange condition. My heart only beats like this, for you."

Her pink blush deepened. "Wha—?" She was kissed on the forehead and went silent; the pink turned red. It was a wonder how she could stand stable as he rested his brow on the crown of her head. Smiling to himself, he whispered:

"You're not the only one, with these feelings . . . . I've loved that it was you're peaceful brown eyes on me, always. Annora . . . did you ever know, that I had mine on you?"

She immediately gandered up, looking into his eyes as she tried to comprehend what was going. Thinking aloud, she put the pieces together. "Those are like the lyrics of Eyes on Me."

"Mhm."

"Eyes on Me is a love song."

"Yes . . . ."

This time, she was more tentative. "Are . . . . You're in love with me, too?"

He nodded and gently took her hand, bringing both down to their sides as he steeped closer. Sweetly, he placed a prolonged kiss on her lips. Annora closed her eyes, taking in the impossibly adorable taste, until he withdrew.

At that moment, she reopened her eyes, gave a crescent-white smile, and laced her hands behind his neck. He pulled her in close, by the waist, grinning at her gesture of approval and meshed his mouth against hers again . . . and again . . . and again, deepening the last one by cupping the right half of her face. Her hands slid down to his chest, delicately holding onto parts of his shirt as her mind went into ecstasy.

Yelling from the TV interrupted them again. They both looked at it blankly and then to each other. Smiling, Annora walked over to the TV and pressed the power button, never taking her eyes off him. He smiled back, and welcomed her when she came back and kissed him again.

That night, Annora did not go back to her room. That night, Yuuta did not stare at the ceiling, wondering, but stared at it with dreamy eyes, knowing. They would sleep, sharing the same, content, lovely musical dream . . . .

_My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty-Four: Blushing Rubies

"Nice going, Stupid."

"Shut up!" Krystal retorted, feeling around for a place where she could set the box down and did as such. Then, she looked for the doorknob, muttering, "Jeez, it's not like I locked us i—"

He heard her jiggle the doorknob angrily. "What?"

She mumbled something incoherently, but when he urged her to repeat herself louder, she said, "It's locked."

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Just a few notes to be put in this Author's corner :) First, I'd like to say Happy Thanksgiving (even though it isn't 'til tomorrow) for those who celebrate it, and I'm glad I was able to get this out a little bit earlier, than normal. That's just cuz the next chapter came to me pretty easily, though -sweat drop- Anyway, there are some things I prolly should clear up.

Title of this Chapter: "Elegant X Honor." Basically, it's "Yuuta X Annora." "Elegant" is the english translation for "Yuuta" (kinda why his stage name is "Elegance") and "Honor" is the meaning behind Annora's name (though her name is actually English, already.)

Fujikaze Yukie: This is the stage name of that actress from the First Naruto movie that Team Seven had to protect. "The Adventures of Princess Fuun" is the movie she stars in that the team is watching at the beginning of it.

Iwagakure: Village Hidden in the Rocks. I accidentally said in one of the recent chapters (I'll fix it soon) that Yuuta lives in the Rock Country, when in all actuality, it should by the EARTH Country, instead.

Kumogakure: Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Annora's Beliefs: For those of you whom did not catch it, Annora is Christian. Part of Christianity is that you shoudl remain abstinent until marriage.

Lyrics at the End: Those are part of the lyrics for Eyes on Me, by Faye Wong, not myself.

Okay.... So that should about cover it. The times of travel between Kumogakure and Iwagakure were an estimate based off of a map of the Naruto World (they have one on a website known as leafninja [.com]), so I may be wrong on those.... Have any other questions?Leave it in a review or message me privately, you'll find the link to do so on my profile (just informing those who are new... It took me awhile to figure that one out XD)

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! May God bless you!!!**


	28. Blushing Rubies

Recappy From the Last Chappy: That night, Annora did not go back to her room. That night, Yuuta did not stare at the ceiling, wondering, but stared at it with dreamy eyes, knowing. They would sleep, sharing the same, content, lovely musical dream . . . .

_My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Blushing Rubies**

On the day of the concert, the new couple was found in Yuuta's room, laying next to each other above the sheets. Lilted towards each other, their heads rested with temples touching, and in-between their bodies laid their arms and clasped hands. _Like young children,_ Bryan had thought when witnessing the innocent scene. He had also commented: "Let the scandals begin."

There was no time for them to stay like that, however. It was a full day. Not only did the pair have precious little rehearsal time, but there was also a last minute photo shoot scheduled, they had to put finishing touches on Eyes on Me for its debut in the concert, Annora still had to learn to walk properly in the heeled-boots, Yuuta needed to brush up on his waltzing skills, make-up was sure to take awhile for both photo shoot and concert purposes and it all had to be done with consideration for the concert's start time at eight o' clock.

Uchiha Sasuke figured the time to be a little past ten as he traveled leisurely down the hallway, not concerned in the slightest, though he was actually doing something besides sitting around, as the client had made him and Krystal do for most of their time here. He was on his way back from the stage area to a supply closet, where he would find more materials to transport (him and Krystal were now being asked to help with preparation, all for extra pay.)

When he almost returned to the closet, he was forced to meet with a sight most unwelcome. Although her back was turned to him, it was undeniable that, from Krystal's slightly cocked head, uneven, coy stance and that one of her shoulders was held slightly higher than the other, she was flirting with the boy standing in front of her. He was smiling and nodding, leaning against the wall as he reached to touch her hair.

Sasuke scowled and continued passed the door he would originally had to have entered, the familiar adrenaline of jealousy pumping through his veins as he clenched his fists. Reaching the pair, he put an arm around Krystal's shoulder and pushed the boy's hand away from her, staring menacingly at the latter.

Feeling her face grow hot, she looked at Sasuke confusedly. "Sasuke? What are you—?"

He pulled her in a little closer to quiet her, twisting her mouth in an almost rejecting way and also making her visage burn more. "Having fun over here, baby?"

Her eyes widened. _Baby?_

"We both were, actually, before _you_ showed up." The boy was unintimidated. Sasuke could see the reason why, as well, when he stopped leaning and showed his true height; he towered over by a few inches. He also assumed the knowledge of them being ninja was also unknown. "Why don't you run along now, Duck-butt?"

He smirked. Normally, pretending to be a girl's boyfriend made the other guy either back off or propose a challenge, but it seemed Sasuke did not fool him. Now, he could have done the very next thing that came to mind: getting into a brawl over the matter. Withal, his jealousy had already been portrayed enough with the action of embracing Krystal, and he knew that if he went with that option, it would be harder to shield his motive from her. She felt so warm, in his arm . . . .

The thought was shaken from his mind and he dropped his arm and went into her kunai pouch, pulling out her Konoha hitaiate. Before she could react to his rummaging, he tied it around her forehead, though it was loose enough to drop over her eyes, instead. "She's a ninja."

The boy's adust eyebrows vaulted and he shifted nervously with wide periwinkle eyes. "Oh." He coughed and looked away, regaining his composure a little but shifted his eyes. "Well, er . . . I gotta—I gotta go, then. Later."

Frantically, Krystal wrestled her headband down to her neck and called to the boy, but he continued walking away (at an annoyingly fast pace, like a caribou running from a wolf.) She knew that some boys who were non-ninja were not interested in kunoichi, as they surpassed them in strength, but had never experienced it herself! Slightly puffing her cheeks, she turned to Sasuke. "What was that for?"

Undeterred, he said, "I thought he was bothering you."

"Liar, he wasn't!" she snapped, walking a little back the way Sasuke had come to the closet. "You know, it's kinda nice, feeling like I'm being pursued, once in awhile! And to be complimented!" Inside, she grabbed one of the boxes and headed to the exit. Before doing so, however, she turned back to him and raised her knee to help keep the box in position as she used on hand to pull the headband forward from her neck a bit towards Sasuke. "Why did you have to take out my headband, anyway? I hate wearing this stupid thing!"

"I think you look cute with it," he replied with a sneer she could not see (his back was turned to her, grabbing a box, himself.)

She scowled, two pink spots decorating countenance and flipped her hair out from under the headband instead of taking it off, resisting the urge to slap him. The hand motion hit the door (which would be pushed in, upon opening) and when she stepped back, the door closed with a click. They were enclosed in darkness.

"Nice going, Stupid."

"Shut up!" Krystal retorted, feeling around for a place where she could set the box down and did as such. Then, she looked for the doorknob, muttering, "Jeez, it's not like I locked us i—"

He heard her jiggle the doorknob angrily. "What?"

She mumbled something incoherently, but when he urged her to repeat herself louder, she said, "It's locked."

* * *

From behind, Yuuta held Annora, warmly placing his hands at her pelvis and resting his head over her shoulder. She covered his hands, facing him with heavy-lidded bliss and held her lips open just enough to let her breath draw out, staggered and light. The moment of intimacy was captured on film, as a part of many shots to be considered for the album cover containing the couple's many duets. Over the years, many of songs had been sung by them, but only now were they being collected into one place.

The next pose included them cheek-to-cheek, smiling to the camera as their right hands held onto each other and their left hands both held up a single baby blue daisy level with their chins. For this shot exclusively, Annora's hair was worn up, elegantly.

After that, they sat on a white scene, backs leaning against one another. He had one leg bent up and an open book in his hands, glancing back to her. She had both her knees drawn up, hands resting together in her lap and was, from all appearances, napping with her face in the general direction of the camera.

Having taken all the shots he needed, the photographer called for everyone to "wrap it up," and his employees began to move equipment and props. Annora opened her eyes and stood, helping Yuuta to, as well. When they were of equal footing, he pulled her into his arms and smiled against her lips.

"It's sort of ironic . . . . I wrote most of the songs that are going onto this album with you as my inspiration, and not only are you the one I had the pleasure of singing them with, but now, at the same time their putting this together, you and I are together . . . ."

She giggled lightly. "I know what you mean. You know something I thought of though? It also makes you a cradle-robber," the woman mentioned with amusement.

He blushed. "Not really . . . . You would have been four, when I started doing that stuff, don't make me out like some pedophile."

"Hm, you're right . . . . So then that makes you a . . . 'just-out-of-the-cradle-robber,'" she ragged, though it was not much of an improvement, as a sweat drop traveled on the side of Yuuta's cranium. He was about to mention something about it, but they were interrupted by their managers. They listed other things to be done, that day.

"By the way," Kotoba mentioned, "it seems that your ninja bodyguards have gone AWOL. No one seems to know where they went."

"That will definitely be a pay deduction," muttered the other manager.

Yuuta twitched. _**"What?"**_ he asked dangerously.

"They're missing."

Underneath the shadow of his hair, his eyes commenced glowing red and a familiar ominous black aura surrounded him, weighing down the surrounding atmosphere. He calmed only a little when Annora reached to touch his brow. It could be heard in his voice that he was straining to keep it even. "I want them found. Quickly." Annora nudged him. "Please."

Bryan looked at him weirdly. "I'll, get someone on it . . . ."

* * *

Krystal was repeatedly beating her head against the door, paying no mind to the pain as her main priority was releasing frustration. Each hit, she cursed something. It was rather annoying, particularly to the male shinobi sharing the small space with her at the moment. Every bang added another plus-sign mark to his forehead, until about the hundredth time, in which he stood up from sitting on one of the more sturdy wooden boxes and carefully walked towards her. By her head, he pulled her back.

"Stop banging your head, Stupid. You can't afford to lose anymore brain cells," he remarked, trying to ignore the excitement coursing through his body. Everywhere her body touched his—chest, abs, arms, above the collarbone—burned pleasurably. For some reason, ambiguous to him, the darkness surrounding them made her that much more intriguing.

Remembering to breathe, he let go of her and felt his spine become less erect, taking a few steps back. He reached forward, passed Krystal, he guessed, to look for a light switch along the wall. Yin appeared on his left shoulder. **Leave it off, ya moron! You'll undo the mood!**

_That's the point._

Yang appeared on the opposing shoulder, cowering behind him. **Eeeaaahhh!! Turn it on!! Turn it on!! The dark is scary!**

**Baby.**

Sasuke sighed mentally, not quite in the mood to deal with the twosome's antics and brushed them both away as he reached up in search of a chain for a light that may have been hanging from the ceiling. Unfortunately, he did not find one. He cursed aloud, in sync with Krystal.

"What is it?" he asked her, careful as he stepped towards where her voice had come from.

"I tried picking the damn lock, but I can't get the stupid senbon into it—Point's not small enough," she sighed, tossing the needle aside. _So much for that idea. I don't know if I'll last in here with him . . . ._ Feeling awkward, she wiped sweaty palms on her thigh and leaned against the door. Her heart was pounding almost as much as her head as his footsteps sounded closer before stopping. Holding her head, she stood—

"—Let me have a g—" Both shinobi made muffled noises as their lips collided roughly, closing their eyes on impact. After a timeless moment, they drew away slowly, but simultaneously came up with the same idea as her hands went to his shoulders and he held her hips. Their mouths met again and Sasuke pulled her into him so their lower bodies were pressed together firmly, kissing her solidly so her shoulders were forced against the door. Headache forgotten, Krystal cradled the back of his head and savored him just as profoundly.

Panting, she tugged him away by his hair lightly and leaned her head back. He kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine and turning her knees watery.

Now he had her. His right hand went to the small of her back and he coerced her with the other into bringing her head back down to an angle where he could occupy her mouth again, showering it with lighter, still affectional, kisses. Lightning coursed through the rivers of blood in their bodies, making them tingle weirdly as she returned those kisses, as well. "Oh my . . .," she breathed—

Wide-eyed, Krystal pushed him from her and slapped his face, touching her fingers to her lips. "Sasuke, what the hell?!" _Oh my Gosh . . . I caved. I promised myself I wouldn't do that with him, and I—Oh man . . . ,_ Krystal thought worriedly, trying to keep him away at full arm's length. Teeth clenched tightly, she had her eyes open as much as they could, seeing only the outline of his body as they adjusted, smally, to the dark. She was blushing rubies, beginning to sweat.

Sasuke's mind cursed several times, feeling his insides jump as he grasped the situation. "What the hell" was right—What the hell WAS he doing?! She was _the last person_ who was allowed to figure out his feelings! They were supposed to stay bottled up, locked away in a treasure chest, thrown to sink to the bottom of the ocean floor. He was in deep trouble; his regret and panic nearly swallowed him—

_Calm down!_ he ordered himself firmly. _She kissed you, too. It's not over, yet._ Frowning, he retorted, "What do you mean, 'What the hell'? You kissed me first!"

"No I didn't! All I did was stand up, and—and you were all over me," she snapped, trembling with mortification. Everything had happened so quickly, and she had been swept away so _easily._ She also, was supposed to keep her feelings to herself. Fear had enveloped her completely, taking with it a pinch of frustration as her nails dug into the folds of his shirt.

"That's a load of crap, and you know it. YOU were the one all over me, moaning 'oh my. . . .'"

"I-I did not moan!"

"Yeah, you did. You're the one who started it, too!"

"And you continued it. It's not like I could make-out like that all by myself! . . . . We . . . we both—got caught up in the moment. Yeah . . . . The kiss was just as accident—and, well, that always happens in a . . . dark . . . closet. Everything—that happened after the kiss, and the kiss, too . . . l-let's just agree to—to forget about it!" she proposed, letting go of Sasuke nervously; shaking hands fell to her sides.

She heard him back off and the shuffle of cloth, probably as his arms crossed. "Whatever."

Sinking to her haunches, she sighed and tried to make herself cease the tremors.

Their secrets were safe.

* * *

An hour later, give or take a few minutes as any length of time was severely lengthened for the two shinobi, Krystal and Sasuke were found and released from their small prison. The person who found them—a somewhat familiar face, who had a busted guitar and wounded celebrity to his name—was also leading them back to the stadium, "So you won't get lost again."

As they walked, there was an uncomfortable silence; Krystal walked a little ahead of Sasuke when she realized whom their savior was and broke it. "Bryan hasn't fired you yet? Man . . . I expected him to be a little more unforgiving."

In dry humor, he laughed. "Ha ha ha, very funny. No, he hasn't."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . ." He made a face, not sure. "Well. The reason isn't important," he said, and seemed to end the conversation with it.

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and folded her hands behind her head so she could peek behind at Sasuke, discreetly. She noticed that his face was moving from left shoulder to right shoulder, making different expressions towards each one, as though having a silent conversation with invisible persons. A rather peculiar thing, but she did not pay much mind to it.

Her cheeks warmed up again as she stared at his mouth, imagining his lily-like lips brushing against hers, pushing against hers like they had only been awhile ago. Now that she was quite sure that, despite the scenario, her feelings were safely hidden, she could fully appreciate the moment. Contradictory to her proposal, there was no way she could or would forget. She had lived every Sasuke fangirls' dream, for crying out loud! With a bright wide smile, she faced forward again.

**Why are you so upset?** Yin asked as he flew backwards to face Sasuke, cross expression and arms. **You just made out with the girl you apparently love. Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you be all "happy-go-lucky" about that?**

_I don't want to love,_ Sasuke thought in reply, _and she can't know that I do. As a figment of my thoughts, you should know that._

**But—b-b-b-but—! She kissed you back!** chimed in Yang, joining next to Yin with her hands at her chest in a pleading way.

_So?_

**She loves you, too!**

Sasuke considered this for a moment. _No. She doesn't. If she did, she wouldn't've tried to dismiss it like that. She would've demanded to know why I kissed her._

She shook her head vigorously. **No! That's not true—!Why else would she have kissed you back so . . . excitedly?**

Both boys thought about that, but Yin answered obviously. _**Lust.**_

Sasuke, willing to accept the explanation, acknowledged it with a "_Hn,_" as Yang stopped flying in mid-air, back hunched over, clutching her head, and mumbling gibberish about it being "an impure solution," twitching like a short-circuited robot. They left her behind, and Yin took roost on Sasuke's shoulder, sitting cross-legged.

**What would you do if Yang was right?** he asked, bringing on the full attention of the shinobi. The baddie stared up at him with a completely serious expression. **I think love is lame, but I'm cool with whatever you want; mostly your selfish desires, which is why I'm the baddie. If Krystal really did fall in "love" with you again, what would you do?**

It had not occurred to him, the idea was so incomprehensible. He had been so sure that she, after his return, hated him. That hypothesis, however, was refuted when she claimed that this was not so. He assumed that meant she found him tolerable, after some thought. But if that was not the truth . . . . If she still loved him . . . .

_What __**would**__ I do?_ he contemplated as he looked at her back, watching her walk. His expression took on a stronger look, like a frown and scowl. Where someone returned his feelings, he could not reside. Like his brother had said: "Sever all ties, break all bonds. Only then will power truly be yours." He finally answered with three little words.

_I would run._

**End of Chapter Twenty-Four**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty-Five: Acceptance and Forgiveness: Zakuro's Transformation

He nodded and turned from Yuuta, beginning to walk away. When he reached passed Krystal, she also began to walk, but was turned so she could wave. Yuuta waved back, as they walked out the door when he remembered something. He trotted outside to catch up with them and called his daughter's name.

She turned. "Yeah?"

A grim expression on his face, he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and handed an envelope to Krystal. Staring at the ground, he said, "Give that to your mother for me, okay?"

The kunoichi looked at the letter, face devoid of emotion. "Okay."

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

So.......... For those of you who are still scratching your heads, the guy who found Krystal and Sasuke is the same nameless guy who busted Yuuta's guitar and knocked him unconcious like.... two or three chapters ago XD My beta reader was confuzzled when she read it, but remembered when I explained. I suppose that, since updates have been kinda far apart, it's reasonable, but..... XD I should've given him a name. I didn't expect to use him past chapter twenty-two, though.

Oh, and sorry for those of you who are tired of closet scenes. In truth, it was totally random and not planned for this arc, but turned out quite well in the end. Hey, at least I avoided the cliche of them getting together afterwards_,_ am I right? Mhm. They're both so busy trying to hide thier own feelings, they don't realize each others XD

For this chapter, I considered having it be Yuuta and Annora getting stuck in the closet, cuz they sneaked off to make-out (XD) and then they get stuck in there for about the entire day, and Krystal and Sasuke have to pose as them for awhile---You know, for some conert-related conflict? But, it wasn't turning out well. Cuz A: I needed to put more Sasuke XD B: Krystal would have had the aide of her byakugan to find them too easily, and Sasuke posing as Yuuta wouldn't've been as funny as I'd originally thought.... Overall, it came out as a boring idea. Plus, Yuuta and Annora aren't that irresponsible to make-out in a closet while there's work to be done XD So, yeah.....

I like this ending, too :) A little foreshadowing? Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to see in future chapters!!

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! God bless you!!**


	29. Accept & Forgive: Zaki's Transformation

Recappy From the Last Chappy: **What would you do if Yang was right?** he asked, bringing on the full attention of the shinobi. The baddie stared up at him with a completely serious expression. **I think love is lame, but I'm cool with whatever you want; mostly your selfish desires, which is why I'm the baddie. If Krystal really did fall in "love" with you again, what would you do?**

It had not occurred to him, the idea was so incomprehensible. He had been so sure that she, after his return, hated him. That hypothesis, however, was refuted when she claimed that this was not so. He assumed that meant she found him tolerable, after some thought. But if that was not the truth . . . . If she still loved him . . . .

_What __**would**__ I do?_ he contemplated as he looked at her back, watching her walk. His expression took on a stronger look, like a frown and scowl. Where someone returned his feelings, he could not reside. Like his brother had said: "Sever all ties, break all bonds. Only then will power truly be yours." He finally answered with three little words.

_I would run._

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Acceptance and Forgiveness: Zakuro's Transformation**

The concert was a success. By the start time, the seats were full of screaming, obsessive fans and not a ticket went unsold. Yuuta and Annora's waltz for 'Eyes on Me' turned out elegant and magical; some couples in the audience began dancing with them in front of their seats. Harmonies were tweaked to perfection, and had everyone with a lighter raising it in praise, flame on.

For Annora's song, 'Kiss Kiss Kiss Me Breathless,' she was able to obtain a sense of balance with the heels, to an extent. She took only a single spill on stage, falling forward, during a line like, "I dream of you all day, all night, wondering if you're all ri-ight;" covered it up by staying on her stomach, resting her cheek into her hand, and kicking her heels for dreamy effect before standing up. Only people who knew how the routine was supposed to go noticed the change.

Krystal and Sasuke were busy bodyguards. Not only were they given the job of keeping fans away from backstage, but they would also have to escort the couple of fans whom had too much to drink out of the stadium (they took turns in this matter, and Krystal ended up being vomited on twice; she stayed up late that night, attempting to rid herself of puke stench.) That night, they turned into their beds tired, faced away from each other, and without a word exchanged.

Now that their mission was completed, however, it was time for the shinobi to say their goodbyes, when morning came. Already paid for their services, they were just inside the front of the hotel, where not many were present, with Yuuta and Annora.

"I'll write to you as often as I can; shouldn't take you long to receive it from Earth Country," Yuuta said, squeezing Krystal tightly. "I wish I had you for more than just a few days . . . ."

"Me too," she replied, returning the embrace just as forcefully. "Maybe you can do a concert in the Fire Country every once in awhile, so I can come as a fan instead of a bodyguard! And I can see Tsunade baa-chan about getting permission to visit, sometime . . . ." Her eyes were watering, not wanting to let him go after such a short time of reunification. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too." Reluctantly, they released each other and smiled as they both wiped rogue dews from their eyes. Then Krystal turned to Annora, hesitated, and bowed politely.

The woman laughed out loud and hugged her, saying, "I believe in hugs, not bows, so much. Too formal, for my taste."

The teen giggled and hugged her back. "Take care of my dad, 'kay?"

"Don't worry, Kiddo, I will," she said and let Krystal go.

Meanwhile, man and boy communicated with unfriendly stares, as Annora and Krystal say when they looked. Then, the right side of Yuuta's mouth curled up and he clapped Sasuke's shoulder, silently conveying his thoughts with eye contact alone. Sasuke remained emotionless and Annora smiled while Krystal gave a questioning look. In regards to an explanation, however, the woman shook her head.

"Uchiha, we should be going."

He nodded and turned from Yuuta, beginning to walk away. When he reached passed Krystal, she also began to walk, but was turned so she could wave. Yuuta waved back, as they walked out the door when he remembered something.. He trotted outside to catch up with them and called his daughter's name.

She turned. "Yeah?"

A grim expression on his face, he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and handed an envelope to Krystal. Staring at the ground, he said, "Give that to your mother for me, okay?"

The kunoichi looked at the letter, face devoid of emotion. "Okay."

**

* * *

**

It was another couple of days until the genin pair crossed through the gates of their home village, just as they had left it. Upon entrance, Krystal waved to Izumo and Kotetsu, proctors who had monitored the Chuunin Exams when the genin took it, as they stayed at the wooden canopy to monitor those coming into the Village.

"Reporting to Lady Hokage?" Kamizuko Izumo inquired. He was a brunette chuunin at the age of twenty-eight, letting his hair cover his left eyes, irises black. Unlike most shinobi, he wore a bandana-style of the forehead protector, but stayed true to the chuunin flak jacket and rest of the traditional ninja outfit.

"Yeah, we just completed a bodyguard mission," she answered.

"Be careful when you get there," Hagane Kotetsu warned, also a chuunin aged at twenty-eight. He had the traditional headband holding up his spiky black hair and a bandage bridging across his nose and cheeks. He too, wore the traditional chuunin clothes. "She's been a little crazy for over a week, now, since that Hyuuga woman started hanging around there. New drinking buddy, I think."

Sasuke joined the conversation, frowning thoughtfully. "Shizune normally keeps the Old Bag's alcohol intake and gambling under control . . . especially during the day."

"Shizune's pig, Tonton, has been sick, so she's been distracted. I guess she might've assumed the Hyuuga would keep her in line, but it doesn't seem to be so," explained Izumo.

"Oh, okay." Krystal tried thinking of any Hyuuga she knew who drank. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem," they chorused, and the genin made their way to the Hokage building, wondering what they would get themselves into.

Despite Izumo and Kotetsu's warning, however . . . they were unprepared for the sight they met in Tsunade's office.

Reports, letters, requests, and other documents blanketed the floor untidily, and the desk was not any cleaner. There were also books toppled over, open to random pages, and some had accidental tears or loose binding. Empty bottles of sake stood and laid, mixed among the papers. Poor Shizune was closest to the door, eyes saucer-wide when compared to Krystal and Sasuke's, clearly overwhelmed.

There was the Hyuuga woman to the right of the desk, drinking straight from a not-yet-emptied bottle of sake. Something seemed awfully familiar about her, with her painted red lips and kimono. Her hair, however, was cut in ruler-straight layers ending near the slope of her neck into the shoulder. Krystal did not take long in attempting to place the woman in memory when Tsunade drew her attention.

Roses were blossomed on her cheeks, her pigtails were tied messily, and she stood with a lazy, drunken stance as she held onto her desk for support. Something had made her snap, which explained Shizune's condition. "You can't make me do this crap! I can't stand the paperwork anymore! That's all this fricken job _is!_"

"But Lady Tsunade! That's part of the oath you took as Hokage!" supplied Shizune.

"I don't care!" she yelled, lifting up her desk above her head, an ominous glint in her eye. Papers spilled off and fluttered to the floor as she swayed but did not falter. "Why can't I take a break every once in awhile!" Turning, she threw it out the window forcefully, but because the window was too small, it instead left a large hole in the wall.

The other woman lifted her head, "Does anyone feel a draft?" and realized the genins' presence. Her eyes grew wide, she dropped her sake bottle and tackle-hugged Krystal, crying hysterically. "Krystal—my daughter, my baby—you're back! Why? Why did you leave without . . . without telling me?! Me was worried 'bout joo . . . ."

Krystal gaped, her body becoming as stiff as if it underwent rigormortus. _"Mom?"_

Zakuro nodded dumbly. "Me missed you, Krystal . . . . Don't ever, ever do that to Mommy again . . . pleaze . . . ."

The teen said nothing as her mother spoke. She had never seen Zakuro so deep in hysterics, so loose, so drunk, so _open_ . . . . She was speechless.

Sasuke, however, was annoyed, being caught in the crossways of Zakuro's crying, Shizune's terrified antics, and Tsunade's tantrum. Veins in his temple and forehead were pulsing with more impatience each second.

**Three.**

"Lady Tsunade! You can't throw your desk outside!"

"I am Hokage! I just did!"

"You couldn't leave a NOTE?"

**Two.**

"What if it hit someone?!"

Tsunade walked over to the opening and peeked out. "Ha! No one got hurt! I am off the hook, now!"

"Not a word!"

**One.**

"It's still going to mean more paperwork and a new desk . . . again!"

"No! I said no more paperwork!"

"Do you hate me that much, Krystal-chaaaaaaan—!"

**Snap.** The Uchiha's eyes opened swiftly, glaring ahead of him and his next actions were executed in the blink of an eye. He first tore Krystal from Zakuro's vice grip and engaged in brief, sobering contact between his right hand and her left cheek. Next, he did the same to Tsunade, using his speed to avoid swinging fists.

Shizune also calmed down, her eyes returning to normal size as the room fell into silence. That is, with the exception of the previously drunk womens' moans and groans. A large red hand print adorned both of their faces; it stung to the touch. "You don't seem like the type to slap," Shizune commented.

Sasuke remained indifferent. "I wasn't trying to knock them out, just make them sober."

"Oh . . . . Good. Lady Tsunade's really behind. I don't know how she got her hands on so much sake . . .," she said, but from the way she looked at Zakuro, she seemed to have an idea. The Hyuuga was rubbing her cheek.

"Ow . . . . What . . . happened . . .?" she asked, and then regained her composure as soon as she realized Krystal's presence. She tried saving countenance by lifting up her head and glancing down with a firm, prideful expression, that of a mother readying a lecture. Crossing her arms, she pursed her lips. "You, young lady, have some explaining to do."

Her daughter, a little confused by Zakuro's behavior and haircut, also frowned, but said nothing. Explanations could come later assuming she _felt_ like giving one, she reasoned bitterly. After Sasuke and Krystal reported, they left; Krystal with Zakuro (the latter dragged the former away almost immediately after the report was done) and Sasuke stayed behind a few moments to report on her behavior during the mission, telling the Hokage most of what happened.

He made sure to exclude the closet incident and did not mention what method he had used in helping her after her breakdown. (The finer details were excluded, at least; the embrace was deleted.) He also explained that, after she and Elegance seemingly talked thinks out, the two got along famously.

**

* * *

**At the Hyuuga Estate, a tension was brewing and whip-like tongues bubbled with words being kept momentarily to silence. The females sat across from each other at their kotatsu, normally used for dining purposes, and the elder stared intently at the younger, whom stayed parallel with the table, knees drawn up and glaring in front of her.

"Well?" Zakuro asked impatiently, hands folded in front of her. "Are you going to explain your actions, or will you not . . .? Oh, I see. Still giving me the silent treatment, are you?"

". . . ." No response.

She sighed. "I should not have expected more . . . . My actions sixteen years ago and even twelve years ago do not merit your actions, however. I walked into your room three days after confessing my sins, and your room was a mess—I thought you **ran away.** This week or so . . . I ended up using sake as a crutch or the first time in YEARS—so _weak!_ I ended up hanging around the Hokage's office in order to keep busy. I have absolutely no idea how my hair came like this . . . .

"That's beside the point. Don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again," she said firmly, staring the teen down. "No—Look at me. Promise me you'll _warn_ me the next time you are assigned a mission outside of the village!" Zakuro waited for Krystal's response; she did not receive one.

"**Promise** me!" she repeated, and Krystal turned her head to her, eyes still holding vexation, but also seemed to be a tinge remorseful. Slowly, the genin nodded. Understanding that this was the only answer she would obtain, the woman said, "Good. Go clean your room and put away your mission gear."

Obeying, she stood up silently and grabbed her pack by its strap. Before she walked away, however, she opened it, searched inside, found Yuuta's letter, and tossed it in front of Zakuro. Although she was given a questioning look, she did not offer a word of explanation, and left to do as her mother had said. By the time Krystal had gone, Zakuro had opened the envelope and begun reading the letter:

_"Zakuro,_

_It's been awhile, hasn't it? Twelve years . . . . When I saw Krystal-chan again, I almost couldn't believe it. The time seemed so much longer, and yet I still feel as though she grew up so fast. Then again, the last time I saw her, she was only four. She's grown up into a strong, beautiful teenager, much like you. I think it may be a good thing, despite it all. Well, that she's inheriting the good qualities, at least._

_Zakuro. I think I may want to thank you. For everything, even though so much pain came from it. Twisted, I know; I wasn't able to think like this until just recently, and came to two eloquent points. _

_A: Krystal-chan would've turned out much differently, had it been our genes, and you know what? I wouldn't change a hair on her head._

_B: You didn't __have__ to say anything. I never questioned who helped conceive her. I thought that reason why she was born a week early than she should've was because she was just premature. But if you hadn't said anything, then she would have that terrible curse._

_You made a decision, and in the end, it was Krystal-chan over me. I accept that. I'm glad you said something, and I have moved on with my life. Even my love life, thanks to Krystal-chan . . . . I forgive you._

_Take care of our little girl for me okay? And keep that Sasuke boy away from her until she's twenty._

_Thanks,_

_Yuuta"_

Two drops landed on the parchment, one after the other, and began to smudge the ink. A few more would follow at a steady pace, dawdling past her crooked smile and dropping from the point of her chin. Her face turned red as she tried to suppress noise, barely succeeding as she set aside the note to wipe just under her eyes.

"Calm down, Zakuro," she sniveled. "You're not supposed to be so easily moved, or . . . relieved . . . ." A big, cheesy smile came to her face as she wiped away more tears feverishly, giggling. Then, she looked up at the ceiling, smiled bigger, and laughed.

**

* * *

**Proudly, Zakuro wore her chuunin flak jacket as she walked Konoha's streets. Under it was a dark green, short-sleeved fishnet top reaching closely to her elbows. On her right arm, her hitaiate was tied at the bottom of the sleeve. She wore the pants, dark blue, tucked into black ninja zori that were more like boots in that they also covered her shins and calves. Oddly, she both looked and felt younger.

Soon, she reached her destination: the Hokage Building. On the side where Tsunade's desk had been hurled outside, carpenters stood on a scaffolding or just inside the hole, hammering away to repair it. After observing this momentarily, she smiled, "Hn," and walked inside, heading for the office itself.

Tsunade sat at a brand new desk, stamp ready in hand. Papers were stacked neatly in piles on top of it, some next to it, and Shizune also held a stack, too. She would quickly set down a paper after Tsunade had stamped the one before it; when a little more time lapsed than there should have been as Shizune bent to grab a stack from the floor, she snapped, "Hurry up, Shizune! Give me more papers!"

"I-I'm working on it!" she squeaked, continuing to do the task set for her; Tsunade stamped all of those papers in quick succession, as well.

Zakuro bowed when she approached the desk. "Tsunade-sama."

"What do you want?" The older woman snapped and realized who it was. "Oh, Zakuro. Sorry, this hammering is working my last nerve. What is it? Shizune! Papers!"

"You've stamped them all, already."

"Oh . . . . Hmph. Leave it to something that annoys me to distract me into doing something else that's annoying," she muttered, and looked up at Zakuro with her full attention, this time. A little taken aback by her attire, she guessed Zakuro's reason in coming. "You want to come out of retirement, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I know that it has been awhile, but I do still train regularly, so I can assure you that my skills are just as good as they were before my retirement, possibly better. Besides, I think it'd be nice to go outside of the Village, again, every once in awhile . . . ."

The Lady Hokage's hands were folded beneath her chin as she heard out Zakuro's request, mulling it over. "Well . . . even if you've still been training, a test of your abilities is imperative, before you may be officially reinstated. It's protocol. Otherwise, I see no problem."

"All right, I understand."

"Good. In the meantime, however, I can still give you a mission . . . sort of. In a twisted way, it's like a babysitting job, but I don't want to entrust the responsibility of it to a genin and it's more suitable for the person who owns the home in which they reside.

"You see, England apparently wants to restart their Ninja Academy that was taught by Mine-sama fifteen years ago. So, Maboroshi-sama is sending one of his personal friends to study our Ninja Academy's program, but not necessarily the content. More like, how it's taught. She will also be taking care of other, confidential, diplomatic matters. You're mission: keep an eye on her. It would help if she could stay in your home, as well, so she's watched during the night hours."

"Why are we allowing them to study how we train? What if they were to use it against us?"

Tsunade smiled. "I am confident that they won't; this is only a precaution. Even when Mine-sama died on our land during the Nine-tailed Fox attack, war was not declared, and they allied us in war versus the Lightning Country three years later. I talked it over with the old bags in the Council—we're glad to help them. So. Will you do it?"

Zakuro's breath came out in a long sigh, but she knew to never turn down a mission. "If the Hokage wishes it, I will accept the mission. When will she be coming?"

"Sasuke will bring her here once she enters the gates."

**

* * *

**

Sasuke, in his 'princess' get up, as he was doing work directly for Tsunade, waited by the gates as she had said, losing his patience with peoples' stares. Twice he had to tell Izumo and Kotetsu to stop their snickers, and he could not remember how many small children he had given threatening stares to. Whoever this person was, he wanted her to arrive soon.

In the distance, a woman with long red hair and a Chinese straw hat walked towards the entrance, carrying her pack. Shade from the hat hid her eyes and was helped to stay in place by a red string. On her belt, which was over a black dress shirt and a dark blue pleated skirt, hung a sword. She also wore a red tie and a blazer colored just a bit darker than her skin. Why did she seem familiar, he wondered.

"Hiya!" she greeted the Chuunin Exam proctors when reaching them. "This one is looking for the Hokage Building; this one is a delegate from Britain, here for diplomatic purposes." She showed them her passport, a small card with Britain's flag on the bottom. They checked it out, saw that it was the real thing, and looked at Sasuke, bringing her attention to him.

Immediately, laughter rang from her throat. "Wait, this one remembers you! Is it Sasuke or Sauce-gay? This one isn't sure!"

He frowned, narrowing his eyes and corrected her. "Sasuke. I'm the one taking you to the Hokage, Loser, don't make me get us 'lost.'"

"That'd be pretty lame. You _live_ here," she teased, making him seem to twitch angrily. Withal, he did not say anything else but "Follow me, Loser," and began leading her back to the Hokage Building. Smiling, Hayden Isabella Bos waved goodbye to Izumo and Kotetsu, obeying the shinobi.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Five**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty-Six: Hate Me X Fight Me X TALK to Me

In the direction opposite of where Hayden had gone, Zakuro commenced with her mission (of a sort.) Krystal's bedroom was its spawn point, and she did not hesitate in order to knock. Not wasting a moment, she forcefully opened the door, awakening the teen as she strutted in and pulled the sheets off of her. Krystal sat up and glared, opening her mouth, but then closed it, pinching Zakuro's nerves. _Fine. I'll get you talking, soon . . . ._

"Get up; grab your weapons and any other gear you will need to fight me. I suppose you may get can get dressed if you wish or if you feel you can move more deftly in daytime clothing. Two minutes, or else I will drag you out," she ordered hastily and crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

'Ello :D!! Aki her, recovering from teh evil stomache flu virus me sister gave meh! I was out of school for three days, and off the computer for two. 'Tis why this was posted today instead of two days ago. Anyone notice my updates are getting faster? Huh.... And watch, now that I've said that, stuff's gonna get in the way and I'ma be posting at about every two weeks again XDDD Nice. I can't wait to get the next one up, though---I like my title :D "X"s are fun---I've got it typed up and ready to go so soon as I finish writing the one after it!! w00t w00t!! (This is how I have a lovely little preview every time C: I actually know for SURE what's goin on!! Yaaay!!!!)

Anyway, about this chapter. I wrote a lot of it while waiting in numerous lines at a local theme park (to be kept anonymous for security reasons) and I had some fun with it :D Drunken Zaki and Tsunade.... Oh, Zaki is my nickname for Zakuro, by the way, you'll see it being used by myself and perhaps a few characters in the near-future. I can up with that idea at the BEGINNING of the Elegance arc, when I decided to have Krystal run away without telling Zaki XD That arc is actually coming to an end, now, and we begin the..... *thinks up a name because the one I use to refer to it when talking to my beta reader kinda gives away the whole thing* OH! Yellow Rose arc :D There we go, that works.

Oh, and the reintroduction of Hayden.... Totally random, so I have little knowledge of how she's going to be incorporated into the rest of the story. I needed to reintroduce her for .:Violets are Blue:.. and cuz she is loosely based off of my beta reader, but I didn't know how to do that :P Well, now here she is!! If you guys don't remember her, she's the gal from the first arc of the story, the Pink Rose arc with Maboroshi-sama and all that jazz :) And yes, I just came up with that arc name right now. Anyway, that's all I gotta say, so ja ne!!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!! May God bless you!!!!**


	30. Hate Me X Fight Me X TALK to Me

Recappy From the Last Chappy: Immediately, laughter rang from her throat. "Wait, this one remembers you! Is it Sasuke or Sauce-gay? This one isn't sure!"

He frowned, narrowing his eyes and corrected her. "Sasuke. I'm the one taking you to the Hokage, Loser, don't make me get us 'lost.'"

"That'd be pretty lame. You _live_ here," she teased, making him seem to twitch angrily. Withal, he did not say anything else but "Follow me, Loser," and began leading her back to the Hokage Building. Smiling, Hayden Isabella Bos waved goodbye to Izumo and Kotetsu, obeying the shinobi.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Hate Me X Fight Me X TALK to Me**

"Krystal, this is Hayden Isabella Bos of Britain," Zakuro said as she stepped inside of her daughter's room, being wary of a few things that still littered the carpet. Hayden stood in the doorway when Krystal looked up from rolling up a large scroll. "She is a foreign delegate here for diplomatic intentions and to study our Ninja Academy. The Hokage has asked that she stays with us."

The genin nodded and looked at Hayden, smiling. "It's nice seeing you again, Hayden."

"It's nice seeing you, too."

Zakuro frowned. "How do you two know each other?"

". . . ." When Krystal did not answer, acting as though she had not heard the question, Hayden did. "Krystal was one of the ninja from this village that helped this one and the rest of Lord Maboroshi's personal guard escort him to the Village Hidden in the Sand, safely," she explained, looking at Krystal questioningly.

"Oh, I see. I suppose I will leave you so you may catch up. Krystal, will you show Bos-san where the guest bedroom is?" Instead of answering, Krystal finished rolling up the scroll, ran her thumb along the side (this would activate a sort of sealing power to keep it from opening accidentally), and stood up, looking at the previous speaker emotionlessly. "Does that mean 'yes'?"

In response, Krystal raised a brow and then returned it. Obviously angered, her mother raised her hand and opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated and turned her hand into a fist. Her eyes closed, as well, and she shook her head whilst walking out the door.

"What was that about?" Hayden asked while watching her leave.

"I'm not talking to my mom. It's a long story," quickly explained Krystal. "Come on, I'll show you the guest room."

"Er . . . okiee dokiee, then . . . ."

**

* * *

**

When the sun had been in the sky for more than a few hours, the next day, a guest to the Hyuuga Estate laid in her bed, attempting to rouse herself out of the warmth and comfort of it; the first of which she had slept in for weeks, having slumbered with the stars as a canopy when traveling to Konoha. It must have been crawling toward the Winter season; morning was _cold._

Tired as she was, from a case of insomnia that plagued her so, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, knowing it would not look good for Britain if its delegate was late because she had "over"-slept. With a little mental encouragement, she was up on her feet and standing at her pack (set on a waist-high, empty, double-drawer wide dresser), getting what she would need for the day.

"Hmm . . . maybe this one should leave this one's sword behind," she thought aloud once dressed, and shook her head, strapping on the belt with the sword attached to it. Although Konoha was a peaceful village that had welcomed her with open gates, she could not let her guard down. For additional protection, she had daggers fit snugly in comfortable sheathes on the inside of her boot, on her wrists beneath the sleeves, and one strapped to her skirt in the small of her back, all considered for easy access and well concealment.

After she brushed her hair and cleaned her teeth, remembering to do other important morning necessities, as well, she left the room. Outside the door, she hit a snag, looking both ways down the hall. _Which way was this one supposed to take to find the Main Gates?_ she asked herself and took a guess in taking the left, which lead to another. Dead end.

Scratching an itch by her right eye, she turned back and went in the alternative direction. When she reached a crossway, she took a right and continued on through the next one. At another intersection of hallways, she turned left and, halfway down the hall ran into Zakuro, whom was exiting her room.

"Bos-san . . . what are you doing?"

"Well, er . . . this one is trying to find this one's way out of the estate. It's a maze!" she explained bashfully, and then noticed that Zakuro was already fully adorned in her ninja gear. Weird. "Is Miss Zaki going on a mission?"

"Zaki" grimaced at the informality of the nickname and the annoying innocence of which it was spoken, but seemed otherwise undeterred. Her eyes stared hard at an invisible something away from the young woman as she answered, "Of a sort," and told Hayden the correct way to leave the estate. Momentarily, she wondered if she should maybe escort her to where she needed to be, but dismissed the thought. A more . . . personal matter had to be dealt with.

"Ah, this one sees, thank you!" she said with gratitude and left.

"You are welcome."

In the direction opposite of where Hayden had gone, Zakuro commenced with her mission (of a sort.) Krystal's bedroom was its spawn point, and she did not hesitate in order to knock. Not wasting a moment, she forcefully opened the door, awakening the teen as she strutted in and pulled the sheets off of her. Krystal sat up and glared, opening her mouth, but then closed it, pinching Zakuro's nerves. _Fine. I'll get you talking, soon . . . ._

"Get up; grab your weapons and any other gear you will need to fight me. I suppose you may get can get dressed if you wish or if you feel you can move more deftly in daytime clothing. Two minutes, or else I will drag you out," she ordered hastily and crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

The genin sighed and stood up, quite sure that she knew where this was going. She replied with a nod in Zakuro's general direction and made her way to her closet; Zakuro left to give her privacy.

Bright orange burned in the corner of her eye and she swept all other jackets to the right, revealing it. She smiled evilly; the jacket had once belonged to Naruto, but she could not remember when she had borrowed it. Since there was fur at the collar, blue at the shoulders, and the sleeves were folded up to almost her elbows to bare the wrist, it must have happened before leaving Konoha.

She pulled it off of the hanger and slipped it on over her sports bra. On her teenage body, it left a part of her waist bare, stopped at her elbows, was loose enough to be comfortable, showed her neck and did not actually look all too bad. She found her kunai pouch, blue capris, sandals, and shurikon holster and adorned them in haste. When Zakuro opened her door after the two minutes were finished, she glared at the jacket, but only said, "Come. You are burning day light."

_Why does she have the FOX BOY'S jacket!_ she mentally screamed when leading the way to one of the Hyuuga training halls. It irked her. When had they become close enough that she had his CLOTHES?! Surely they had not—well, she was at that curious age and did not even tell about her crushes—the thought was shaken away from her mind. The _mission_ was her current and main priority. She could address her daughter and the Fox Boy's possible—she shuddered—fling, later.

Inside the training hall, there were tatami mats laying on the floor, katanas collected in a bucket at the farthest corner, and there was one other paper sliding door exit besides the one they had used to enter. Zakuro stopped in the center, her back toward Krystal in the doorway.

"There are no rules, this time around," she announced. "All is fair. Killing, I suppose, would not be advisable, however. I will only back off when it gets too much for you and you _say_ as such. Any objections?" Nothing was heard from her. Zakuro shook her head and began forming hand signs. _As I expected . . . . Well. Expect no mercy with that attitude. Byakugan!_

Veins popped out near her eyes as the special Kekkai Genkai of the Hyuuga Clan was activated, and she waited. "Well? Are you going to come at me, or not? You have this crazy abhoration for me now, this pent up frustration because you do not wish to vocalize your complaints . . . ." She turned around to face the adolescent who stood, scowling with her own byakugan. One wary hand was ready to produce a shurikon. Zakuro sneered and began pacing, a movement Krystal followed with her eyes like a cat.

"You are mad at me, are you not? I am a woman of scorn in your eyes? Then why have you not made the first move? Why have you not commenced fighting?" She stopped near where she had begun, waiting for a response. Sighing, she spun out a kunai, "—All right, fine! I suppose I shall do the honors—!" and lunged forward; Krystal pulled out a kunai, knowing it would hold up better than a shurikon in this situation, and blocked it.

"Good. You're serious." With a twist of the wrist, Zakuro's pinky went through the loop at the end of the kunai and the finger next to it helped pull it along as she tore it from Krystal's grip. Both kunai were thrown back some feet behind her as she then directed her attacks to Krystal's chakra network. Protecting her more vital organs, the genin blocked using her arms, trying to hit Zakuro's wrists and arms in order to avoid any of her chakra points being hit.

An opening presented itself, and Krystal drove chakra into a point on the coil around Zakuro's stomach, making her wince and hesitate just long enough for the former to roll away from the wall, thus, giving her more room for movement. The other Hyuuga quickly formed hand seals to produce three clones of herself that moved to surround her opponent; all four Zakuros continued with the Gentle Fist Technique.

Many of the hits from the clones landed on the tenketsu, or chakra points, and pathways of her chakra network, hindering her own ability to use the jyuuken and slowed her mobility. Every time she moved, sharp pains erupted from where the blows had landed—red blotchy areas marked the tenketsu in particular. Lack of chakra availability for use forced her byakugan to deactivation. Her left arm, which had all of its points hit, felt like dead weight; something about those clones had to be done, or else she would lose.

She would definitely _not_ let that happen.

Quickly, she ducked under the thrust of another Zakuro and went into her kunai pouch with her right hand, finding another kunai that she maneuvered around to slice the shins of all four. Three disappeared in a puff of smoke and the last one skidded out of range; the wound was shallow, forming after the knife had cut through the zori. Mustering strength from the left arm, wincing as she tried to ignore the pain and difficulty of it, she pulled out two shukusen and held them defensively.

"Fans?" Zakuro raised an eyebrow. "Honey, even if you have somehow learned of nature-based elemental chakra and trained in them, there is not a way for you to utilize it. I've blocked your chakra."

Obviously, Zakuro had never seen shukusen before, and was unaware that they held blades, she realized with an inner smile and kept her thumb at the base, where there was a small device that would bring up the blades when the time was right.

Cautiously, Zakuro stepped forward and then noticed (with thanks to her byakugan) the slivers of medal embedded in the folds of the fan; she smirked and immediately felt foolish. Nearly, she had fallen for such a trick. Instead of proceeding forward with frontal assaults, she made the sign of the rooster with her hands. Momentarily, it seemed as though nothing had happened, and Krystal wondered if the sign was only a distraction, when piles of wet, rolled up tatami mats cascaded from the ceiling. These mats, in the condition they were in, put up the same resistance as the human body; it felt like such to Krystal as they fell on her and she was forced to the floor.

Happiness in this predicament was not something portrayed in neither her actions nor facial expression as she fought her way out of the mats, grunting from the pain at her tenketsu and mentally cursing Zakuro for using such a cunning device. As she bit back her tongue, a look to the ceiling revealed a gaping hole and partially intact tags that had helped melt it away; they were a type rarely seen in battle as they were more discreet, using no explosive force and rarely setting things afire. Its purpose was more to quietly set off traps.

"Dirty trick, huh? An unfair move?" Zakuro taunted smugly, guessing Krystal's thoughts, though a little disappointed they had not been spoken. "I set up that trap early this morning. There may come a time when you must infiltrate the domain of someone held in high regard, like the Daimyo, and therefore must expect traps like this. Remain cautious . . . ."

She ran forward and grabbed Krystal's arm, pulling her out the rest of the way from the pile and drove her palm into her stomach. The genin closed her eyes and coughed up a little bit of blood, wincing as she kneed somewhere (she was not sure) on her mother's torso, making the woman release her. Krystal took a few steps back, squinting.

_Dammit! . . . . My chakra's still blocked . . . my insides feel like they're on fire . . . . She's taking this further, than normal . . .,_ she thought when straightening up. For a moment, she had thought Zakuro had made another clone, as double was seen in her eyes, but then they merged. _Double-vision? Crap . . . I'm not done yet . . . I can't be . . . . No way, nuh uh! I'm not losing this battle, without hurting her, too!_

Angrily, Krystal grunted and pulled her arm back, rebounding it in a forward motion as she lunged for it to meet Zakuro's cheek. She stumbled back, amazed as she wiped off the blood from her mouth with the base of her thumb. Her punch should not have held such force with the condition she was in. A bruise was likely to form.

She did not have time to dwell on that, however, as Krystal charged immediately after with more standard taijutsu. Her punch was caught in Zakuro's hand, as was the other one, and then she used this leverage to lift herself in order to kick her square in the chest. Despite light padding from the flak jacket, she let go of Krystal's fists right away and clutched an arm against her breasts. She frowned, turning serious once more and took a special jyuuken stance. In her eyes, she now stood on a Yin Yang symbol, and three rings surrounded her, kanji in-between. Krystal stood in one of those rings.

The movements of this next technique, the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms, felt at home in her muscle memory as she summoned the chakra to perform it. Fluidly, and in a quick manner, she attacked the few tenketsu left open in Krystal's chakra network, hitting more organs internally, in the process. It was as though her hands were jack hammers, what with the constant drilling, and hit her particularly hard with the final one. A pitiful sound of anguish escaped Krystal's lips as she tilted back and fell to the side, ultimately laying face-down.

"Remember: I will stop so soon as you tell me to do so," Zakuro reminded her, breathing heavily. Surely, she was going to break, soon. She knew her daughter that much. Any moment now, she would begin that pathetic whining—though, at present circumstances, that was desirable, compared to the silence. When Krystal did not say anything for a while, she raised a brow and asked. "Krystal, are you consciou—?"

She shut up. Miraculously, Krystal had tardily begun to show some life, moving her arm to support her as she tried standing. At first, all that she had the strength for was something like the position for pushups, except her abdomen was sunken against the floor. Then, with another grunt of effort and groan of pain, she slowly brought one knee up before the other could come parallel to it, having to exert just as much energy in the process.

She had no access to her chakra, which made her feel as though she had run twelve hundred marathons. Everywhere inside her body and on the outside where red blotches were felt inflamed, yet she still somehow moved into a crouched position, like someone at the starting line of a race. _Don't give up . . . . Would Uchiha give up in a situation like this? Or Naruto-kun? Hell, even Sakura-chan wouldn't hold back. Maybe . . . maybe I can somehow . . . win this!_

Zakuro stared widely at her daughter and finally found her voice. "Why don't you—Why won't you give up? Forfeit! Tell me to stop, and I will. You do not have to push yourself so—so hard . . .," she said in disbelief. "I am not going to be disappointed, if you do . . . ."

_"But Mommy, why do I have to learn the jyuu—jyuu—joogen?"_

_"Jyuuken. So you may become a strong kunoichi, like I was. Copy my stance; you learned to activate your byakugan with Hiashi-sama, yes?"_

_"But I don't wanna be a ninja! I wanna be a music-person, like Daddy!"_

_"Stop such foolish talk. Pursuing music will get you nowhere, living in Konoha. You will train to be a ninja. Even if you do not like it now, you will come to, and you will find that it pays off in the end. Now, take the stance that I am in."_

_"Haaaaaaww . . . ."_

_"Stop whining!"_

Krystal had her butt in the air, touching the ground with only her feet and fingertips.

_"Mommy, can we stop now . . .? I'm tired . . . ."_

_"Not until you get this jutsu right, ignore how tired you feel. That is a sign of the weak."_

_"Ngh . . . . HAAAAAAAAAAAHH—Oof!"_

_"Raise up your guard a little bit."_

She raised herself a little, into a slumped stance.

_"Mom, I get enough crap about training from Kakashi-sensei, and I don't need it from __**you! **__I've gotta go, my team's waiting for me."_

Her eye could be seen through a break in the curtain of hair, glaring. Give up? Hell no.

_"I . . . I want to go with him, Mom. Naruto-kun, I mean. Ero-sennin and him are leaving the village for a year or so, to get stronger, so Naruto-kun can protect himself against the Akatsuki, and . . . maybe I can get better, too, by studying and training abroad."_

_"The Fox Boy?! No—I __**absolutely**__ cannot allow it—WILL not allow it! And who is this 'Ero-sennin'—A Perverted Hermit?! What if he were to molest you!"_

_"He's one of the Legendary Sannin, Mom—Jiraiya-sama. Besides, he's more of the busty, voluptuous, grown-up woman type of guy . . . . Think of how much I can learn from this trip, training with a Sannin. "_

_"You can at least sound the least bit unsure about this—Why are you showing no emotion! You are speaking about leaving for a year. Or more! . . . I suppose you are right, however, this is a great opportunity, for you. Hn. We both know you have no interest in the training, though. Even so, I am sure you will learn more wether you like it or not . . . . All right. Fine. You have my permission to accompany them. When will you leave?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

Zakuro gulped, watching her daughter's trembling figure with a blank mind. She stared in horror, knowing that she was the one responsible for it, but could not bring herself to do anything. All that she had wanted, her purpose in doing this, was simply to frustrate her daughter to the point of yelling, or talking in some form . . . .

And the strength her daughter was showing, the persistence made her heart swell. She had changed, was definitely stronger, in a sense, matured greatly . . . . The fact that she had still not uttered a word, she was sheepish to admit, portrayed strength, too. Perhaps, if the circumstances were a little more fair, Zakuro would be the one staggering as she brought up the folded Demon Wind Shurikon: Windmill of Shadows.

Coming to her senses, Zakuro set her stance to one of defense as Krystal opened the shurikon in one swift movement. _You've pushed yourself too far, already . . . . I'm already proud of you, stop,_ she thought quietly. The star's blades were set to spin, which is how the shurikon obtained "windmill" in its name, and pulled it back as she jumped up, in order to gather momentum.

Intense, agonizing pains racked through her entire body just as she was about to throw the shurikon, and her conscious mind unwillingly turned off. With a heavy thump, she fell to the ground, slicing her arm with the shurikon's blade.

"Krystal!" In all possible haste, Zakuro bounded up to her fallen daughter's side and was careful in moving the shurikon, not wanting to land another single scratch on the genin. She placed two fingers at Krystal's neck and checked her pulse, confirming that she was still alive, but her breathing was shallow. "Oh thank God . . . ."

To the exit alternative to the one she and Krystal entered, she ran and slid the doors open, revealing two medical ninja she had kept in reserve, just in case something like this had happened; standard protocol, in her book.

"We have to get her to the Hospital, posthaste! I am almost completely sure I did a lot of damage to her internal organs, and she collapsed!" she reported, and they rushed in with a stretcher. Zakuro helped them load her onto it and then followed, feverishly, as she was transported to the Hospital.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Six**

Next time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty-Seven: Youths' Love and Hate

Her face looked thoughtful again when she let her left hand fingertips tentatively touch where his abdominal muscles were; they twitched in a little, as though it tickled. "Sasuke . . . ."

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Aki: Hello everyone and welcome to: -choruses with Yin and Yang- AKI'S AUTHOR CORNER!!!!! -end chorus- Now, for any perverts that were thinking so **there will _NOT_**, I repeat, **_NOT_ be a lemon, next chapter**. This story is rated T for Teen, so although there is a little sexual content and it is implied, you will not find an actual lemon in this story or in any others of mine to come.

Yang: -wipes sweat of forehead- Phew! Thank goodness!!

Yin: D8 Party pooper!!

Aki: -glares at Yin- ANYWAY.... I dunno about you guys, but Ace (my beta reader) was a little outraged that Zaki won the battle, but after I exaplined my reasoning, she was willing to go with it...sorta XD Well, she obliged after I sent her the next chapter, which... you guys have to wait a bit for -sheepish sweat drop- Well.... that's all I've gotta say....

Yin: Hey! Woah, woah, woah---hold on a damn minute! WHY ARE YOU NEGLECTING US?!?!?!?!

Yang: T~T Such small text time is making me sad....

Yin: Whimp.

Aki: -sweat drop- I am not! Sasuke just... doesn't show up too much here....

Yin and Yang: THEN ADD HIM IN MORE!! -look at each other-

Yang: Oh, Yin.... We hast begun merging thoughts!!

Yin: . . . . -runs away and throws up- GROSS!!!

Aki: -sweat drops... AGAIN- You know, I never get tired at making Yang speak half-Elizabethan (basically, I merge Shakespeare-talk/language with her dialogue.... Makes her sound so dramatic and weird! XD) That's it, so from all of us... bye-byes!!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!! Please leave a review!! God bless you!!**


	31. Youths' Love and Hate

Recappy From the Last Chappy: "Krystal!" In all possible haste, Zakuro bounded up to her fallen daughter's side and was careful in moving the shurikon, not wanting to land another single scratch on the genin. She placed two fingers at Krystal's neck and checked her pulse, confirming that she was still alive, but her breathing was shallow. "Oh thank God . . . ."

To the exit alternative to the one she and Krystal entered, she ran and slid the doors open, revealing two medical ninja she had kept in reserve, just in case something like this had happened; standard protocol, in her book.

"We have to get her to the Hospital, posthaste! I am almost completely sure I did a lot of damage to her internal organs, and she collapsed!" she reported, and they rushed in with a stretcher. Zakuro helped them load her onto it and then followed, feverishly, as she was transported to the Hospital.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Youths' Love and Hate**

Wonderful, becoming all too familiar, moans and groans accompanied her as she slowly and periodically shifted in her half-conscious state. That consciousness grew, as she could not seem to find a comfortable position to stay in. Her bed felt strange, wider than normal and possibly holding more padding. The sheets were thinner. She was wearing something different from her normal bed attire. Someone was holding her hand.

She was not in her room.

Krystal launched to sit up with a start, her heart beating frantically as she opened her eyes to the dimly lit room, dawn-time, gasping with immediate regret while her pains erupted sharply from points on her body to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Her nostrils flared with heavy breathes as she tried not to let the agony force her back down or scream, searching the room visually. To the right of her was a machine measuring the pace of her heart, and she was wearing grey capris and a green square-collared tee under the light blue sheets. After pending further investigation, her heart and the heart monitor began to calm, as she realized she was in a hospital; she cursed.

Something beating against the mounds of her palm, another pulse, reminded her of the hand holding hers and she realized that the same someone was laying their head against the edge of the bed, also on her right. She squinted to see who it was, and ripped her hand out of Zakuro's repulsively. Wanting to avoid pain, she eased herself back down, sighing and shifting to put a little distance between her and her visitor. Absent of mirth, she stared at the ceiling and pounded her fist on the side of the bed opposite of Zakuro, eyes watering. That arm was bandaged from under the sleeve to the middle of her forearm.

She pounded it again. And again and again and a few times more, swearing both under her breath and in her mind. These stirrings disturbed Zakuro, making her move slightly, and then lift her head groggily. Still hovering, she murmured in half-awakened gibberish as her arms fell to her sides. Krystal stopped hitting the bed when Zakuro straightened and they then met eyes just as the latter rubbed under her left one. The woman's hand slowly went down, blinking once.

"You have finally awakened . . .," she said in a falsely listless tone. "It . . . it has been a couple of days; you fell unconscious. You had me worried that you would not wake up. . . ."

The teen rolled her eyes and scoffed, turning away and clenching fists that trembled. _Yeah right._

Zakuro's face saddened. "The doctor said that . . . your heart and stomach received some heavy damage, and your kidneys somehow started failing. It could be due to . . . my jyuuken, though when it comes to the kidneys, it is more often toxins." Her face bowed, full of shame, and she clicked her nails together. "It will be another two weeks before you will be well enough to go home. You will be exempted from missions and training for about a month, and then you will come in for a check up. . . . They expect a full recovery." Hesitantly, she lifted her head a little and brushed a lock of hair from Krystal's cheek. "I. . . . Honey, I am so sorry—"

She snorted and smacked Zakuro's hand away.

". . . . You . . . do not believe me." Krystal shook her head, making Zakuro choke a loose part of her pants. "Why not! I did not mean for it to go so far; I told you to say something when it got to be too much! I only . . . I only wanted to make you frustrated, get you to _talk_ to me. . . . I mean, Yuuta has forgiven me, why not you?"

The moment Krystal heard the phrase "talk to me," her eyes flashed open wider and her mouth opened in disgust. She sat up and snapped to Zakuro's direction. "Because I wouldn't **talk** to you? THAT'S why you did this!? Huh! Now why the hell do you think I can't forgive you? _Dad_ isn't the one that has to live with you—you jerk!"

". . . . Wh . . . what are you saying?"

Krystal's face turned red as years of pent up resentment flooded over. "I'm saying I HATE YOU! Don't get it? I'll say it again! I . . . HATE . . . YOU! And don't give me that crap, saying you were _worried_, or—or _sorry!_ That's the biggest pile of turd I've heard spout out, ever. Next thing I know you'll say you actually 'love' me or something else unbelievable—Don't give me that look!"

Her mouth had been hanging open, slightly, but now, it closed. She looked at the floor, absently fingering the ugly, yellowish, blue-purple mound on her right cheek, as if it had begun to sting. ". . . . See this bruise? I received it when you put in that first good punch. . . . I felt it, but misinterpreted it. There was such a force behind it, a measure of frustration I had thought came from myself having the upper hand. . . . I see now that . . . there was a much . . . deeper emotion behind it."

". . . ." Continue to glare, was all she did.

"I do feel remorse. Very little can compare to the knowledge of putting your own child in the Hospital," Zakuro said solemnly.

". . . ." For another moment, she glared, but then looked away and crossed her arms. "Get out. . . . Just get the hell out—Go home! I don't want to see you right now. Go away. . . ."

". . . Krystal—"

"I said go away!"

"No," Zakuro retorted firmly, "we need to talk about this—"

"I don't _want_ to talk about it—I **can't** talk to you! You never listen; you answer with lies; we always end up _arguing_ because you for some reason can't hold a conversation without starting one. You forced me into the Ninja Academy despite how much I didn't want that—I remember being, so jealous of Uchiha because he was Mikoto's child. . . . You were always cold to me, compared to her. I hate that I can't trust you to _sympathize_ or _understand_ or even _hear me out_ when I try talking to you about how I feel about stuff. . . . So please, just _**GO!!**_"

Zakuro lifted her chin and swallowed a lump in her throat. ". . . fine. I will. If you wish for me to take my leave, I shall, and be back to visit tomorrow. Perhaps by then, you will have cooled off—"

"Hmph! Doubt it. Don't bother."

She pursed her lips and stood, "Perhaps two," before gently placing her hand on her angry daughter's head for only a moment; briskly, she exited the room, after. Krystal laid back down again, face blank.

**

* * *

**

After the door closed behind her, Zakuro kept the brisk walking pace down all of the stairs and was almost at a jog in the lobby when she burst out of the Hospital doors. She stalked forward, ruffling her hair as a single tear leaked from her eye and immediately cursed herself for weakness. Hazardously, she did not watch where she was going, and walked into someone that seemed to have been doing so upside down. That person fell from the contact, and she fell over him.

"Of course. First my—daughter yells at me and then of course I would have to collide with someone as I leave," Zakuro vented under her breath as she stood up and then held out her hand to the man she had toppled over. "I-I apologize, sir, I was not watching where I was. . . . Oh my, those are big eyebrows!"

"No need to apologize, pretty lady," he replied, flashing a nice guy smile, despite her comment. It faded, withal, when he saw the stain marking her tear's travel and wiped it. "Has the day already been unkind?"

She winced as it brushed against her bruise. "First of all, with this ugly bugger on my face, I am not a 'pretty lady.' And, pathetic as it may sound, it being only a little past dawn, _no_, this morning has not exactly been cordial, I mean, why would it be . . .?" Her mouth quivered as the strong expression she had tried keeping up was cracking. "I put my daughter in the hospital . . . she hates me for that and things I had thought I had been doing right by her . . . she threw me out of her room after _yelling_ at me, having completely the wrong idea—She thinks _I_ hate her," she looked into his face and squinted tears, ". . . I'm the worst, most disgusting, most vile parent on the planet—Oh my God!"

As she wiped away the tears, the man's black eyes had a look of pity on them, and Zakuro was wrapped in his embrace. Now the tears soaked into the green jumpsuit visible under the unzipped chuunin flak jacket, falling almost shamelessly. Everything began to melt away: first the hospital, and then the embarrassment of her bruise; the soil she had been standing so firmly on; Krystal's words, one by one. How did he seem to know she liked to be held like this? Within the protection of a strong man's arms, again, and she could tell he was strong from the powerful feel of muscles; the last time she had been in such a warm embrace, she was still married, and her husband, still ignorant.

That thought aside, Zakuro blushed, and uninsultingly put a little distance between her and her new . . . acquaintance. From her new position, she could see a red Konoha headband tied around his waist, and that his jumpsuit tucked into orange legwarmers that met with traditional blue ninja zori. When she found the nerve to take a closer look at his face (the last visual had been befuddled by tears) she saw a nose that was slightly too big for good looks; gargantuan, caterpillar eyebrows set over dark, elongated eyes; and a shiny, bowl-like haircut. Oddly, those features that would look peculiar individually on someone else's face, seemed right at home on his; it fit him, in not an all negative way.

"The thing about the youth is their tendency to say things they don't always mean, particularly when they are facing an adult. And in a situation like this, they are more likely to let their passion burn dangerously. Give it time, and she will forgive," he said reassuringly, in a voice that she knew would normally hold lines of flamboyance.

The corner of Zakuro's mouth slid up in a watery half-smile. "You are probably right. I apologize a second time; normally, I am able to better contain myself. Crying into strangers—crying in general, actually, is not an everyday thing for me," she said bashfully as she reluctantly released herself from him completely, crossing her arms.

"Well, tell me your name and you and I will no longer be strangers."

She smiled as she speculated wether or not she wished to reply to flirtation. "Actually, as etiquette would require, you are meant to supply your own name before asking for another's."

"Is that right? Well I—," he struck a big pose, confirming her earlier suspicions, "am the Leaf's Most Handsome Devil, Might Gai!" He kept that pose for a few moments longer, winking and looking straight at her.

She laughed, covering her mouth to attempt in hiding the involuntary action as not to be impolite, but his apparent goofiness made it difficult. Once she could speak without too much strain, she said, "Wonderful to meet you, Gai. My name is Hyuuga Zakuro." She was more modest about her introduction, holding out her hand that he shook for a few moments longer than necessary; Zakuro wiped her sweaty palm on her thigh when they let go. "Well, Gai. . . . What is it that brings you outside, with the day so young? I noticed that my face met with your legs, not your face. Do you always walk upside down?"

"Morning exercises, my flower. It's not always the same, but every morning I start the day with an adrenaline-pumping workout; today, I just happen to be doing five-hundred laps on my hands."

"Oh, I see . . .," she gave a light, almost inaudible giggle and then bit her lip, concentrating on the ground. In a single, swift movement, as she made up her mind, she planted her palms on the earth and lifted her heels above her. She smiled at Gai, upside-down. "Shall I allow you to lead the way?"

**

* * *

**

Time passed, perhaps a little over a week, when Krystal could not take it anymore. Being caged in that one room had not improved her mood in the slightest, despite time alone or maybe because of the time alone. Visitors came, but a lot of them had to dedicate time to missions and training. She was not only bored, but she was left to reflect too much.

Her only regret, still, was that she had not landed Zakuro in the Hospital, as well.

The woman had only visited once after the incident of her roast. Krystal had made it plain that she nonetheless did not want anything to do with her in her current position.

_Screw it. I can't stand it in here, anymore,_ thought she whilst throwing the sheets off of herself. At the other side of the room was a small- to medium-sized wardrobe that she walked over to and opened. Her street clothes hung on the hanger, and on the bottom sat her folded capris, her shurikon holster, kunai pouch, and zori. She slipped on the latter and rummaged through the pouch, pulling out a spool of specially strong twine and a kunai.

Next, she made her way to the window and drove the kunai deep into the wood just beneath it, making sure it was secure. The twine was tied firmly through the loop of the knife after she opened the window. She checked the height, approximately two stories, and threw the other end over, watching it hit the ground.

Taking a deep breath, she eased herself out of the window, tightly gripping the pane in one hand and holding the twine in the other. She was more careful, compared to how she normally would be, since she was not sure if she could summon chakra to save her, should she fall (moving in itself was still painful, but not overwhelming.) Slowly, she scaled down the building.

When she reached the bottom, she winced, and decided to leave her contraption to stay as she rested because her chest and stomach pain was almost unbearable; second thoughts began flooding her mind. Soon, though, the pain subsided for the most part, so she walked, no particular destination in mind. She realized that it may have been smarter to wear her normal clothes, instead of hospital-issued ones, but reminded herself that wearing Naruto's jacket would make her stand out even more.

To avoid running into people she knew, she kept out of the Leaf Village Center and trailed the Training Fields, careful to hide when she heard familiar voices. It felt nice, being enwrapped within the cool breeze and not the pungent stench of death. In the middle of the road, she paused and took in a deep breath—

"Hey. Stupid. You should be in the Hospital."

Yelping, she turned around to face the person whom had crept up behind her soundlessly: Sasuke; her face lit up, but she quickly recovered to her previous visage. "What are you going to do, force me to go back?"

"Do you think you can overpower me? Your arms still look like they had the chicken pox," he commented with the same indifferent expression as always. "I'm taking you back. Now."

"No! Please, Uchiha, I can't stand it in there! Can't I stay out for a little longer before you drag me back? I mean, especially if you stay with me! You're not in your princess outfit, so I know you're not on Hokage Assistant-Assistant time, right? Or were you going to train . . .?" she asked, looking at him hopefully. _"Pretty please?"_

Seeing emotion in his face was impossible, but Krystal must have done something right because he led her to the training field by the Hero's Memorial Stone, where he easily lifted her to sit on top of a tall tree trunk and leaned against the one next to it.

Krystal smiled to herself, glad to have gotten her way, but otherwise showed no positive signs of emotion. Her hands were in her lap, wrestling with one another some and her eyes did not share the frivolity of the rest of her face. A strange expression, she seemed tense, just as she had the one time he visited her in the Hospital a few days prior.

Sasuke stopped staring at her from the corner of his eye and looked ahead, breaking the silence. "Why are you being a baby?"

She looked at him. "I am not being a baby! How can I be being a baby when I haven't talked about it—I mean. . . ." He put his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Fine. Yeah. I've been a little pissy lately, I'll admit it. Doesn't make me a baby. . . ." In response, he simply turned to look at her. Sigh, she did. "It's . . . my mom, this time . . . the one that put me in that stupid place. . . ."

"Hn," he said silently in a way that did not seem amused.

"I just . . . I hate her, so much, for everything that she's done. She—drove Dad away, always bags on Naruto-kun, forced me to be a ninja—pushed me, and pushed me mercilessly—she's . . . always quick to get into an argument, and_—look at me!_ This 'chicken pox' look, this bandage, this—all the damage she did to me is just because I gave her the silent treatment! She can never just talk it over; instead she comes up with these crazy ideas. . . . I don't just hate her, I _loathe_ her. . . ."

"Do you hate her enough to kill her?"

She inwardly gasped and snapped her gaze to him, round-eyed, but his eyes were hidden by the angle of his bangs. He had turned away. The void of silence was filled by the descent of a few leaves that had littered the branches of trees nearby.

"Hmph, so then you are being a baby."

Blushing, she snapped, "No, I'm no—"

"At least your mother is still alive!" he said coldly, glancing at her with as little movement from his original position as possible.

"Wh . . . what?"

"At least you still have her." The wind blew stronger, making more leaves dance as his words left her in frostbite, stinging and making everything else seem as though it did not exist; just him, her, and the leaves. Tense feelings rose in her belly as he glared at her icily, rendering her speechless. "You don't hate her, you're talking like you hold a grudge. . . . When you loathe someone as strongly as you claim, you would have the ambition to kill them.

"My father. . . . I was always trying to impress him, but never could because I was in—," he spat the name of his brother out, " shadow. I thought he didn't like me." He looked away from her again, but she could still see that his eyes faced forward. "My mom said it was different, but I can only remember one time when he showed he was proud. It's similar. No matter how much you 'hate' her, because you can't impress her . . . you would miss her if she was gone. Everyone has something they hate about their parents, but deep down . . . you love her. The feeling of not making a parent proud doesn't compare to the loneliness of not having them at all."

She furrowed her brow, those tense feelings sinking into the deep pits of her stomach and making it feel sick. "I . . . I'm sorry. . . . It didn't even occur to me like that. . . . I didn't realize you—"

"Shut up. I don't need your pity. Your mom is similar to my dad; she doesn't express her feelings like that, easily. If your mom hated you, she would have killed you, not just landed you in the Hospital. And . . . stop talking about like her forcing you to be a ninja was a bad thing." He turned so that all she could see was mostly the back of his head.. "If she never would've forced you to be a ninja . . . we never would have met."

". . . . Are you trying to cheer me up, or make me feel bad? 'Cause I can't tell."

Scowling, he blushed and asked in exclamation, "Does it matter?" making her smile.

"No, I guess it doesn't. . . . I'll think about it, though, What you've said, and all. I mean, for you to talk like that, there must be at least _some_ truth," she replied, half in thought. The Uchiha looked back at her, understanding her meaning. It had really never occurred to her in that fashion. . . . Suddenly, she looked up towards the sky. "Uchiha. . . . The Chuunin Exams will be coming 'round soon, right? Kakashi-sensei's sure to enter you, Naruto-kun, and I. . . ."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you think we could . . . erm . . . train together, like we used to? When I've healed, that is." She blushed. "I know I probably won't be able to help you get stronger, but . . . I'm getting sick of being the weak link, and I really did get a lot stronger with you! So, er . . . do you?"

A little surprised by the proposal, he took a moment to think to over, avoiding her face in order to be uninfluenced by a hopeful stare. "Hmph. Whatever. Can you get down by yourself? You should get back before they send people to search for you."

Nodding, Krystal readied her descent from the top of the log, "I'm taking that as a yes, by the way," and immediately gasped upon hitting the ground, staying bent over with one arm to her stomach and the other keeping balance against the log. "Crap. . . . I pushed myself to hard today. . . ."

Wordlessly, he approached her and bent to pick her up by her thighs, gently slinging her over his shoulder. After he walked a few paces, however, she complained of pain, as his strong shoulder dug into her stomach, and he set her down, a little annoyed. "What's your plan, then?"

"Erm. . . ." First option: she walked. The trek to the Hospital, however, would be quite far, and she was afraid that she had already exerted herself. Second option: piggy-back ride. It was a comical idea, one that she quite liked, but she would probably have to keep herself from sagging by pulling herself up periodically, which would add more strain to her stomach and chest; not to mention, they were quite uncomfortable. And, as funny as seeing Uchiha give a piggy-back ride to someone would be, she realized that being the actual 'someone' would be quite embarrassing for herself, as well.

A third option was formulated and chosen, one that made both genin's faces tomato-red. While they traveled to the Hospital, the arrangement was for Sasuke to carry Krystal, embarrassingly, bridal-style. He protested at first, but reluctantly obliged, with the condition of the event staying with them to their graves. They stayed close to the bushes, so that, in the case of running into someone they knew, they could quickly hide to avoid as such; further, avoid ridicule.

Krystal rested her head against his chest, staring at her hands in her lap and listening to his quickened heartbeat; probably from embarrassment, she guessed. Hesitantly, she lifted her head, "—Don't look at me—," and immediately brought it back down upon Sasuke's command, deepening her blush and smiling timidly.

Her face looked thoughtful again when she let her left hand fingertips tentatively touch where his abdominal muscles were; they twitched in a little, as though it tickled. "Sasuke. . . ."

"What?" he asked roughly.

". . . thanks."

". . . . Don't mention it."

**End of Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty-Eight: Emotions Unheard

He was blushing. His expression was coy, sly; he wore a broad grin. He realized fully well whom she was hinting at. Right in front of him, next to him, sat a beautiful girl meeting all of those criteria. Again he noticed the silky locks cascading over her forehead, neck, jaw, shoulders, slightly into her cheeks, twirling and curving. Those mesmerizing pale and reflective lavendar-white eyes. . . . "Yeah, I know. I like 'her,' too."

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Sorry it took me so long to post, guys. Holidays kinda distracted me, since I prolly only got on the computer about three times the entire two weeks I had break XD I got a wii for Christmas, though, so I've been playing that a lot! -shifty eyes- Anyway, I hope you guys had happy holidays, mine were okay. I don't thinkI'll go into detail about what went on since, well, not a whole lot did XD

That's all I really have to say.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	32. Emotions Unheard

Recappy From the Last Chappy: Her face looked thoughtful again when she let her left hand fingertips tentatively touch where his abdominal muscles were; they twitched in a little, as though it tickled. "Sasuke. . . ."

"What?" he asked roughly.

". . . thanks."

". . . . Don't mention it."

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Emotions Unheard**

The fact that the Sun was out was quite misleading whereas the outside temperature felt quite a bit chillier than it should have been, the day of Krystal's release from the Hospital. It was a few days later than originally planned, a consequence of her escape early in recovery. She sat on the bed which had been hers for a full three weeks, cross-legged, dressed in attire Zakuro had brought from home because she no longer wanted her to wear "The Fox Boy's" jacket.

It consisted of a white skirt that was loose enough to drape over her legs elegantly whilst sitting but showed her zori peeking out underneath. The dark blue hoodie was unzipped at the moment while a medical ninja held a stethoscope to her chest, running a few simple checkups. A comfortable tanktop kept her concealed.

Zakuro stood, distanced, with the clothes Krystal had worn when arriving to the facility, not letting her disgust show from holding something that belonged to _him._ Her face held no feeling at all and her eyes simply watched as the medical ninja put aside his stethoscope and grabbed a small flashlight that he had Krystal follow with her eyes; she zipped up her jacket to just below her breasts.

"Am I good to go, Sensei?" Krystal asked when he finished the test and stood up from his stool.

"Yes, you are actually. Now is the part where I provide counsel that you probably aren't going to follow, but that I have to give anyway (Darn kids.)" It occurred to Krystal that the ninja was a surly old coot. "Stay away from spicy foods for a bit—I know that there is no indication in your history of irritable bowl syndrome, but it would still be unwise. Avoid molding your chakra for a while; morning exercises like pushups are fine, but don't overdo them. No missions or training for a month, either. (Not that you youngsters listen. . . .) Oh, and don't go crazy with the boyfriend. (Darn kids go to fast in that department; back in my day. . . .)"

She blushed and planted her feet on the tile, standing up. "Hey, Surly Old Coot! I don't care who's piss you drank to wash down your arthritic medicine this morning, but I A: Don't have a boyfriend and B: Clip those nose hairs! (Grouchy old man. . . .)"

"Hyuuga Krystal, do not _dare _to speak to an elder that way!" Zakuro yelled and then turned to 'Surly Old Coot,' bowing. "I apologize for my daughter's rudeness, Su—Sir."

Undeterred by the outburst or the apology, Surly Old Coot grumbled gruffly and left the room to attend to other patients. The moment he left, a tension fell like heavy sandbags around the mother and daughter. Krystal's arms were crossed; Zakuro was looking up at the ceiling, as if it had words for her to say. During Zakuro's visits following their argument, Krystal had feinted being asleep, so the situation had yet to be resolved.

Next to her, on the bed, was her kunai pouch and shurikon holster. Because she was wearing a skirt, she had no practical way to attach the holster thus, she would have to hold it. Force of habit brought her pouch to the back of her waist. "Let's go."

Zakuro nodded and waited for Krystal to turn around and exit before leaving, herself. "Expect a lecture when we are home, Young Lady." Krystal only rolled her eyes.

Outside, standing a good ten or fifteen feet away from the entrance, they met with Hayden, who had not entered due to a deep loathing for all medical facilities. "You couldn't make this one go into a Hospital even if this one was sick," she had confided into Krystal when visiting. "This one will visit a friend, though. This one cares about friends, so it'd be pretty lame of this one not to."

"You know, I just love how you're standing so far from it, like it's plagued with deadly diseases," Krystal commented playfully as they bounded up to meet the redhead.

"It is," Hayden pointed out.

". . . . Good point."

"All right, ladies," Zakuro began as she brought up the rear. "Now that has been established, I do have orders from Tsunade-sama."

Krystal quirked a brow. _She didn't say anything about that __**before.**_ "I thought the Hospital told her I'm mission-free for a month?"

"You are." She moved one hand from under the curtain of clothes and went into one of her scroll pouches, from which she brought out a rolled page of parchment and handed it to Krystal. "I inquired the same to her when she said for me to give this to you, but it is apparently not a mission. . . . Technically. Read that for details."

Shrugging, she unrolled the paper. In Tsunade's quickly scribbled cursive, it read:

_"I understand that you are being released from the Hospital today after suffering acute internal damage, but seeing as we're shorthanded and this is a kiddy assignment, I'd prefer to have you do it as opposed to a jonin that I can send on a higher-ranked mission._

_Despite that you are below chuunin level and haven't taken the test to become an Academy teacher, you are to substitute for Umino Iruka at the Academy. See, your mother is going to be taking that very test today, with Iruka evaluating her skills (she will only regain chuunin status, however, if she passes), so I will also need you to take the Britain Delegate Bos-san along, as part of her purpose for being here is to see our Academy._

_Think you can handle it? Good. I forbid you from performing any jutsu. Help them build their minds, or if Iruka leaves a lesson plan, follow that to the best of your ability. Help them with their physical attributes, or free study, at worst—use your imagination. Good luck: Iruka mentioned that you may need to watch out for a kid named 'Haruto.'_

_Thank you,_

_Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade"_

The genin sighed and rolled up the paper, stuffing it into her kunai pouch and briefly explained what Tsunade had said. "So, we need to be at the Academy before it starts in about . . . half an hour," she said to Hayden and then turned to Zakuro, frowning. "You didn't tell me you had a test today. When was I supposed to learn that you wanted to be a chuunin again? Or that you even had to take a test to be reinstated?"

"It never came up," she said simply. "You were asleep every time I visited, so when was I supposed to tell you? I would have taken it sooner, actually, but Tsunade-sama thought it unwise until you were released so I would not have that on my mind. . . . I have best be going to where I will be tested."

At the mention of "sleeping," Krystal looked down, pulled her hair behind her ear and turned slightly red with shame, shifting. "Oh. . . ."

"Right. Goodbye." Zakuro gave a quick smile and walked away.

Hayden waved after her. "Bye Miss Zaki! Good luck!"

_Yeah. . . . Good luck._

Her arm fell back to her side and she glanced back at Krystal. "You're talking to Miss Zaki, again?"

Krystal nodded, "Come on, we'd better head towards the Academy," and walked in the direction opposite of where Zakuro had gone. "Yeah, er . . . I am, but we still haven't exactly made up. I'm not sure if I forgive her. . . ."

"Oh, this one sees."

"Yeah. . . . It's like this. . . ."

**

* * *

**

Something she had not wanted to admit to herself, particularly in her mother's presence, was that the mention of the Academy had made Krystal's palms and temples begin to sweat. While Krystal and Hayden headed there, the feeling intensified, warming her, as well; in a twisted way, the warmth was a blessing, as wearing a skirt made her a little cold, even though it was nearly centered all at her face.

_Dammit. . . . I thought I'd gotten rid of this place for good when I graduated! Why not some other genin . . .!_

"This one understands. About your mum, this one means. This one's was the same, attempting to force this one into a lifestyle this one did not want. It's switched, though. This one's mum tried to force this one into being a _lady_—," Hayden paused to stick her tongue out, "—but even when this one was five, this one very badly wanted to be trained in combat," she said somberly when Krystal had finished speaking. "At that point, Lady Mine had been married to Lord Alphonse a few years; she was already seeking approval from Parliament to create a ninja academy—this one remembers hearing news about it. It took such a long time. There were many parts to it, and she was stubborn about many of them, especially touchy subjects.

"Meanwhile, Mum was fitting this one into frilly dresses tied up with bows and ugly straw hats with ribbons; also teaching about etiquette, posture; this one hated it, deeply—the dresses were **excruciatingly** girly. This one's father didn't do anything about it, he probably agreed with her. Ed would sometimes show this one some easy-to-execute hand-to-hand combat attacks.

"But then came the year Lady Mine got all the permission she needed to build and start the Academy. It was more of a probationary year, this one guesses, and this one's mum tried really hard to keep this one from attending. This one's father was on her side. But Ed . . .," she smiled, sadly. "He believed in this one.

"See, he had already made friends with Lord Maboroshi, somehow, so he was able to talk with Lady Mine who then spoke with this one's parents! This one doesn't know what she said to them, but they agreed to let this one train at the Academy. Not that this stopped Mum from also attempting to teach this one ladylike arts. It was a compromise, but . . . it still didn't help this one's relationship with this one's mum. . . ."

"Uh huh. . . . Wasn't Mine-sama like a mother to you, though? So you at least had a mother-figure you could relate to. She was a former Konoha nin, right?"

"Yes, she was. Lady Mine may have taken special interest in this one either because this one was the only girl or because this one ended up becoming friends with her son, as well. She gave this one this one's sword for this one's birthday . . .," and she trailed off, lost in years long-since past with a dreamy smile. Absently, she fingered the hilt of her sword, as if longing for the chance to draw it again in front of the person whom had given it to her.

Krystal watched, feeling a little envious. If only there had been someone there to convince Zakuro into letting her pursue her own wishes.

**

* * *

**

Konoha's Ninja Academy consisted of multiple buildings and stories, all surrounded by a concrete wall roughly ten feet tall and there was a large break in it for entrance. Inside the gate was an area covered mostly in grass and a tree in the left corner with a wooden swing; Krystal could remember when she was small and saw young Naruto on that very swing, very lonely and depressed.

Now that she thought of it, she herself had done the same; a few times particularly on test days, the beginning of attending the Academy, or around the time when Sasuke's parents, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, died. Some days, before she had become acquainted with Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi would be occupying it, so she would stand back, eyeing him from a distance, and wonder why he had stolen her swing.

In early years, she could also remember being pushed on it by Sasuke and vice versa. They had played tag during recess, with Naruto, too . . . but then Sasuke's parents died, and he turned himself into more of a lone ranger. Sadly, growing apart from him after their death, slowly, was in her memory, too. Then, when they had all graduated and become a team, a long-faded bond was strengthened.

And then there was the young Sasuke she had met, where the tiny shadowed red rose in her heart budded but was unnoticed. He had been so sweet, so adorable, cute . . . innocent. Mentally, she sighed.

Yes, it all came back to her in a steady stream. She had mixed feelings about this place.

Students were everywhere, as both females saw when further observing. Hayden's eyes were wide, immersed in a bit of culture-shock. "Wow. . . . This is so much different from the Academy in Britain, yet Lady Mine trained in these very buildings! And the kids are so much younger; this one was ten when this one trained!"

"Weird. The younger you are, though, the easier it is apparently to learn; your brain is like a sponge and I'm guessing that the same principle can be put to use towards how your body learns. Konoha wanted to utilize that, I guess," Krystal said indifferently, more occupied with a spiky-haired blonde boy now sitting in the swing, looking oddly triumphant. _He's so familiar. . . . _"That's my theory, at least."

"Maybe. But, before Lady Mine got approval for training ninja, Britain raised knights—boys only—," she paused to stick her tongue out again, distastefully, "—as is done now. Only ten-year-olds and up are allowed to begin training. Parliament probably didn't let Lady Mine change it."

"It's possible. Bare with me a sec. . . . I think I recognize someone who shouldn't really be here anymore." Frowning, she turned from walking towards the building full of classes and headed to the boy on the swing. Not only was the blonde hair familiar, but his clothes were, too. He wore a white T-shirt with a red swirl looking to resemble fire and dark green capris, the same thing a fellow genin of her graduating class would wear. As she walked up, he raised his face with a grin and stopped swinging; his blue eyes and whisker-like marks adorning his mug confirmed his identity to Krystal.

She snorted. "Naruto-kun. . . . What prank did you pull that you're hiding from, now?"

"You recognized me!" exclaimed the blonde, springing up. In his seven-year-old body, he came up to about her hips. He stared at her, mouth agape and with big eyes. Then he regained his composure, smiling cutely. "You look pretty today, Krystal-chan. . . . You're in a skirt!"

She blushed. "Er, thank you, Naruto-kun. I am perfectly aware that I'm in a skirt. Is it really that big of a deal?"

He grinned. "I guess not." _Can't see her legs as well, but . . . I can cope._

"Right. . . ." Seeing that Hayden looked thoroughly confused, brow quirked, Krystal launched into explanation. "Oh, er, Hayden, this is Uzumaki Naruto, one of my best friends. (Don't be fooled; he's actually my age, but he's running around as a younger version of himself for some reason.) Naruto-kun, this is Hayden Isabella Bos of Britain—given name Hayden, 'cause apparently in Britain they switch the family name and given name. I met her on a mission, awhile back, and now she's here as a British Delegate."

Hayden frowned in surprise the moment she heard his name. _Uzumaki Naruto._ She knew that name. 'Uzumaki Naruto' was the name of the boy whom the spirit of the _monster_ that had slaughtered Lady Mine was sealed into. Though she had scowled, she plastered on a strained smile, attempting at politeness. It was hard, but she managed, reasoning with herself that jinchuuriki were different from the demons sealed within them. As tough as it would be—his mischievous looking smile making it even more so—she would wait to judge him until after she knew a little more about him.

Nevertheless, she ended up linking her arms behind her back when greeting him. "Hi."

"Hi." Naruto's lightly discouraged expression came from knowledge of what Hayden's previously cross look, before she had caught herself, meant. His recovery, notwithstanding, was quick. "Anyway, I'm here because I'm hiding out from Tsunade baa-chan. She's pissed 'cause I pretended to be her in her office while she went to the Hot Springs—I made a clone transform into Shizune, who's still tied up in the Hokage Building somewhere (I think,) say it's okay—and I got to be Hokage for THREE HOURS!"

Krystal stared at him, round-eyed. "You . . . impersonated . . . Tsunade baa-chan?" _And you didn't include me?!_

"Wouldn't there be laws against that?" Hayden supplied.

Naruto nodded and clutched his fists triumphantly, still. "But it had to be done! I had to pass a regulation so that Ichiraku would serve ramen again!"

"That's a new low, even for you, Naruto-kun. Ichiraku started making tsukumen instead of ramen even before Sasuke was brought back. They're practically the same thing, just you dip the noodles into the broth instead of it already being a part of it. And it's not like you don't always just pour the noodles into the broth to make ramen anyway. Why—Oh, never mind, I don't wanna know." _Must be one of those "purist" days. . . ._

Chuckling with a cheesy grin, the blonde scratched under his nose. "So now I'm the seven-year-old me that Tsunade baa-chan's never seen in the place she'd least expect! I even have some clones planted around the Village!"

"Yeah, yeah, you know what she'd expect even less? For you to be in the classroom. C'mon, I'm subbing for Iruka-sensei, today. Class's about to start," she smiled. Something then occurred to her, and she turned dark. "And I swear . . . if you pull any pranks on me that you pulled on any of our past subs, or any new ones . . . I will stab you."

Nervously, he obliged. "Y-yes, Krystal-chan."

"Actually, this one believes it would 'Krystal-sensei,' now."

They laughed a little and headed inside of the building. Inside of the classroom, some students were already assembled. All of them looking to be around eight, they either sat in their seats, on the tables, or were standing around. One girl in particular was studying a ninjutsu scroll (they could tell because she formed hand signs.) When the bell rang, Naruto went to randomly steal someone's seat and try to blend in as missing students entered; ones that were already there took their seats properly. They were annoyingly loud and chatty, but Krystal let it go as she tried to see if Iruka had left a lesson plan.

He had not.

_Great, now I have to get creative. Thanks, Iruka-sensei._ "Hey Hayden, do you have a senbon?"

"Yeah, here." She handed it to her.

Krystal took it, "Thanks; you may want to cover your ears," and pressed the point to the chalkboard, indicating her intentions for it. Hayden did as suggested while Krystal scratched the needle across the board. High screeching noises sent the students, and Naruto, into an uproar, shouting as their hands went up to their ears.

"Owies! My ears!"

"I think I'ma go death!"

"That's DEAF, dummy!"

"YOU'RE the dummy!"

"Stop the noise!"

She waited until the students were grumbling amongst themselves to beseech them, rubbing her own ears as they still rang a little painfully. Then, she turned to face the class, all of whom were glaring; the hand with the needle dropped to her side while she scratched the back of her head with the other. "Yo. I'm Hyuuga Krystal, you're sub for the day while Iruka-sensei subjects others to tests. Go ahead and call me 'Krystal' or 'Krystal-sensei,' I don't really care. . . . Over here, is Hayden Isabella Bos of Britain; she's observing. Call her. . . ."

"'Hayden,'" finished the woman when Krystal looked at her.

"Right. Call her 'Hayden.'" None of the students gave a response nor did any shows signs of wanting to. "So. . . ." What was there for her to do now, she wondered. She had no idea what the class had already learned; even if she did, there was hardly a chance of her being able to continue a lesson successfully as she had not listened totally well when Iruka taught her. Free study would bore her, the students and possibly worst of all Naruto. . . . _Got it._

"Well, kids, Iruka-sensei didn't leave us a lesson plan, so we're on our own. I think I've come up with something that'll be fun for all of us, though. After I take roll, we're gonna play . . . dodgeball!"

As she expected, the boys whooped and hollered; unexpectedly, so did more girls than she thought would. Very few looked either neutral about it or spiritless. The girls of this class must have been more tomboyish than hers (a curious thing that those girls in her class were pursuing ninjutsu, now that she thought of it.) _Well, I guess we'll have to see how tough they are when we're actually playing,_ she thought while searching for the roll sheet. She said 'we' because she full intended to play with them. Dodgeball had been her favorite game that they played, at the Academy.

It was part of a small list of components—that also included Sasuke and Naruto—that made her have a sliver of liking for the place.

**

* * *

**

After hours of playing dodgeball, which despite repetition kept well entertainment, especially when Naruto, Hayden and very few students began "cheating" by making clones, the students were released from the Academy to go home or to wherever they would execute their afterschool activities. In the classroom, Naruto, Hayden and Krystal stayed after so the latter could leave a report.

"You know, it's weird. This class was a lot more _tame_ than ours was. That 'Haruto' kid was absent, there weren't any fangirls obsessing head-over-heels for the number one in the class, nobody fell asleep or went 'troublesome' . . . I had half-expected deja vu," Krystal commented as she wrote. "I'm actually really surprised no one noticed that Naruto-kun wasn't part of the class."

"That's true. This one wonders why. . . ." Hayden leaned against the front row of desk.

"I told 'em I was a new student," explained the blonde as he sat on the edge of Iruka's desk, toward Krystal.

"You dummy. Why say that when you won't be coming back again? OH! That reminds me—," she took a small break in order to punch him, "—What the hell were you thinking, using SHADOW CLONES? Lucky for you, some of the kids knew the Clone Jutsu and nobody realized the difference, but still. Don't make stupid mistakes like that!"

Rubbing the lump protruding through his hair, he said, "Okay, okay, sorry. . . ."

Hayden giggled shortly when scratching sounds ensued from the other side of the sliding classroom door—sounds from definitely a large animal, not a small one, that probably could have broken through the door if it wanted to. Curious, and closest to the door, she stood up straight and walked over to it. Then, in a way that would ensure she was out of the way in doing so, she carefully slid open the door.

A giant white figure barreled inside, stopping in the front center of the room as he swept his nose to the left and the right, tail wagging. Bewildered Naruto and Krystal aside, Akamaru turned himself around, having caught a fresh whiff of his quarry's scent and barked before trotting over to Hayden. As he bathed her neck with his tongue (she had lifted her head to keep her face dry,) she laughed and exclaimed the dog's name. "This one missed you, Akamaru, you're still so big!" she crooned, scratching deeply into the fur on his neck.

"I don't think I've ever felt so jealous of him."

Searching behind the large white figure obscuring the majority of her vision, Hayden stood tiptoe and dodged another tongue-bath in order to see the person that had spoken. Her face lit up as, in the spot Akamaru had been moments ago, stood—"Kiba!"

He grinned as she found her way around the dog and bounded up to him, eyes twinkling with excitement. In her jubilance she smothered his lips with hers and threw her arms around him, actions he welcomed by returning them eagerly; he, however, added a little twist to it by sweeping her off her feet. Cheery feelings wafted over the both of them, spreading from everywhere they touched and he spun her around before setting her back rightfully on her feet and releasing the kiss. Smiling into each other's eyes, they had forgotten about their audience until one of the genin gave a small cough.

The pair blinked, blushed and glared over at Krystal and Naruto. The former held up an insinuating brow and the latter looked to be blushing a smidgen, too, as he glanced at the her from the corner of his eye. Next, Hayden gazed back to Kiba. "When did you get back? How did you know this one was here? This one was told you were on a mission, when this one asked!"

"I just got back late last night, and I happened to pass Ino today; she told me you were around. I just had Akamaru sniff one of your letters to catch your scent and . . . here we are."

"You carry around this one's letters?"

His eyebrows jumped up and a blush was lost amongst the tannish hue and red fangs of his face. "Er—er—W-well. . . . If it's creepy, then, n-no. . . ."

She smiled. "Actually, this one thinks it's . . . cute."

He grinned, seemingly relieved. "Oh, in that case. . . . Yeah, I always carry your latest letter with me."

They heard a hiss of pain, interrupted again, and saw Naruto clutching his head with another lump. Krystal's fist was still poised. "It's not fun to make fun of people in love, Naruto-kun. So what if Kiba's whipped? It's more than what you could hope for, right now." Even though her words seemed like they would be cold, harsh even, they were said lightly—she was still stifling laughter, herself, but looked apologetic. _It's just so __**cheesy.**_

Kiba growled and Hayden stuck out her tongue when the latter decided it was time to go. She took hold of Kiba's hand. "Let's go, Kiba. This one needs to be shown around the Academy. It's part of why this one is here."

He agreed, smiling, and lead her out with a backwards wave to the remaining two in the classroom. Akamaru had his head down when he followed, feeling left out with the little attention he received, tail giving a small twitch as Krystal returned to her report, shaking her head. That was precisely the sort of ridicule she and Sasuke were looking to avoid awhile back.

After a few moments of silence, Krystal realized that Naruto was being uncharacteristically quiet. Concerned, she leaned into his line of vision, seeing his gloomily thoughtful eyes. They blinked at each other. "What's wrong?"

He snapped from his speculations. "What? Oh, nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's never nothing, especially when it's you acting like this."

Scratching the back of his head, he grinned. "I guess. . . . Back in the Academy . . . or even recently. . . . Have there ever been any girls who've _liked_ me?"

Her mind automatically screamed, _Hinata, you dense idiot!_ but she nonchalantly asked, "You mean like a crush?" He nodded and she smiled slyly. "Actually, there _is_ someone I know who has a crush on you now. . . . She's liked you since God only knows when. But, I've been sworn to secrecy." She almost felt guilty for getting his hopes up; his jaw dropped and his face cracked in a way that seemed quite comical. "Hmm. . . . Well, I suppose that if I give you hints, that technically wouldn't be disobeying her."

His face lightened up. "Really?"

"Mhm."

He shot up from the desk victoriously. "Yes!"

"Hey, I haven't even told you, yet, don't be so excited," she scolded, and he immediately hopped back up onto the desk, staring at her with gross attentiveness as he left the papers he had knocked over stay on the floor. She smiled, shaking her head, and decided to let them stay for then.

"Okay. First off, she is someone you know. Graduated the same year. . . . Not Sakura-chan, I think she's still gaga over Sasuke. . . . Actually, the girl who likes you has dark hair, light eyes, practically always wears jackets. . . . You fought her cousin in the first battle of the Chuunin Exams Tournament when we took it. . . . Anything clickin'?

He was blushing. His expression was coy, sly; he wore a broad grin. He realized fully well whom she was hinting at. Right in front of him, next to him, sat a beautiful girl meeting all of those criteria. Again he noticed the silky locks cascading over her forehead, neck, jaw, shoulders, slightly into her cheeks, twirling and curving. Those mesmerizing pale and reflective lavendar-white eyes. . . . "Yeah, I know. I like 'her,' too."

"Oh, well, I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it," she replied, wondering if he **did** in fact know to whom she had been referring. "Now, how 'bout changing back into regular Naruto? You've got tons of other Narutos running around for Tsunade baa-chan to chase and while Young Naruto is cute—," she reached up to lightly punch his cheek, "—I'm kinda missing the handsome, slightly more or less mature, Naruto of the present."

As her hand retracted, his blushed deepened and his smile turned broader. _Handsome?_ His transformation jutsu was released, obeying Krystal's request, and a puff of smoke erupted around the both of them. It was during this obscursion that she felt a new weight rest itself on the arms of the chair—Naruto?—and her heart jumped surprisedly.

The coolness of Naruto's forehead protector pressed itself to her brow and his nose brushed her cheek, as if searching. "Erm . . . Naruto-kun—"

Anything else to be spoken after his name was lost, as Naruto found was he was looking for, and his lips gingerly kissed hers.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Twenty-Nine: Pinky Promise

It was only then that Krystal noticed the backpack on his shoulders and the chuunin standing nearby that she had yet to be acquainted with. She swallowed hard. Her stomach rolled. _A . . . mission?_

Sasuke read the worry in her expression and deviated his eyes from her. This would be the first time since his return to Konoha that he would be leaving the Village on a mission without her.

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Aki: Hello, and welcome to -choruses with Yin and Yang- AKI'S AUTHOR CORNER!! -end chorus- I am so psyched!! Who wants to take a wild guess as to how long this chapter is? Ne? Ne? Anyone?

Yin and Yang: -crickets-

Aki: -.-' Fine. Don't guess, I'll just tell. This chapter is the longest that I've ever made it: TEN AND A HALF PAGES! That would be roughly two to three pages longer than I normally write!

Yang: -gasps- Did you hear that Yin?! Ten whole pages!

Yin: And we're not anywhere in 'em! -glares-

Aki: -sweat drop- Sorry. . . . This was actually more of a rewrite chapter, in truth, of chapter fifteen of the original .:Roses are Red:.!! It was titled "Emotions Unseen" cuz Naruto confesses his feelings to Krystal verbally after she tells him about her and Sasuke! I changed the title this time 'round, though cuz -.-' . . . . Well, he kisses her instead of just saying it!

Krystal: -no comment- . . . .

Naruto: -grins broadly- I finally did it, believe it!

Aki: Oh, and for those of you that are like "O.o WTF?!" well, this was foreshadowed in (go figure) chapter fifteen on this version of .:Roses are Red:.!! A long time to wrap that up, eh?

Yin: Psh, you can say that again. . . .

Aki: A long time to wrap that up, eh?

Yin: -narrows eyes- I didn't mean for you to actually do that, Bimbo.

Aki and Yang: A long time to wrap that up, eh?

Yin: Shut up!

Aki, Yang, and Naruto: A long time to wrap that up, eh?

Naruto: Believe it!

Yin: I REALLY MEAN IT!

Aki, Yang, Naruto and Krystal: A long time to---

Yin: -goes berserk- GRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! -and tears up corner-

**Aki's Author Corner is experiencing technical difficulties and must shut down for the time being while Yin goes opn an unstoppable berserk rampage! :D We all do hope that you enjoyed this installment of .:Roses are Red:. and we would love it of we could hear your opinions, particularly on the length. Do you prefer the chapters the length of this or as they previoously were? Please leave a review giving us your input on that and the story in itself. Ja ne! May God bless you!**


	33. Pinky Promise

Recappy From the Last Chappy: As her hand retracted, his blushed deepened and his smile turned broader. _Handsome?_ His transformation jutsu was released, obeying Krystal's request, and a puff of smoke erupted around the both of them. It was during this obscursion that she felt a new weight rest itself on the arms of the chair—Naruto?—and her heart jumped surprisedly.

The coolness of Naruto's forehead protector pressed itself to her brow and his nose brushed her cheek, as if searching. "Erm . . . Naruto-kun—"

Anything else to be spoken after his name was lost, as Naruto found was he was looking for, and his lips gingerly kissed hers.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Pinky Promise**

His mouth was warm. Of course it would be, he was a human being, after all. Humans, when living and breathing, gave off heat. Right. That was how it worked. She could definitely tell and feel as such from the parts where their faces were touching. If memory served her right, disoriented as she felt at the moment, warmth that was not hellish should have been inviting.

When the smoke finally cleared, she could see again—though she had been staring round-eyed the entire time. His lips had been pressed against hers for a long time, but her body had become rigid and she neither kissed him back nor push him away. Her arms were frozen, cold from just under the layers of her skin to her skeletal structure, too, as if her skin wished to crawl. This thought made her unhappy.

Naruto was her best friend. Why did she feel, right now, like she had been being kissed by _Neji?_

Soon, to Krystal's relief, he backed off thus their lips finally parted. She could not for the life of her keep the look of horror out of her eyes as she lowered her head to hide them, and the rosy hue of her cheeks, from him. Nervously, her hands wrestled with themselves in her lap. She was speechless.

To her benefit, she did not have to say anything, or rather, there was hardly time to. For it was then that the sliding doors opened with a loud bang; the frame cracked from impact. "NAAAAARUTOOOO!"

"Yikes!" He stopped leaning into Krystal and snapped around to Tsunade; he did not waste a millisecond in making a run for it, moving towards the open window as she chased. Shaken from her stupor, Krystal twisted herself to where her knees sat in the chair, backwards, but Naruto was already out the window with Tsunade hot on his trail after him. She stared after hopelessly. _Naruto-kun. . . ._

Conflicted and confused, she turned around to sit in the chair properly, but then sank down so her shoulders were nearly at the arms of the chair. All she did was breath a long, drawn-out sigh.

**

* * *

**

Ropes were binding the wrists and ankles of the blonde fox, keeping him in place on the floor of the Fifth Hokage's office. She was glaring down at him dangerously: hands on hips, nostrils flaring, face twisted in her anger to the point of unsightliness. Her assistant stood by, wearing a less exaggerated cross expression, scowling and crossing her arms. The assistant of her assistant was also near, hands in his pockets and seemingly amused.

"Well?" asked Godaime roughly. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Don't kill me!"

Her mouth twitched into a smirk. "Legally, I can't do that. Legally, I also can't put you in jail for longer than a week or two because you did nothing drastic while taking my place—ramen regulations are easily voidable—and Shizune wasn't harmed when being captured. . . . You do realize this is _crime_ worse than whatever pranks you pulled when you were younger?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Then you will understand that to Shizune and I . . . we will not be satisfied until you are humiliated like we were. So you may not be put in prison, but . . . I think this will suffice: Sasuke!" The boy gave minimal acknowledgment. "Time to pass on your crown. . . ."

Naruto's eyes turned saucer-wide as he fought against the bonds and Sasuke removed the 'princess' aspects of his outfit. "No! No way! I'm not wearing _that_ lame outfit! C-come on, it wasn't that bad. . . . Tsunade baa-chan. . . ."

She smiled maliciously.

**

* * *

**

When Naruto emerged from the restroom, where he had insisted on changing into the wretched 'princess' outfit, Sasuke found it extremely annoying. The blonde was beaming, self-satisfied. He had found an alternative to wearing the outfit in a way that made it much less of an embarrassing ordeal: wear it like a woman.

Naruto was in the "Sexy Jutsu" version of himself, coming out as a busty blonde female with high and long pigtails. S(he) wore strappy heels similar to what Tsunade wore, and had closed the coat fully, almost looking to strain over her(his) bust. A sliver of a burgundy skirt poked out underneath, coming to mid-thigh. The sash draped over comfortably, as did the tiara rest on the crown of her(his) head. The overall effect was a big-breasted, almost sluttish, winner of a beauty pageant.

"Jealous?" s(he) asked.

"No," he answered bluntly. "You're not man enough to wear it on your own, though, I guess. Loser."

"That's 'Naruko!' And who's the loser? _I_ kissed a girl today!"

"Oh." He turned away, uninterested.

"Hey! Don't you wanna know who it is?" S(he) followed Sasuke in walking down the hall. When Sasuke did not acknowledge, s(he) scowled almost cutely. "It was Krystal-chan."

He stopped, so abruptly that Naruko(to) bumped into him. A shadow crept over his eyes, but they could still be see when he slowly turned his head, glaring at her(him.) S(he) froze at first, but then glared back. "What?"

In tiny puffs of smoke visible only to Sasuke's eyes, Yin and Yang appeared. Without a moment's hesitation, the latter gasped at her subject's intent, and darted down to the collar of his turtleneck, tugging away from Naruko(to) with all her might; her struggles were heard, but he did not budge or even seem to take notice. **Nay, Sasuke-kun! You mustn't! Envy is the green monster that will first encase our hearts and then our very souls! 'Tis an ugly thing. You—mustn't—go—through—with—it!**

Yin hovered in mid-air, hanging downside-up for some reason with crossed arms. **Kick his butt for all I care.**

Sasuke did not comment, only narrowed his eyes.

Tugging still, her body at a point as she tilted back her head, she said to Yin, **But it is wrong! And—and–and—!** An idea suddenly hit her, and she returned her neck forward to an acute angle so she would face Sasuke. She began to yell, desperate.** Hast you not the want to keep your love for Krystal-chan a secret? If you hit her—him—her—er him—her—it—then those will surely be brought from the darkness of secret to the light of revelation!**

Yin cursed, **Damn.** He had wanted to see a fight.

Yang's statement made Sasuke come to his senses as he grunted, bared his teeth and glanced to her. The little conscience's strong expression did not waver as she tugged his collar again. Her eyes said it all, so her mouth did not need to: _**Leave him be. Walk away.**_

That, with much struggle, he did do. Yang smiled at this, and let go when they had walked about five feet, and a confused Naruko(to) followed after, grumbling to her(him)self. Yin, however, looked at his opposite smugly.

**You manipulative little minx,** he said.

She crossed her arms and raised her chin. **I know naught of what you are talking about.**

He smirked. **Stop with the random Elizabethan lingo, you know what I'm talking about. You want him to admit to the world he "loves" that girl; you only reminded him of that so he wouldn't hit the loser.**

She gasped dramatically. **That is NOT true!**

**Is to.**

**Is not!**

**Is to!**

**Is not!**

**Is to!**

**Is not!**

**To deny it would be morally wrong!** reminded Yin in a sing-song voice. **Think of your purity, now!** To him, the look on her face was priceless, and he started to laugh. Yang had been further corrupted.

**

* * *

**

Krystal wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve, returning to clear her temples, too. She swallowed, letting in a gasp of air after because of the break in accented breathing. Her byakugan-activated eyes stared forward, and she swiped at her bangs to clear her vision from sweat-matted hair. Then, she took a stance, sweeping her legs into position and raising her palms; as she charged toward the straw dummy, she let out a grunt, and commenced battery.

Nothing else was captivating enough to occupy her time or mind; nothing else would make her too tired to think (at least, this is what she hoped would happen.) It did not matter to her at the moment what the doctors had counseled only a few hours earlier.

Suddenly, she missed her target and stumbled, losing her balance. She latched onto the arm of the dummy and used it for support, gasping for air with her back hunched over. Naruto's kiss with her flashed in her mind again, bringing on a feeling of frustration, and her grip on the dummy tightened.

_Why?_ she wondered. _Why do I have to think about it, why do I feel like this . . .?_ The thought made her shiver and she deactivated her byakugan._ That idiot. . . . _Since she had stopped moving, she had begun to feel the aftermath of today's exploits, negatively. Should she train much longer, she would collapse, and she definitely did not want to visit any medical facilities so soon.

_Couldn't he've just . . . asked for the kiss or something? Why did he have to confess like that . . .?_ Of course, it would not be correct to assume she was angry with the blonde. That was ludicrously untrue and her frustration was not in fact linked to him directly. No, it was her confusion of what to do now and the shock that annoyed her. She had thought that she had known her best friend, through and through. . . .

**

* * *

**

Almost simultaneously, Sasuke could be found at one of the training fields, kneeling on the ground as he repeatedly punched it. It was with full strength, but because he did not have enough distance from pulling back his fist to the ground, only a small hole was beginning to form. Yin and Yang watched close by.

_Krystal and the loser? Krystal and the LOSER? What he hell is this place coming to?!_ roared the thoughts in his head. He snapped a venomous look at Yang. "You should've just let me fight him!"

She cowered behind Yin. **Methinks there are better methods of which you may use to resolve this conflict 'twixt you and Naruto-kun! If you must fight for Krystal-chan, do it not with your fists, but the love you hold in your heart–-**

**She didn't stop you from doing anything that wasn't completely idiotic,** Yin defended coldly, cutting her off. **You have your own free will, she can't do anything to affect that. Besides, she's too much of a bimbo to have that much power.** **. . . Jeez, I can't believe you can't see just how much of a **_**blessing**_** this is, MORON!**

Sasuke abruptly stopped punching and raised his head, slowly, giving an angered look of suspicion. ". . . what are you getting at?"

The baddie smirked. **Well well well, so it is true that "love" is blind. Or in this case, just plain stupid,** he chuckled. **You have no right to be mad, Idiot! If I remember right, you aren't even going to claim that girl for yourself; you were gonna run even if she loved you back. Now that she's in love with the dunce . . . there's no way she's in love with you. Isn't that a good thing?**

Sasuke's eyes did not soften a smidgen as he remained silent. If anything, they may have hardened. Even when he stood, towering above them, Yin was not swayed, and kept his sneer. **Hmph, how lame that you could let yourself be carried away so easily by such useless emotions . . . you idiot.**

"Shut up."

A long silence happened.

Hesitant, the cherub-looking conscience peeked from behind the devilish bad seed. She regressed under the coldness of the shinobi's stare, but only for a moment. It was not in her to argue against Yin's "useless emotion" claim and she let her eyes stare at his shoulder. Her voice, though still in its high-pitched tone, held an unusually somber note. **Remember that scroll you stole? From the Konoha Archives, before the Elegance-kun mission?**

"It has the Uchiha Crest on it. I didn't steal it."

**Alack . . . they were all notes on Uchiha family secrets, written in there, right? Mayhap we know naught of what all of it meant, yet. . . . Methinks. . . . I wonder how much of 'tis true.** She paused and began to recite one of them. **"There are two ways in which an Uchiha whom hast inherited the sharingan bloodline can upgrade it to the mangekyou sharingan, but how it will work will depend on what is in that Uchiha's heart. For a reason that is dark, you must commit a heinous act: the act of killing your best friend. For a reason that is pure . . . you must become one with someone that you hold dear."**

Neither of the boys commented. Sasuke was no longer looking at his insanities, but at the grass beneath his feet. Yin stared past Yang, though he was facing her general direction. She was absently gazing at his shoulder. Their thoughts were quiet, ambiguous to one another as they were consumed within their own.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said, breaking the silence. "My reasons for wanting power aren't pure. I will find more power, taking a different path than _him_ . . . but I can't do it that way, either."

**Right . . .,** they chorused.

**

* * *

**

Not too long after these happenings, on a day when many white clouds covered the sky and one's breath could be seen left hanging in the air, Hayden and Krystal shopped in the Leaf Village Center. They exited the bookstore with a wave to the elderly man running it. Hayden carried two bags, one in each hand, and opened the book she had just purchased.

Krystal, on the other hand, had not bought anything, so her hands were empty. Today, as continuing to wear a skirt would only make her think about "The Naruto Incident" more than she already was, she wore something a little more to her liking. Her black hoodie was absent of sleeves and cut off at her rib cage. To cover her stomach, made from a special material that kept her a bit warmer, was fishnet, and she wore arm warmers from the top of her arm to her elbow. Her capris were dark blue, covered by her konoha headband on one thigh and her shurikon holster on the other..

"Dang! It's mostly written in kanji . . .," Hayden commented as she was flipping through the pages.

"You can't read kanji?"

"This one can, but it's much tougher than Hiragana or Katakana. This one will have to brush up on it—Ow! Paper cut!" The redhead winced and stuck the lightly bleeding tip of her finger next to her pinky into her mouth, closing the book over the thumb of her other hand.

"What'd you buy, anyway?"

She lifted the book to read the title and brought her finger down. "Make-Out Paradise by Jiraiya—"

Krystal snorted repressed laughter, but when Hayden gave her a look, she grinned and shook her head. "S-so . . . what made y-you choose that? Pfft. . . ."

Narrowing her eyes, knowing Krystal was hiding something from her, she pursed her lips and explained. "This one has seen Lord Maboroshi reading them, and because of the titles, this one thought that they might be good romance novels! They aren't translated into English, though; he has them imported." She began flipping through again.

"Ah." _Oh there's romance in there, all right . . . sorta. I should've expected Maboroshi-sama to be into pervy novels. I wonder if I should warn . . . her. . . ._ Mid-step, the genin froze, staring like a deer in the headlights. _Naruto-kun!_ The boy was half-way down the street, his blonde hair and tiara sticking out in the crowd (as himself, not "Naruko;" Tsunade would not allow otherwise.)

In a frantic search for a place to hide, Krystal's eyes spotted a barrel to her right. Quickly, with her eyes still on Naruto, she lifted the lid and hopped inside, giving a yelp as she fell into the icy sake that filled it half-way. She closed the lid over herself nonetheless.

"W-wait a second . . . is this . . . is this **porn**?" Hayden exclaimed questioningly as her face turned red. She lifted her head in order to receive Krystal's response, but was only met with the disapproving looks of a few parents passing by who covered their young children's ears. A sweat drop ran past her temple and she looked around, wondering where the genin had disappeared to. "Krystal? Krystal?"

"You looking for her, too?"

Hayden jumped. "Oh, _Naruto_. . . . No, I'm not."

He frowned at her cross tone. "Have you seen her? I need to talk to her."

She crossed her arms. "She's not interested!"

"How do you know?"

"She's been avoiding you. Do you _need_ more of a clue?"

"Look, lady, will you just tell me where she is?"

"No," she paused. "Partly because this one doesn't know where she is. But even if this one did, this one wouldn't tell you."

Naruto was livid. _What's this girls problem?_ he asked himself. It was unlikely, or so he thought, that a foreigner knew about the Fox, so what he had done to make her so vexed with him was a mystery to the boy. He glared at her and left, muttering (though in his naturally loud voice, it was not muttering at all) to himself. Hayden stuck her tongue out after him.

From inside the barrel, a cautious Krystal lifted the lid from above her a little and swept her eyes from the left to the right. When she was sure that Naruto was gone, she let the lid of the barrel fall to the side and climbed out, a majority of her body from her chest down soaking with sake and reeking of alcohol.

Hayden shook her head and smiled. "Nice."

"Shut up," Krystal blushed. "Thanks for covering for me, but I think you were meaner to him than necessary, though."

She shrugged and they began walking. "This one still can't believe you and the Fox kissed. How gross!"

"Hey, don't refer to him like that!" She decided to ignore a fleeting wonderment as to why she even knew about the Fox. "Despite what you may think, he is a great guy. Plus, it's against the law, here, to talk about that."

"Have you been drinking?"

That was not Hayden. Before she could have replied, Sasuke showed up seemingly from nowhere on the right of the females. A surprise to them, as both jerked a little when he had spoken. Krystal smiled at him, her face turning into an even more embarrassed shade of red than before. Sheepishly, her eyes hid under her lashes and she said, "No. . . ." Then, she looked up again, and was crestfallen.

It was only then that Krystal noticed the backpack on his shoulders and the chuunin standing nearby that she had yet to be acquainted with. She swallowed hard. Her stomach rolled. _A . . . mission?_

Sasuke read the worry in her expression and deviated his eyes from her. This would be the first time since his return to Konoha that he would be leaving the Village on a mission without her.

His cheeks glowed pink and he looked to be frowning. Why did she look like that when she likes the dunce, he wondered. It was like she thought that she would never see him again—_Oh. Hn. . . ._ Still, he did not look at her and placed his hand on the crown of her head; her mouth twisted with more unease and she blushed harder.

"Don't . . . worry," he said, closing his eyes with the tiniest hint of a smile. "I'll come back."

She looked up. "Promise?"

He turned his head to look her in the eye and nodded. "Hn."

One arm behind her back, she shook his hand off of her head and extended her pinky to him. "_Pinky_ promise?"

Few snickered nearby as the shinobi frowned under his scarlet facade. A couple of chuunin were listening in and, judging by their reaction, had probably already obtained an idea as to what their squad mate's personality was; they understood that he would find making a pinky promise embarrassing. Hayden also laughed a little.

". . . hn." He linked pinkies with her, "I'm not going to run away this time," and then quickly let go. It looked like it was enough for the girl, as she closed her eyes and smiled happily with a light giggle. She made him blush even more and stiffen. ". . . . Bye."

"Bye, Sasuke. . . ." She watched him walk away with the other chuunin.

"Kawaii desune! Ditch the blonde and go for the cutie," Hayden winked. Krystal's reply was only a subtle smile, as a little bit of worry overtook her again.

He was disappearing from her view, growing smaller as the crowd swallowed him. _Somehow,_ she thought, bringing her hands together in front of her, _even though he says he'll be back, I. . . ._

Prior to finishing the thought, she began running after him, pushing through the people rudely. She elbowed her way until there was a break in the clogged street and she was able to run after him freely. He was only a few more feet away, and she hardly slowed down a smidgen when she collided into him and hugged him, awkwardly, partly because of the backpack, from behind.

"What—?" Sasuke's muscles tensed in preparation for fighting off an enemy, but when he craned his neck to see who was squeezing him, they relaxed only a little. He was surprised to see that it was Krystal, hiding her face from him as she tightened her hold on him.

"And . . . please . . . come back safe!" Her forehead pressed into the head of his spine, hiding away her face. His muscles were tone, firm against her. She had made a brace with her hands in front of his stomach, close to his navel. A mild aspect of perspiration joined his apple scent, as if he had already found the time to train the day.

One of his callused hands went over the brace; the warmth of his palm contrasted with the iciness of the outside of her hand, and titillated goose bumps sprouted all along her forearms as his warmth seemed to spread throughout her body.

The wait for his response felt longer than it may have been, but unknown to her, the reason for its tardiness was due to the scrambling of words in his mind. His lips had been parted, waiting for simply a single, intelligent reply.

". . . . Right," he finally said and brought up his other hand to break the clasp holding him to her in both a gentle and rough way. He let her hand linger in his palms for a moment and then let them fall to her sides. He did not turn when saying, "See you," and walked away.

Carmine hues lingering upon her cheeks and her heart aflutter, she watched after him again. _I wonder if it's just me, but . . . he seems less . . . cold, than he used to be. . . . Even if only a little. . . ._ She gave a throaty giggle. "Or maybe that's wishful thinking. . . ."

**End of Chapter Twenty-nine**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Thirty: Not a Mellow Yellow

Krystal thrashed within the net, attempting to free herself or reach into her kunai pouch for something to cut herself down when the sac began rotating. The kunoichi paused and tilted her head back a little, turning it to her left. Her stomach lurched. "Mind lettin' me outta this thing?"

"That all depends," Naruto replied from the opposing side of the Hospital bed. "Are you gonna keep running away from me?"

Swallowing hard, the girl furrowed her brow. "It might've crossed my mind. . . . But. . . . I guess it's been too long since we've talked, huh? What's it been, a month or so?" He nodded. ". . . fine. Cut me down, and I won't run."

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Yang: Hello, everyone, and welcome to: AKI'S AUTHOR CORNER!! -pauses and looks at Yin, who is relaxing a lounge chair underneath a tanning lamp, sunning- Yiiiiiiin!! You're supposed to help me greet everyone!

Yin: -lifts head partways, moving sunglasses down his nose- Quit botherin' me! Can't you see I'm tryin' to stay dark? My tan's fading away!

Yang: But . . . but the readers. . .

Yin: -rests back into original tanning position and ignores her-

Yang: -lower lip quivers- Alack, alone I must host the corner. -turns back to readers- Thank you, everyone for reading! Aki is not here to show her gratitude and Yin's being a meanie, but from all of us to the reviewers: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! Reviews are greatly apppreciated by all of us :)

Yin: Yeah, yeah, we're eternally grateful---Whatever. Pass the tanning lotion, Yang?

Yang: -frowns and thinks: I should not . . . I should not. . . .- Aye. Out of the goodness of my heart, I hereby hand you this tanning lotion, -picks up bottle labeled 'cooking oil'- in hopes that---

Yin: Yeah, yeah -grabs it and puts some on-

Yang: -sighs- How horrible. . . . He hast such bad manners. . . . T.T

Yin: -starts to boil and shifts- . . . . -shifts a bit more- Kinda hot, isn't it? -sniffs- Somethin' burnin'? -lifts head, sunglasses slide down nose and looks down to see that his body is getting very very red and boiling- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!

Yang: -picks up bottle of Cooking Oil and gasps- Oopsie-daisy. . . . Methinks I handed you Cooking Oil instead of Tanning Lotion! -chases after Yin- Are you okay? Are you okay? Live! T.T I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yin: -runs around screaming his head off- STOP SAYING YOUR SORRY, JUST HELP ME, DAMMIT! AND SHUT DOWN THE CORNER! BYE EVERYONE! T.T

* * *

**Wow, they are moron. . . . Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone! Please, leave a review! May God bless you!**


	34. Not a Mellow Yellow

Recappy From the Last Chappy: ". . . . Right," he finally said and brought up his other hand to break the clasp holding him to her in both a gentle and rough way. He let her hand linger in his palms for a moment and then let them fall to her sides. He did not turn when saying, "See you," and walked away.

Carmine hues lingering upon her cheeks and her heart aflutter, she watched after him again. _I wonder if it's just me, but . . . he seems less . . . cold, than he used to be. . . . Even if only a little. . . ._ She gave a throaty giggle. "Or maybe that's wishful thinking."

**Chapter Thirty: Not a Mellow Yellow**

She would not be in this situation if it were not for him. Captured, in a net, no less, suspended in the doorway. Because the instrument had scooped her up from under her feet, she was slouched, upside down with her heels above her head. One leg was poking through the webbing of rope and the other was made to stick up straight enough that her thigh muscles were straining.

Krystal thrashed within the net, attempting to free herself or reach into her kunai pouch for something to cut herself down when the sac began rotating. The kunoichi paused and tilted her head back a little, turning it to her left. Her stomach lurched. "Mind lettin' me outta this thing?"

"That all depends," Naruto replied from the opposing side of the Hospital bed. "Are you gonna keep running away from me?"

Swallowing hard, the girl furrowed her brow. "It might've crossed my mind. . . . But. . . . I guess it's been too long since we've talked, huh? What's it been, a month or so?" He nodded. ". . . fine. Cut me down, and I won't run."

Suspicion crossed his expression when he squinted his eyes at her. "Promise?" By her right thigh, hidden from his sight, she crossed her fingers and then nodded. He smiled broadly and scratched under his nose when standing from the stool and produced a kunai from inside his sleeve as he walked over.

When he sliced through the rope, she fell out of the net ungracefully and back-flopped onto the floor. The only thing she did to show her pain was grunt and wince, but she was also sneering her victory and did not let opportunity pass. She rolled out into the hall and stood, dashing to her left as quickly as she possibly could. Her hands were brought together to form a hand sign, as an intent to create shadow clones, but when she turned a corner of the hall, seven Naruto clones were blocking her way.

The kunoichi cursed mentally her setback whereas the clones smirked in triumph. Unfortunately for her, Naruto knew her too well. She pulled out a kunai, set on destroying the copies before part two of Naruto's plan of capture was complete, when someone jumped and wrapped their limbs around her from behind. "Gotcha!" the orange shinobi exclaimed. Probably to annoy her, he pecked her cheek. "Did you think I wouldn't have a plan B, babe?"

She shivered and scowled. _To be honest . . . yeah._ Begrudgingly, she let him drag her back through the hall into the Hospital room. He bound her with twine found in her kunai pouch and had her sit on a stool by the heart monitor, opposite of where he had been sitting. The door was locked from the inside, so they would not be disturbed.

By now, the girl's expression held a sense of worry, frustration and dread for two different reasons. She stared in front of herself upon the person laying in the bed, dejectedly. The boy wore something similar to a scowl on his visage even in his sleep, though pink on his cheeks from fever made it seem softer. Perspiration made his raven-black locks cling to normally pale, now flushed, cheeks.

Sasuke's head laid on an ice pillow and there was also an ice pack on his forehead as an attempt to lower his temperature. His external injuries were taken care of, dressed in bandages and gauze, depending on which injury called for what. He was not in the best of shape. She looked at him with sad, puppy-dog-like eyes. _Idiot. . . . You broke your promise._ This was her worry. The blonde, who was now taking a seat, was her frustration and dread.

A long, painful silence filled the room. All playfulness of chase and capture was set aside.

"You're cruel . . . capturing me like this. Did you wait 'round here once you found out just to catch me?" she asked.

"Who's the cruel one? _You've_ been avoiding me," said Naruto bitterly. He saw her blush ashamedly and stare into her lap. "I get it. . . . You don't like me like that. Hayden rubbed that in my face."

"I'm sorry that she had to do that. . . . I don't—I don't _know_ what to say to you, though. You **completely** misunderstood me. How the heck did you get the idea I was talking about—heh, MYSELF—when I was _clearly_ talking about Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata . . . chan?" He looked to be dumbfounded, as Krystal perceived when she looked up. It was not the expression one would hope to see for the sake of the girl in question. "She's weird!"

"She is not weird! She's _shy_ because she likes you so much! C'mon, you were always acting like a fool in front of Sakura-chan," she retorted. Then she added, "When you liked her."

"But now I like you," mumbled the blonde as he crossed his arms. The kunoichi winced.

"Sorry. . . . I like someone else, though. Actually. . . . I know in my heart that . . . I . . . love him, still." She looked at Sasuke tenderly, a rueful smile on her face conveying a continued hurt. "And even though I know it's stupid, I know it's foolish; my feelings will probably be forever unrequited. . . ." Momentarily, her voice thickened and she paused. "Just . . . it'd be pretty unfair of me to go out with you when he's the one constantly on my mind."

Oddly, he said nothing, in which case Krystal felt increasingly guilty. Seeing him stare off to the side like he was, pouting in anger, made her uncomfortable. It was awkward, as she now had no idea what to say in order to lighten the mood.

"You know. . . ." His ears perked to listen. "You could try giving Hinata-chan a chance. I mean, I know she faints a lot around you, but she could eventually come to show you a more relaxed side; she won't be so tense. For all you know, she could be the perfect girl for you. She's really nice."

It was a serious Naruto, seldom seen, that took a moment to think and nodded. Krystal smiled a half-smile and began wriggling in order to use the escape jutsu. Within moments, the twine fell to the floor in a loose pile and she set her hand on Sasuke's arm tentatively.

Naruto's brow twitched as a vein near his temple throbbed. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?" She looked up at him, a little red, and asked what he meant. "Him. The boy you love."

Turning redder, she averted her eyes and nodded.

"What the heck do girls see in this guy? All he does is hurt the people close to him! Of all of us . . . why _Sasuke?_"

More silence commenced. Krystal thought hard about what her answer was. She moved her mouth, but the sounds of her murmurs were incoherent as she searched for words. "Er, erm. . . . Well I . . . I. . . ." She sighed. "Truthfully, I can't speak for other girls, but. . . . Have you heard of the Legend of Roses?"

"What's that?"

"It's a legend—more like a tale, actually. . . ." She paused and furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "Metaphor? Maybe an idiom. . . . Anyway, it's something someone told me about when I was a kid. It started something like. . . . _'In our lives, there are many who we will meet and some will touch our hearts in one way or another. Seeds are planted by those people, and those eventually will be nurtured by them to bud, blossom and bloom. Different seeds will grow to be different colors._

"_'And each of us holds our own rose. Eventually, one of those who touches our hearts will plant one of the same color as what we hold. The planter of that rose, the one that matches ours . . . is our true love.'_"

Although Naruto by now looked thoroughly confused, she did not take notice and continued on.

"Naruto-kun . . . you are one of the people who has touched my heart, an important person. You blossomed yellow; not only is that the color rose you gave me when we were kids and that day when you tried to make me smile after Sasuke left . . . but it's a bright, hyper and happy color, much like you. It also means friendship. I've thought of you as my best friend for a lot of years, you've always been there for me—you're like my brother I never had. . . . Always trying to make me smile. . . .

"Itachi-kun—you know, Sasuke's brother?—He was my first crush. He caused so much pain for everyone and was always so dark and mysterious. . . . You know what they say, though: first loves will always have a place in our hearts. He bloomed blue.

"Oh, and Maboroshi-sama, too. I protected him on a mission awhile back—DON'T give me that look, it was a small crush! He was very kind to me, and I believe that I made a great friend in him, despite that he was looking for 'one last fling'—," Naruto frowned at this, "—He blossomed pink, I think. Very flirty.

"And as for Sasuke. . . ." The girl paused and blushed, glancing at Sasuke's face. His eyes were still closed, so she assumed he was still asleep. Neither she nor Naruto noticed that the pace of the heart monitor quickened. "I've loved him for a long time. There is such a . . . a burning passion in his eyes when he fights and such a confidence in his tone. . . . He can be a real jerk but then there are also precious times when he's sweet, even though it's sometimes in a twisted way. . . . Sasuke's seed blossomed red.

"And my rose . . . it's red. Mine and Sasuke's—both of our roses are red. Do you get it, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde scratched his head with an expression resembling a constipated ape. "Nope!"

Krystal smacked her forehead. The metaphor was too much for Naruto's tiny brain. She would put it in simpler terms. "Bottom line, I love Sasuke because he's strong, passionate and confident—though he can be a little arrogant, but still!—he can be sweet, I like to be around him, and I can appreciate his dark side some and his sexiness!" Her blush deepened crazily and she covered her mouth, as she had practically barked her words at him. What if someone else overheard? Why did she have to use 'sexiness'? Did she wake Sasuke up?

Naruto simply kept the angle of his gaze away from both Krystal and Sasuke. Before yet another awkward silence could commence, they heard a voice from outside and the rattling of the room's doorknob.

"Hey, who locked this? A patient's room shouldn't be locked! If there are any visitors in there, open the door!"

Naruto grunted. _If we're not allowed to lock 'em, what're the locks there for?_ he thought, but stood and went to unlock the door. A black-eyed brunette nurse opened it, frowning with a clipboard in hand at her hips.

"What if he had started crashing all of a sudden? You can't just lock the doors of sick patients!" she scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. This idiot's fine. Sorry," Naruto apologized crudely.

Angered by his tone, the nurse jabbed her hand with the clipboard in the direction of the door. "I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours will soon be over."

"Nice goin', knucklehead, ya got us kicked out!" Krystal scolded as they were ushered outside. The door was slammed behind them, but the blonde only shrugged.

"He was asleep the whole time, anyway, so it's not like we got to talk to him." They began walking towards the Hospital's entrance. He hesitated a little, giving her a side-long glance. "You wanna get some ramen?"

"Erm. . . ." She entertained the idea. Ever since Zakuro had passed her exam, she had been taking on a great load of assignments (for old time's sake) in junction with keeping a wary eye of the British delegate, and would return late many nights. Hayden would be going on a date with Kiba, so she would not be home, either. Gratefully, she accepted. "Sure! But it's not a date."

He grinned as they exited. "Hee hee, of course not! Not between brother and sister!"

She giggled, "I swear, Naruto-kun. . . . You're touched in the head," and pushed him playfully. He returned and did the same. For the first time in a long time, the two friends with a sibling-like bond walked together, side-by-side, through the star-lit night.

**

* * *

**

Things had calmed for Uchiha Sasuke since the girl he loves and the dunce had left his room. The nurse had departed, too, after she had checked his vitals, made sure his heart rate's sudden increase was not medically relevant or critical, and checked, quite a few times, his temperature, thinking it had risen because of his red face. She had been wrong.

Not caring to provide his or the correct explanation for his symptoms, though from the coy look on her face when she was leaving it could be assumed that she figured it out, he had simply continued staring up at the ceiling.

Stupid, he was. Twelve kinds of stupid. This village was making him weak, soft, feeble. He was becoming too comfortable, to be put in the situation he was. Not only was he recovering from what should have been an easy-as-pie assignment, but for him to be reduced to faking sleep and eavesdropping. . . .

**It's not eavesdropping if they're openly talking about it in front of him, Bimbo,** Yin commented as he hung upside-down from the rung of the headboard on Sasuke's right. His tone and the way he held himself for the most part was listless, but also conveyed annoyance.

Yang was on Sasuke's chest. **He was thought to be asleep! False pretenses, those are!**

The baddie raised an eyebrow. **Honestly, that's what's buggin' ya? After finding out the girl's true "feelings,"** **I'da figured ya'd be an even more annoying bundle, jumpin' off the walls. . . .**

Her eyes suddenly turned watery along with a quivering lower lip and she twisted to lay on her stomach. While she banged her feet and fists on Sasuke, she wailed, **B-b-but I don' wanna leave Konoha! We can't run, we just can't! Glad I am that Krystal-chan unveiled her feelings of love, but sad to be leaving. . . .**

**It's up to the big guy. If he wants to stay, we stay. He wants to go, we gotta go. We'll see which one.** Yin turned his attention to Sasuke. **But you've controlled yourself this long, right? And the only reason you want to avoid being with her at the moment is 'cause you need to think of your ambition to kill your brother and she'd distract you from that, right? Are you sure you can't control yourself now that you know?**

Sasuke did not say anything.

**Unless. . . . Part of you already wants to ignore that ambition?**

Yang brightened up with hope and laced her fingers beggingly. **Is it true? Is it true? Then stay we must! Stay we must! A shining ray of hope beckons. . . .**

"I can't stay," was all he would comment. Yang pouted and cried again.

**But because you're such an idiot as to get injured this badly, ya kinda have to . . . Bimbo. In your condition, you wouldn't last even against regular bandits,** Yin taunted. **LAME.**

"Shut up."

"Am I really that annoying? So much that I don't even have to say anything, and you tell me to shut up?"

A voice whispered from the night. No, from within the room. Unfortunately, it was a familiar voice, belonging to a kunoichi of his team; a rather annoying kunoichi. He sat up a little to confirm the face he had matched mentally with the voice: Haruno Sakura.

**Oh, great,** Yin stated with fake enthusiasm. _**Pinky's**_** here.** Holding his head, he pulled his torso up, lifted himself to hover in flight over the rung, and sat down upright. His head had begun hurting.

Yang wiped her eyes and stood. **Yiiiin! That is no way to speak of someone whom exhibits such kindness in visiting! We hast to be **_**nice!**_ she pointed her finger up with gusto.

**That's no fun.**

"Huh, Sasuke-kun?" She stood by the open door, hesitant in entering the room. The expression on her face held a sense of sorrow. However, even when he did not reply right away, she closed the door behind herself and stepped over. She looked remarkably similar to how she had when visiting him so long ago in the jail.

He ignored her question. "What are you doing here?"

**Yeah, and when are ya leavin'?**

**Shh! Be nice!**

"I snuck in because I wanted to visit you again. Last time, I was helping close your wounds. I would've come earlier, but one of the other patients started bleeding internally. He's fine now, though. Technically, I'm here as a medical ninja, not a visitor, so I'm allowed in here," she answered with a slight giggle.

Yang gasped. **How indecent and impure! To break the rules like that—**

**Oi, anybody who'd exploit a loophole like that is okay in my book! You just secretly don't like her.**

**Nay! 'Tis not be true! Do not put words into my mouth!**

**I don't wanna put **_**anything**_** in **_**your**_** mouth. . . .**

_Shut up!_ "Hn."

A silence began. Sakura's walk toward Sasuke was not completely direct as she let her eyes sweep the room. There were no gifts of sympathy, yet, but she had expected something of the like. He had only been in for less than a day, after all, and it was possible that his fan club did not know he was there, thus far. There was a single daffodil in the vase next it him; a courtesy of Ino, she would guess.

She sat on the stool next to his bed._ But then why wouldn't she leave a rose?_ the kunoichi wondered, but then shook the thought out of her mind. Ino-pig did not matter to her at the moment. "Sasuke-kun. . . . Has Krystal-chan visited you, yet?"

He blushed and continued to look away from her; the lack of light in the room made the color on his face invisible, to his benefit. "No," he lied.

"Interesting. . . . 'Cause I could've sworn she sprinted straight here after I told her you were here. She barely waited for me to finish the details." When Sakura pointed that out, he twitched. "Were you asleep when she came in, maybe?"

He nodded.

"I see. . . ." _I don't know wether he's lying or not, but. . . ._ Her mouth twisted uneasily, furrowing her brow. An unwell feeling rose in her stomach as her mind flashed back a few hours earlier.

_She was with other medical ninja, pouring over his body, tending to the wounds that would not stop bleeding and trying to stitch closed the ones that had. At the same time, they were trying to cool him down before his fever reached fatal temperature._

_Sasuke was delirious, sitting up against the pain as he smiled a real, warm smile and reached to touch her, holding under her chin. Sakura remembered her breathe catching in her lungs as she simply stared at him momentarily, paralyzed from the head down. He looked at her like that, with such a love in his eyes like she had only dreamed, and whispered:_

_"Krystal. . . ."_

He had fallen back after that. And with that descent, so did her heart's fragments rain down. That he would say another girl's name with such a tender look in his eyes. . . . She was the wrong teammate. How did Krystal get so lucky? Why did Sakura have to labeled as "annoying" so coldly, and Krystal be. . . .

They were not happy thoughts, the ones that would be running through Sakura's head. She had lost. It would have been one thing to lose to Ino, whom she at least posed a challenge with, but to Krystal, whom she was not aware had even entered the competition . . . she had let her guard down, because the other kunoichi of her team had assured she had no feelings for him when confronted. It was annoying.

Annoying.

Annoying.

Annoying.

She looked at him. "Being in love with you . . . is what's annoying."

**End of Chapter Thirty**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Thirty-One: Clutching at Air

"Hn." He could feel the metal cooling against his neck, chest, and across his collarbone, vying for the chance to call out and reveal its presence. It sensed its twin nearby. On the other hand, revealing it could prove problematic—he was sure it would arise insinuations. Without much thought, he initiated a subject change. "I despise that I'm smitten with you."

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Yo. Sorry, I'm not really in the mood to write a formal Author Corner with Yin and Yang, so with me you shall have to deal :D Buahahahahaha!!! I am so sorry with the delay in the posting of this chapter, but as you guys know aor are about to learn I do write a chapter in advance of the one I post, and chapter thirty-one was tough! Anyway, about this chapter. . . .

Not a whole bunch to say. I'm sorry if I confused any of you when it came to the Roses Metaphor/Idiom/tale-thing. . . . The first version of it confused my beta reader a lot and I can't really explain it any better than how it's written. It'd be easier to understand, I think, if it was like in a manga or anime with nice little illustrations XD So yeah, that came to me very early when writing in this story and was the basis for the Yellow Rose arc; so I could lead to it and Sasuke could overhear.

Are there any similarities 'twixt this chapter of .:Roses are Red:. and what happened in the original? Not really. This is new. Naruto was much more mellow about the whole thing; angry, but he didn't necessarily have to go to such great lengths to talk to her. Also, their make-up wasn't quite as heart-warming in the original :D

That's all I really have to say, thanks to my reviewers and my readers. Oh, and I have forgotten a disclaimer, all these chapters. I obviously do not own Naruto, sorry for any of you that may have been confused cuz I didn't clarify -rools eyes- (Mispelling on purpose!) Cuz I mean the owner of Naruto would TOTALLY be making fanfictions. All I own is Krystal, Zaki, Hayden, Yin and Yang, Edward, Maboroshi, Edward, Akakana, Kakuju, Mizumaru, Takashi, and Tsume. And Yuuta and Annora. Bryan and Kotoba, too. . . . And Karin. and Kagura. Wow, I've made a lot of OC's XD

Anyways, byes! I'ma finish talking so I can just post this already. **Thanks for reading! God bless!**


	35. Clutching at Air

Note: Oi! Just wanted to call your attention to somethi. In the flashbacks in this chappy (there are quite a few XD) when "Inner Sakura" talks, her lines are boldened and underlined in what's already italic. In the present parts, it's simply boldened. Thanks.

Recappy From the Last Chappy: They were not happy thoughts, the ones that would be running through Sakura's head. She had lost. It would have been one thing to lose to Ino, whom she at least posed a challenge with, but to Krystal, whom she was not aware had even entered the competition . . . she had let her guard down, because the other kunoichi of her team had assured she had no feelings for him when confronted. It was annoying.

Annoying.

Annoying.

Annoying.

She looked at him. "Being in love with you . . . is what's annoying."

**Chapter Thirty-One: Clutching at Air**

_The girl scratched the back of her head, thoughtfully. "Hyuuga Krystal. I like dodgeball, especially when I get to pummel people I hate or dislike. I hate being a ninja, but I deal." She shrugged in her mint-green jacket. "My dream. . . . Well, I guess that since I'm a ninja, I may as well use my skills to protect the people I care about. My hobbies are . . . whatever kills time, I guess. Helping Naruto-kun prank people, for the most part."_

_"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is. . . ." This girl not-so-discreetly peeked at the boy next to her. "Well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy . . . and that boy is. . . . Er . . . let's move onto my dream. . . ." She blushed and squealed before her expression turned dismal. "I hate . . . __**Naruto!**__" Her face turned bright again. "My hobbies are. . . ."_

_As she walked away from her new team, Krystal stowed away a brand new headband in her kunai pouch, eyeing it with aversion. Less than twenty-four hours earlier she had obtained the item to flaunt her achievement of genin status. At twelve_ _she had cut her hair so that the longest lock was level with her chin and the rest varied in choppy layers._

_A voice from behind called her from behind sharply, so the rookie kunoichi turned around to face her caller. She had grown out her rosette locks, reaching past her shoulder blades and used her konoha hitaiate to separate that part from her bangs, which parted over a wide forehead and glowering green eyes. Her skin was white under a short-sleeved red dress slitted on the sides to show tight blue shorts._

_"Oh, hey Sakura. What do you want?" Krystal asked, but from her slightly irritated expression, one would depict that she had foreseen this confrontation._

_"I won't lose!" declared the nin. "Sasuke-kun is mine. Don't get any ideas just because you're on the same team as him."_

_Restraining her impulse to laugh, succeeding only as far as a smile, she raised a brow. "Aren't you? That's kinda hypocritical, don'tcha think?" She smirked at her teammate as Sakura came to that realization and touched a lock of her hair, bringing attention to the length. "Relax, Sakura. I didn't grow my hair long. I'm not after Sasuke."_

_"Erm. . . . Oh."_

**

* * *

**

Present Sakura dumped a bucket of slop over the wooden log-like fence into the also wooden trough. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as the pink hogs swarmed around to hork down their feed. "Gross," she muttered, and let the pail rest by the fence.

She sighed and picked up the bag of chicken feed nearby, holding over the front of it by the bottom. Working on a farm, Team Seven's D-rank mission for the day, was not her favorite thing to do. There was animal feces everywhere, it smelled, and at her ninja status of chuunin, it was below her.

Her eyes then caught a glimpse of Sasuke by the stables, preparing to bathe and groom them; he was still in recovery, well enough to break loose from Hospital Care, but he was not supposed to be taking missions. The persistent shinobi, however, had insisted against complete stagnancy. The Hokage could not put him on a tougher mission than this, in fear of his stitched wounds reopening, so she sent all of Team Seven on a D-rank mission. It was to her supposition that the rank of the mission could not be helped.

Taking her eyes off from him, she also realized that technically, she was the highest-ranked ninja on her team; Krystal, Naruto and Sasuke had never had the chance to take the exam. **Cha! I surpassed everyone on my team!**

Uncanny it was that three years had changed so much for her. Then again, her status did not necessarily mean she was the strongest, given the situation. No, she had seen her teammate's abilities. She was not ahead of them.

She remembered how it used to be, lingering in everyone's wake. Three years prior, when even Krystal, who did not want this in the first place, seemed to be ahead. She had been so insignificant, so weak, simply someone added on to the team, an extra.

Laughter erupted somewhere semi-far that broke Sakura from her thoughts and vied for her attention. "Stop it, Naruto-kun! You're gonna anger it," shouted a voice in-between. Down by the open pasture, on the hillside, she saw black and orange figures, Krystal and Naruto, by the cows. Undoubtedly, Naruto was doing something stupid.

She began walking again and realized something: even during those times she had thought of, she was never completely left behind. While at times Naruto and Sasuke would disappear from her sight, gaining powers she could only dream of, it would seem like Krystal hung back just a little bit.

Naruto's scream reached her ears but ultimately passed through as he was kicked in his behind by one of the cow's hind legs.

Even so . . . finally, she was beside everyone, walking forward. . . .

**

* * *

**

_In pain Sakura grunted as she was forced to hit the ground again. She was covered in red spots from attacks to her chakra network, executed upon her by Krystal. To her dismay her hair was a mess, as Krystal was not above hair-pulling in a battle. In more than one way, it looked like a catfight had taken place instead of training._

_Krystal stepped toward Sakura, bruises on her body, face and her hair was also tangled (Sakura's retaliation.) She held her jaw, which Sakura had punched only moments ago, and said, "I hope you know that chakra control is kinda useless against me. I am a Hyuuga; in chakra control, we're equal." She let go of her jaw. "Nice punch. I may need to have it looked at."_

_Momentarily Sakura stayed on the ground, taking a breather._

_The Hyuuga let her have it, too, and then held out her hand. "Come on, you won't win against Ino-pig at this rate." Sakura hesitated, wary of trickery, but took it. Her teammate's smile, a smidgen swollen, had seemed sincere._

_When the light-haired kunoichi stood upright Krystal smirked and flipped her over her shoulder before stepping back and activating her byakugan. Krystal took the Gentle Fist stance, waiting to strike again as Sakura stood up, ready to defend. She had already learned that in Hyuuga technique, fighting against their defense at close range could very well win them the battle._

_The moment Krystal darted forward Sakura flew back in an angled jump and formed a hand sign. __**Clone Jutsu!**_ _Three Sakuras were now in the air, preparing for a landing a little ways away and pulling out multiple kunai with small pink sacs attached to them. When they landed, the Sakuras twisted and threw the kunai at their adversary._

_Krystal, the target, stopped charging and took a new stance, releasing chakra through the pores of her body. When the time was right she hopped and spun, allowing a top-like effect as the Rotation Jutsu let the kunai glance off and either fall to the ground or plant in it._

_Quickly, when Krystal had to stop spinning and the chakra shield dissolved, Sakura took out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to the loop end and threw it at the ground by the other kunai. As the note burned, sparks strayed to ignite the many smaller tags that had fallen from the pouches. Two of the Sakuras disappeared as the original dashed back and all of the tiny tags exploded._

_**Cha! Take that!**__ Inner Sakura jeered as the outer Sakura simply dusted her hands off. The smoke cleared from the blast and no Krystal was present. She already knew that would happen, however._

_"Hey! You could've killed me!" As if on cue, the dark-haired kunoichi showed herself from above, sitting on a tree branch. She was looking at Sakura angrily. "What if that wasn't a clone?"_

_"I knew it wasn't you, I don't fall for illusions, remember?" Sakura called up. "Next time, make sure the bruise is in the right place; it was a little off, on your face."_

_Krystal shrugged, acknowledging the claim to be true. "That's the medical ninja training kicking in."_

_Setting idle chit chat aside Krystal stood on her branch and hopped over to another and then another before allowing her feet to find the ground a considerable distance from Sakura. Byakugan inactivated, she moved in for some hand-to-hand combat, since her chakra was running low._

_In these exchanges Sakura seemed to be lacking something; this entire training session, she had been very prone to a weak defense. An abundance of Krystal's punches landed. As Sakura was beaten, a rage built up within her, but she could not yet strike back as Krystal did not provide open opportunity. Every punch, or at times kick, was like adding wood for the fire of Sakura's frustration to burn._

_Successfully Sakura caught Krystal's fists in both of Krystal's hands and held them back. The dark-haired nin was glowering. "Stop fighting with kid gloves! What if I WAS after Sasuke-kun? Even if he wanted someone __**feminine**__ he probably wouldn't want someone __**weak!**__"_

_Ferociously the nin dressed in red pushed away from her opponent, going for distance again. The blood was pumping quickly through her body; her veins thrived and pounded with continuos palpitations. __**I'll show you weak!**_

_The figurative kid gloves were off and she reached into her kunai pouch for brown ones. She pulled them on, rotated her wrist, and balled her hands to fists. _

_Krystal hardly had time to quirk a brow at this new take on "the gloves are off" idiom. One moment, Sakura was far, and then in a flash, she was in front of Krystal with her fist pulled back. The nin with light eyes brought up her arms to cross in front of her, yet unfortunately the act of defense was minutely tardy. Her opponent brought forward her fist in a punch highly saturated with enraged chakra and hit her near the collarbone._

_The sensation of flying back was odd, at first, since in the beginning she felt as if she was simply being pushed back; slow, it was as if she would land simply a few feet away. Then, as the notion sunk in, time and the wind picked up around her as she involuntarily darted backwards. Her flight may have lasted thirty yards, give or take, with a few tree branches to disrupt her momentum. In the end, she became acquainted with a wide trunk, leaving quite an impression._

_Sink to the ground, she did, her back scraping along the bark, but from_ _that she felt no pain; her clothes protected her from the roughness. __**When the heck did she learn to punch like that?**__ she questioned inquisitively. _

_Sakura came to see what she had sowed. A look of triumph was upon her face, since Krystal had not moved yet, and her inner self exclaimed, __**Cha! That's what you get for underestimating the power of love!**_

_When she stopped in front of her, Krystal looked up and smiled despite herself. "That's more like it. I'm sure even Sasuke-kun would be impressed, if only a little."_

_Sakura blushed and smiled, giggling. Her left hand began peeling the glove from her right. She offered her naked hand. Krystal hesitated, an unsure expression on her face. The other kunoichi was considerably more skilled in hiding her true thoughts and intentions; wonderment as to whether or not this would lead to payback crossed her mind._

_Taking a chance, she smiled strongly and accepted the hand. Sakura helped her to stand, no trick included._

**

* * *

**

The friendship she and Krystal shared, Sakura realized was not a conventional one. They could battle something out without declaring so, making it seem like friendly competition sometimes, and then still care about one another once the alleged battle was over. She found that strange.

Even so, she smiled. Strange worked for them.

**

* * *

**

A pair of pale hands came from behind, blinding Sasuke as he brushed out tangles in the coat of a strawberry roan with a long black tail and mane. The voice that spoke was female and familiar . . . unfortunately. "Guess who!"

"Let go of me, Krystal," he said emotionlessly and stopped brushing the horse.

Krystal made a face. "You're no fun, Sasuke. How'd you know it was me?" Smoothly, her hands slid out of his view to her sides and she bounded to the next stall, watching out for horse dung. She was on the flank of the horse that let her and her teammate face each other, and began brushing.

"Because I know your voice. It's been pestering me for years."

She stuck out her tongue in response. "YOU'RE the one who keeps doing stupid things that obligate me to—like breaking promises." Absently, she touched and toyed with the necklace around her neck. There was a pause, filled only with brush strokes. "Do they hurt? Your wounds. . . ."

He did not answer. Instead, he glanced at his arm. Since the day was warmer than normal, there was no white long-sleeved shirt underneath his black Uchiha one; the bandages on his left arm were visible. He also had some around his stomach, along his back, and around his chest. Little did he want to admit, but they had pained him a bit; it was not anything he could not handle, however.

"Do I look weak to you?"

"No . . . that's not what I mean," she replied calmly. "Farmwork is more than you should be doing; you still need bandages over stitches. Plus, you weren't even in there for a time even close to how long I was (I had internal injury, though, but still.) They didn't really treat you . . . I thought maybe they might hurt a little."

"They don't," he lied. "She could've given us a tougher mission."

"But then I'd have to worry about you breaking that promise a second time. You were supposed to come back safe. You made me worry. . . ."

"Whatever." He brushed it off, a little annoyed.

"R-right . . .," Krystal murmured as her brushing hand slowed, eventually, to a stop. The other hand, still holding onto the necklace, brought up the pendant, and she crossed her eyes a little to look at the rose. For over eight years she had held onto it. "Do you remember your eighth birthday?"

"What?"

"Your eighth birthday. I had to wait around in some trees until you appeared to hide from your fangirls. I gave you a rose necklace, just like mine, and we promised to be best friends forever—"

"And like an idiot you kept talking loud enough that they heard you and we both had to evade them the rest of the day. I remember," he interrupted, keeping his eyes on the horse's back. The memory of him slipping the chain over his head and tucking away the pendant under his shirt was still fresh in his mind.

She chuckled. "Yeah, that too. . . . By any chance, do you still . . . have the friendship necklace? I've been wondering that for awhile, now, actually. Not necessarily since you came back, but when we were put on the same team, really. . . . I didn't know how to ask."

"Hn." He could feel the metal cooling against his neck, chest, and across his collarbone, vying for the chance to call out and reveal its presence. It sensed its twin nearby. On the other hand, revealing it could prove problematic—he was sure it would arise insinuations. Without much thought, he initiated a subject change. "I despise that I'm smitten with you."

Krystal's hand jerked and she dropped the brush. Her heart leaped, it's color showing on her cheeks. "S-smitten? Did you . . . say you're . . . you're _'smitten'_ with me?!" The clause including "despise" had swept over her head.

His eyes narrowed, staring her in a way that could be construed as cruel. It was as if they were asking her how she had dared to come to such a conclusion. He had paused in brushing the coat. A flick of the horse's tail did not even sway his attention, making Krystal feel a little discouraged.

"Are you stupid? I would never say anything like that to you. I said . . . 'I'm considering hitting you.'"

A kunai stabbed her heart with a tag on which was written 'disappointment.' Perhaps the blade also skimmed her lungs, for breath was found solely after some difficulty. For the longest time her body seemed locked in position; her eyelids seemed to be restrained from closing, too. Then the need to blink became too strong, and she also forced her head to angle down; the gears of her neck resisted like a rusting robot.

She cursed wishful thinking. She cursed it, damned it, did all but smite or embrace it. When would she learn? Loving Sasuke was clutching at air. He would never reciprocate those feelings and one's fingers would never close over anything but nothingness.

It had started simply with a fleeting thought of possible thawed reformation; hope, for clasping his affections. She crouched to pick up the brush she had dropped. When she stood again, she glanced at him. He still had the same scowl on his face, like he was completely undeterred.

Meekly she looked away and gently moved the brush against a stubborn tangle in the gelding's coat. Even now her hands were grasping through the silence, hoping for him to say words of contrition or contradiction. Withal, she knew Sasuke was not for apologizing and that it was highly unlikely that he would ever withdraw one of his statements; even so, she could not face him yet. She let her breathe draw out in a long, smooth sigh—

Suddenly, Sasuke chucked his brush at the stable wall, startling the other genin out of her mind's thoughts in order to look at him. In her eyes, he was glaring at an invisible something on the spot where the brush hit. Little did she know, that 'something' was Yang.

Sasuke's conscience looked terrified and in pain as she glued herself to the wall. There were tiny dews in the corners of her eyes, collecting to fall. **Sorrow is in her eyes, Sasuke-kun, and you are the one at fault! That . . . is all I said. Apologize, please! Are you fine with hurting her like this?**

Yin scratched his head. **I dunno what call you should make on this one, dude. Sayin' you're sorry is sissy, but . . . the silence is annoying and uncomfortable as hell. Yang, too. Damn "guilty consciences." . . .**

Sasuke punched Yin away (or as Krystal saw, air) and thought, _I never asked your opinions, Idiots._

After a momentary stand-still, Sasuke gandered at Krystal. She looked bewildered, completely beside herself. Behind the surprise, however, he could see sadness and possibly anger, as well. He swallowed and frowned. Yin and Yang disappeared. It seemed like his face flushed.

"S . . . Sa . . . Sasuke?" she uttered in a quiet whisper.

For a minute, he said nothing. Then, his eyes glanced up at the ceiling. "How could you take me so seriously? Stupid. . . . I didn't mean it. I. . . ." He swallowed and turned his head to the side. "I _do_ like you . . . Stupid. If I didn't, you'd be dead. And. . . ." Hesitantly, his hand reached under the collar of his shirt, and with another pause, slowly pulled out the rose pendant.

Krystal blushed and her eyes softened. She could not help but let the corner of mouth slide up modestly. _He said he liked me . . . and he kept the necklace. . . . Maybe. . . ._ She stopped herself from finishing the thought, remembering she had berated herself moments before because of wishful thinking. She was not quite ready to face him yet, to act as if nothing happened, so she said simply, "Apology . . . accepted."

**

* * *

**

Later, the team could be found taking a break up on the stable loft. It was like a small cove, the flanks filled with stacks of bailed hay. Team Seven climbed up the ladder and pooled into the empty circle where stray hay scattered amongst the wooden planks.

The girls went up first, Sakura before Krystal, and took to the right and left respectively. Naruto came up next, sliding into place next to Krystal with a grin; he smirked at Sasuke when he came up. The darker shinobi kept an emotionless visage and sat on Sakura's side, though he kept distance between them. The pink-haired kunoichi fibbed nonchalance.

Krystal smiled and wistfully said, "It's been too long since the four of us've been together, the whole team. . . . Well, Kakashi-sensei isn't here, but still. . . ." She sat with her knees at her chest.

"Yeah, I've missed it, too. The last thing everyone did together was enter the Chuunin Exams, our first time. Seems so long ago, but in reality, it's only been a little over three years," commented Sakura. She also had her knees bent, but not quite as far up.

"Believe it—!" Naruto was cut off when Krystal punched his arm.

Sasuke was silent. Situations were much simpler three years ago, when he had only one goal he wanted to accomplish. Trying to achieve that goal, however, put another obstacle in front of the one he also wanted now. He shifted his gaze to Krystal. If he were not on the path of hate . . . maybe . . . the idea of being with her would not be so outlandish.

"But . . .," began the first speaker again. "Even if we weren't able to be together for so long . . . I wonder if I'd change it," she said, gazing up at the ceiling. Her smile was still nostalgic, and her fingers almost met while resting on her shins. "Some, probably." The tone of her eyes softened, seemingly hinting at sadness. Then, in a quiet murmur everyone else just miraculously heard, she whispered, "We all seemed to get stronger when we were apart. . . ."

Naruto, who was still rubbing the part of his arm where Krystal hit, and Sakura took on a somber aura. "We can't change the past," Naruto said.

Sakura smiled wryly. As did Krystal, but with it, she said, "Yeah. . . ." _That's what you said then, too. . . ._

**

* * *

**

_The kunai was driven in deep, pulled by a pale hand to cut through the Earth's skin. Its blood was dust and dirt that leaked through the fine, hairy grass. A dark scar was left almost beautifully, as pink cherry blossoms drifted to the ground and decorated around it. A cloud rolled over the Sun._

_She held the weapon with lessened dexterity on purpose. She pulled it out of the dirt and then stabbed again, making another scar parallel to the previous one. Her black opal locks fell over her face; the length was long enough to reach her hips when standing straight. Like a madwoman, she began stabbing and pulling the kunai in quicker and repetitive strokes—stab, scrape, stab, scrape, stab, scrape—until she threw away her weapon and scraped with her nails._

_This act brought sharp pains at the beds under her nails as the dirt tried to force its way underneath to tear the nail from her fingers. Despite the pain, using her hands was somehow more satisfying; when she began to bleed, she still did not stop. This pain meant nothing compared to her heart's own agony._

_"Krystal-chan! Krystal-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran across the field. Both genin were around fourteen, still in their first year of training outside Konoha. The boy had lost his headband and sleeves; also, he kept the used-to-be jacket open. Krystal did not look to have changed much since her effort was scarce in training._

_She did not answer to her name and kept scratching, despite that her nail beds and fingertips throbbed violently. Acknowledgment of his presence was not given until he hugged her to himself from behind, trying to stop her from mutilating the ground or herself._

_"Stop it! Let go of me! Let GO!" she screamed as she pulled herself, along with Naruto, forward and clawed at the ground, catching mostly air. For the most part, Naruto was able to successfully hold her back. "I want him back! I want Sasuke-kun back!" She stopped throwing around her arms and simply forced her weight forward so her forehead nearly touched the dirt._

_Naruto was still on her, hoping to keep her upper limbs restrained, and shouted back, "What are you trying to do, dig a tunnel 'til you find him?"_

_"I need that inconsiderate idiot—Why couldn't I've been stronger?"_

_"Krystal-chan—Krystal-chan! It's not your fault!" he yelled, attempting to make her hear him over her own cries. His mouth was near her ear, because of how tightly he held her, but she acted as if she had not heard him. Louder, he said, "I want to bring him back, too, but it's for the best! It's __better__ this way, believe it!_"

_"HOW can it be better this way?"_

_"Everyone's getting stronger. If we hadn't've left, we wouldn't be together, on this trip. . . . We'd be in Konoha, maybe wasting our time. Now next time, when we face him, we can force him back. You can't live in the past, Krystal-chan, just prepare for the future and try to make things right. . . ."_

_Anything else Naruto had said, she could not remember. At that point, she was trying to find flaws in what he had already said. She did not deny the truths of them, but accepted them. Her eyes stared blankly ahead of her, at the damage she had done. _

_Naruto's hold on her loosened a little and he held her hands to look at them; she studied them, as well. Blood trailed from her nail beds and fingertips, and a few of her nails were broken. It sounded like he said, "We need to get these looked at," but she moved to make his arms close around her again._

_"I just want him back. . . ."_

**

* * *

**

The pain she had felt in that memory stabbed at her heart a little, but she soon smiled, smally. "Believe it, everything worked out for the best. . . . " Everyone looked at her. "But even if we seemed to get stronger when we were apart, I still don't want to be." Her eyes met with Sasuke's. "I want . . . to be with you." Then, she moved her eyes to look at the other two. "All of you, hopefully forever."

Sasuke did not look away from her. Him, Naruto and Sakura were silent. Naruto then smirked and put his fist in the center of their cove. Krystal grinned and put hers in, too. Sakura was next. When Sasuke did not put his in, they all looked at him expectantly. A few moments of being under their stares seemed to be enough to coerce him into slowly touching his fist to the center. His teammates smiled with closed eyes. He showed no emotion but to let the corner of his mouth turn up about a millimeter.

Later, when they were back in the Village, they carved the letters "NU + KH + SU + SH" into a tree permanently right below "TEAM SEVEN."

**End of Chapter Thirty-One**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Thirty-Two: Devil Beside Her

The boy's expression remained the same, keeping eye contact with his inner baddie.

Yang finished wailing. **W . . . what are you suggesting, Yin?**

He did not look her way, nor did he address her.Quietly, he was saying, **You know what I'm sayin' . . . don'tcha? In this case, a distraction like her won't be eliminated—,** he drew his thumb across his neck, **—'til she's _gone_. . . .**

**---**

Gently, his knuckles brushed against her wet cheek, traveling down in a fashion that sent shivers down her spine. She dithered forward, held back. Her grip tightened on the folds of his shirt as her muscles tensed. His knuckles stopped when the one of his pointer finger was at her chin. Past the curtain of hair and the hood of an open jacket, his hand cupped around her neck.

Right now, so easily, he could cut off her air, and his one distraction would be gone. Finally, he could sever the last tie or bond that kept him in this village. A complete path to hate was just under his palm, palpitating with a tantalizing feat.

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Hola, loves! Miss me? Or miss .:Roses are Red:., rather XD? Sorry that it took SO LONG to update, guys. PROJECTS! PROJECTS! PROJECTS! Not only was I working on a one-shot for a friend (not posted on this site cuz it's for a werewolf story, not an existing anime/book/show/etc.) but then as soon as I finished that two weeks after my last post, a History projects came up of which I had to write more, and then my English teacher assigns us a NEWSPAPER for Animal Farm. . . .

So anyway, I'll stop ranting :D About chapter thirty-one. . . . This would be the equivilent to Chapter Thirteen of the original .:Roses are Red:., also titled "Clutching at Air." The first and only time Team Seven were together, but in the original, they visited a Hot Spring and it was SIGNIFICANTLY shorter; prolly went four and a half pages whilst this chapter topped page eleven. I decided to explore Sakura and Krystal's relationship a bit, and like in the original, a little of how things were while Sasuke was gone for Krystal was shown. This one is definitely more . . . dramatic XD

Okay well. . . . I'd say more, but . . . heh, I've not only gotta post this on Quizilla, but I have another English project XD! Shouldn't hinder the coming of the next chapter too much, though. Again, sorry for the long wait. **God bless you for reading!**


	36. Devil Beside Her

Recappy From the Last Chappy: The pain she had felt in that memory stabbed at her heart a little, but she soon smiled, smally. "Believe it, everything worked out for the best. . . . " Everyone looked at her. "But even if we seemed to get stronger when we were apart, I still don't want to be." Her eyes met with Sasuke's. "I want . . . to be with you." Then, she moved her eyes to look at the other two. "All of you, hopefully forever."

Sasuke did not look away from her. Him, Naruto and Sakura were silent. Naruto then smirked and put his fist in the center of their cove. Krystal grinned and put hers in, too. Sakura was next. When Sasuke did not put his in, they all looked at him expectantly. A few moments of being under their stares seemed to be enough to coerce him into slowly touching his fist to the center. His teammates smiled with closed eyes. He showed no emotion but to let the corner of his mouth turn up about a millimeter.

Later, when they were back in the Village, they carved the letters "NU + KH + SU + SH" into a tree permanently right below "TEAM SEVEN."

**Chapter Thirty-two: Devil Beside Her**

Naruto stood in front of the mirror with half-opened eyes, drowsing from the lingering feeling of a previously unconscious state of mind. He felt obliged to fix himself up in some way, actually take time and effort to look nice. Today was the day, hopefully, when he would be single no more.

Yawning, he scratched through his bed-head and reached for his toothbrush. First mission: tackle morning breath. Girls do not appreciate morning breath. The mint flavor of the toothpaste, its intensity, began to help wake him up.

He did not wake fully, however, until after he had the orange capris covering his lower half and was splashing water onto his face. Next, he let the water pool into his hands and wet his hair, helping along neater spikes when he shook his head like a dog. He grinned at himself. What a foxy beast. A real lady killer. Hinata did not stand a chance.

The finishing touch to his facial appearance included his headband, proudly tied around his forehead. He pulled on the rest of his normal outfit with finesse, so as not to ruin his look, and was on his way. Before he was far gone, withal, he briefly returned for a green sac containing his "princess" outfit, seeing as he did still have his "assistant-assistant" duties.

He did not know, though, that he would not be making it to the Hokage Building so soon. Just as he passed by an alley, he was unexpectedly pulled in. A blunt, heavy force challenged the back of his skull; Naruto had been too late in reacting. Mumbling something about "Hinata-chan," his body hit the floor.

From the shadows, Sasuke stepped forward to the blonde and lifted him by his armpits, dragging his unconscious body deeper into the darkness. That way, people passing by would not see him. His wrists were bound together with twine. That twine was put through a metal loop Sasuke found in the wall and tied to a long plank of wood. It was unlikely to keep Naruto for long, should he regain consciousness, but it would possibly buy some time.

Sasuke adopted Naruto's appearance and picked up the green bag. Once he looked inside at its contents, a grin that was too wide for Sasuke and too malicious for Naruto crossed his face. He left that alley as "Princess Uzumaki Naruto."

**

* * *

**

**You know, it probably hasn't even been a month since you were running errands around here . . . so why the hell can't you remember where the Old Hag keeps all the mission requests?** Yin snapped as he kicked a stack of files on Tsunade's desk. They trembled, but he evidently had not hit them hard enough to knock them over. **How lame can ya get?**

**Now now, Yin,** his opposite crooned. Yang was unusually serene, sitting with her legs crossed and upturned palms laid on her knees. Her pointer finger and thumb touched. She had her eyes closed and she floated in mid-air. **Calm yourself. . . . Thy words are harsh. You should be more calm—** Gasping, her eyes lit up and she began clapping her hands together. **Let us meditate together! I and you, harmonious and peaceful—hum with me, Yin! Aum. . . .**

He frowned. **Says the Drama Queen! Harmonious? Peaceful? US? I'd sooner PUKE!**

Sasuke (as "Princess Naruto") disregarded these meaningless exchanges between his insanities. With difficulty, he was trying to quickly obtain the mission requests he was searching for. The Hokage must have rearranged things in the time betwixt the present and when he had been in Shizune's service.

Finally, in the bottom drawer of her desk, he found the object of his hunt. Separated by dividing folders, the papers seemed to shine like uncovered treasure. He pulled out a pile of C-rank missions, sat at the desk, and began looking through them. He needed a mission that would be outside the Village and easily looked over; C-rank, normally reserved for either skilled genin or fresh chuunin, most likely would be where he would find one that met his ultimatum.

Yang, after she finished making doe eyes at Yin, closed them and returned to an apparent meditative state. For a moment, she was not even humming, and then she opened her eyes again. **Why do we seek this mission? Bandages still adorn your body, Sasuke-kun. And will Tsunade-sama not assign you one when you are healed?**

"I'll make Sakura check my wounds later," Sasuke (as "Princess Naruto") replied whilst he read through the requests. So far, there was no progress. "But I need something to buy time after I leave. So long as no one catches me, then if the Hokage thinks I'm on a mission, no one will be sent after me for awhile."

Yang accepted the explanation and closed her eyes . . . prior to shooting them open again and falling on her bum. **Leave? LEAVE?!** She stood and stomped over to Sasuke. **It cannot be so! Please, Sasuke-kun, speak that it was a jest; say we shan't leave for sure. . . .**

Yin snorted. **When do ya know this guy to kid? Bimbo!**

Tears rolled down her face. **Nay. . . . Nay! Nay! Nay! To hinder Naruto-kun, I said naught of the injustice. Putting yourself on an extra mission, breaking in, alack, I pardoned. And now . . . my kindness has been far too taken advantage of! I—I—I—I—! I dun wanna goooo! You hast accepted your feelings . . . and been enlightened to hers. Why?!**

"I'm not explaining again."

The baddie's face became flushed under the tan of his face as he hoofed over to Yang. She did not see, but he was scowling, and it would look to one like he raised his arms to hold her. Then, he lowered them, snorting as his hands turned to fists. **You're so stuck in your fairytale delusions and drama that you weren't payin' no mind to motive, were ya? He doesn't wanna love right now, moron, he needs to follow the path of hate! So, he's leavin' her behind. Hmph. I don't think it'll do much good, though.**

Sasuke (as "Princess Naruto") stopped on a request he liked and finally gave full attention to the insanity whom had spoken previously. His look was inquisitive. "What do you mean?"

**Man. . . . Bein' away from her won't be enough. You're practically always thinkin' 'bout her—yeah, it's annoying as hell—so what makes you think you won't be distracted? How do you know you won't be compelled to come back? Even if you're gone, and not in contact with her . . . you'll know she's here, you'll have the option. . . .**

The boy's expression remained the same, keeping eye contact with his inner baddie.

Yang finished wailing. **W . . . what are you suggesting, Yin?**

He did not look her way, nor did he address , he was saying, **You know what I'm sayin' . . . don'tcha? In this case, a distraction like her won't be eliminated—,** he drew his thumb across his neck, **—'til she's **_**gone**_**. . . .**

**

* * *

**

A throbbing pain originated from the back of his head, ailing him more as he neared an awake state of mind. The position of his body felt strange, sloping in an uncomfortable way with a strain on his shoulders. He opened his eyes. Dim lighting encased him, yet he recognized the alley, and soon remembered what had taken place.

Growling, he fought against his bonds. Attempt Number One was not a success. Attempt Number Two consisted of him bringing his mouth close to the twine and biting his way through; it failed. "Dammit!" Then, he used his brain and twisted his body so his front faced the ground. From this position, he could comfortably move to stand, and did. He saw that the plank he was tied to was rotting wood, easily breakable.

After making this discovery, he smirked to himself and pulled on the twine until the wood pressed against the metal loop securely. He checked his bearings and then with one kick, shattered the weak wood. As the coil fell from the wood, it loosened around his wrists, thus he freed himself.

"I did it!" he jeered, pumping his fist in the air. This action brought his attention to the Sun's position in the sky. Expert he was not in telling what time it would be, but he certainly knew that it was too far West; he grabbed his head. "Crap! Tsunade baa-chan's gonna kill me! I'M LATE!" The carrier of the Fox scrambled to find his green sac, could not, and quickly gave up, dashing madly toward the Hokage Building.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, long farewells were being given at the Village Gates. One male, one female. The adolescent boy's hands were tangled up in the young woman's long red hair at her head and the small of her back. Because of the day's heat, she did not wear a blazer over her black blouse, yet despite it, they held each other closely. The packs for her travels were nearby.

She did not desire to, but Hayden drew back a little, so Kiba's hold loosened. While she fumbled with something on her wrist, he kept his hands on her hips. Having trouble, she glanced her eyes from her task to his expression; it was pouty, like a pup. "Please stop looking like that, Kiba. . . . This one doesn't want to leave, but this one has no choice. This one's already exhausted this one's welcome pertaining politics."

He sighed, "I know," and held her tight again, resting his forehead on her shoulder. As he spoke, he kissed her neck a few times. "You were . . . only here . . . a few months . . . though. It seems so short."

"Yes," she agreed, cupping his face. A long kiss was planted on his mouth. "This one has something for you. Something personal. . . ."

"Oh?" he asked, intrigued. "One of those dirty surprises, I hope."

She laughed. "_No, _it's an innocent surprise." Pulling away, she produced a solid metal bracelet with a single amethyst dangling like a charm. "This was given to this one when this one was small," she said. "The stone, amethyst: it's 'mystic' power is supposed to be for healing and, in come cases, love. When this one misses you . . . or feels bad . . . this one wears it." His hand was pulled from the small of her back and she put the bracelet on his wrist. "This one wants you to have it."

Kiba looked at it blankly, though his mouth formed a smile. "I really am whipped . . . but not in the fun way."

"It's what you get for being this one's," she said, amused. "This one also figured that it might be easier to keep on you than this one's letters."

"Yeah, that's true." Again, he tightly hugged her and kissed her.

Not far away, an interrupting cough from a third party separated their lips. Zakuro had one hand on her hip and the other still near her mouth, in a fist. That hand was brought down to the other hip. "The valedictions of the young are always so touching, however I am pressed for time and cannot leave until she is on the other side of those gates. You would have my deep gratitude if this were a smidgen expedited."

The couple faced each other, pecked a few times, and reluctantly released each other. "Sorry, Miss Zaki," they chorused, making the woman twitch. First, it was the informality of the name that had bothered her; now, foremost, it made her feel so _old._ They could as least drop the 'Miss.'

Kiba helped Hayden to pick up her pack, pulling the strap over her head to sling on her shoulder. She thanked him. Her face was turning a soft shade of carnation as she stared at him and he stared back. "This one will miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Don't go falling for some other girl, now, y'hear?" It was said in a light tone, whereas on the inside, it held a sense of solemnity and worry.

"I won't," he replied soberly. He cradled the back of her head, kissed her long and hard one last time, and touched the warm metal of his forehead protector to her brow. "I love you."

She smiled. "This one loves you, too. . . . Bye."

"Bye."

From there, Kiba would watch as Hayden left, until she disappeared, completely, from his sight.

**

* * *

**

_Damn . . . Hayden's leaving for Britain, and Naruto-kun's on Assistant-assistant duties. . . . Who'm I supposed to hang out with?_ Krystal wondered to herself whilst walking Konoha's streets by herself. She yawned, bored out of her mind, when she remembered that the Chuunin Exams were closer than ever. Sasuke had promised to help her train.

With a new objective in mind, she picked up her pace for a jog and skimmed the area. She did not see Sasuke, nor for awhile did she see a familiar face that could direct her to him. When she had circled the village and not found him, she slowed down a little, annoyed. _He's probably already at one of the training fields. . . . They're so many. . . ._

"Hinata-chan!"

Krystal stopped at the sound of Naruto's voice. From the sound of it, he was nearby; she confirmed so with the quiet response of a fellow light-eyed Hyuuga teen. Listening carefully, she pinpointed their location, near Amishurabe (Konoha's Odango Shop.) As it seemed, "Princess Naruto" had caught Hinata just before she entered the store. Business was slow, so very few people were near. Krystal could successfully hide, see what was happening, and listen in.

Naruto's back was to Krystal, so she could not see his expression. She did note, however, that he scratched the back of his head. He had barely said anything, yet, and Hinata was blushing. "Listen, do you wanna . . . maybe. . . ." He hesitated, wondering if this truly was what he wanted. What if she fainted again? Krystal-chan did say that could diminish over time. He thought it over a few moments more.

Hinata looked up at him with hopeful eyes—when she was not diverting them with embarrassment from staring for too long. Her heart pounded harshly, pumping blood quickly through her body and muddling her brain. She was ready to swoon, but held onto consciousness with deliberation. If she was going to be asked what she thought, if she was not dreaming. . . . "Na . . . Naruto . . . kun?"

_Hurry up, you idiot! You're pausing too long!_ Krystal shouted with her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry . . . spaced out." He inhaled, having made his decision, and grinned. "Hinata-chan . . . think we could go out sometime?"

With open-mouthed excitement, the timid girl nodded her head in an uncharacteristically vigorous fashion. This, however, made her too dizzy to hold onto consciousness, and she began to tilt back. Naruto, for once prepared in this situation, grabbed both her hands. Her body did not hit the floor, but was held at an awkward angle.

"Dammit, I knew I should've waited! Baa-chan's gonna kill me again if I don't get those reports. . . ." Naruto dragged her limp body over to one of the wooden benches for Amishurabe customers and gently laid her on it. He had to admit, while she did hold a strange expression on her face, something about her was . . . cute. "Wait . . . that was a 'yes,' right?"

Krystal came out of hiding and approached him. "I think it'd be pretty safe to assume that's a yes."

"Krystal-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed. Before she could reply, he brightened and asked, "Hey! Can you look after Hinata-chan 'til she wakes up? I _really_ have to go and I don't want to leave her alone!"

Deciding that any comments she had could wait, Krystal said, "Yeah, sure; I'm free as a bird at the moment."

"Really? Thanks!" He turned to leave, was about to run, but then paused to say: "Oh! And when she wakes up, tell her I'll pick her up tonight, once my duties are over, okay? Thanks!" He left.

Krystal waved after him. Then, she looked at Hinata's unconscious form. _Well . . . aren't you the lucky one?_ she thought in a bitter sense and immediately felt ashamed of herself. Who was she to begrudge her cousin—half-sister, actually—happiness? Was she not the one who had told Naruto to give Hinata a chance?

She sighed. Jealousy was not very becoming. She wished the feeling would stop. Ravenous, green, envious, and hurtful. Taking her eyes off Hinata, she looked at the Amishurabe stand. Maybe some of her favorite food would help.

**

* * *

**

Around him rain pitter-pattered down from the shadowed heavens, where gloomy clouds eclipsed the stars, to liquify the Earth beneath his feet. Indiscernible was the amount of time in which he had been there, an hour or a few minutes, as in this downpour, even the second listed would have soaked through his Uchiha turtleneck. The same was likely also true for his bandages, which could turn out to be harmful, but Sasuke was not concerned.

He stood inside the gate of the Hyuuga Estate, but outside of the surrounding halls with a hard, some would determine emotionless, expression. His eyes were fixated on her—the infamous distraction's—window. All, omitting the song of rainfall and a lone cricket, was silent.

Not often was Sasuke faced with a situation to which the solution was unsure. Most times in his life, he could make certain, calculated decisions—even non-speculated ones with little or nil regret. _This_ girl. . . .

Accompanying him, was Yin. Since the rain's weightiness prevented him from flying, the baddie was on top of his head. The rain seemed to dampen his mood; every drop that hit him made him twitch, and with the water's multiple and quick successions, he looked to be shivering uncontrollably. Yang was—or so Yin had reported—sleeping.

**So . . . we're here. What now? Ya gonna keep starin' or are ya goin' in?** asked Yin. Then, he mumbled to himself, **I hate the rain. . . . Much longer, and I'll melt!**

"You don't need to be here," Sasuke stated, "you're annoying."

The devilish bad seed snorted. **You don't have to tell me twice! Now just get it over with already.** He disappeared.

Unknown to Sasuke, Krystal sat atop the roof of the interlocking estate. She watched as he stared blankly. Krystal, too, was soaked to the bone. More comfortable in her wear, to accommodate to weather, she wore a red jacket, unzipped with the hood up. It trailed along her sides as she sat with her knees drawn up and her mouth and nose hiding behind the arms she had folded across her legs, making her eyes visible only.

Feeling that she had watched over him long enough, she stood, which caught Sasuke's eye. "Why don't we go inside?" Krystal asked. "You'll get sick if you stay out too long."

The answer took awhile to form. He thought about going in, seeing how things had changed since his last visit. "I'm not staying long," arrived his reply.

"Oh." She hopped down from the roof, landing not far in front of him, but not with grace. As her foot touched the mud, she slipped, nearly falling, but saved herself by grabbing onto Sasuke's shirt. He recoiled, but held her arms in order to aide her in steadying herself.

"Thanks," she said quietly and stood upright. When neither let go, he noticed that her visage was slightly enkindled. Her eyes met his, deciding not to be bashful. "So . . . what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Expression unchanging, voice virtually monotonous as before yet almost annoyed, he answered, "You."

She smiled. An instant in which wishful thinking did not disappoint. "I thought that might be it, but more specifically . . . what do you want with me?"

The Uchiha's only response was to lift his hand and brush a bang from her eye. Clearly, he could see himself reflected in her pearlescent orbs. There was something about his appearance in them that he did not know what to make of. In her eyes he was a strong, romanticized man, someone who had faced more sadness and hurt than the average shinobi his age.

Yet, there was more. Ambition, an unwillingness to release. A wicked gleam that darkened his features, endangering any unsullied essence of him that she still seemed to discover inside him. There was a touch of realism that amplified the fantastic demons that were visualized within.

He was the devil beside her, an entity to be feared yet explored, something forbidden yet exciting.

Gently, his knuckles brushed against her wet cheek, traveling down in a fashion that sent shivers down her spine. She dithered forward, held back. Her grip tightened on the folds of his shirt as her muscles tensed. His knuckles stopped when the one of his pointer finger was at her chin. Past the curtain of hair and the hood of an open jacket, his hand cupped around her neck.

Right now, so easily, he could cut off her air, and his one distraction would be gone. Finally, he could sever the last tie or bond that kept him in this village. A complete path to hate was just under his palm, palpitating with a tantalizing feat.

_"Our bond . . . will never be severed."_

_"Sever all ties, break all bonds. Only then will power truly be yours."_

An alarm went off in his head. Killing her was just as bad—if not worse—than killing his best friend. He had held back in the Valley of the End, when Naruto had attempted to keep him in the Village by force. If he had killed Naruto, then he would have the mangekyou sharingan, would be well on his way to having vengeance, and possibly never would have come back to realize these feelings he had. On the other hand, he had not wanted to be like his brother.

A scroll he found in Konoha's archives revealed a light path, one where being with the one he held most dear would give him power, as well. That path must be a lie. Anyone in the pursuit of that type of power would not have a "pure" reason for doing so. What was pure?

Another thought occurred to him: Krystal was more precious to him than Naruto had ever been. Killing her would definitely bring him the most powerful form of his advanced bloodline. Possibly due to the magnitude, it would be the strongest possible of the Uchihas' doujutsu.

The conjecture strengthened his incentive a little, and his hand tightened, but not enough that her breathing was forestalled. He was still hesitating. For awhile, he had been staring at that hand; now, he dared himself to look into her eyes again. The shadows had grown.

Curiously, he took a look at her overall countenance for the first time since she had asked what he wanted with her. In it the things he viewed from her eyes were more manifest. Fear was definitely preeminent, yet she made no move to stop him. Eerie, it was almost as if either she was submitting to him or he had somehow gained her trust. Hard as she tried, sometimes one's naivete could not be overcome.

He also noted that her entire body seemed to glow fluorescent pink. Her cheeks were particularly rosy. Lips parted, brow furrowed, eyes still fixated on him both fearfully and hungrily, she held up little resistance. It had not come to his attention until then that she had both of her hands on the arm poised to strangle. He felt his face begin to burn up and scowled. Of all times, for these feelings to rise up; it was inconvenient.

Momentarily, as Krystal swallowed, Sasuke felt her throat expand then shrink back again in his hand. He finally answered her as realization struck him:

"I thought I was going to kill you . . . but I don't want to."

Solely after saying this did he notice a minute sense of dread leave her features and that her shoulders relaxed a little from a shrugged position. Even if she had not said it aloud, he would have received her message: "I don't want to die."

He continued to stare as she, without much haste, pulled his hand away from her neck. Her hand, the one mirroring that one, took ahold of it and let the bondage sink to their sides. Since he was not saying anything, and he had for some reason not let go of her hand, she asked, "Why did you come to kill me?"

"Because . . . I like you."

"People generally don't kill the people they like. On our last mission, you even said, 'If I didn't like you, you'd be dead.' Even by some stretch you like Naruto-kun, I know, that's why you haven't killed him either."

Looking away, Sasuke recollected his thoughts. "That day . . . you said you loved me—," Krystal looked away embarrassedly, "—and then you said you hated me . . . and that our bond was broken. I don't think it was. Our bond . . . will never be severed." He looked at her again. "What do you think now?"

". . . ." She would not say. He felt her palm start to sweat, and saw from her profile an uneasy aspect of her physiognomy. Of course, he already knew the truth, but part of him wanted to hear her say it to him. It did not seem as if that would happen. However, then she looked at him, puzzled. "'Our bond . . . will never be severed.' That's what you said, just now, right?"

He frowned, but nodded. He did not want to be the one to confess first.

She breathed in deeply. As she spoke, she looked more and more unsure."So then . . . what you're trying to say . . . is you really _like _me? Like . . . l-like the way I . . . love you?"

He smiled darkly, a response she had not expected. What also caught her by surprise was when his free hand went for her neck again, but instead of closing around it, slid behind and forced her closer to him. Their mouths collided roughly, meshing with great enthusiasm. The intensity of their flaming passion as their lips met, savored, parted, and met again to repeat the glorious process, was not doused or reduced to embers by the rain, but rather fed and strengthened by it. Not a sole part of their bodies was dry, and the only way to achieve any type of warmth in the chill was to touch.

If they had not known any better, if the storm contained thunder clouds, they would think they had nature's fluorescent lighting tunneling through them, exciting their interiors, and in some cases, exteriors. The 'thunder' was the racing of their own hearts, made preeminent through the shush of a constant sheet of water droplets.

The two shared one more abruptly prolonged kiss in which their faces drew away slowly. Still close, Krystal opened her eyes a little, but with difficulty. There was a buzz in the back of her mind, and her eyelids felt heavy with bliss. She kept her eyes on Sasuke. Even he held a genuine smile, the widest she had ever seen on his face.

Nothing could suppress the giggles erupting within her esophagus as her left hand spooned his cheek. Finally . . . he was all hers. Every bit of him. She was allowed to love him, hold him, kiss him, protect him, taste him, touch him, _be_ with him because he felt the same. It was okay to feel like this. It was a titillating feeling, one that made a possibility for an argument that some of the wetness adorning her cheeks was not from the rain.

She bit her lip. "Hey, er . . . are you sure you don't want to come inside?" When Sasuke did not say anything, she added sheepishly, "N-not like that, just . . . when I wake up in the morning, I wanna know right away that . . . this wasn't a dream."

Without more being said, Sasuke nodded.

**

* * *

**

Yang appeared in an insanities' signature cloud of smoke into a dark room, rubbing raw wrists with a pouty expression. Yin was not far behind, seemingly a tinge annoyed. **Look, I couldn't have ya comin' in and interruptin' him once he made his decision! THAT'S why I tied you up!**

Yang covered her ears, upset. **I shan't hear it! You hath stopped me from carrying out my duties as Sasuke-kun's conscience!** **What if, cause pinned on you, he made the wrong decision?! Methinks I shall no longer speak to you, Yin!**

To himself, Yin muttered in a humored tone, **Is that supposed to be a punishment?** Then, he said, **It's not like I was there to tell him what to do, either! Damn rain. . . . Where—?**

**Yin, where are we?! It's so dark! **she squeaked, darting behind her opposite.

**(So much for not talkin' to me. . . .) That's what I was gonna ask, Bimbo—Hey! Hey! Face offa my neck! Face offa my neck!**

Yang apologized and obeyed, searching through the darkness with trembling fear. Then, her eyes caught sight of a bed with two people laying in it. Further investigation showed them to be Sasuke and Krystal; he had her in his arms, and her face was on his chest. Both had changed into dry clothes; for Krystal, it was her pajamas, and as for Sasuke, some of Neji's clothes that Krystal had snuck since her cousin was on an outer-village mission.

Realizing their location sooner than her comrade, Yang gasped, let go of Yin, and attempted to jump up and down as she clapped her hands enthusiastically. Since she was in mid-air, though, it looked more like she was having some sort of seizure. **Yiiiiiinnn! He didn't do it! He didn't do it! My Sasuke-kun made the right decision—I'm so—so—so—so happy!**

Not nearly as psyched as Yang, Yin simply looked at the couple. **Hmph. Well crap, what're we gonna do now? He totally made this decision on his own. Ya weren't there to guilt him, and when I left, I thought he was gonna stamp 'er out. . . .**

Yang stopped springing and gazed at him curiously. **What do you speak of?**

He turned his attention to her. **Don't ya get it? He doesn't need us. . . . Our work here's done—Aw crud, don't start bawlin' now!**

Familiar dews forming in the corners of her eyes and she sniveled. **But . . . but Yin. . . . Parting is such sorrow. . . . A . . . are you sure?**

He nodded and held her hand. **I kinda liked this guy, too. . . . Look at it this way, though. . . . Any brat o' his's probably gonna be screwed up like him, so we'll see 'im again soon. . . . Though it doesn't look like they shagged each other yet (feel like I taught him nothin'!)**

She sniveled again and looked at him. **Promise? Promise that we will watch over his little angels?**

**Yeah yeah sure, whatever. I'm tellin' ya, they ain't gonna be no angels, though,** Yin replied.

Yang smiled and planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek. The baddie's face turned red, but it was not from anger. He gandered to the ceiling and wiped off the little bit of slobber, yet did not comment. One would almost say he smiled a little. Both of Sasuke's little insanities disappeared; not, however, in their usual smoked-puff. They faded from existence in a sparkled cloud, holding hands, Yang's cheek planted against Yin's chest, not to be heard from for years to come.~*~*~*end of chapter 32

**End of Chapter Thirty-Two**

Next Time on .:Roses are Red:.!! Chapter Thirty-Three: When a Red Rose Turns Black (Finale)!!

One the while, one of the most respected Konoha shinobi, formerly the most ostracized, sat behind his desk receiving terrible news. Sixth Hokage Uzumaki Naruto could not keep the horror from his eyes as a feline ANBU mask, kusanagi, and a silver-chained necklace with a small rose pendant was placed in front of him by a somber, bird-masked operative.

Naruto swallowed. "Sasuke's . . .?"

The ANBU nodded.

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

Hola, kiddies!! Yeah, it's been awhile since I've posted, but... schoolwork and break up blues -sweat drop- Which, I've discovered gaming to be quite remedial for that -nods- Anyway, this is the penultimate chapter of .:Roses are Red:., but fear not, for there is a sequel. This is by far my most favorite of all the chapters, original and rewritten :D I'm still in the midst of writing the next one, though, so who knows if it'll steal first place or not?

So anyway, about this chapter.

In the original, Sasuke and Krystal finally paired up in chapter fourteen, so needless to say, it was dragged out quite a bit this time around. One reason that makes me favor this way more is that there was much anticipation, right? I don't think I've ever written such a suspenseful scene XD My beta reader was freaked out even though she knew the outcome beforehand. In the original, it was much nicer, sweeter, and spontaneous---Sasuke was quite out-of-character, more of a dream boy instead of himself, as well -smacks forhead- I believe this version leaves him more in-character.

Writing a dark Sasuke makes him so much more sexier, too, in my opinion.

Oh, by the way . . . my beta reader has recently been working on a one-shot, for me, that pertains HaydenXMaboroshi. When it has been completed, I shall post it on here. Presently, the title is Kindred. Hopefully, she shall finish it soon.

I dunno what else to say, though, and I have to post this on another site before one of my shows comes on, so... hasta la bye-bye! And God bless you for reading!


	37. When a Red Rose Turns Black Final

Chapter Thirty-three: When a Red Rose Turns Black

It was a pair of lips, ghostly to her, touching Krystal's forehead that minutely disturbed her slumber in the dawning morning. She did not wake, but simply shifted a little, pulling down the sheet from covering her. A thin, lavender night-dress hugged her body.

The person lingering above her, making sure his action had not roused her, was none other than her husband of nine years, Uchiha Sasuke. A total of eleven had passed since the night he chose between taking her life and creating one for himself. Luckily, for the both of them, he had chosen the latter.

As he withdrew from hovering, his face was closed over by an ANBU mask copying the countenance of a feline with three commas, like his curse mark, on his right cheek. He was dressed in the traditional style of ANBU wear, including the padded armor and his kusanagi strapped to his back. A note was dropped onto the pillow where his head normally lay. Krystal moved. He proceeded in leaving the room.

The halls of the Uchiha Estate, through which he currently advanced, were easy to navigate in, not only with his acquired night vision, but also because the light of the breaking day shined nearly uninterrupted by paper sliding doors or windows. Unlike the years in which it had rested vacant, it was well looked after, much less dark than its history. He remembered when the Estate was more busy, when an entire clan with generations of ninja filled it . . . not simply three occupants.

"Daddy?" he heard, as if cued. The voice belonged to a young girl, eight-and-a-half years of age, with large eyes as black as his under girlish lashes; she looked a lot like he did when he was young, but there was one difference he was more than proud to admit: the Konoha hitaiate around her neck.

She was not the youngest kunoichi to have graduated Konoha's Ninja Academy, but she was younger than he had been.

Tardily, Sasuke turned slightly and lifted his mask away from his face, glancing at his daughter. Her hair was more ebony than night, parted on the right and draped over her forehead; it was cut short, for a girl, but on a boy, it would have been a "normal" length. It was mussed from rest.

"Hn." Sasuke smiled microscopically. He and Krystal had created an unbelievably cute, strong, _Uchiha_ child, the first in restoring his clan. Only a small part wished for her to be a boy, someone to be an heir.

At least it meant he and Krystal could keep trying.

"Go back to bed," he directed quietly.

" But . . . where are you going?" she asked with little volume restraint. "Sometimes when you're wearing ANBU clothes, Mom's with you 'til you get to the Gates." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "YOU'RE SNEAKING OU—?"

Sasuke quickly covered her mouth and shushed her. He whispered fiercely, "I'm not sneaking out, you're mother knows perfectly well that I'm leaving! It's just a mission, not of vital importance." That was a lie. Not only the first two parts, but the third, as well. This was to be the greatest mission of his entire shinobi career—his very _life._ The simple thought tensed his muscles with excitement.

He could tell by the suspicious look she gave him that she knew it too.

"This is our little secret, okay? Don't tell Mom," he offered. When she still looked defiant, he added, "A ninja must know how to keep secrets. No matter what, don't let Mom know you know something. It's _training!_ And I'll reward you if you succeed."

The little genin's eyes widened and sparkled. _Training. . . ._

Unfortunately, "Mom" had already been awoken. "I can't believe you're bartering with our daughter to lie to me! What the heck, Sasuke?" she exclaimed in a raised tone. "A note. A _note?_ Could ya _sink_ any lower?"

At the sound of his wife's accusations, Sasuke whipped around and made a face like a deer in the headlights. He shortly saved face, releasing his daughter and maintaining a semi-stoic regime. "I could've _not_ left a note."

Krystal was not amused. Her arms crossed from her hips. "Ao, bed. Just—leave your father and me alone for a moment."

Ao trotted out of the hall, but remained close by. She hid behind one of the sliding doors, kept it open a crack, and peeked through. She could see faint shadows of her parents. Krystal's seemed to moved closer to Sasuke. Her ears strained to hear the embarked fierce whispers.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"And you think I'm not going to NOW? I thought you were done leaving like this . . . done lying to me—doing crap like this behind my back. What was so important, so secretive . . . that you couldn't trust me? What type of mission?" That had been her mother's response. The volume of her voice was at more of a stage whisper that carried.

Then her father replied, keeping his voice low and solemn. It carried, however, without wisps and therefore sounded almost like a normal conversational voice to Ao's ears. He said three words: "Tracking . . . and assassination."

"You've had those before . . . and told me. Why—"

"Itachi," he interrupted. "The man I have to track down, and kill, is _him._ I didn't want you to dissuade me. Naruto pulled some strings."

_Itachi . . . ?_ Ao wondered. The name had been seldom heard and never explained. It seemed to hold great weight, for there was a heavy silence the befell the spouses.

"I see. So then it's not even like he sprung it on you and you had to accept the Hokage's order like a good little shinobi. You had him 'pull some strings.' Nice, Sasuke. Real nice. Ugh, that idiot!" Krystal formed fists that fell to level with her hips and she turned her head toward the outside, her mouth twisting in contempt. Presently, it did not matter that he was her superior or practically her brother—the blonde would pay.

Calmly, the man approached the woman, gently sliding his hands down her arms until he reached her fists. He opened them with ease, as her muscles had turned less tense with the descent of his hands, and he coerced her into standing closer. The fingers on one of his hands interlaced with hers, and the other hand proceeded stroking her right arm. He felt goose bumps popping up along her skin under his fingertips. Goose bumps on his wife were the rubble from the crumbling of her resistance.

"C'mon, babe . . . he is an idiot, but don't let it affect us; let's not fight," he crooned in her ear.

Despite the exponentially multiplying goose bumps, she attacked, "Except it was his idiocy that aided you in yours!" Her free hand went to his elbow vertical to hers. She pulled his left hand away, then pushed to stop his strokes. In this, she recovered a bit and quickly holstered him a distance from her. Their eyes met. "This isn't the time to be exploring my spots!"

The playfulness in his gaze left, turning totally somber. Ao rarely saw this, but Krystal knew it well; as did a collection of shinobi of their generation and a few from the one preceding. His eyes were full of ambition. "What do you want from me? I'm not turning down this one."

She sighed, deeply. "We both know I don't have what it takes to hold you back, and this is something you've wanted for nineteen years. I'm not thrilled about it, though. . . . How long will it be?"

"I don't know. It depends on how cunning he is, and on the verity in the lead."

". . . I see." Hesitantly, she loosened her hindering grip on him and pulled him into her arms, squeezing him around the waist. He also held her tight, and kissed her forehead. They stood like that, moving very little and gradually holding tighter, for a few minutes, saying nothing.

Quietly, Ao slid out from behind the doors, thinking that it was safe to come forward since the shadows had converged and no sound was coming her way. She crept toward the hall, cautiously silent. Soon, she reached a vantage point from which she had a visual of her parents: she saw the unfortunate image of them _kissing._ The young girl wrinkled her nose and muttered, "Ew, gross, get a room."

"We had a perfectly private hallway until you showed up," Krystal said once interrupted, turning her head to Ao with a smile. The little one turned bashful and the adults reluctantly released one another. "Come say bye-bye to Daddy . . . he's gonna be on a mission for a while. Don't know how long it'll be 'til he gets back."

Ao nodded and closed the distance between her and Sasuke quickly. She met with him when he went down on one knee, so he was closer to her level. Her small frame held more strength than met the eye, so he felt more pressure in her squeeze; it made him smile.

"Bye-bye Daddy . . . I'll miss you," she said as he hugged her back. "Come back soon."

"Yeah," he responded, letting her loose.

She was also letting him go, but kept one hand on his shoulder. He met her eyes curiously when she did not let go. With all solemnity the child could muster, she held out her pinky and demanded, "Pinky swear you'll come back soon . . . and safe."

While Krystal hid a smile behind her hand and laughed, Sasuke looked blankly at te small tendon erected toward him. In minimal ways, Ao was her mother's daughter.

Which meant she could be angered just as easily.

If he made this promise, he would have to keep it.

Children hold grudges over even the most trivial of things, after all. What father would want to lose his daughter's trust? She would likely hate him—forever.

"Ao . . . I don't think Daddy can—"

Before Krystal could finish her sentence, Sasuke linked pinkies with Ao. "I'll come back. Alive. I swear."

* * *

Days passed, which soon turned to weeks, until two months went by with little word from the fleet tracking Uchiha Itachi. It seemed to drag by slowly, in-between news, and it was always the same: no luck, following new lead.

Ao was having no trouble, as far as deftness, in keeping up with her teammates. They were not quite full of enthusiasm at the prospect of having a female ninja half their age outstanding them. She was at times harassed, but once they were schooled in "the power of youth" by a graduate one-year their parents' senior, she was more or less tolerated.

Krystal monitored the activity of her students in the field at the Academy, presently watching them run laps. Long ago, with Sasuke and Naruto, she had earned the right to wear a chuunin vest over a red three-quarter-sleeved top, allowing for her to take the exam to become a teacher. She also wore black capris and summery ninja sandals.

"Couple more laps, you guys, you can do it," she encouraged from the sidelines. Her students were around nine in age, enduring their third year of lessons. Most of the students were clustered together, some trailed behind, and even fewer were ahead.

As she stood there, she would periodically pull at the collar of her shirt, drawing it away from her skin to fan herself. It had come to her attention that she was the only one feeling uncomfortable in this fashion, as the weather was actually quite cool.

A small timer set on a post nearby rang violently. It took her attention from the heat only she seemed to feel and her students while she walked to it and used her hand to hinder the bells. Her students were already heading inside, and she followed behind the mass. "Don't forget: tomorrow we learn the basics of The Escape Jutsu. Might want to read up on it tonight," she advised. _Though most of you won't._

Fatigued, the woman sat comfortably in her chair with a sigh, resting her eyes whilst listening to the children leave with their possessions. She tried taking a few moments to relax . . . until she had to scramble to the nearest wastebasket and vomit. She wiped her mouth with a tissue from a box on her desk, and threw it away. She sighed again. These occurrences, like the hot flashes, had been frequent, as well.

Leaning back into her seat, one of her hands went to her belly as she absently stared into space. As she rubbed, pondering certain events, that hand went a little lower, until she reached the outside of where her uterus was placed, and stopped. Her expression marked skepticism, as she dipped her glance from space, to her chest, the wastebasket, her abdomen, and back to space again.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no. . . . Crap," muttered the teacher under her breath. Not for long did she dwell in the room, for she had nothing to take and only the door and windows to close.

* * *

One the while, one of the most respected Konoha shinobi, formerly the most ostracized, sat behind his desk receiving terrible news. Sixth Hokage Uzumaki Naruto could not keep the horror from his eyes as a feline ANBU mask, kusanagi, and a silver-chained necklace with a small rose pendant was placed in front of him by a somber, bird-masked operative.

Naruto swallowed. "Sasuke's . . .?"

The ANBU nodded. "We believe he is deceased. No body, however, was found. We were separated—most of us, trapped—and when we were released, these items were found near the corpse of Uchiha Itachi, along with enough blood for us to assume death of both Uchiha. Further search proved fruitless as we scoured the area to be more confident in our diagnosis. The body of Uchiha Itachi was incinerated on the spot, in order to hide shinobi secrets."

Naruto was still incredulous as he looked from the ANBU to the items in front of him. He cursed in astonishment. "I can't believe it . . . Sasuke's _gone_—with no way of bringing him back, this time. I have to tell Krystal-chan!" he also noted worriedly.

The ANBU did not comment.

"Dismissed," said the Hokage, and the ANBU left.

For minutes after the departure, Naruto's mind also left, lost in reveries and conjectures. Shadows crept over his eyes when looking at the items before him. Over the years, his observation skills had improved, when not tested against social situations.

Few scratches adorned the mask, suggesting that it had been thrown aside toward the beginning of the epic battle that must have taken place, possibly when Sasuke revealed his identity to Itachi. He could imagine Sasuke's fury behind the mask, the pent up, vengeful rage that had been simmering for far too long to be healthy. There must have also been a sick, minor glee from the discovery.

Then his eyes went to the kusanagi. He stood, picked it up, and slowly, carefully, drew the blade from its sheath. This item also told a part of the story, as well. The blade was slightly charred from being used in conjunction with lightning—perhaps the actual element, not a chakra copy, but he was unsure of that. Blood had been rinsed from it, but the smell was strong enough to make his nostrils flare and for a metallic taste to settle in the back of his mouth. Maybe this weapon presented the final blow.

The sword was replaced into its sheath and back onto the desk, to which Naruto picked up the necklace, the final item of Sasuke's that had been excavated. It was a pretty subject, certainly not new, but it was tainted. Stubborn bits of blood had dried and inserted themselves into the tiny impressions of the chain, at some points.

(Curiously, he wondered if this in fact was Sasuke's; his late best friend had not seemed the type to wear such feminine jewelry, particularly with a rose for a pendant.)

Alas, the rose. It occurred to him that Krystal had a piece just like this, and she very easily could have had her husband wear it while they were away from each other. A closer look made him realize a single difference, however. This rose, was not red. It appeared black. As if the color was not ominous enough, the reason why it was so made him shiver. He could see that the original color of the stone was of a carmine nature, but a crack allowed blood to seep in. Dry blood was to be preserved in the rose.

Suddenly, he was reminded of a line someone had dropped at one time on one of his missions over the years. It was a woman, who would later perish on that very assignment, whom had sighed when she saw a rose of ominous color. He did not know if she had been speaking to him, to herself, to noone, or to anyone who would listen, but she had commented sadly, "When a red rose turns black, cry and sigh, for your love's not coming back."

Letting the hand holding the necklace fall to his side, he picked up the mask and sword. He had stalled long enough. He would have to find Krystal, and tell her. Giving bleak news such as this was hard enough when he had no personal connection to the family or the shinobi. He dreaded ones where it was one or the other. How was he to break the news to a woman whom he considered his sister, to whose daughter he was a godfather or uncle, about a man to whom he felt brotherhood?

He sighed and began to leave the office. It had to be done.

* * *

Krystal fell to the ground as sobs ripped through her chest. A single look, plus the items Naruto held, that brought the kunoichi to her knees; a look that told her everything. Sasuke, her beloved, invincible, idiot of a husband, was dead. Gone. He was gone, again. Forever. Gone. He had left her behind, _again._

"NO!" she screamed. "Not Sasuke! Why him? Why my husband?" She sank lower, and lower, until she had her forehead against the hospital tile and one hand clenched in a fist, pounding the floor; the other hand clutched her chest. The tears from her hysterics flooded from her eyes, her shoulders trembled, and in her despair, her face also turned red with hostility. "I'll kill Itachi! I'll murder the bastard myself!"

Naruto tossed aside the items onto the hospital bed and quickly dropped to her level on one knee. His hands caught her shoulders and he spoke audibly over her loud wails. He was thankful that this time, he did not have to worry about her scratching her nails to injury. He was wary of the sharp objects in the room, however, their kunai pouches, and shurikon holsters.

"You can't do that . . . Itachi's dead, too, believe it." He explained what the ANBU had told him, during which Krystal's cries lowered themselves to whimpers. Her heart wanted to reject the news, recoil the story, pain wanted to spring it back to fearful possibility, expel it from nightmarish reality.

"He has to come back," she sobbed, "he _has_ to. He always does, don't tell me. . . . God, please don't let it be true. . . . Please. . . . I waited so long . . . for him—ngh!"

As the Hokage watched the grown woman before him, a lump pressed against his Adam's apple, and he had to look away, closing his eyes. Yet even with the sight of her gone, the pained sobs encased his ears and reformed the picture on the inside of his eyelids. "I'm sorry, Krystal-chan," he said in a cracked voice.

Only the uncontrolled breathing, snivels, and sobs were emanated from her as she clung to him. Her hands held on parts of his orange coat tightly, folding parts of the black kanji for "fire" on the back. The sleeves of that coat were short, so the arms that wrapped around her snugly, yet gently, were covered in black to the wrist. His neck to his hips were also covered by that shirt in the color, shown because the coat with black, fiery trim opened to present it. Black capris loosely tucked into bandages that went to his black zori.

"I need him," she said silently. "I can't do it alone. . . . Not raise Ao-chan, train her sharingan, if she gets it . . . I can't do it. I love him—I'll miss him too much. . . ." Her left hand slid from his back to her pelvis. "And this . . . I can't handle . . . _this!_"

"You're not alone, you have Hinata, Ao-chan, and me. Zaki and Eyebrows-sensei, too. It's not over . . . believe it."

* * *

A funeral was held, though there was no body to bury. Service was held near the Hero's Memorial Stone, where all the names of ninja whom were killed in action were forever inscribed. Sasuke's was the latest to have been added, as would have Itachi's, if he had not become rogue.

The heavens showed grey sorrow, but did not weep with pitying rains. The morning dew lingered for extra hours, like glimmering tears on every blade of grass, leaf of a plant, and petal of a blossom. They reflected moisture collected in Ao's eyes as she stood near the stone with Krystal; both of them were dressed in black. Tracks of a few stray tears marked her cheeks.

The child held onto the hand of her mother, who carried a bouquet of vibrant red roses and white carnations. Her face was anything but, ghostly pale as she gazed at the stone. More precisely, she stared at the freshly carved name. The wells of her eyes were dried up, bringing the only color of her face around them.

Despair further twisted her expression.

Ao looked up at her mother, fearful concern written all over her physiognomy. Voice tremulous, she called to her inquisitively, tugging on that hand. Seeing that stricken visage made her heart ache. "M-mommy? D . . . don't cry, Mommy. . . . It's going to be . . . okay," her voice cracked.

Krystal glanced at her daughter, staring at those big black eyes. They were so like her late husband's, in color and shape, yet so different in lack of shadows, bright with unsullied, childish naivete. So naive, that she probably fooled herself into thinking she believed her own words. Krystal knew it was an empty supplication, simply an optimistic line offered to incite strength.

Eyes still expressing hurt, a corner of her mouth curved in the tiniest smile possible. She released Ao's hand and placed hers on the curve of the posterior of her daughter's head. Her thumb gently stroked her hair. Sweet kid.

With that, she withdrew her hand to hug the bouquet to herself, staring at the stone once more. Calmly, she took a few steps closer, and gave his name one last, longing look, before setting down the roses and carnations next to it. Her palms kissed in silent prayer.

While she waited for her mother to finish her private meeting with God, Ao looked around, seeing a wild bed of flowers on the opposite side of the memorial. They were such beautiful, lively, lush blossoms for bordering such a depressing, respectful monument. Flowers in hues from yellow, to pink, to fuchsia, to blue, and many other colors had risen amongst the blades of tall grass. One particular flower she recognized as Ninja Wolfsbane.

But then there was another one that caught her eye; a bloom unique to the others in that it was her favorite. She smiled and trotted over to the bed as Krystal finished her prayer. The higher-ranking kunoichi quirked a quizzical brow and asked, "What are you doing?"

When the girl was coming back, a grin where one tooth was missing still adorned her face, and she hid what she carried from Krystal's view. Until she reached the front of the stone, that is. As she drew away from the stone, it was shown that a single violet, colored blue, was laid on top of the bouquet.

Krystal returned Ao's smile with one of small amusement as she again placed her hand on top of the little one's head and silently guided her away from the stone. The other hand went to her pelvis. Under her palms were the remnants of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke's legacy.

Epilogue

A young couple strolled in the afternoon sun, crossing the Tenchi Bridge in the Grass Country that extended high over a wide ravine. The woman hugged his arm and affectionately leaned her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Her boyfriend, a ninja from the country's hidden village, had his hands in his pockets, gently guiding her along with his eased strides. A smile was on his face.

As they left the bridge onto the ravine, they crossed into much shrub and forestry. The occasional critter sound was heard. In the warm light, it was very becoming, the ambience of the scene. The woman fluttered open her eyes and lifted her head, deciding to take in the area. As she took a gander to the side, where foliage was lush and trees provided shade, her face turned from a lover's bliss to wonderment as she saw what appeared to be human legs.

"Kuo . . . what is that?" she inquired with a note of fear, pointing.

His expression turned serious as he slid himself from her hold and motioned her to stay put. Carefully, he approached the body. His girlfriend waited nervously as he disappeared behind a bush to examine.

It was a man, skin a sickened, ashen white. A trail of blood lead to him from somewhere else, seemingly from a far distance. Quite a bit pooled around him; Kuo was careful not to get any on him. There were many rips in the man's clothing, and a few burns where skin was visible. Blood drenched his clothes—probably not only his own—which consisted of what looked to be a Konoha ANBU Black Ops uniform.

Kuo placed two fingers underneath the man's chin, searching for any color at all in his countenance. Long stygian bangs parted to frame the sides of his face, and he was not sure if it was simply mussed from being laid upon, but the back appeared to spike out, similar to a cockatoo.

Next, he glided his hand over to the shinobi's eyes. He pried open his eyelids, to meet with a startling sight: the irises were colored red, with three comma-like markings circled around the pupil.

Warily, he let the lid close over what he assumed to be some sort of doujutsu, and placed two fingers on the jugular vein, searching for a pulse. It was very faint, but it was there. "Chichi! We have to get him to a village, quick!" he called, standing into her view. She looked bewildered. "He's alive, but just barely."

She nodded and stepped forward to provide aide.

* * *

**Aki's Author Corner**

And so .:Roses are Red:. has come to an end . . . but fear not, my readers, for a sequel is to come! Look out for .:Violets are Blue:., which is to be coming soon. It's quite amazing, really. I've been working on this story for such a long time, including the original and this rewrite. I'm so excited! Yet at the same time saddened . . . but since I have big ideas for the sequel, that lament is eclipsed by feelings of joy and jubilance!

This story was to simply start out as a one-shot, then it turned to a mini-series, which I planned to last simply five chapters. Soon, it evolved into this! A thirty-three part fanfiction, of which I am very proud of :D And this thirty-three part fanfiction is to turn into more, as well, when .:Violets are Blue:. has made its appearance.

I'd like to thank all of my readers that have stayed faithful to this milestone, and the reviewers whom have given me their compliments-or criticism. I also give many, many thanks to my beta reader, Ace, for helping me to mold this story to what it is :D

**Also, a new one-shot has been added, titled ****The Sweeter the Kiss****, it's a MaboroshiXHayden side story to this, so I suggest you read it :)**

Well, I'm not sure what else to say... it's not completely over, so I shall see you soon :)

(Edited as of January 20th 2012; note: Violets are Blue has been discontinued, but I do hope to revamp it soon.)


End file.
